Walk of Destiny
by angelwings1
Summary: [Sequel to Choice of Destiny] Any choice made goes hand in hand with consequence. So how can one know if the choice was right, when life is no fairytale ever after? [IK]
1. Starting From Scratch

I don't own Inuyasha.

I do own this story & _Choice of Destiny [the prequel to this one]_—no stealing!

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Chapter 1 ~ Starting From Scratch

Musky air clung to the damp stone, webs clinging to the broken walls. Within the still blackness, a twisted form of limbs paced. Agitated since it had woken long hours ago, the ancient form snarled at its confinement. For years it had welcomed its solitude, basking in the darkness, especially on a moonless night. 

Knuckles cracked and the being lowered its head.

The years had ticked away, unbeknownst to it. The bones within the old body creaked, but were never weak. No in fact, the bones were strong and the muscles surrounding it were full and powerful. Though drowsy from sleep and lack of movement the beast was by no means slow. 

Bred for speed and power the creature was formidable and deadly. If needed it could react in a breath. 

A shuddered roar dragged from its wide neck as it challenged the emptiness. Time had left it within its earth chambers, but tomorrow it would venture out and seek out what had nudged him from him slumber. 

He would seek the power that killed the demon king, Naraku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold streaks crawled over the large bundle. She shifted turning her back to the morning rays, but the sun insisted her to wakeful consciousness. Heat kissed her exposed skin as the woman slowly rose into a sitting position. A small fox demon rolled away, refusing to wake with his mother. She fingered the strap to her green tank top as she crossed the room, nimbly avoiding the snoring monk and the other, presently empty, bed. 

            _'Sango is already up practicing her fighting.'_

            Carefully she pulled back the small papyrus blinds, and took in the dawn through her window. Kagome leaned over the windowsill, watching the village hillside stirring awake. Cattle were roused and brought out of their stalls. Children went ahead and swept out their doorways, as their mothers prepared breakfast. Warm food filled her nostrils as she saw the sky was a perfect blue. 

            The time traveler smiled, rubbing her drowsy eyes into her flushed arms, _'Mornings should always turn out this good.'_

            Taking a deep breath, the woman pull away from the delicious scene and hurried to her yellow bag, the last of her things from the girl's future. Kagome pulled out a light blue shirt (to match the morning) and pulled it over her tank. 

            _'Hurry up, you lazy girl.'_

            Next, she scurried to the small table in the corner. She passed up her arrows and quivers for a small candle in a jar and matches. Shippo and Miroku still were asleep as she shoved the items into a large scarf and ducked out the door. She crossed the main room in Kaede's hut glancing at the separate rooms for any spectators.

            No one was up yet. 

            At least no one would see her. 

            Kagome raced out into the morning, flying down the endless stairs in front of the priestess's home. Stumbling down the steps in a mad rush the time traveler winced at how her predicament reminded her of her regular morning race to college classes. She passed several sluggish villagers, their eyes snapping onto her speedy form. 

            She gave a little wave to those her noticed her, but she never slowed, keeping the small bundle planted against her chest. The small wooden bridge that crossed the brook, clunked beneath her tennie shoes. Sunlight flashed over the miko through random holes in the forest roof. The young woman giggled happily as she easily made it to the god tree in less than five minutes. 

            She dropped to her knees panting heavily, _'Maybe I should have gone out for the track team in high school.'_

            The thought pulled hard on her heart, bringing a sad smile. 

Her hands pulled back the cream scarf and arranged the pot in the center of the wrinkled material. In seconds the wick was burning the sweet aroma of incense. 

            Kagome shifted into a comfortable kneeling position and bowed her head over clasped hands, _'It's been only two weeks, but it feels like two years already.'_

_            'Everyday passes, but the thought of their faces don't fade. _

_            'I honestly don't regret being in the past, but I do miss them. I'm going to miss a good deal of their lives. I cannot just walk away without crying. _

_            'Nor would I want to walk away with dry eyes. _

_            'Yet everything has fallen into its rightful place. _

_            'Kikyo finally found peace and returned to Hell. She realized her heart had always been alone even when she had been with Inuyasha. The priestess faced the truth, at last, and accepted her life, though with great sadness, had been empty. Kikyo could no longer put her bitterness towards anyone so she exited the living realm to finish off her eternity. _

_            'Inuyasha and I have realized each other's feelings, but we are still uncomfortable around each other about those feelings. We have been denying ourselves so long that we are unable to act upon it.  _

_            'I pray to you, God Tree, please help me live in this time and help Inuyasha and I recognize our hearts better._

_            'You were the one who has kept us together. _

            'Thank you for watching over my family and me, all these years, God Tree. I will spend my lifespan watching over you as payment.'

            Opening her eyes she stared up into the branches. They waved down at her, whispering a nonverbal gratitude. She smiled and blew out the candle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Inuyasha strolled into the village by the time the sun had leapt out from behind the horizon. He passed several citizens and there was an exchange of friendly nods as he passed. Most humans were afraid of the young hanyou, but to this village he was their protector. 

            No one said the title aloud. He didn't take high praise well. He liked his personal space enough to tear someone's head off. 

            The dog demon pulled his arms behind his head and began to walk up the hill's stairs. He had spent the early morning checking the territory. With Kagome staying in the Feudal Era his job on guarding the village was become his top priority. 

            Of course, he would deny he was strengthening security on the account of his feelings for the time traveler. He would claim he had nothing better to do. 

            The demon hesitated half way up the staircase when he caught wind of the miko's scent. He inhaled sharply, _'What's she doing out already?'_

            His ears flicked as he heard steps rapidly approaching up the stairs. She was rushing so fast that it almost appeared her feet weren't even touching the stone steps. He turned, bringing his hands to his side, to face her, "Where have you been?"

            Kagome froze as few steps below his spot. Her eyes darted pass him, obviously anxious to escape his presence. His eyebrow quirked as he noticed the small bundle in her arms and her flushed face. She gave a lopsided grin and hurried past the demon, "Oh, nothing special. Come on, the others are probably up and preparing breakfast. We need to help."

            He never got to question her further as she continued up to the towering house above. His gold orbs narrowed slightly, but he shrugged off his suspicions and followed the girl. 

            Kagome was not one to keep secrets unless it was something personal. 

            However, it still made him curious. 

            Upon entering the large hut, the youthful miko caught sight of her elder hunched over a sizzling pan. Kagome smiled brightly to her grandmother's back, "Good morning, Kaede."

            The village priestess grinned over her shoulder, "Good morning, Kagome. What have ye been up to this morn?"

            Hugging her bundle, the time traveler crossed the floor to her room, "I just went out to enjoy the morning air."

            Kagome hurried into her bedchamber and shoved the bundle under her small table. Behind her Shippo gave a drowsy yawn, announcing his waking. Miroku was still completely unconscious, but his snoring had quieted from earlier. 

            "Good morning, Shippo. How did you sleep?" the mother asked as she scooped up her kit. 

            He rubbed his eyes, "I sleep well. Is breakfast ready?"

            "Close" she replied and ducked back into the main room. 

            Inuyasha was already seated on the floor his back leaning against the wall. She smiled and sat beside him like she usually did. Shippo rolled over in her lap and shoved his nose into stomach, closing his eyes again. 

            They sat beside each other in comfortable silence, feeling the warmth of each other's body was better than the heat of the season or the cooking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dangers crawled into tomorrow slowly approaching the unaware village. Soon the eye would pass and the storm would rain down. 

            Reality would become shattered dreams and a choice would face the consequences. 


	2. Shake it Up!

Like I said, I don't own Inuyasha.

Remember, however, that _Choice of Destiny _& _Walk of Destiny_ are MINE!

Walk of Destiny 

By angelwings1

Chapter 2 ~ Shake it Up!

            Her heel dug into the girl's side knocking her down. The miko rolled through the dirt, a cloud rising. Shakily, she scrambled back to her feet raising her fists in a boxing position. 

            The next attack was blocked by Kagome's arm. She winced at the pressure of the blow, but her own fist didn't slow down as it flew. 

            Sango easily dodged and grabbed her sister's arm. Before the miko knew what happen she was on her back staring at the blue sky, her spine aching.

            Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't think this is helping, Sango. I'm still hitting the ground as much as last week, and you're going easy on me."

            Wiping her brow, the demon huntress gave a sad grin, "Don't worry, Kagome. You're doing really well for someone who didn't grow around hand-to-hand combat."

            Still lying down on her back, the time traveler dropped her arm over her eyes, "Actually there were gangs and street fighting. Plus my country had dojos that taught martial arts, but your right when you say combat was not common in my time."

            Sango knelt beside the priestess, "You need to learn more about close range combat. You do well with your arrows, but you always use them from a distance. If you ever misplace your bow again and someone gets in your face you need to have some basics moves to keep you out of trouble."

            "Are you sure this is necessary, Sango" the miko sat up wearily, "I mean Naraku's gone and the jewel has been completed. Do I really need to learn this?"

            The sister-friend nodded, "Even before Naraku the lands were dangerous enough for my family to become demon hunters. Since you, me, and the others were the ones to defeat Naraku we might gain some attention from the demons for a few months."

            Kagome frowned, "You think they'll attack us?"

            "Not sure" the huntress replied, staring off at the village up the hill, "But even if they didn't, demons do now and again attack villages. We need to be prepared."

            The miko stared at her new home, a deep possessiveness seizing her, _'If anyone dares to harm this village I promise I will harm them.'_

            "Okay, okay. Let's try it again" Kagome grinned dusting off her jeans.

            Her teacher nodded and brought her fists up, "Okay, lets talk about how I flipped you on my back. When an opponent comes at you take their forearm and turned, like this."

            Kagome offered her arm as a prop and Sango gripped the offered limb over her shoulder, "Now when you get in this position push out your hip towards your opponent and—"

            The time traveler hit the ground again. Groaning Kagome stood, "Seems simple enough."

            "Give it a try" Sango stretched out her arm. 

            The time traveler awkwardly got into position and took a deep breath. She was quite surprise when she was able to flip the demon slayer onto her back. It had taken a bit more muscle than the miko was use to, but the process had been smooth. 

            Her sister laughed warmly, "Nice job, Kagome. If you want, given the time I could train you in more complex moves. You have a good chance of becoming a decent warrior."

            Kagome's face broke into a smile, _'I use to be so worried about being weak, but I'm growing stronger day-by-day. It's amazing how your weakness strengthening with time.'_

            "I would really appreciate it, Sango" the girl smiled her eyes softening on the midday sun. 

            _'This era is so peaceful. I've been here for two weeks and my stay has been relaxing. I know this world of demons is a dangerous one, but I feel so safe right now. Should I really be worried?"_

            "Hello ladies, did I miss the fight?" the seduction in the man's voice was ignored as the two women glared at the approaching monk.

            "Miroku" Sango growled, "What do you want?"

            "Nothing, but to watch" he replied with a lopsided grin, "I thought it would be interesting."

            The huntress grew red, "Back off, monk!"

            "Do I perceive I am unwelcome here?" he pouted at his lady, "Surely you would not turn me away, Sango."

            Kagome giggled behind her hand as the monk walked up to the huntress. Sango crossed her arms, beginning to fume. 

            Miroku's smiled didn't leave, but his eyes did grow tender at he stared at the rough woman he adored, "It was merely a joke, Sango. Please forgive this humble man."

            "Humble?" the woman scoffed under her breath, a smile involuntarily forming on her face, "You humble?"

            His faced glowed as he stared down at her, "I was wondering if you would not mind a stroll this fine afternoon. My errands were completed earlier this morning and my day is now free." 

            Glancing towards her sister, Sango's face fell, "I'm actually a bit busy teaching Kagome a few things, Miroku, perhaps lat-"

            "Go ahead, Sango" the priestess insisted, "I have enough bruises for today. We can continue the lesson tomorrow if you like."

            Torn by her want to head away with her love and the need to help her sister, the huntress allowed the priestess to decide her direction. Nodding the woman was guided towards the forest and Mirkou thanked Kagome as they left. 

            The young miko waved goodbye to them, holding her sore arm. She watched as he leaned his head down and whispered something to the hunter. Immediately Sango blushed, but she smiled warmly and welcomed his arm to her shoulder.

            Eyes soft, and their physical contact subtle, obviously revealed the two were in deep love. The miko stared at the couple, wistfully. 

            Kagome sighed and walked towards the village slowly, _'I wish we were like that. I wish Inuyasha would welcome me to walks, or talk about how beautiful I was. The guy needs romance skills.'_

            It wasn't that she doubted her love with the hanyou, far from it. The fact was she had dreamed of the romance, every girl did. Walks on the beach, candlelight dinners, etc, had manifested in her mind for years on end. Her sleep had been trimmed with a faceless man, a glimpse of her future. 

            She had waited for his gentle touch, his velvet voice to speak. 

            She had waited a long time. 

            She believed Inuyasha was that faceless man, the one only unconsciousness knew. 

            Sadly, she knew the days of romance would have to wait. Inuyasha barely understood matters of the heart, and love was completely foreign to him. He still had a lot to learn about what to do about falling in love. 

            The beautiful miko sped up into a jog, smiling up at the blue heavens. 

            She accepted the challenge to teach him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Trees where only flashes of green light mingling with the blinding sun rays. His powerful limbs pushed wildly, his shoulders leaning forward. Nostrils flared sucking in the distinct odor of power. Claws tore through the earth pressing him harder. 

            Already fifty hundred miles laid behind him, completed in a mere morn. It wouldn't be long.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Not right now, Inuyasha!" the miko huffed, pulling out a root a little too roughly, "I'm busy gathering herbs for Kaede."

            "You don't have to quit pulling weeds, wench!" he towered over her hunched form, "Just answer the question!"

            Her fingers clenched a fluffy sprout, "I told you I just went out to get some air."

            His suspicious heart hammered, "With a candle?! Were you going to burn down my forest?!"

            She was in his face immediately, "How dare you think I would do such a horrible thing!"

            "Then what were you doing?" his impatience shouted. 

            Kagome scowled feeling no longer rested from the night's long sleep. Sweeping up her toil of herbs the miko marched away from the hanyou, the man she had given up her own time for. 

            _'Can't you even be civil for once?!'_

            "WELL?" his voice rumbled against her back. 

            Grinding her teeth together she stopped, and faced him, "It's personal Inuyasha. Just drop it."

            No one ordered him. He snarled baring his canines, "Don't tell me—"

            "Sit" she spoke quietly, yet menacingly heavy, as she began to walk again towards the village. 

            Behind her the familiar thud quaked followed by the expected foul language and name-calling. Her arms tightened around the basket as she started jogging ahead. 

             Tears dribbled from her eyes, _'Nothings really change since that day. It's the same routine.'_

_            'Can't you at least try Inuyasha?'_

            Kagome slowed near the edge of the forest, looking at her home within the afternoon heat. She didn't like to fight with him. If her temper weren't as quick as his, they would be the perfect couple. 

            Couple . . .   
            No couple would spend half their time blushing and avoiding each other's touch and the second half of their day bickering. They did not qualify for the definition.

            He had never offered such a title to relationship, not even after Kikyo had left and the jewel was placed out of reach. He had kept to himself for the first few days, never revealing his hiding place except during meal times. 

            Finally he had come to her, but he had been unable to say a word. He ignored the entire situation they were in, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

            No, the jewel wasn't complete.

            Naraku wasn't dead. 

            Kikyo wasn't gone.

            The well wasn't sealed.

            In his mind the world was no different, so why should he act different?

            Even though it was only a few weeks she was growing very tired of his game. She had given up everything for him, and he just decided to ignore it. 

            "What is his problem?!" she flung the basket at the ground, demanding an answer from the young earth. 

            Her fists twitched at her sides, "Can't he see that I want to love him? To be close to him?" 

            Slumping into Indian style she glared at her scuffed tennies, "Does he want to even be with me?! Most men would bask their ladies with gifts and complements. No he just calls me 'wench' and shouts at me."

            She clutched her hair, "Dumb dog! He gets me so frustrated!"

            "KAGOME!" 

            The sound of another war bellowed. 

            _'Wonder how long this one will take. I need to pick up all these herbs.'_    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            His pupils dilated, focusing on the woman. Ducking his head under the brush, he inhaled the scent carried by the wind. His body tensed when he smelt her odor. The aroma was overwhelmingly pure. There was not even a hint of defiled stench, only delicious mouthwatering taste. 

            Moving forward the beast hunched forward. Even though her small body was fragile to his eyes, he was unconsciously aware of miko intensity. 

            Blocking off the rest of the world, he narrowed his attention. Mortal blood reached his nostrils, thick and ripe. Within the overwhelming temptation of prime flesh, he noticed the sweet heaviness. 

            Sharp pulses resonated from her body and pushed against her surroundings. Unbelievable dense waves constricted around his chest, his lungs suddenly rushing for air. 

            Gasping the beast tossed his head, ridding himself of the potent sensation. The unsuspecting woman menacingly tempted his fangs. He had never crossed paths with a mortal that contained such intense primal energy. 

            Addictive power was just dripping off of her. 

            The beast went rigid when a different figure appeared from behind the mortal, roaring up a fuss. His ancient nostrils flared pulling in the new presence's scent. 

            _'Dirty blood . . .'_

            Silently his devil tongue sampled the air, _'Dog demon . . . and part human. Not a threat.'_

Eagerly he wet his lips. If a chance should prove to come he would make a meal of the hanyou. It had been years since his last decent kill.

            The entire system of muscles within the giant's body froze however, when deep sensations hit his nerves. His eyes traveled over the demon's body, locking on the sharp spikes piercing his pores. 

            Growling the beast realized the unspoken threat came from the rugged sheath on the hanyou's side. Another feeble disguise was covering up swelling formidability.

            Angry voices floated from the hilltop, the two figures growing red with each minute. Shifting soundlessly the elder creature backed himself into the underbrush. 

            He would need help on this problem. 


	3. Another Round of Chess

Inuyasha --- Mine? No.

Choice of Destiny --- Mine? Yes!

Walk of Destiny --- Mine? Of Course.

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Chapter 3 ~ Another Round of Chess

            The plank clapped defiantly against the ground, wickedly enjoying the comfortable dirt. Hands wrestled with the mocking board and the wood rose against its wishes. Sango grounded her teeth together, fighting the unstable plank above her ebony crown. Luckily she was rescued when two men graciously hauled the wood higher, and out of her reach. 

            Nails mercilessly showered through the walls. As hammers pounded and ropes stretched, the villagers lifted their voices in content union. The blissful air was musky with sun driven sweat and shuffled dust.  

            Water sloshed from the jerking bucket in the miko's arms, a ladle bouncing within. Parched workers eagerly left their jobs to receive the wet drink from the beautiful woman. 

            Complements and praises were exchanged for water, though not by the water bearer's choice. Each man refused to take a single a drop of water before giving the miko decent gratitude. Some of the workers went a little far in their appreciation with winks and worships, but Kagome ignored them.

            Years of hormonal teenagers had made her wise of such charm. Smooth talkers were not good for her health, and right now, their praises were bad for their survival. Even with Inuyasha avoiding her the last few days he had kept a gold eye on the males circulating through the village. By rights, he was the alpha male of the group and if any of the lower dogs sniffed after her, he immediately set them straight. 

            He had a way of pursuing the men to back off.

            He might try to hide behind his neutral acknowledgement towards her, but she could see his possessiveness still blossoming. His eyes still held her in a light he wished to ignore. 

            Kagome felt robbed. 

            She trembled in her sleep as fear mounted with the days. Had she come to stay in this time only to be pushed aside? 

            Hugs, a silent gaze, anything?

            What did it take to rip him open and dig out the affection she believed was there?

            "Isn't this the perfect spot?"

            Automatically the priestess withdrew from her solemn wishes, "Come again, Sango?"

            "The house" a hand feverishly swung out, "What do you think, Kagome?" 

            Hugging the wooden bucket as the last of the men walked back to their work, the time traveler observed the yard. 

            Flanking the hill's long staircase, the house was on the edge of the village. Several empty flats of tall grass resided nearby, perfect for gardens and cattle pens. One of the main roads separated the yard from noise, but still connected the hut with the villagers. Still covered in tall grass and a half built foundation barely gave an idea about what it would look like in the end, but Kagome's imagination gave the perfect description.

            "It looks like a home," the miko whispered, stepping towards the lot, _'A home one could live in.'_

            The rugged warrior shifted, "It does, doesn't it?"

            Scowling, Kagome glanced at her sister. Blending into the fiery eyes of the slayer it was evident a tenderness had settled. Warmth that lustful passion could not ignite was swirling in a hard soul. Some could fake that tenderness or even be deceived by it, but only when it was pure did it crawl inside unseen.

            Pale lips curled into a smile, "You're happy."

            Sango jerked at the comment, turning with wide eyes, "What?"

            The miko leaned over and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, "You're actually happy."

            Comfortable softness rippled her heart as the warrior played with the hem of her kimono, "I suppose I am happy."

            Together they looked over the working construction as if it held the puzzle piece to complete the universe. Seeing the roughish beginnings of a home was like watching the sunrise. Everything just seemed . . . _right_.

            The miko swallowed, _'your family has been avenged. Your brother is alive and healing both in mind and body. You have begun to settle back into a home of your own, and your love is in hot pursuit.'_

            The warrior was moving on with life, finding a path after the climax of her life had ended. Even after she had completed the goal of stopping Naraku and saving her brother she still found her life had a lot to live for. 

_            'Dang, life is unfair.'_

            Where was her path? She had strove for the last few years to complete college and stop Naraku. Her two priorities in life had ended in a heartbeat, leaving her in the middle of silence.

            Naraku was gone.

            She could never go back to college. 

            So what now?

            She thought her life would fall into place once her goals had been completed, once Inuyasha was happy. 

            So why did she feel _out of place_?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The thick land of blackened trees and dirt swallowed his path. All that had been pleasant unfolded to a foreboding darkness. 

            Digging his thick claws into the dead earth, Shiro strolled onto the edge of a clearing. He inhaled the deep scent of cold death.  

            The name for the northern lands was well earned.

            _Walshi_

            _Behind the Black Curtain._

            Halting at the edge of the burnt charcoal ground, the beast warily scanned the terrain. If somewhere within the cold flesh of his body a heart was beating, then it must have froze the moment his eyes took in the sight of Walshi. 

            All knew the land as a funeral. When she had overrun the realm, Walshi had first been believed to be a graveyard. The gossip about the endless corpses fooled many to irrationally think that the demon mistress was a keeper of the dead. Of course during that age the world was new and the creatures inhabiting the four corners were naïve. When many crossed her borders seeking to pay respects to their kin they were faced with an ill-tempered monster. The pile of bodies built in a short span of time and then immediately slowed to a near halt. 

            With unmatched age, the ancient creature had known the land's keeper was possessive. Few knew of the earth's history like he did, where she had, during the Early Age, fought to claim the northern hemisphere. The bloody war had been short, but deep. Whole clans had been wiped away as if they had been a mud stained on her kimono.  

            The stone pillars spread along her border reminded him of those days. He vibrantly remembered the hour when the markers had been built, when he had watched the woman viciously carved into the rock her symbol. 

            Centuries had long since passed since those red months, but she had yet to surrender to death. Her time now was spent heavily fighting to keep her kingdom, refusing to yield to anyone, or anything. 

            Placing his first step into the forbidden territory, the old demon captured the land's attention. A small groan whispered across the earth while the breeze died. Glowing orbs blinked visible and floated along the edge. His aged eyes easily noticed the hunching figure behind the trees.  

            "Show yourself, Kurso!" he hissed, lifting his body six feet taller, "I am not in the mood to play with you."

            A high-pitched screech hissed from the trees, "I dare to say it is Lord Shiro walking into my Lady's territory. Have you grown bored of life, old man?"

            "Bored of your chatter" he snorted, his tail striking the annoying ground, "I demand an immediate audience!"

            The sadistic laughter bounced to a new direction, "Never! Never! You are no one worthy of her presence. Now leave before I get eager to sample your flesh."

            Pushing his snout further into the moonlight, Shiro revealed worn fangs, "I only ask because I don't need her anger."

            Wild laughter exploded, "Shiro is going through proper ethic! I shall die from this irony!"

            "STOP THIS!" Shiro shouted his feet thundering against the ground, "Give me entrance!"

            Abruptly a small ball rolled into view and the elder stopped to lower his head towards it. The sphere throbbed and shook, gradually unwinding. Gold eyes protruded from an ebony melon scrutinizing the larger demon, "I should have spilt your blood for such defiance, but I admit my curiosity. What would bring you to trespass her Lady's pastures after several centuries of hibernation?"

            "Test me any further, mongrel, and all of Hell will be brought down upon you" the demon launched at the smaller being. Screeching, the midget creature dove to the side escaping the stomp that dented the ground. 

            Whirling around to face the object of his growing irritation the elder pawed at the brittle soil, "I am not here for games. Now fulfill your duty as Servant to the Lady of the North, and bring me to her!"

            Tumbling forward the guard sprawled casually at the superior being's feet, cracking his sleepy knuckles, "Now why should I pursue her anger? Give me good reason."

            That tore all sanity to shred, and for a split second of poor judgment his jaws nipped forward. Natural agility tossed him from the ground narrowly missing the snap.  

            Whirling around the elder realized the solider was now hanging upside down from a high branch, "I do not take threats in exchange for an audience with my lady!"

            The upside down mongrel crossed his long, skinny arms, "I think I have grown bored of this. I shall take my leave."

            In the blink of an eye, the guard attempted to fade from the clearing, his dark skin gradually becoming translucent water. Frustrated, the demon exhaled deeply "I know Lady Sakura would hate to miss my visit."

            Kurso cocked his head, his body once again becoming solid blackness, "Care to explain why?"

            Shiro made a move, "She wants to know more about the demon king's death." 

            There was empty weight in the air as the words were carefully considered. To Shiro's delight, Kurso's face crawled into a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The warm tea lathered her welcoming throat as Kagome sampled the fragrant drink. Smiling she nodded to her grandmother, "It's been a while since I've had herbal tea made from scratch, Kaede. It's very good."

            "Thank ye, Kagome" the woman settled down across from her.

            The time traveler shifted slightly watching the one-eyed elder ideally rotate her cup in her aged palms. For a reason she could not see, the cup in her hands became more interesting than the child she had sent for. 

            Scowling, the girl leaned forward, "What was it you wanted to speak about, Kaede?"

A chill swept over in her chest, "I know you been having a hard time these last few weeks."

            _'That's the understatement of the year.'_

            Swallowing, Kagome immediately put forth a strong face, "I have had better, but no worries. I'm doing fine."

            The old woman shook her head, "Do not lie to me, child. I can see in ye eyes thou are troubled."

            _'Of course.'_

            A true smile was bestowed on her face as the girl giggled softly, "You always had an eye for noticing things, Kaede."

            The wrinkled priestess grinned, "Comes with age I suppose."

            Silence followed as she drank her own cup of tea. Kagome sucked in her lower lip, not wanting to reveal how depress she had been feeling lately. 

            Her childish worries didn't need to be lectured to; they would fade.  

            "Would it be Inuyasha that troubles ye?"

            Such an innocent question, yet it bitterly stabbed at her. 

            _'He always does.'_

            "Not really" with practiced grace she lied, "I'm just having a hard time adjusting."

            With her eyes on the floor Kagome failed to notice the disbelieving scowl. Downing another swallow of her drink the priestess decided to avoid the subject. She never forced a person to speak unless it was necessary. A grown woman didn't need an older woman dragging out her love life. 

            It was best to get to her point, 'That wasn't the reason I sent for you, however, Kagome."

            The unblemished face turned upwards, eyes waiting expectantly, "Yes?"

            Her worn hands put the empty cup aside, "As ye can see, Kagome, my years are disappearing. If you haven't guessed I am last of my family line. Kikyo was my only living relative and I never married."

            Her audience nodded, sitting on the edge of the silence.

            _'Why is she saying this?'_

            "I wish for ye to take my place as priestess and keeper of this village."

            The cup hit the floor and shattered, startling the elder lady. 

Kagome frantically scooped up the fragments, "I'm so sorry, Kaede. Forgive me."

Shaking awake, the woman crawled forward pulling the girl's hand away from the interruption, "Never mind that now, child. I need to know your feelings on the matter."

Kagome froze, hunched over the broken shards of her cup. She knew her foster parent was staring at her, watching for the barest twitch of emotion. 

_'To be a priestess? In charge?'_

"Surely, there is someone else better for the position, Kaede" the words blurted out in a rush, "I could never handle something so important. I barely could handle the stress in college."

Her feet rapidly passed over the floor, her heart thumping faster than her steps, "Besides I was raised in a different time. There are still things I don't understand here. Even after four years of visiting, I'm still unfamiliar with the culture."

            "You'll learn" the elder insisted. She believed in the youth, whom had found her way to the past. Since the first week of her appearance years ago, Kaede sensed a deep swell within the child. At first, she denied the presence of holiness spilling from the girl, but after watching her countless battles Kaede knew there was no room for denial. 

Kagome was a powerful miko. 

And over the last years, Kaede had begun to believe that this woman was destined to take a place in the past. Why else would she be left to live here? 

"Kagome, you have the potential to be a miko of significant power. Given the proper training and the right motivation I believe you will be able to do things few could accomplish" she whispered, desperately hoping she would see her reasoning. 

There was no floor beneath her feet. Where was the floor?

"You are the first person to ever use the Shikon Jewel successfully. You have already proven yourself by stopping Naraku. Can't you see that you belong here?" 

Kaede rose from her seat, feebly walking behind the girl. With her good eye she watched the girl's hands shake below the waist. Her jerking fingers twisted her stiff blue pants. 

Why was she shaking?

Unable to read the face behind the ebony tangles, the old woman whispered, "Are you afraid?"

Every fiber stilled at that question. For a moment, the elder wondered if time had ended. Had she spoken some ancient spell? She stared, fearfully, at the child's back waiting for movement.

Sound stirred first, "Thank you, Kaede."

The priestess was shocked to hear the croak from the usually melodic mouth of her pupil. Swallowing she tried to look at the child's face. 

Automatically Kagome ducked her head, a black curtain falling thicker between them, "Thank you for the offer, Kaede. I am deeply honored, b-but I'm going to need some t-time."

The wrinkled hand shot up as the slender figure launched out of the open doorway.  Kaede's voice rang out from atop the steps, a bellowing roar that echoed throughout the village air. Several heads popped out from their doorways as the traveler stumbled down the hill's stairway. Her sneakers slapped loudly against the stone, overlapping with the noise of her sobs. 

_'No, no! This can't be right!'_

Blinded by hair and tears, Kagome didn't see her sister race towards her, else she wouldn't have collided with the huntress at the foot of the steps. Sango was flung backwards directly into Miroku, both scrambling to stay standing. In those wild seconds of disarray, the couple's heart stopped upon catching sight of the miko's wet face. 

The two women momentarily caught the others eyes and in that fraction the warrior knew her sister was going to bolt. 

_'Not now.'_

The girl whirled away, dust already inflating between her and her friends by the time Sango was crying, "Kagome?!"

The huntress's haunting cry resonated through the air, but the time traveler never looked back.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The metal snake snapped through the dirt, rustling the dust clouds. Fur bristled, growls and hisses mingled with loud stomps. The robed figure floated silently through the crowd of torch bearers, the snarls the only sound beside his crunching footfalls. A large red eye locked on the approaching form. Cluttering together the crowd stepped forward to watch, their faces barely visible in the gold lights. 

            Thick silence stitched together as the man lifted up his ringed staff. Fur eyelids twitched shut as the religious circle hovered over the creature's head. The tiny hoops hung and clicked together along the edge of the main, larger circle. With a skilled hand the priest shook the staff, a melodic verse chanted along with the music. 

            His free hand opened passing over the muzzled snout of the beast. Ancient words fell from his cracked lips, drawing full attention to the ceremony. Several other aged voices out in the audience began to speak similar ancient words, but sounded less refine. Closing his eyes he began to wave his hands erratically, his words growing louder. 

            Heavy drums consumed the atmosphere, thundering the blood of the spectators. As the pounded grew frantic, the crowd began to bellow a repeated verse. It sounded as if the depths of Hell were screeching in mounted agony. 

            Silence abruptly froze the crowd, a dagger appearing from the priest's robes. The ruby eye widened upon the glint of the silver. All howls and struggles prior to that moment was put to shame as the demon went hysterical. Even though the chains creaked under the pressure, they fortunately restricted the demon, nearly pressing him against the ground. He could barely pull two feet away as the priest took his chained snout in an open hand. 

            Instinctive desperation plowed over his tainted demon soul as the cold metal pressed against his furred neck. His muscles froze as the priest spoke a final verse. His dark blood trembled once he saw the finalizing look from the priest. 

            Inhaling in that last moment, he accepted his fate just as the blade edge swept through the vein. Scarlet waterfalls puddle over the demon's feet and snuck between the many feet, overtaking the hilltop. The hazy night thundered once more as triumphant yells erupted. 

            Smiling broadly, the priest turned to face the crowd as if the bloody mess didn't lay behind him. Wiping his dagger with a perfect white square of cloth, the man nodded to the excited faces before flinging the stained rag behind him. No one really noticed as the red eye of the demon slid close seconds before the red and white draped over his face. 

            Nodding towards his disciples, the elder floated pass the ragged bunch, giving his trademark grin. Several townsmen pressed through the tight horde, swords scrapping from their scarabs. 

            Moonlight flashed and swords chopped against bone, as the priest swept towards the trail of parked wagons. The people clipped at his heels like puppies desperate for the love of their mother. His chin rose elegantly as they cheered him on, their eyes bright and wide. With a small wave of hand, a young lady graciously tucked away his staff into the single carriage sitting amongst the caravan. 

            He was about to partake in a small supper when one of the boys plowed forward. He easily accepted the small letter handed to him, never looking at the child's dirty face. 

_My Father,_

            _Word has traveled down the river. The demon king Naraku has been vanquished by a young miko toward the west. It is rumored she is staying in a village near the shrine led by the priestess, Kaede. _

_            She must be quite powerful to extinguish such a demon. _

_            Could be what we need. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rashu_

            His calculating eyes crinkled, a shimmer of hope radiating from his face. Eagerly he asked for a map of the western lands, _Narsee, the Whispers. _


	4. Six Feet Under

Disclaimer: As we all know I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own _Walk of Destiny_ & _Choice of Destiny_---the reason I always write this is to be stupid, I guess.

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Chapter 4 Six Feet Under

            _'Why?!'_

            It was the most insane, irrational question, a sinister echo pressing against her skull, '_Why darn it?'_

She wanted to scream, tear out hair, anything before she exploded. A painful winding was tightening in her chest ready to break her in the vulnerable second she would stop running.

            So her feet keep forward. Her eyes slid close as she threw her head back. The trees fell behind her, separating her from the village.

            _'This can't be it!'_

            Every ounce of blood spewed fire, igniting her. It was too hot, but she couldn't stop now. If she stopped it would catch up with her. It would overpower her, and force her to see the truth.

            _'I was destined to be a miko.'_

            She let out the hoarse screech, toppling to the ground. When her knees hit she immediately buried her face into the grass, _'I can't believe it! I won't!'_

Tucking her legs beneath her, she cried in the soft grass.  The tears escaped with confusing ease as she laid there in a fetal position, like a five-year-old. The ground felt strangely solid as the world spun. Trembling sobs raked her body as her arm dragged over her face to block the stabbing sunlight. __

            _'Why am I crying?'_

            **'What's wrong with being a Miko?'**

            _'I'm replacing her.'_

            **'You can never replace Kaede.'**

            _'I'm replacing Kikyo. I'm continuing where she left off.'_

            **'You are different. Sharing the same soul, does not make you her.'**

            _'I was reincarnated from Kikyo's soul. She died, and when a soul is not worthy to enter heaven it is reborn on earth to get another chance to prove itself. I am Kikyo's second chance.'_

**'You are not Kikyo.'**

            _'Am I sure? We do have the same soul.'_

            **'But you are a new creation. Upon rebirth, the spirit is given a new chance at life, a clean slate to be whoever it wants to be. Yes, your life is parallel to Kikyo, but you have the will of Kagome, not Kikyo.'**

            _'No.'_

            **'You both love Inuyasha, but she loved him only if he became human. You love him because of who he is.'**

            _'He won't see that.'_

            **'Give him time.'**__

_            'He will see her if I take Kaede's offer. He will never see me. It will just show he will never have room in his heart for me.'_

            **'He will see. He already does.'__**

_            'You're wrong.'_

            **'Are you sure? If you do this, you will finally distinguish yourself from her. Once he sees you in the robes of a priestess, and your personality erupts, he will not see her face any longer in you.'**

_'What if he still sees her?' _

_'**At least you'll know he can never see you as anything other than Kikyo's reincarnation.'**_

            Her eyes snapped open and noticed the pair of small feet laying in her view. She blinked several times as she followed the feet up the colorful orange kimono to the young face of a twelve year old girl.

            _'Black hair, green eyes, cute face.'_

            "Destiny?" the woman gasped, quickly rising, "Destiny, is that you? You look quite older even though it has only been a few short weeks since I last saw you."

            Sweeping a soft hand over her yellow bandanna, the child nodded, "It is I. My appearance is due to my abilities."

            _'That's right. This isn't her actually form. She's some sort of immortal. Stupid Kagome, how could you forget something like that?'_

            Immediately the girl covered her giggle with both hands, **'Don't worry it's a normal reaction.'**

            The time traveler blinked repeatedly, "You spoke into my mind. That was you I was arguing with?"

            Destiny grinned, "Who else did you think it was?"

            Kagome blushed sheepishly. She wasn't really sure who she thought had answer. S had automatically replied to the voice because she was too upset to notice. Darn emotions.

            "So what shall you do now?" Destiny questioned, her eyes staring curiously at the destined miko.

            "I don't know" Kagome feebly whispered.

            They stood apart, silent. Both of their minds were running wild.

            "I thought I would never see you again" Destiny spoke evenly. It was unexpected. Their eyes connected, "I'm not supposed to be here."

            Her stomach decided to drop even farther, "What?"

            The wind picked up, flowing against their rich, black hair and soft clothes. Destiny's eyes were hard, "Your destiny was set. I could see you living a life of happiness, no regrets."

            Kagome bit her lip.

            The small child shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "Sadly, consequences always follow a choice, and you must walk through fire."

            The priestess trembled under the frightened gaze of the girl, her earlier panic forgotten and replaced with new mounting fear, "I'm not sure I understand."

            "KAGOME!"

            The yell rang over the treetops snapping the wall between them. Destiny lazily glanced in the direction of the village, where his voice had bellowed. The earlier fear was absent when Kagome saw her eyes again. Now there was only calm focus.

            "Tread carefully, Higurashi" Destiny whispered her tone urgent, "This is not the time to be slipping."

            And she was gone.

            Kagome was locked in her stance, eyes blinking at the empty spot.

            "Kagome!"

            She immediately whirled around and faced the hanyou just as he crashed into the clearing. His face was wild, searching her frantically, "Are you alright?"

            Her eyes accidentally glanced behind her, lingering on the empty spot Destiny had once occupied. Assuming she was avoiding his eyes, Inuyasha crossed the distance between them, "You're upset."

            _'Great observation, Einstein.'_

            Her view stared at the ground separating him, "Why did you come after me?"

            It was definitely a hint to leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to talk, or in the mood to fight.

            His feet shifted weight, "You were crying."

            _'Smelt my tears, my fear.'_

            She couldn't avoid the trembling in her chin, "I'm fine."

            What a lie.

            "Kagome?" his tone was soft, worried, "What happened?"

            Eyes caught, and she knew she was cornered. He could read her so well. 

            Within the awkward wait, one could easily tell she was fighting for decision. She didn't want to explain. She didn't want to pull out the skeleton of their relationship.

            But, he wanted to help her.

            She could see it in his eyes, in his posture. He would not turn away from her when she was upset. He was here to lend whatever help he could.

            He was being a friend.

            "I  . . ."

            _"I'm replacing Kikyo."_

            Immediately her lips pressed shut. She wouldn't tell him that.

            He frowned, worried.

            "I . . ."

            _'What do you say?'_

"I . . ."

_            'Kaede offered me her position as Head Priestess of the village. She wants me to continue her lineage, but I don't want to. I don't want to take the spot Kikyo once had. I don't want you to ever see me again as Kikyo. I'm Kagome! Kagome!'_

            The young time traveler flinched when Inuyasha leaned forward, "Why are you still crying?"

            She quickly rubbed her cheeks; feeling the new tears_, _"Just let it go, Inuyasha. It's nothing you can help with."

            Automatically his expression jerked and his ambers became glassy.

            She froze. She had hurt him.

            "Why can't you trust me?" he viciously accused. His face was set in a fiery glower.

            Kagome blinked, "Trust you? Trust has nothing to do with it, Inuyasha."

            "Yes it does" he shouted, scaring the birds into flight. Wings flapped in their ears, and the dimming sunlight danced over them. He took a step forward shoving his angry snarl into her personal space, "You trust someone when you are able to talk to them. You've been closing yourself off for the last week. Something been bothering you, but you act as if nothing's wrong."

            Ok, maybe it was a weak excuse to shout at her and she understood he was hurt by what she said, but he had no right to get pissed off at her.

            "Look who's talking!" she screeched, "This is coming from the guy who won't even acknowledge his old girlfriend is dead and can't go on with his life."

            It was like a bomb had exploded.

            The echo swallowed the scene, stilling all sound except for her racing heart.

            Her chin trembled, "Inuyasha, I—"   

            "Shut up!"

            Her brain went numb. All she could see was the betrayal in his foggy eyes.

            He stumbled backwards, "Just shut up!"

            _'I did this.'_

            He scrambled back as her fingers touched his sleeve, "Don't touch me!"

            "Inuyasha, I—"

            "Just go back!"

            Something snapped inside her chest, collapsing.

            She watched as his gaze turned to stone, piercing through her bosom.

            "Go back to where you belong!" his eyes pinched shut, disgusted.

            His ancient eyes surveyed the passageway. Obviously his sight was not phased by the years he had accumulated. Shiro lowered his massive head as he passed under a particular low stone arch.

            "I must say she will not be pleased with your presence" his guide grumbled, "I doubt she will be civil."

            Shiro gave a lazy smirk, "I would expect no less."

            A gold eye glanced backwards, "Yet you still insist on seeing her. You must be retiring."

            The elder decided not to respond.

            Kurso scowled, his eyes narrowing on the noble with growing suspension. His usual silly face matured, stretching into grim angles, "One small toe out of line, Shiro, and I won't even wait for my Lady's permission."

            He didn't need to hear anymore of an explanation. If Kurso believed Shiro was here for alterative motives, he would lay down his life for his lady. Should Kurso attack, Shiro knew he would be at a fatal disadvantage. He would have few options once Lady Sakura transformed. He knew her chambers were too small for him to effectively evade attacks. She and Kurso would make easy pickings of his worn flesh. He doubted he could escape such a situation.

            That was the only reason why Kurso was bringing him to see her. Shiro had to play by their rules.

            Kurso froze the moment he stepped under the doorway, his gold eyes darting over the shadowy chamber. It was too dark to see her, but she could feel her presence lingering near the back.

            _'Now to see what you will do.'_

            He pulled back his shoulders and lifted his voice, "My lady, I, your loyal guard and servant, has come to you with a request."

            His words swelled throughout the granite walls, vibrating their limbs. Shiro stood just outside the chamber. This room would be his undoing. 

            For several moments they stood, not daring to move. Yet there came no answer.

            The smaller demon respectfully bowed his head, "Lord Shiro of the South requests to speak with you."

            Silence repeated. Still shadows watched the two demons with growing tension.

            Gold eyes locked on stillness. Heat bulged throughout his blood.

            She was there.

            "Why should I speak to you?"

            Direct, to the point, and not given proper acknowledgement to his title, yep, that was her.

            Shiro slid a heavy foot into the room, placing himself in immediate danger.

            His lengthy neck rolled upwards, his muscles tightening for anything, "Naraku is dead."

            "All know that!" her roar shoved the air against him, his long mane flapping wildly, "His death sparks the end of our race. If he had not been so greedy, we might have had another century."

            Muffled howls broke from behind the walls just as a sudden burst of wind whirled through the room. Dust crept over the cold floor, running between their claws. Frightened by his master's anger, Kurso backed towards the doorway, using the elder's gigantic body as a wall to hide behind.

            Warmth flooded the stale room as small flames mounted oiled wicks. In half a breath, a hundred candles, contained inside scattered crevices along the wall, were lit. Six square pillars, smudged with symbols written in blood, carried the low ceiling. Assorted and various weapons hung from the stone walls, their metal haunting in the flickering candlelight.

            In the very center of the empty floor, she sat, her golden eyes pointed on the dragon demon intruding her private chamber. The symbol of her house glared in red from her ebony chest plate, the immediate focus. Her long white hair, pulled into a traditional samurai band except for lengthy bangs splitting at her brow, spilt over her back contrasting with her armor. Her kimono was a heavenly white (slightly dimmer than her hair) covered in purple bands. Reddish-pink floral whirled elegantly over the fabric.

            Shiro sucked in a deep breath when he saw her beauty had never aged. He had seen her centuries ago, yet there was not even a wrinkle. Her purple-striped face was gracefully angled, emphasizing her high cheek bones and slanted eyes. Her pointed ears were a gift from her father, a jackal demon, but the circle on her forehead came from her mother, a dog demon.

            Sakura arched her back, fingertips spread against the floor, "Naraku was drawing their attention.  Given enough time they would have pursued him, but they would have lost half their clan to him. We would have been able to overtake them after that. Now, however, they have grouped together and started a new crusade."

            His blood froze, "Crusade? They're starting a holy war?"

            "It's perfect timing" she hissed angrily while staring at the floor, "With Naraku gone they need only worry about the four lords. Take out the supports and the roof will cave in."

            He watched her hands curled into fists, knuckles turning white. Pent up rage began to tremble from her shoulders. Gradually she began to lean forward, her toothy snarl reflecting in the marble.

            Shiro flinched at the unthinkable; her eyes held fear. 

            Never in his knowledge of her did he recall a moment of fear. She was a rock.  

            Her nose crinkled in a sickened snarl, "Kala is dead. Her son, Aki, has taken her role as Lord of East."

            "Impossible" he barked, furiously shaking his head, "Lady Kala is the strongest one in her house."

            "Was" she quietly corrected, glaring at her guest, "They killed her short of dawn two morns past. They used the _Ritual of the Hasu Ly (the Pure Blade)_."

            All ability to speak fled him as he watched her push the floor.

            "Aki came to me this eve" she looked into his eyes, "They're heading west, but they have already left quite a slaughter in his inherited land. He's concerned, as should we be. They are not just out to kill a few of us, but all of us."

            Covered in the tear soaked dirt, Kagome was curled on the floor of the Bone Eater's well. The echo of her broken sobs covered her ears. A spot of ground was turned up, her red hand stroking the small crater.

            "Momma . . ."

            "Souta . . . Grandpa . . ."

            She drew her hand back to her chest, "I want to go home. Please, I want to go home!"

            If she had ever crumbled, it was nothing compared at that moment laying meters deep in the world. Her body clenched in convulsions, "They should shovel dirt over me and make this a landfill."

            **_'Go back to where you belong!'_**

            Her face cowered in the dirt, _'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean it! I take it back!'_

            She couldn't get the face he made out of her mind.

            Betrayal . . .

            The potent look he gave revealed how vulnerable he had been for the last few days. She shouldn't have lashed out at him. He was having as much, if not more, trouble dealing with the change.

            _'I was selfish. I should have been worried why he was avoiding me, not thinking I knew.'_

            A relationship was two people. She couldn't be only worried about herself.

            Not that it mattered anymore.

            Any chance for them to be together was shot and buried.

            _'I'm sick of everything. I just want to go home, to never have passed through this well!'_

            Her strides were slow and calculated as she approached the larger demon. Shiro kept his eye on her, but he was not concerned about being attacked.

            "We must take action" she commanded, "The sooner before our numbers grow too small."

            He glared, "You act as if you are in charge."

            She snorted, "At this point, Shiro, I don't care who's in charge as long as action is taken. I will not watch us be exterminated because we were too slow."

            Jaws clenched, the dragon gave her a look that spoke warnings of defiance if she tried to control him. He lowered his broad head to her level. Even though his head alone was the size of her full body he was wary, "So what do you suggest?"

            The mistress smiled evenly, "If they want to take out the strongest of us first, than we'll do the same."

            "You want to hit them head on?" he asked, unsure.

            Her smile slid into a smirk, "Not exactly on the same lines your thinking. I want to take out the biggest threat there is, not just in their clan."

            His lips pulled upwards, his fangs revealed, "You want to hunt the miko that killed Naraku."

            Her eyebrows jumped suggestively, "I already have the Lord of the West, my son, handling it. He has dealt with her on several occasions. As long as he can catch her when she is not in the company of his half-brother, he should be able to do the job."


	5. Got Nothing

I have and never will own _Inuyasha_

I will forever own _Choice of Destiny_ & _Walk of Destiny_

Choice of Destiny

By angelwings1

Chapter 5 Got Nothing

            "GET OUT!" the cry clapped through the stone pit. The noise shattered the glass walls that the miko had surrendered to. Kagome tucked herself tighter into a ball, _'Leave me alone.'_

            "Get out!" someone began to shake her feverishly, "Get out!"

            She shoved herself further into the earth's womb, "Go away!"

The annoying shakes were persistent. Angrily the time traveler pushed backwards and flung into a sitting position, "What's your problem?!"

            Kagome froze.

            Destiny had tears streaming from her face and her body was quivering. The small girl glanced at the well's opening, "You must get out of here!"

            Still riding on her emotions, it took some time for Kagome to focus, "Wh-what's wrong?"

            "Please, do what I say!" Destiny sobbed, "Get out of the well!"

            Kagome blinked rapidly, _'She's acting so frantic. What's wrong?'_

            There came no response from the miko causing the child to grab the woman by the shirt, "GET OUT NOW!"

            The maiden stared at the girl, seeing wild panic, _'She's out of control, but why? What could **she**__be upset about? I mean she is some supernatural being. What could be so important that it involves me, a mortal, getting out of the well?'_

            Live electricity crackled, their hair standing out end. White heat flushed down into the bottom of the pit retrieving an instant look upwards from the ladies.

            "Darn it! Too late!" Destiny yelled, just as a loud earthquake shook.

            Kagome stared up at the blue patch of sky, suddenly noticing the glowing yellow light overtaking her view of the clouds.

            Rapid words began to pass from the girl's mouth. Words Kagome had never heard were spoken, but she knew instinctively that the phrases held sacred power.

            Her eyes snapped onto her companion, and saw the child closing her eyes with hands clenched before her face, like a priest or priestess.

            _'What the—'_

            Suddenly the quake made a lasting rumble, seconds before the bundle of electricity crashed into the well. Kagome's mouth fell open as the huge stone fragments rained in a heavy shower.

            There was never a chance to scream before the white light exploded in her head.

            Kagome blinked once. Twice.

            Stone was absent from her view. All that remained was black grass and scorched earth. Dark clouds raced to the sky. The well had fallen victim to some crime she could not see.

            With blood leaking from her brow, the magical child knelt urging the time traveler to leave. Destiny feebly whispered through a muffled cough, "Hurry. Run."

            "Destiny!" the miko cupped the youth's cheek, "What happened to you?"

            Dull emerald eyes stared back at her, "It took a great deal out of me, but I pulled you out of the well. Unfortunately, I did not escape as unscathed as you."

            Kagome shook her head silently, _'How? How can she be bleeding? Isn't she some supernatural being? I never heard of mythological gods bleeding.'_

            Destiny shoved the woman away and scrambled up, "He's tracked you down to kill you! Hurry and run!"

            That got her attention.

            "Who?!" the miko swung her head around and immediately noticed the white figure neared the bottom of the hill. Her eyes swelled as her stomach disappeared, "Sesshoumaru?"

            **_'GO!'_**

            Kagome twisted around and saw the expected empty spot her guardian had once occupied. Standing, she faced the dog demon.

            _'Destiny, why couldn't you stay around a little longer and help?!'_

            He hadn't noticed her yet. He thought she was still in the well.

Thank god.

            Now she needed to make a clean getaway. Fate wouldn't let her escape so easily and shifted the wind abruptly. Her body went cold when she noticed she was now upwind.

            "Oh no" Kagome hissed. He lifted his chin, putting his nose to the air. Before she could even turn towards the forest, his gold eyes locked with hers.

            _'I'm dead.'_

            In the moment she took the luxury to blink, he had moved to stand directly inches from her. She was startled off balanced, but she quickly found herself and glared back at his slack face, _'You can't outrun him. There's no way you can defeat him either. I was able to defeat Naraku because my purity was poison to him, but Sesshoumaru is a whole different ballgame.'_

            "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" she growled.

            _'Stall.'_

            His remaining arm pulled upward, a green haze pulsing around his fingertips.

            _'Forget that!'_

            She tumbled to the left. His claws raked her back melting away the lower portion of her shirt. She was on her hands and knees when he came for a second blow.

Scattered fighting moves jumped through her head, and luck was with her when she chose one. Kagome slammed her back to the ground and clumsily brought both feet to his gut. Startled by the unexpected resourcefulness of his prey, the demon was unable to stop his momentum from flipping over her.

Naturally, however, while he was in mid-throw he corrected his position and landed neatly on his feet, unfazed. His eyes carefully watched her rush to her feet, "You've learned a few things since we last met."

"Obvious as always" Kagome snapped, trying to think fast, _'Even in an open area he's got me cornered.'_

She tucked in her elbows and sought for her miko powers, her only defense. She could sense the warmth in her body, but when she went to take hold of the pulsating sensation it slipped from her fingers.

            She noticed Sesshoumaru studying her, his body ready to counterattack.

            Again Kagome reached inside her body for the ancient power, but refused to obey her.

            '_Dang, not now!'_

            A third time retrieved no glow to her hands.

She stared at the ground, perspiring from the strain, _'What's wrong?'_

Glancing up Kagome saw the demon lord purposefully moving towards her

No Destiny.

No bow.

No arrows.

No friends.

No over-possessive wolf demon.

            All she had was her last resort: Inuyasha.

            Even before she could open her mouth, the air to her throat was cut off. His gold eyes, now larger and closer, gazed sharply into her own, "My half-brother will not be helping you."

            Her toes dragged along the ground as he pulled her up and over his head. Her fingers desperately pulled at his locked hand, _'Why is he doing this? He's never had a desire to kill **me**.'_

            Black haze swam into view. Kagome squinted and realized the haze was the smoke floating up from the scorched earth.

            Maybe someone heard the blast.

            Maybe they were on their way.

            Kagome's hands soon flapped to her sides, too heavy to hold up. She concentrated on his eyes, using pure stubborn will to keep her from blacking out.

            _'Think you, stupid girl!'_

            She didn't recall one of Sango's complex moves just then. Instead, the twentieth century girl resorted to one of the more common attacks from her time. Using what strength remained in her she pulled back her leg, tucking it into a practiced bend.

            When her throat slipped his relaxed hand, she collapsed in a heap and sucked on the thick air. Lazily, she turned her face and noticed her knee had hit his stomach, missing the obvious target by a foot.

            _'Get up! Get up!'_

            Ever fiber quivered as she made a valiant effort to rise, but far too slow. The oxygen was pushing to reach the bloodstream, but it needed time to return strength to her limbs.

            When she had shakily gotten to her feet, he surged forward and lashed out with a dim hand while he passed. She instinctively cowered into a fetal position as the pain resounded from her side up her spine.

            Though his attack had not been with poison, his claws had done enough damage to immobilize her. Her eyes pinched shut, _'I was able to kill one of the greatest demons, yet I'm going to die from Inuyasha's pissed off, psychotic brother.'_

            Her eyes fearfully peeked open, her superior looked intently at her with an unsatisfied scowl.

            "Get up" he commanded evenly.

            Kagome's eyebrow lifted, "Huh?"

            "Get up" he repeated a little louder.

            "Kagome?"

            The voice was too far away. 

            Too late.

            Still in a daze, she surprisingly was obedient and got to her knees. Reaching her feet, the miko wobbled slightly and gradually hunched forward, black hair blocking her view.

            "Kagome?"

            Louder, but still faint.

            Still too late.

            She barely saw the kick when it came.

            She bit down on her tongue, trying to keep from screaming. Already she could feel the warm blood leaking from her nose and dripping from her busted lip. And heck, she experienced the pain that came with the package.

            It was when he began to talk again that she realized she was laying on her injured side, looking through burnt grass.

            "She was wrong about you being a challenge" his voice spoke with no edge, no haughtiness, no triumphant. He was a book with blank pages.

            She tried to move her head, to watch him kill her, but she could barely twitch a small finger. She was at his mercy.

            But even with death breathing its foul breath on her face, she was not distressed.

            There was no urgent need to plead for life. A spiritual calm had blanketed her, accepting her fate.

            She wanted to die like this. It was not the coward's way of suicide, but the end of a fighter. The battle had been short and easily decided, but at least she had not surrendered.

Perhaps as she lied there, her body broken, a part of her was happy to go. What she had sacrificed for and what she had desired most, she had selfishly destroyed.

            Before she had been willing to accept he loved another. She was able to move on knowing he would be happy, even if it was with someone else, but now she couldn't even see him ever being happy. She had done the one thing she had silently vowed never to do.

            _'I did what Kikyo did. I betrayed him.'_

            Suffocating heat traveled to her chest, slowing her heart.

It was better this way. For him to never know she had loved him so completely.

            Maybe when he found her body he would not feel so guilty. 

            As she waited on her death, her families, from both times, did not linger in her mind. They would move on. Those in the Feudal Era had accepted her going to the future weeks ago. Now they would have to mourn her death, but their grief would pass given time. Her blood family was already grieving over her departure from their time. It would be good that they would never know she died shortly after her decision.

            She regretted having both mourn her, but she could not change that now.  It was too late.

            As the miko was inwardly speaking her final farewell, Sesshoumaru brought her back to the pain of reality with something utterly unexpected.

            "I have grown bored" he said smoothly, "The threat she spoke of is not here, and now I have no reason to finish this."

When she heard his feet move away, the grass scratching against each other, Kagome wasn't sure she should cry with sorrow or laugh with joy. What she did do was faint.


	6. Turn Down the Music

I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't own Inuyasha and I don't plan to own Inuyasha, but I do own Choice of Destiny and Walk of Destiny (along with anything else with my penname!)

_**Walk of Destiny**_

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

* * *

**_Chapter 6 Turn Down the Music_**

* * *

> Her eyes snapped open without request.
> 
> Lifting herself up, Kagome scanned her surroundings. The musky fragrance of incense filled her nostrils and she had to blink several times before she could see past the haze. Through the whispering smoke, she noticed she was lying in a small room, several small visitor mats surrounding her bed, and smoking pots on narrow iron stands. The time traveler recognized Kaede's scroll hanging on the wall. Rich, black symbols jumped from the white parchment, giving life to the prayer scroll.
> 
> _'They must have found me earlier. I wonder how long I've been unconscious.'_
> 
> Instinctively, she turned her head and immediately found the lone window. The sky was a calm glitter outside. _'Night. I was out at least for several hours.'_
> 
> Muffled words floated to her ears and her eyes fell on the rice paper door. A soft yellow glow peeked beneath the rectangular entrance. The words swept together in a gentle pace. Syllables struck louder along with the haunting rhythm._ 'A chant?'_
> 
> The miko immediately tucked her feet under her and rose from her bed. Her side bit down in protest, not happy with her decision to move. Glancing down, Kagome recognized her red and white attire.
> 
> "The uniform of a priestess," she mumbled unhappily. Her fingers carefully pulled up the shirt, exposing the bandaged wound. The fabric was a sick pink, churning her stomach.
> 
> Kagome scowled as she stubbornly covered the sizzling gash and walked towards the song. The miko brushed past the door and stumbled inside. Kneeling in the center of the room and sorting through a pile of herbs sat her mentor and caretaker.
> 
> The elder lifted her head, her good eye suddenly consuming Kagome's mind. "Ye have finally awakened."
> 
> The flames of the hut's fire crackled faintly. Still focused on her mentor, the miko gave a slight nod.
> 
> Kaede watched her, silently debating what to say next. She bowed back to the plants, after several frozen minutes, and began to shift them into a large bowl.
> 
> "Please, sit down, Kagome," the priestess requested quietly.
> 
> The time traveler hesitated. Her side was already burning from the short walk to the door. There was an empty spot across from Kaede, but it was at least ten feet away. Kagome thought it was twenty miles away.
> 
> Taking a deep breath, the miko dragged her foot forward. A sharp flare crushed her waist. She grimaced, but she was determined to ignore it. Kagome lifted up her other foot and stumbled painfully to her grandmother. When she was two feet from her destination, Kagome's knees finally buckled under the strain.
> 
> "Kagome!" The elder woman lurched forward.
> 
> The girl's jaw locked close, muffling her whimper. Automatically her teacher grabbed her arms, but the young woman pushed aside her wrinkled hands and insisted, "I'm fine. I promise. Just weak."
> 
> Kaede drew back bit by bit, not convinced by her student's tired words. Her experienced gaze easily noticed the child's pale face and heavy breathing. She needed to be in bed. Yet, her student had the stubborn attitude of a certain hanyou.  
  
"So where are the others?" She was not in the mood to go to bed, again.
> 
> "They have each been given assignments," the village leader replied while turning back to her piles. "I have sent each of them after a special herb needed for your medicine. I was hoping they would arrive before nightfall. It has been three days since they left."
> 
> "Three days?!" Kagome balked, leaning forward. "I've been unconscious for that long?"
> 
> "Aye," the woman nodded, crumbling a leaf in her hand. "We have been most concerned for ye. It was Sango that found ye first. The moment she did she began to scream. We, along with a few villagers, flew from our huts and went to ye both. Ye sent us all into quite a scare, I must say. Ye were unconscious, covered in bruises and blood, with the well left as ash."
> 
> The girl watched soundlessly as the elder priestess ground a red twig into dust. Kaede glanced momentarily at her student before continuing. "Inuyasha has been very quiet since we found ye. He's feeling guilty."
> 
> With a tight heart, the miko bitterly mumbled, "He has nothing to feel guilty about."
> 
> Her guilt mounted with the minutes. She didn't want him to suffer. She had always wanted his happiness, and now she had made things worse. Maybe she couldn't have changed the battle against Sesshoumaru, but the tiny memory of giving up at the last moment stung.
> 
> She had never considered herself a quitter, yet she had given up on him. Suddenly noticing no response from her teacher, Kagome realized she was being watched. Her brown eyes slid upwards and saw her grandmother's scrutinizing face.
> 
> "What happened Kagome?"
> 
> The time traveler jerked, rethinking the memory of the other day. She could see his face of disbelief, the potent expression of betrayal. Then the image flew to her lying in the grass, silently surrendering.
> 
> "Who did this to you?"
> 
> Kagome gave a relieved smirk. _'Oh, that?'_
> 
> Before the youth could answer loud footsteps interrupted their conversation. The two priestesses turned towards the front door just in time to see Sango, Kilala, and Kohaku step inside. "Kaede, we finally found the—"
> 
> The huntress's eyes froze on the time traveler. "Kagome?!"
> 
> Sango's shocked face was too amusing to ignore. Smiling broadly, the woman waved in return. "Hi."
> 
> Immediately, the fighter broke from her brother and took the miko's bandaged hands in hers. Kagome, in that split second, blinked in surprise at the whiteness wrapped around her fingers. _'What happened to my hands?'_
> 
> "Are you feeling better?" Sango anxiously hung forward. Kilala meowed softly, offering her own concern for the miko.
> 
> Warmth filled her body at her family's behavior. "Quite well, considering I've been unconscious for three days."
> 
> The warrior became somber. "Yes, you gave us all a scare. We had gone out in search of you a few hours after you fled the village."
> 
> The girl bowed her head shamefully. _'I forgot about that.'_
> 
> Still mixing herbs, Kaede glanced through the corner of her eye at her student.
> 
> "We were lucky to see the smoke from the well, or we might not have found you so quickly," Sango mused.
> 
> Kagome caught the hard stare coming from her teacher and immediately searched for another subject to talk about. Her sight stopped on the young boy hiding in the doorway. "Kohaku, please don't stand aside like some stranger. Come, sit."
> 
> The boy jerked awake from whatever dream world he had previously been floating through and awkwardly settled beside his two sisters. With downcast eyes, he mumbled a bashful, "Thank you."
> 
> The world involuntarily pulled away as the boy stole Kagome's focus. The way his fingers nervously rubbed the pink-leafed herbs showed his loss of confidence. From the things Sango said about her brother, Kagome knew Kohaku was very close to his sister, yet he was acting like a complete stranger.
> 
> The time traveler stared at the two blood siblings. _'He's still adjusting. His memories, though returned to him at Naraku's death, have caged him. He doesn't blame Naraku like we have done. He takes full responsibility for the murder of the demon hunters.'_
> 
> Though it had been Naraku pulling the strings, the blood was still on his hands.
> 
> "Kagome?"
> 
> "Y-Yes?" she responded swiftly.
> 
> Sango scowled. "Are you alright?"
> 
> She nervously brushed loose hair behind her ear. "Yes. I'm fine, just thinking."
> 
> The huntress and elder priestess peeked at each other, the same thought brushing their mind. Kagome was staring towards the door, her own mind far away. "Did you see the others?"
> 
> _'Did you see Inuyasha?'_
> 
> "No," Kohaku responded softly. "We were heading on a different path from Miroku and Shippo, and Inuyasha went in the complete opposite direction."
> 
> Kagome faced the floor, studying the grain._ 'Please, come back to me. I'm sorry.'_
> 
> "Let's change your bandages while the men are gone," Kaede spoke up, crawling closer. "Kohaku, please hand me the mela branch and go outside to keep the others from walking in."
> 
> Already on his feet, he nodded feverishly and escaped outside. Kagome watched the paper door swish quietly.
> 
> Volunteering to help, Sango gently peeled the shirt off of her sister as Kaede mixed the herb into a paste. Kagome noticed someone had exchanged her bra for bindings. Seeing that her bandages went from her belly to as high as her left breast, she guessed the bra had given some problems to whoever had dressed her. Angry red appeared as the final pink and white strip fell from the miko's waist. The peach colored paste was applied and clung to the knit wound, warming on contact with her flesh.
> 
> Her side suddenly spiked with hot pressure and Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, to keep from whimpering.
> 
> "Don't worry. It will pass," Kaede instinctively soothed. "This mixture will heal the wound."
> 
> Her body began to quake, but the girl attempted to ignore the pain. "So why did you send Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha out for other herbs if all you needed was that branch?"
> 
> "The herbs they are retrieving for me are the ones that will stop the pain," Kaede replied, her practiced hands wrapping new bandages over the injury.
> 
> Kagome nodded, giving the door another long stare.
> 
> Next, Sango slowly unraveled the bands enveloping her sister's hands. The miko's palms were a bright pink bubbling with broken blisters. Pulling the pair closer to her face, Kagome intently studied her hands.
> 
> _'How did this happen?'_
> 
> Sango gently pulled the sore hands away from her friend and brought them into her lap. Kagome closed her eyes when Kaede leaned over with more paste. Again there was silent endurance as her grandmother massaged her palms and fingers.
> 
> When her hands were freshly wrapped, Kagome exhaled a shuddering breath. _'I hope the others get back with those herbs. I don't want to go through another treatment without something to relieve the pain. Guess I should have brought more aspirin when I last left home.'_
> 
> The bowl was put away and the three ladies resettled in their seats, not caring that they were all exhausted and it was already late into the night.
> 
> "I think it's time to answer a few questions about what happened," Kaede gently began, looking intently at Kagome.
> 
> The younger miko glanced at the door for a third time that night. "Maybe we should wait for the others before we start."
> 
> Sango's face dropped. "Would you mind telling us, Kagome? We've been in the dark the last few days. I don't think I can handle waiting any more."
> 
> Her eyes were desperate. Sango had been watching over her for only a few days, but Kagome could imagine how long and stressful they had been. If any of them had been unconscious for days, she would have started pulling out her hair.
> 
> "It happened so fast," she began quietly. "Inuyasha and I . . . we got into an argument, and I went to the well . . . to think . . then Sesshoumaru showed up and attacked me."
> 
> The two listeners shared a confused look. Kagome shook her head to the unsaid question. "No, he didn't want anything from me. He just began attacking and barely gave me a moment to think. He was out for blood."
> 
> Sango frowned. "Why would Sesshoumaru have any reason to attack you? He's never attacked you unless you got in his way."
> 
> "Do you think he was using Kagome to hurt Inuyasha?" Kaede suggested.
> 
> The time traveler shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He said someone called me a threat. The only reason I'm alive is because he didn't believe whatever 'she' said. He didn't see a reason to kill me."
> 
> Kaede's good eye narrowed. "She?"
> 
> Her student shrugged. "He never said a name. He only said she."
> 
> "Do you think he was following an order?" Sango questioned out loud. "I don't see Sesshoumaru taking orders from anyone. He's always been a lone wolf, as it were. After all, he is the Lord of the West."
> 
> "Lord of the West?" Kagome mumbled. "I've never heard that title before."
> 
> Being the expert on demons, Sango was the one to volunteer an answer:
>
>> "It's a title only the demons respect. To explain it, you have to go back in history. Demons, as far as we know, have always been obsessed with their strength. During the Early Years several demons began to kill other demons just to prove their strength. The more kills, the stronger you were. After a few years of slaughtering hundreds, a dog demon declared himself a lord over demons, and went through the west looking for challengers. When no one defeated him, he officially claimed he was a demon above all others, and even went so far as to say his blood was pure strength. I suspect that he was the ancestor of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."
> 
> Kagome nodded in awe, and Sango continued:
>
>> "After a few short months, three more demons claimed the title of Blood Demons. There was a dragon in the south, a jackal in the north, and a sort of hybrid cat demon in the east.
>> 
>> "Once the four demons were heard of, each of the Blood Four became greedy and wanted to take the title as the strongest. However, the Blood Four were not stupid. They each knew that a two-on-two battle would be long and hard. Once a victor could be decided amongst two of them, they knew the victor would be, in its weakened state, vulnerable. None wanted to place themselves into a situation where the other two of the Blood Four could come and take advantage of their defenseless condition.
>> 
>> "So, the Blood Four selfishly began to recruit demons in their areas, some out of loyalty, others out of forced obedience. Several centuries went by where the Blood Four devised plots against each other, using their soldiers as scapegoats.
>> 
>> "It was a long time before finally one of the four died, but when that Blood Demon passed away the child of the deceased demon stepped forward and took the title their parent once held. This event not only showed the Blood Four that to have the ultimate title they had to defeat the other three Blood Demons, but it showed them that they also had to defeat the three blood lines following their competitors.
>> 
>> "That's when it got ugly," Sango said quietly. "One of the Blood Four decided it was time to speed up the long war. To this day no one knows which of the Four had it done, but four assassins were sent to kill each of the oldest offspring of the Blood Demons."
> 
> Kagome muffled her gasp with a hand. "They killed their own children just so they could claim a title?"
> 
> The demon huntress nodded gravely.
>
>> "The plan worked. The Blood Four went into a rage, and immediately there was a slaughter. A trail went into four different directions in an insane search for the mastermind. After about twenty years of blood, the number of demons had dwindled just below the number of humans.
>> 
>> "Now all during this time, demons and humans acted like we do now. Both believed they were the superiors. When the demons started to grow scarce Man took it as a hope to overthrow the demon world, while the Demons took it as a warning. The Blood Four lost followers automatically. Demons no longer cared about the battle for strongest. It was every demon for himself. It came down to survival.
>> 
>> "Before long, the Blood Four were lost in the shuffle, but not forgotten. Every now and again the four houses of demons will have friction and minor feuds, but nothing compared to centuries ago in the Early Years. There's a lot of history we don't know about in the demon world. Several generations have passed by while we were too busy having our own civil wars.
>> 
>> "However, we do know that the Blood Four are respected as the strongest in the demon world, but they are not obeyed. There are a few scant followers, but no armies to back them up.
> 
> "So the Blood Four don't have much power anymore?" Kagome asked.
> 
> The huntress shook her head. "Nope, but they still consider themselves to be of special blood. Nobles as it were."
> 
> A small light blinked on.
> 
> Kagome was suddenly far away. _'So you have the blood of nobles and lower humans, Inuyasha.'_
> 
> Kaede scowled thoughtfully. "This does not help us, however, with our situation. We still don't know anything about what happened to Kagome, other than it was Sesshoumaru who attacked you."
> 
> The two girls nodded. The aged priestess shifted the kindle, stoking the fire. "I suppose in time things will clear up, and we'll find out what's going on."
> 
> The sisters looked at their elder expectantly as she turned towards them. "I think it's time to discuss what we were talking about the day you were attacked, Kagome."
> 
> The time traveler bowed her head, remembering how rude she had been. "Yes, I believe we should, too—"
> 
> "I'm sorry I offended you."
> 
> Kagome's head snapped up. "You have nothing to apologize for, Kaede. I just . . . needed a moment to think."
> 
> The village leader lifted her gray head and eyed her granddaughter silently. "It sounds as if you have thought a lot about this already."
> 
> Sango's eyes darted between them, confused.
> 
> _'Guess she didn't tell anyone about we talked about.'_
> 
> Part of Kagome stepped backwards. _'You don't have to do this. You can refuse._'
> 
> The time traveler stared at her mentor. _'She wants me to take her place when she dies. She has no family. She is asking me to take a position a daughter would take.'_
> 
> _'But what about what you want?'_
> 
> _'Do I want this? To be in charge? To be a priestess?'_
> 
> _'Of course not!'_
> 
> _'I don't know . . .'_
> 
> "I'm not ready to make a decision yet," Kagome whispered. "I need a little more time."
> 
> The fire crackled beside them, singing an old lullaby.
> 
> "I can understand ye are having some difficult days lately," Kaede nodded. "Take the time you need. No hurry."
> 
> Kagome's heart became cold as she bowed solemnly on bent knees. "Thank you."
> 
> A gentle hand touched her crown. "I have faith that you will make a wise decision, no matter what you choose."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sesshoumaru didn't flinch as another flat palm struck his other cheek.
> 
> "You should know by now that I demand obedience!" she shrieked, ignoring his unresponsive expression. "I told you to kill her!"
> 
> He was silent.
> 
> He had already given his reasoning, that there was no point.
> 
> She pulled away from his knelt form. "I don't care what you thought about her! When I give an order you follow it! I am law!"
> 
> Her eyes of churning amber glared at him, waiting. "Will you say no more to me?"
> 
> He closed his eyes, an answer to the question.
> 
> Her fists flew backwards and her fangs became visible as she let out a frustrated roar. The familiar howl ripped through the hall, shaking the dust from the ceiling.
> 
> Sesshoumaru never budged from his spot as the layers of dirt covered his body.
> 
> After a few more powerful bursts, the demon mistress's voice faded. The walls and banners fluttered still, again, as she rolled her head forward. Her thin lips were in a slight slope, a single fang sticking out.
> 
> It was all a show.
> 
> Slowly her clawed hand cupped his cheek, pushing past his long white hair. He was dead to her motherly touch.
> 
> "Why did you do it?" she whispered, a tranquil edge to her voice. "You say there was no point, but what else was it? Did you value this woman? Did you love her?"
> 
> Sesshoumaru rose sharply and stared stonily at his dame. She stared right back, unfazed. He was as tall as she and perhaps just as strong, but she was older, wiser. She was his mother. He would never strike her.
> 
> "You do love her," she hissed violently. A blinding redness consumed her sight. "Like father, like son."
> 
> Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a frown. "You see betrayal everywhere, even in your own son."
> 
> "I see only truth," she snapped, her long hair beginning to float on her demonic energy.
> 
> "Then you need your eyes checked." He spoke calmly. "I don't care for that weak human. The only times I've had dealings with her was when, on a few occasions, she got in the way."
> 
> The one-armed demon turned around, walking towards the exit. "But she has never been a threat."
> 
> His icy words broke through the scarlet haze, and slowly her demonic energy evaporated. Her eyes snapped and the red was gone.
> 
> "She was to Naraku," Sakura pointed out. "She can be to us given enough time. She needs to be taken care of now, before we are cornered."
> 
> "The time is not now," he replied over his shoulder, confidently.
> 
> Her eyebrows slid together. "They're moving towards her village. In less than two weeks, they'll be there. That is where it will start, and that will be when the threat will come."
> 
> His footsteps stopped and slowly he rotated his head to look at her.
> 
> They were two unyielding statues. She lifted her chin slightly higher than his. "You may be the rightful heir to this house, but you are still my son. Do not think you surpass or equal me just because you are also a lord." Her lips twitched in a sadistic smile. "I am your _mother_, after all."
> 
> * * *
> 
> The mirror shattered as the rock plunged through its glassy surface. Ripples wavered and slowly the water became smooth again. The reeds swayed soothingly as Kagome's reflection slid into place. A lonely June bug skimmed the wet surface.
> 
> _'Is it wrong of me to be upset?'_ Identical eyes beneath the watery mirror stared back, empty. _'Am I just being the whiny child I feel like I am?'_
> 
> The velvet night sparkled in the shallow stream, barely outlining her dark crown in the water. The miko unconsciously dragged her chin over her knees. _'I don't feel like I deserve it. I might be over twenty years old, but I still feel like a fifteen year old school girl.'_
> 
> Her bare feet idly ran along the edge of the wooden bridge's lip. She clenched another pebble. _'I'm not meant for this.'_
> 
> Flicking her wrist, she sent another stone to its home at the bottom of the stream. _'Am I?'_
> 
> Kagome slowly overlooked the village. _'It has been my home. Why shouldn't I become a priestess for the village?'_
> 
> _**Creak.**_
> 
> Kagome jumped as the footbridge flexed beneath her. Standing on the edge of the shadows was the one person who held all the answers to her life. The very sight of him sent shivers down her spine. "I-Inuyasha."
> 
> His black eyes were traveling over her body, stopping on her hands. She only half-noticed his gaze because she was too busy staring at his black crown.
> 
> _'I really need to keep up with when his night is. I could have sworn it wasn't for a few more nights. Oh wait. I was out those days.'_
> 
> "How are you feeling?" His whisper immediately caused her/both of their eyes to glance away.
> 
> "I'm doing alright," she mumbled. Kagome focused on his wavering reflection. _'I'm such a coward. I can't even look him in the eyes.'_
> 
> He shifted to his other foot. "You were looking kind of rough. Are you sure?"
> 
> Inwardly she chuckled. _'I think I would know.'_
> 
> "I'm doing a lot better," she said a little louder. "Thanks to all of you."
> 
> His reflection nodded slightly with a turn of the head. In seconds, their eyes connected in the watery mirror. No words were said, but an understanding passed between them during the long wait of staring into each other's reflections; neither wanted to talk about it. He was the first to look away—directly at her. "I'm sorry."
> 
> Kagome's heart skipped.
> 
> "I should have been there to protect you," he growled angrily.
> 
> Her shoulders dropped. _'I should give up. He'll never apologize first.'_
> 
> Kagome's eyes slipped and watched the hand at his side clench. Gradually her face looked upwards, directly into his guilt-filled eyes. Her heart thumped painfully upon the sight.
> 
> "You can't always be there, Inuyasha," she replied firmly. "I can handle myself."
> 
> _'Nice lie, Kagome. He can tell you handled yourself the other day.'_
> 
> For once, he didn't argue about how weak she was; instead, he sat down next to her and dangled his feet over the stream. Surprised, she stared at his dark profile, following the length of his shining black hair with her eyes.  
  
_'He's so handsome in his human form. If he had been a boy at my school, he definitely would have been popular with the girls.'_
> 
> "I should have been there," he insisted, his jaw tense. "I'm supposed to watch out for you."
> 
> The failure was too much for him. He had let her get hurt, and by his brother no less. He was responsible.
> 
> Her hand squeezed his shoulder, but he didn't look at her. With a sad smile, she whispered, "You didn't fail me._ I failed you_."
> 
> His startled brown eyes looked up. There were no words to speak even though he opened his mouth to talk. His gaze was too intense so she stared again at his reflection. "I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. I should have trusted you enough to tell you what was bothering me."
> 
> Thankfully, with her bangs in the way, he couldn't see her shamed expression. "It's not that I don't trust you, Inuyasha. I trust you more than anyone I know. Y-You're my best friend."
> 
> He flinched.
> 
> But she didn't stop. "I know you and I argue. There are times you frustrate me so much that I wish I could pound you into the ground."
> 
> Her eyes danced back into view and twinkled at his shocked, and slightly hurt, expression. "But even after all that, I still don't know what I'd do without you."
> 
> He blinked several times, unable to react. The starlight glanced off her face, softening her pale skin in a mystical glow. She was beautiful. Trying to hide his bashfulness, he smirked. "How could you live without this face?"
> 
> Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Smooth.'_
> 
> Together they laughed, as a new bookmark was placed in their relationship. It was another one of their rare and precious times together. When they could laugh and feel the comfortable friendship that they had. She always knew during those moments that everything would turn out right. Of course, moments don't last long.
> 
> "So, what was bothering you?"
> 
> His words were like a grenade going off two feet from her. Kagome's body snapped straight. He hadn't meant to spoil the moment, but it had been on his mind for the last few days. He just couldn't evade the thorn digging at his side. _'There's no running this time. If I'm not ready to confide in him now, how will I ever be ready later?' _
> 
> Kagome stared out over the water. "Kaede asked me to become the priestess under her. She wants me to take over once s-she's gone."
> 
> She was only half-surprised when he responded in his usual rude, sarcastic way. "That's why you were crying?"
> 
> Beginning to fume, she crossed her arms. "You make it sound so easy."
> 
> "Isn't it?" he grumbled. "What else would you do? Where else would you go?"
> 
> _'I don't know!'_
> 
> "D-Don't you want to be here . . . with us?" he breathed.
> 
> She flipped her hair aside and stared at him incredulously. "Of course I want to be here!"
> 
> "I didn't mean what I said days ago." He turned his face away, ignoring her. Time stopped and all she could hear were his next words.
> 
> "Y-You belong here."
> 
> She could hear the hesitance in his voice and the swell of fear pounding in his heart. Unaware, tears slid down her cheeks. _'You actually apologized for once. Inuyasha, I'm so proud of you.'_
> 
> Automatically she hid the tears with a blink. '_You're trying so hard. I guess I was wrong about you . . . again.'_
> 
> Her guilt was covered with a warm smile. "I know you all care about me, and now with the well sealed it makes since I stay here, but . . ."
> 
> Her hands clenched the wooden bridge. "It's not that simple, Inuyasha. It's an important position with lots of responsibilities. I don't believe I can handle such a load."
> 
> He snorted, turning his back to her slightly. "You don't give yourself enough credit."
> 
> Kagome knew he was desperately trying to close himself off again. He was obviously embarrassed by his last words.
> 
> _'You never give me any credit, yet now you think I rate myself too low?'_
> 
> "You handled the situation with Naraku," he said loudly. "Handling a village should be easy."
> 
> She shook her head frantically. "Beating Naraku was different. We'd been dealing with him for years, and though I've been staying at the village for just as long, I've only actually been in the village a small fraction of that time."
> 
> "Kagome, you have time to learn," he whispered calmly. "It's not like the old bat is going to die anytime soon. She might be old, but she's strong. She's got a few more years in her before she leaves us."
> 
> The miko looked up at the lone house atop the hill. 'I have time. I always seem to have time.' Nonetheless, there was still one more reason to say 'no.'
> 
> "What about Kikyo?" she said weakly. "I don't want to do this if you still are going to mistake me for Kikyo. I don't want you to look at me and see her."
> 
> Kagome's eyes pinched shut, suddenly embarrassed by her secret confession. He already knew she hated it when he confused her with Kikyo, but she had never told him it was a fear. Maybe she had confessed because it was the new moon. Whenever he was in human form, he was more sensitive and understanding. It was during this one night of the month that she could tell him anything and trust his response. The dark moon always brought out their vulnerable sides.
> 
> Like right now.
> 
> "Well, I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.
> 
> She nearly choked on the air she was inhaling. 'What?!'
> 
> She glared at him. Her temper was reaching a level she didn't know she had.  
  
He grinned at her. "I don't see her now, and I'm looking straight at you."
> 
> Immediately her anger took a dive. Kagome was forced to shake her head to think straight. "W-What?"
> 
> The hanyou exhaled deeply and let out a nervous cough. "A year after we started looking for the shards, I no longer saw her in your face. Now, I can't even see her anymore."
> 
> Kagome's heartbeat sped up several notches. "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Before, it was so easy to mistake the two of you, considering you're nearly identical. As time went by, it became harder and harder to look at you and see her.
> 
> "You're both different," he persisted, glaring at the stream. "You both have similar qualities, but you are definitely not Kikyo."
> 
> _'That's sounds close to an insult.'_
> 
> "You're not as good with a bow, but you're better with people," he continued, totally unaware of her distress. "You are less in control of your miko powers, but Naraku was never able to trick you into his control. You always won in the end."
> 
> He studied her, staring not exactly at her, but at some distant star in her eye. "You're smile is warm and inviting where hers was a bitter cold. I see hope and life in you where I always saw lost despair in her."
> 
> He threw up his arms abruptly, shaking his head in frustration. "I can't explain it, but when I'm around you I-I f-feel different."
> 
> A spark flashed in her chest.
> 
> "Different?" She scowled, afraid to hope.
> 
> His open palms went to pull at his hair, then forcefully went to clench his knees. "When I first knew, her I could easily relate to her. She was lost and alone, just like me. Yet, she could move on with life. I finally was understood."
> 
> His clawless hand swept through his silky ebony locks. "When I'm with you, I don't feel as lonely as I did when I was with her. Even now, I don't f- feel complete, but I am content. Because there's hope for me to be happy."
> 
> Her heart constricted. _'Oh, Inuyasha.' Tears were wiped away with her palm. 'I thought I would make you happy.' _


	7. Starlight, Star Bright

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha_ is not mine

_Choice of Destiny_ is mine

_Walk of Destiny_ is mine

* * *

**Walk of Destiny**

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

* * *

Chapter 7 Starlight, Star bright

* * *

Using the post as leverage, Kagome swung her feet over the fence. The Kashi River glittered in the background. Her wild black mane trailed behind, unhindered by scarf or ribbon. With a childish smile, the woman dropped her weight onto her sandals. She pushed off immediately, refusing to slow down.

Just a quarter mile left to run.

Lips puckered as worn air rushed from the miko's round cheeks.

Staring at a ceiling for six days was all she had done. No one would allow her to leave Kaede's hut. Her injuries had reopened because she had journeyed to the stream the first night and stirred up a panic. They had gone so far as to seal the room with prayer scrolls.

There was no word, however.

Everyone was on his or her toes waiting for the second round with the demon lord to start. Their expectations, fortunately, began to flounder by day three. Whatever had causedSesshoumaru to come down so unexpectedly on the miko had also hidden him away.

But Kagome wasn't worried.

Inuyasha was always nearby. Their late night talk didn't erase the huge guilt that pressed against his heart, nor his fear of his brother's return. The hanyou spent most of his free time patrolling the edge of the village, but did come every so often to help pass the miko's prison time.

Hours stretched as they sat enjoying her last packets of ramen. They spoke of trivial things, avoiding all subjects floating around their late night talk. As always the subject of their relationship was an uncomfortable one. Naturally, the rest of the family came regularly to join them between errands. Everyone was busy, even with the calm.

The wooden footbridge creaked merrily beneath her sandals. She still had an eighth of a mile left.

Kagome knew they were trying to keep her under close watch. No one knew if Sesshoumaru would return, and if he did Kagome had no chance of defending herself. Their motives for locking her up were understood, but by day three, cabin fever had set in.

The empty hours between visitors had dragged by, and soon each second was like an hour. Even simply practicing her fighting skills had overexerted the miko, sending her into a high fever on the third night. Twenty-four hours later her temperature had dropped, but she was firmly restricted to the mat.

Two days she watched the ceiling, slowly tormenting herself with counting the rings in the wood grain. After two hours of numb counting, she caved in and began to silently ponder over what should be done once she was feeling better.

When she was officially well, she would declare her decision to become Kaede's successor. Then her real training would begin. Unable to dedicate her life to school, Kagome decided she would dedicate herself to becoming a good priestess.

Kagome knelt respectfully in the prayer room, her family the only audience, as Kaede placed a wrinkled hand on the child's ebony head. The soft hint of incense sailed lazily through the room, a part in the ritual. The elder's good eye sparkled behind her down turned nose.

It was time to begin.

"Are you ready to dedicate your life to the priest hood?"Kaede's words were practiced, engraved from her lessons as a child.

Taking a deep breath, the girl surrendered. "Yes."

"Are you prepared to defend this village with your life?"

Kagome gave a slight nod, eyes closed. "Yes."

"Will you walk the path of taima, demon expulsion, only if proven necessary?"

"Yes."

"Will you follow the laws of the priestess?"

"Yes."

"To be helpful to others, and in the world at large, through deeds of service without thought of rewards?"

"Yes."

"To pray that the country may flourish and that other people may also live in peace and prosperity?"

"Yes."

"To be grateful for the blessings of life; and to be diligent in the observance of the rites, applying oneself to them with sincerity, brightness, and a pure heart?"

"Yes."

The words hung there for several heartbeats, their weight clinging to the girl.

"So be it," Kaede said firmly, her hand sweeping down the maiden's soft cheek and forcing Kagome to look at the elder. There was dedication within her young,faithful brown eyes. Kaede could not doubt the strength and maturity in the girl. Grinning, the old priestess crossed her arms behind her back.

"You shall be my student, Higurashi Kagome, and take my place as village priestess and leader upon my death. Stand and accept your position at my side."

Kagome smiled as a fuzzy sensation lifted the heavy load from her shoulders. Her entire body was light and airy as she went to standbeside her caretaker.

The village leader then turned to the small group of watchers, her regal authority respected bytheir attentive silence. "I charge you as the witnesses of this ritual. I have chosen you all specifically,to be her advisors in her time of need and her supporters; but remember, when she takes my place, her word is law, as is mine here. I was the one to choose her as my successor, and that is because I have faith in her, as you should when the day comes that you must follow her."

They each gave a small nod, their eyes alight with respect and joy.

Kaede eagerly hugged the taller miko. "In time the villagers will hear about this day and they, too, will support you, Kagome."

The time traveler's long arms clutched the elder to her, as tears threatened to escape. "I pray that I never fail you, or this village."

She didn't expect it to be easy, but she was eager to start. Kaede had always placed unwavering faith in her. Kagome, however, felt that Kaede's faithwas too blind. Kaede believed in her, but why? The elderly priestess appeared to know something, or at least suspect some hidden secret.

And Kagome wanted to know what.

So here she was, two weeks after she first woke, running through the fields of summer crops. The young miko spotted the finish line up ahead. Smiling broadly, the girl slowed to a stop under the God Tree. The June sun snuck through the branches,splattering the forest floor.

Panting, the woman collapsed to her knees and hands. After a few worn breaths, she pulled the weight off her palms and wrapped her fingers together in prayer. She closed her eyes and began the daily ritual that followed her run.

_'Hello, again, God Tree. I come to_ ask _once more for your guidance and your blessing. _

_'I have been through hard_ days as you have probably seen, but I have been graced with strength and determination. Sadly, I am still afraid. What I ask of you now, dear God Tree, is to tell me if _what I am doing is_ right. Give _me some sign that all will be well.'_

Biting her lip, Kagome fearfully opened one eye. A soft breeze slipped through the branches, shuffling the sunspots, and an unseen bird chirped nearby. Her other brown eye opened with a confused scowl.

Nothing.

Her shoulders dropped _'Darn. I was hoping for something in writing. It would be a lot easier to understand.'_

Laughing, she stood, her face radiating with mirth. Combing her black bangs with her fingers, the woman started towards the village,ready to begin her lessons.

The air was hot, evident of the seasons turning. Kagome squinted against the midday sun. Her grandmother's hut was a black tower against the light. The time traveler swallowed. Kaede planned a new lesson today, one that would challenge her to their very brink of sanity, so the elder said, and Kagome would be a liar if she said she wasn't nervous.

Her brown eyes darted to the left as she followed the curve in the dirt path. A pile of wooden planks was sprawled in the nearby tallgrass, a small stone well protruding from the mess. Singsong voices lifted over the sound of pounding metal. Rock columns poked out over the short forest, like remains from ancient history.

_'History unfolding,'_ Kagome corrected herself.

Kagome picked up the pace, starting a trot along the unfinished brick fence. "Sango?"

_'Might as well visit her before lunch.'_

"Sango?" Kagome yelled louder, trying to talk over the hammers.

The woman in question walked out from under the main arch, the small cat demon at her heels. "Kagome?"

"Good day," the miko greeted, rolling out the ache in her shoulders. "How are you doing today?"

The huntress quickly brushed away the layer of dust clinging to her pink kimono. "I'm doing well. Actually,I was hoping you would come by before we headed to lunch."

Wrapping an arm around her sister's slim shoulders, the huntress immediately led the miko into her yard. The two quickly passed the workers and the musky construction. Kagome frownedas she noticed a wooden footpath leaving the back of the unfinished house. The short path ended at a large square foundation. A floor and twenty supporting beams were erected.

_'They're putting up a second house.'_

Kagome glanced at the woman who was crushing her. Sango's face was beaming even as she bit her lip. The huntress pulled her sister up to the second house, pushing her chest out proudly.

"I've decided something, Kagome" The huntress spoke with a little spring in her voice. The miko carefully studied her sister.

Sango's face was brilliant with her white teeth. "I am going to follow my father's trade and start a dojo."

Hot shivers ran up the miko's back as she whirled. "What!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's arms, staring up into the twinkling face of the warrior.

"I'm doing it," the crazed fighter whispered. "I'm going to follow the way of my father. I'm going to teach the style of demon exterminators to others, just like he did."

'Follow in the steps of your family.'

A small twinge of jealousy flared in her chest, but the miko quickly stomped it out. It was time to be rejoicing with her friend, not festering over regrets. Kagome forced out a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," the woman replied, staring at the fruit of her labors. The dojo floor, though sprayed with mud and grass, was a sleek redwood, holding a vibrant energy for the day it would one day find use.

"It's strange," Sango whispered in the hot day. "I never realized I wanted to follow in my father's steps."

The huntress let go of her sister and followed a patchwork of round stones leading into the backyard. Kagome trailed behind her small yellow cat, listening quietly. "I never considered opening a dojo, once my village was destroyed. I never actually _considered_ anything, except gaining revenge and retrieving my brother. The demise of my village consumed my every thought, and I could not see past the storm clouds of their deaths. Now, with my goals accomplished and the sky clear, I realize I still have a _life_ to live."

'As do I.'

Slowly walking through the thicket of green grass, the two maidens entered the home of a large cherry blossom tree. Kagomewonderedhow she had missed seeing the tree from the fence. The construction must have blocked her view of the velvety pink paradise. The rosy umbrella hung over them as a sanctuary from the dusty heat. Sango tenderly plucked a blossom from a low branch, showing her back to the miko. "I never considered the day after Naraku's death. All that mattered was defeating him; what else was I supposed to worry about?"

Kagome nodded silently. _'I never wanted to consider the day after I completed the jewel. I knew I had to face it in the end, but I didn't want to make a decision.'_

"When I thought about following my father's legacy, I knew instantly it was what I wanted." She spoke calmly. She knew exactly what she wanted. It was so easy for her.

'I wish it was that way for me.'

"For so long, I've never dreamed of anything other than demon slaying so when I thought about starting a dojo, I knew I was destined for it."

Kagome froze as the warmth was stolen from her blood. The small word, though innocently spoken, stole all movement from her limbs._'Destiny.'_

'Is there actually something so certain? Destiny told me that true destiny is determined by the critical choices we make in our lives.'

Her body convulsed upon an unsaid command. _'Destiny said the critical choices we make. That means it is not a single choice that decides our future, but all of them combined. So my choice to be a priestess weighs just as heavily as my choice to stay in the Feudal Era . . . Oh, crap.'_

The soundless velvet air drew the huntress's attention to the miko. Trained eyes studied the woman, watching the deep tension ripple through the miko's shoulders. Even with Kagome's decision made, the words were bringing a fight to her heart, which wasn't what the huntress wanted.

Sango slumped. _'Maybe its unfair of me to shove all of this on her.'_

Kagome blinked awake, realizing she was caught. "Please continue."

The new vigor was forced, but it rested Sango's worry, allowing her to speak again. "Not to mention that starting the dojo allows me to stay close to Kohaku."

'He needs that.'

"Even before I can consider myself a teacher,I need to remember I'm a sister first."

It was more of a statement and less of a reminder. Kagome nodded. "He's been shaken since Naraku died."

Sango fell heavily next to her friend. "I don't know what else to do, but stand by him. He won't touch his sickle, and training won't happen until he believes again that he deserves to be an exterminator."

Picking up her cat, Sango willed back her tears. "I don't know what else to do. Each day I pray that his guilt will release him, and plead with him to speak to me, but he barricades himself with invisible walls. I try and try to tear them away, but he only burrows deeper, away from my reach."

Kilala wiggled out of the fighter's arms and settled onto her shoulders.

Kagome sighed wearily. "All you can do is wait. I know it's cruel, even torturous, to say, but you can only do so much. He will live with this for years and no simple words will relieve his guilt. Even if _we_ can forgive him, Kohaku cannot forgive himself. He needs to see, and believe, that he was not responsible."

"But how?" Sango pleaded, showing empty hands. "I don't know how to show him when he is blind to me."

She didn't know what to do. Even though she was past twenty, she didn't have all the answers. It frightened her.

Years ago, whenever she hadn't known the answer, she had gone to her father. Of course, she had been five then, and had thought he would always be there to answer the questions she could not.

Now she could only grab at the wind.

Kagome swallowed her sister into a hug, tucking the huntress under her chin. "Do what you can. Tell him in all honesty, why you don't blame him."

Cold tears seeped through the layers of robes, sending a shiver through the priestess. "From what I know about little brothers, I know they look up to their sisters. He'll listen. He's had faith in what you said before. Maybe, just maybe, he'll see what you see."

Burrowing deeper into fiber walls, Sango wished she could once again feel the security of her father's arms and hear his strong voice whisper that everything would be all right.

Sango pressed her face into the time traveler's neck. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

The miko paused. _'Am I sure?'_

She didn't want to give the wrong answer, especially when Sango was so desperate for one. What if she was wrong?

_'What if I'm right?'_

There was a sniffle. "Kagome?"

_'Do you believe you're right?'_

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm sure, Sango."

The warrior's vice grip went slack, and Sango inhaled deeply. "Thank you."

Pulling her sister back to show an encouraging smile, Kagome got to her feet. "Now why don't we head over to Kaede's hut? Everyone is probably waiting on us, or worse, eating our share."

Sango bashfully rubbed her cheeks, slightly ashamed of how she had broken down. "I'm sorry."

The miko shook her head. "Don't apologize. I probably would have done the same thing. You can't hold that much in for long."

The huntress gave a wry look. "Really?"

She couldn't hold back the quiet laugh. "Definitely."

Able to forget their troubles again, the two maidens headed out of the yard, smiles warm and wide on their young faces. Walking down the main road towards the hillside's stairway, they eagerly hurried to their daily meeting. It had become tradition to eat lunch together, as a family. No one had actually asked for everyone to sit and eat together, but still, each of them had shown up at the elder's home, expecting it. They had eaten as a group for the last four years. They weren't about to quit any time soon.

"You never speak about your father, Kagome," the huntress suddenly asked out of the blue. "Why is that?"

'Father . . .'

Kagome started up the stone steps without slowing down. The memory of finding his yellowed picture in the attic crossed her mind. She had been six and had stared at his clean-cut face, wondering who he was to be hugging her mother.

'Where do I begin?'

Ignoring the dull pang that remembering brought, the miko spoke easilyabout the man she never knew. "I never met my father. My mother says he was with us until I was three, but I don't remember. I only know his face from a picture hiding in my mother's desk."

Sango watched her sister carefully, concerned this was a bad subject to talk about. However, the miko showed no sign of discomfort as she continued. "My mother doesn't really talk about it, but she said he died shortly after my third birthday. Never said how, but claimed it was due to his job. I think he was part of the military."

Kilala meowed sweetly in her ear as the huntress scowled. "She never told you."

"It's hard for her," the girl replied feebly. "My parents were deeply in love, and losing him was hard, as my grandfather told me. She was not the same for a long time, especially when she realized she was pregnant weeks after his death. I can barely remember her happy back then. Grandfather said the day Souta was born, something clicked inside her heart, and suddenly she was able to smile again. From there, she dedicated her life to us, calling us her 'stars in the night'."

_"You're my little stars. Whenever I become sad, for any reason, I think of you and your brother, and suddenly I can smile. It's just like the stars in the sky. Everything is so dark at night, but there they are, twinkling, bright and beautiful, untouched by the blackness surrounding them. It's like someone's holding them out to us so we won't feel so alone and afraid in the dark." _

Kagome walked over the final step, and stood in the open yard. "I wish I had met him. I used to grow angry when my mom wouldn't tell me about him. I would yell at her, saying 'How can I live without knowing my father?'"

Out in the middle of the bare courtyard, it felt as if she stood on a pedestal, naked for the world to see. Kagome wrapped her robes tighter around her. "It took me a couple of years, but I realized I could live without knowing. On my mom's eighth wedding anniversary she locked herself in her room. I listened to her cry for hours. I don't remember where my grandfather or Souta were, but it was just mom and I at home. I listened through the door as she talked to him. I had trouble understanding her at some points, but she was telling him how much she missed him and wished he were there. She even thanked him for leaving two stars for her to cherish, and prayed that we would bear with her silence. It wasn't time to tell us about him. We would know one day, when she thought it was right."

Kagome grinned weakly at her sibling, and glanced back at the ground. "Parents have a strange way of knowing what's best, and we children always believe they're wrong, but that night I would have done anything to stop her from crying. So, I decided I would never ask about my father again, and I have kept to my word. Even though now I will never know my father, it no longer seems important."

She stared into the fighter's eyes. Every time she told the story of her father, she got the regular apologetic pity look. This surely would be no different.

The warrior couldn't believe the miko could brush off her father so easily. Kagome lived off of the bonds of friendship and family. It wasn't normal for the miko to just let such an important person slip from her life.

But what could you say? The priestess stood tall and rigid, eyes pointedly waiting for the warrior's reaction. Sango shifted to her other foot.

Wouldn't she have done the same thing, if she had been in her place? Sango had at least _known_ her mother before the woman had died at a demon's hand.

When Kagome got no response, the miko gave up on waiting and headed towards the front door. The easy dismissal rattled the huntress.

'She just wants to let it go. I guess it would be hard to talk about, but still . . .'

Immediately the warrior trotted after her sister, tossing aside the awkward situation. Maybe it was best to let it go for now.

"Hello, everyone!" Kagome greeted merrily as she entered the main room, already forgetting their talk. She needed to forget about him, or she wouldn't be strong enough to keep going.

Entering together, the two girls couldn't hold back the warm lift in their hearts.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shippo welcomed them excitedly, a large bowl of stew juggled in his lap. Inuyasha's face was hidden behind his own mangled dinner. Miroku, Kohaku, and Kaede sat nearby, their meals already half done.

"Ye are a bit late today, ladies," the elder remarked as she shoveled out a couple more dinners. "What kept ye?"

Accepting the delicious-smelling bowls, the two girls settled down in their regular spots, between the monk and the hanyou. Kagome stirred her meal eagerly. "We were just talking and lost track of the time."

As usual, Shippo scurried over into his foster-mother's lap, mirroring the image of Sango and Kilala next to them. Without breaking away from her meal, the miko looped her elbow around the kit. However, when she tried to spoon herself a mouthful of stew, her arm came up short. Kagome easily traded hands, but her eyes stayed on the little fox. _'He's getting bigger.' _

Polishing off his own helping of stew, Shippo turned up his face to see his mother. "Kagome, guess what I found out?"

"What, Shippo?" the miko replied between mouthfuls.

"I ran across some tracks in the forest," the little fox chattered. "The demons are migrating again."

The hanyou automatically jerked, his ears twitching. "What did you say, Shippo?"

Everyone pulled his or her faces from their dinners. If something could pull Inuyasha away from his meal so suddenly, then it usually meant it was important. Shippo smiled broadly, enjoying the attention. "I found tracks in your forest. A large group of demons are heading northeast, and not just one kind of demon. There were at least a dozen different tracks."

Inuyasha's generic frown sunk further.

"That's not right," the hanyou mumbled. "They don't migrate at this time of the year. Are you sure about this, Shippo?"

The kit jutted out his lip, annoyed that they would even doubt him. "Of course. Most of them I recognized from what my dad taught me. They were fresh, too. Couldn't have been a few hours old."

"Where?"

"Near the west end of the village, on the edge of the forest." Shippo pointed to emphasize. "Didn't you see the demons earlier when you were scouting? There were quite a large number of tracks."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't go by there earlier. This morning I was on the opposite end, by the river."

Kagome's hand froze; the spoon was halfway in her open mouth. _'The river . . . this morning . . .'_

She rolled her eyes as she swallowed the mouthful forcefully. _'I told him I was healed up, but he's still been following me around, keeping an eye on me. I'm not a glass doll, darn it! Mind, my hands are still sore, but my palms are healed.'_

Glancing up, she caught the hanyou staring at her. Inuyasha flustered and quickly turned his head. Kagome smiled. _'Well, it is darn cute of him.'_

Miroku crossed his arms. "Now that you mention it, I heard word of the demons moving about back at home."

"Back home?" Sango asked while sharing a bit of stew with Kilala

The monk nodded. "I've been keeping in contact with my caretaker and Hachi, discussing a few things. Anyways, the carrier mentioned the demons were coming out more often. Then in the letter, Mushin explained that the hills are getting restless. The stronger demons have been appearing. None of the truly dangerous demons have been seen, but still, it's made a few villages concerned."

Kagome frowned. "Sesshoumaru attacks me, and now we've got demons getting riled up. Maybe it's time we looked into this."

"But where would we start?" Sango commented wearily. "We're dealing with demons here, and where Miroku lives. There is a lot of distance between the two areas. Plus one of the Blood Four Lords is acting strange. I think there's something really big brewing."

"I agree," Kaede replied in her familiar wisdom. "Demons aren't easily disrupted. I sense darkness on the edge of this."

Kagome leaned back. _'Sesshoumaru came after me. Could I somehow be connected to all this? Could my staying in the past throw off some sort of order in the Feudal Era?'_

"But I do believe this adventure will come to us," the elder priestess continued quietly. "Ye all have been traveling for years. It's time ye all set down roots and began your lives. Ye cannot believe ye alone can change the world. Ye have lives to live. Do not run at the smallest whiff of foul odor."

The young audience glanced at each other, the heavy words sinking in. Four years of defending people had gotten them seeking out trouble. What if it was nothing?

What if it was everything?

Every shadow slithered along the ground, following the two red and white figures. The sun rolled behind the trees, drawing out the night. She wasn't worried though; their lessons were always at dusk.

However, tonight was growing stretched, tightening with the seconds ticking away.

Hiking through the gold wilderness, the time traveler cowardly wanted to run. The heaviness of the air came from more than the heat. Lying at the end of the path was a hidden mystery of her destiny. The thought made her skin crawl.

A brutal wind blew down against them, as if speaking some omen of their destination. Kagome fought to tame her hair in a white ribbon as the blaring air flung her mane into an angry tangle.

_'I've spent the last week learning about herbs, prayer rituals, medicine, history, and nursing methods. You would think being from the future that I would know enough to skip some of the lessons she taught me. I was a history major with a minor in nursing, after all. I know so much that the Feudal Era doesn't; yet I still have to sit and learn everything they know. _

'I don't have the luxury of a hospital or the convenience of a drugstore. I can't even tell how high someone's temperature is without a thermometer!

'I have to sit and learn how to live in the past. How do you heal an infected wound without penicillin? It's harder than I thought to live in the past, even with the knowledge I have.'

"Here is a good spot," Kaede spoke through the blur of wind. "We should get started before it gets dark."

The miko glanced over the scene, a small, empty space between the trees. There was a spotlight of golden spray spread out over the short floor.

It was a Kodak spot.

Kagome nodded obediently and sat in the grass, crossing her legs in the usual Indian style. _'I wonder what Kaede could possibly teach me that could be so revolutionary to my destiny.' _

"We shall begin a new lesson today," the old woman began, arms heldregally behind her back as she stood over her student. "Ye have learned a great deal of history from your time, and a wide range of medicine from years of fighting. I've taught ye much of the advance teachings in herbs and nursing methods this last week, but I have yet to teach you about the abilities of a miko.'

Kagome scratched an invisible itch on her leg. _'She makes it sound like the world is going to end.'_

The elder stared at the yellow sky, quietly drawing out the suspense with annoying length. With the sun glancing off the elder's face, a halo surrounded the village leader. Kagome stared up, feeling small at the old woman's feet.

"Now ye understand mikos are women with powerful abilities. Some would call it magic, but it is far from it, my child." She looked dead into the girl's eyes.

_'Why does it feel like she's telling me some dark secret?'_

"I want ye to understand how deep this decision is," Kaede continued, her voice strangely quiet. "Becoming a miko was never a choice, Kagome. It was a fulfillment of destiny."

Goosebumps dotted every inch of Kagome's body at the mere word. "What do you mean exactly, Kaede?"

Kagome waited as the elder stared softly at her. "Mikos are born with their powers; they never come into them. Some believe that mikos are born from an ancestral line, that they get their powers from their families, per se, but there have been a few whose parents lacked such.

"They are born at random, some beneath holy families, but they were all born to be priestesses. What each girl did with their abilities was a choice they made, and determined the strength of their powers."

The student frowned. "Determined how?"

Kaede reached into her robe and pulled out a worn scroll. "I have spent my life training myself to be a miko. Most priestesses train under a mature miko. I was Kikyo's student. When my sister passed away I was forced to continue my training alone, with my own weak skills. I was too young to take control of the village according to Kikyo's wishes, so I left to seek out council from other mikos. None were willing to take me as their apprentice, however. Most of the women I met were either not prepared for a student or already had one. So, I was sent away, with only some worn scrolls as my teachers."

Her wrinkled hand stretched out to the time traveler, offering the battered wooden cylinder. "Thisis one of my journals from when I was in the mountains, training."

Kagome slowly reached for the item, sensing the enormity that lay within its wraps. Her fingers wrapped around the cold wood. Pulling her feet underneath her to kneel, the youth stared at the item in her two hands.

Carefully unrolling the scrolls, her brown eyes trailed over the ancient Japanese writing:

_'Why was Kikyo so powerful? I have spent years traveling away from the village, and found many mikos that held a weaker aura than my sister. But why? What makes a miko powerful? _

'What made the miko with the Shikon Jewel so powerful? What allowed her to create a jewel with such strength?

'Mikos are predestined, my sister said. Is their level of strength also predetermined? I don't believe that. I have slowly been growing in my powers, but I was not always here, nor was Kikyo so powerful when she was my age.'

Kagome glanced up at the old woman. She was staring at the ground remembering. Again the girl turned back to the black ink's story.

_'The Jewel of Four Souls…the heart of the most powerful miko to ever walk the earth, Midoriko. Her powers were transferred into the jewel as it left her body. If anyone obtains a portion of the Shikon Jewel, they are given a surge of her strength. But for one to use the true strength of the jewel they must have Arami Tama_ Courage, _Nikimi Tama_ Friendship, _Fushigi Tama_ Wisdom, and _Sakimi Tama_ Love._ 'Could this be what brings a miko's strength-the purity in friendship, courage, wisdom, and love? My sister was extremely wise, held an unbreakable courage, and had deep friendships with the people of the village. But why was she weaker than Midoriko? Was it because she loved a hanyou? A demon? Could her tainted love have weakened her holy strength?' _

Kagome covered her sore heart as she thought about him with Kikyo. _'Could loving a demon be wrong? No! It can't be that way! I love him and the jewel worked when I used it…didn't it?'_

'If someone does not possess these qualities, the jewel rejects the user and brings them to a horrible end. Could her death be a result of her lack in purity?

'Did she stray from the path of miko when she fell for a hanyou? Is that why she feared their relationship? Because she was straying from the true path?'

_'What does this mean!' _Kagome recoiled from the journal. _'Inuyasha strengthens me! He doesn't make me weak!'_

_'All I know is that a miko's power comes from those four souls. To be a strong miko I must possess purity in life and these four tamas. I have the courage, the wisdom, and the friendship, but I lack in love. I have reached the late years of my life, and with my wrinkled body I can no longer offer such a love, thus I shall never reach the level of my sister. Nor will I ever be as strong as Midoriko.'_

Kagome flung the scroll aside, pressing her palms against the dirt. _'I won't believe I am straying from the path of a miko by loving a demon.'_

The elder's wrinkled handpicked up the scroll, letting it hang open. "I wrote this just fifteen years short of your arrival in the Feudal Era. I had returned two years before I had written this, and taken my position as the village's priestess. I was late in my years by the time I had returned to the village, but I had sharpened my abilities by that time."

Kagome stared at the ground, desperately wishing she could stop the down-spiraling motion of her heart. "This can't be true."

She flung up her eyes. "It can't!"

Kaede looked away, a weary sigh escaping her. "I do not know if it is or not."

"Then why did you show it to me?" the young womanwhimpered. "Why do you make me doubt the one thing I was so sure of?"

_'Why can't I love him and be happy?'_

The last shades of gold began to fade from the clearing, a dreadful end to the short lesson. Kaede faced her student, bitter at stealing away a bit of her happiness. "Ye were destined to be a miko, Kagome. I knew from the first day we met that ye would come to be a miko, and I was blessed to be your teacher. But I also knew ye were just as powerful, if not more so, than my sister, Kikyo, even with both of ye loving a demon."

Kaede clenched the frail paper. "I don't understand. A demon is considered to be impure, and should clash with the purity of a miko. Yet even with ye love for Inuyasha ye appear to be stronger than even I."

Kagome stared incredulously at her teacher. "What are you saying?"

"I wish I knew, child." The woman spoke uneasily. She was supposed to be the teacher. She was supposed to know the answer.

She looked into her student's begging eyes. "This is the last lesson I can give ye, Kagome. I have taught ye so little, but I believe this is all I must teach ye."

The time traveler shook her head. "Kaede, I don't understand. We've only been working together for a little over a week. I barely know anything about healing, leading, and rituals. I don't even understand how to use my miko powers!"

Tears dribbled shamefully down her flushed cheeks. She felt ultimately cheated at that moment, kneeling before the woman, pleading to have more than a broken sermon.

Walking stiffly, the elder placed her hand on the child's head, wanting so desperately to give everything she asked. "I am only an old woman, Kagome. I am no miracle teacher that explains everything to ye. I do not want ye to follow my path and believe it is right because I said so. I want ye to find your _own_ path to being a good miko."

The child panicked, refusing to believe she was being left to fend for herself. She lunged out and grabbed the withdrawing hand of her teacher. "Surely there is more for you to tell me! This cannot be all you can teach me."

Kaede willfully hung back. "It is all I can teach ye, child."

"But why?" the girl whispered in defeat, her hand slipping off the elder's wrist. "Please, at least give me that."

_'You just can't abandon me like this.'_

The elder closed off the world as she spoke a silent prayer to anyone who might listen. Kagome patiently waited. She had nothing to rush her away at the moment. She was willing to wait a week if she knew she would get a proper answer.

Gradually, the elder knelt. Bringing herself to the level of her student, the priestess placed a light hand on the time traveler's shoulder. Kagome's fidgeting stopped instantly when she saw the old woman's gaze. Her eye was hazy, swollen with a sad emotion.

_'She wants to tell me,'_ Kagome determined after several lengthy minutes. _'But why can't she?'_

"Know I do this for your own good, child. Many mikos have followed the way of their teachers and have fallen from the true path of purity. I have given ye lessons of material things because these are things that ye need to know to live in this time period, but your walk as a miko is different. It is something only ye can do. I could teach the way I took, but ye will walk your own way regardless. Mikos are taught to expel demons and there have been people who thought I was wrong for sheltering a hanyou. I did what I did because I believed in something outside of a miko's teaching. You cannot blindly believe in what someone tells ye. I want ye to believe not because it is I who speak**s** these things, but because you truly believe."

Kagome watched quietly as her grandmother bowed her head. "I want ye to learn the way I did, by your own means. I shall be your advisor and teacher when needed, but ye must decide the right path in the end."

_'This isn't fair.'_

"How am I to know the right path without you telling me which path to avoid?" the girl whispered.

She smiled. "Ye know all ye need to know, Kagome. Ye know that mikos hold a life of protecting others and walking a pure path while guiding others as well. Do what ye believe is right and have no regrets."

Kagome listened silently as her eyes grew wide. A slow revelation unfolded in her heart. "I understand, Kaede. I understand you want me to figure out for myself what is right without being given the answers. You want me to experience the truth, not be told it."

Kaede was proud that day as she stood over her first and only student, knowing in her heart she had given the greatest lesson she could ever teach. "I trust ye, Kagome. I know ye will see the wolf within the sheep."

_'Else when you are gone, how will I ever find them on my own?'_

Exchanging welcome smiles, the two got to their feet, the elder's joints protesting loudly. Kagome froze as she reached a stand. Kaede waited patiently when she noticed the abrupt helplessness in her student's face.

"What about my powers?" Kagome floundered. "Won't you show me how to yield them?"

"No," the elder shook her gray head. "Mikos can only learn that on their own. I can never explain to ye how to yield something ye alone can feel."

Kagome slumped and gave a small nod. _'I figured as much. It is something you teach yourself. No one told me how to shoot arrows filled with my purity. I just…did it.'_

The woman pulled away from her grandchild. "Let us return now. The stars are already dotting the sky."

Kagome blinked and quickly looked up. The sky was only a light blue, but there were at least a dozen white specks glittering above their heads.

Bringing her eyes back down, the girl noticed her mentor was already walking away. She wanted to follow and go to her warm bed, but she felt a need to ask another question. "Kaede?"

The priestess stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Kagome?"

"I must know one thing," she said."If you never meant to teach me more than rituals and medicine, why did you ever take me in as a student?"

Kaede turned back around, hiding her face. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

Even after hours of training and emotional stress, the young time traveler had no desire to sleep. Everyone else, minus a patrolling hanyou, had been tucked away in his or her dream worlds for the last two hours. Kagome had paced and had even begun to do target practice, but she couldn't force herself to the comfortable, waiting bed inside.

The seven embedded arrows glared back at the miko as she threw down her bow. '_You would thinkafter a day like this, that I would be the first one asleep!'_

Kagome released a shaky growl and leaned against the back of Kaede's hut. "I just can't get my mind to clear."

Her lesson with Kaede had been repeating in her head since dinner. The tangled mystery of miko powers needed to be unraveled, but she didn't know where to start.

She strangled her hair. _'Need to empty my head.'_

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Empty skies, clear water, only the sound of a soft breeze passing by."

The miko snapped to attention. "I sound like a bad therapy CD."

Pushing away from the wall, the woman strode over to her bow. Lifting the weapon, she carefully twirled it like a baton. Stopping the spin to carefully study her bow, Kagome frowned. "Somehow my bow channels my powers into an arrow."

Next she looked at her hand. "I also was able to pull my powers directly into my hands."

She shook her head. "How, though? It's not like I _told_ them to channel into my arrows or hands. Besides, when I attacked Lady Centipede, I never knew I had miko powers."

She stared back at the victim tree, scrutinizing the feathered arrows. "When I shot off these, my powers never lit up in them. They're dead."

She strode forward and gently tapped one of the spears. "There's a clue I'm missing here, somewhere."

Kagome hung her head. _'Okay, think carefully about this. Let's go back. Every time I'm in danger my powers automatically electrify, but somehow,when I was fighting Sesshoumaru the other day, I couldn't get my miko powers to work. Why?_

_'Did I hold back? Could my powers somehow be intertwined with my subconscious? Did I deep down not want to hurt Sesshoumaru? _

'No. That just doesn't seem right. I tried to force out my powers, but they wouldn't listen like when Kikyo used hers. There's something I'm missing.'

Kagome crossed her arms. _'The Shikon Jewel was the embodiment of a miko's powers. It worked through the wishes of the possessor. Could all miko powers work the same way?_

The thought was slightly far-fetched, mind you, but it made sense. Whenever she had fought against demons she had always silently desired to protect herself and others by killing the demon. Her powers had never failed, then. When other demons would use the jewel shards, their wishes would come true, as well. Demons wanted to be stronger, and through the possession of the jewel, their powers grew by at least five-fold.

Could it be so simple?

Could a wish be the key?

The jewel had worked for both good and evil wishes, and there had been powerful mikos both dark and pure.

_'Were mikos graced with the power of wishes? Is that why the first mikos valued purity so strongly, because they possessed a power that held no end?' _

What about when she had fought against Sesshoumaru? Why hadn't it worked then? She had tried to defend herself, but she wasn't even able to bring out a fraction of what she had. Maybe it had been because she had wished to die.

_'I wished to die, so my powers didn't defend me. Could that be right?'_

Naraku had wielded the Shikon to do his bidding.Kikyo used her powers to manipulate Inuyasha into her hands. Mikos and demons alike had used the power of mikos for their own selfish gains.

What was a wish?

A desire? A want?

It clicked just in the right places.

_'Why would life grant us such a dangerous weapon? With the power of wishes anything could happen! Naraku surely proved what type of risk was involved.'_

Wait.

_'Naraku always thought the Shikon Jewel was most beautiful when it was filled with malice, but when Midoriko used her powers out of the good of her heart to protect people from demons, the jewel responded more powerfully than ever. _

'Just like when I used it for Inuyasha's happiness.'

A true unselfish wish was the only way to use the miko powers properly. Selfish desires backfired. Use the powers for the wrong reason and a terrible end would follow.

Kikyo died when she tried to force Inuyasha to change human.

Naraku fell when he tried to rule over people.

Demons dropped left and right when they fought for their own gain.

Yet, she was here,alive and happy.

Gradually she raised her head, and looked up into the sky's vastness. Was that the answer?

_'Mikos followed the path of purity and righteousness so they could properly use their powers. A miko's strength comes from the true virtues of her heart.'_

She was so utterly small in the universe, a speck in a sky full of stars. Cold and alone, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "What now?"

Her words were spoken to no one. For surely there was no one to listen.

"What do I do now that I know?"

And yet she stood, expecting a response.

'Can I do this? Am I strong enough to bear the weight of this gift?'

She was a mortal girl, born with weak shoulders. The universe was not meant for her to carry, but standing there, she could sense the heaviness, the responsibility that lay in her powers.

She was alone and helpless. No one could share this burden.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. _'God give me strength._'

Maybe she was onlyone priestess protecting a small village, but with all that was sparking around her...

Sesshoumaru…

The demons…

Destiny…

She could sense a new storm coming up behind her, waiting to tear her down. _'Destiny…Why did you ever come to me? Why am I so important?'_

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Someone was here, watching her. _'Destiny?'_

Her eyes snapped onto the tall, white figure standing in the middle of the back yard. Her mouth went dry. She swallowed before gasping his name. "Sesshoumaru!"


	8. Barking Dogs

Inuyasha shall never be mine even if I beg on bended knees. Of course, I shall forever cherish _Walk of Destiny_ & _Choice of Destiny_ because they were always mine!

**_Walk of Destiny_**

By Rochelle Cassel

Edited by Kelli G

* * *

**_Chapter 8 Barking Dogs_**

* * *

Immediately her gaze fell on the bow, discarded twenty feet away. Kagome nervously licked her dry lips, then turned to stare at the demon noble.

_'He's back.'_

His predatory eyes were fixed, all attention on her. Kagome discreetly slid her heel backwards. _'What do I do? What if my powers fail me again?'_

> "What do you want?" she forced out, fear shaking her entire body.

He refused to answer, instead locking her down with his frightening, blank gaze. The stretching silence festered into tight static. Her hands began to itch for something to hold. She needed a weapon.

_ 'Inuyasha?! Wasn't he out guarding the border? How could he have missed his older brother's trespassing?'_

"What do you want?" she demanded again, shoving every ounce of energy into her voice in hopes of faking courage. Did he hear her bones rattling?

_ 'If I scream surely the others inside would hear me__.... but could they reach me in time?'_

His amber eyes narrowed, appearing to size her up.

The ticking seconds began to gnaw away at her jittered nerves. His calm and calculating behavior was irritating. She was falling apart in front of him and he barely batted an eye, as if her response was only natural.

Her entire skin became electrified when she saw his lips smirk. _'I'm not some cat you can scare away.'_

Glaring back, she stood tall and mirrored his unyielding stance. She could play his game, too.

The air was stiff, like a bowstring, pulling tighter as the two waited.

_ 'One of us has to do something.'_

Clenching her fists, the miko resolved to let him make the first move. What other creative response did she have?

Fortunately for her waning nerves, he reacted. Of course, his reaction was far from what she had expected.

Kagome jerked backwards as his deep, rumbling laugh echoed in her ears. The cold laughter was like water being dumped on her head. _'What th—__?'_ __

"Even after last time, you refuse to back down," he replied evenly. "Foolish human."

Hiding the tremble in her knees, the girl sneered. "Some would say I was brave."

He didn't waver. "Not I."

Unnerved, Kagome bounced on her toes. "So, are we going to stare at each other all night, or will you answer me: what do you want?" ****

His cold eyes easily read her distinctive anxiety, and gradually his lips turned up into a sneer. "I was right to believe you were no threat. You're trembling." ****

"Stop playing with me," the miko snapped. She was tired of this. Kagome took a defensive stance, hands raised with palms flat. "If you're going to fight, then come on!" ****

It was a foolish challenge, but he found the move intriguing. He silently watched her again, following the trails of her sweat with his golden eyes. The frail human had stubborn blood, much like his mongrel brother, except she did not fall prey to it. Instead of flying blindly at her opponent, she channeled her fury into calculated strategy.

Though he should be wary of such a clever mind,her mortal stench easily overran his concerns.

He stared down his pointed nose at her. "You shall watch my ward for me."

The miko's brow pinched together. "What?"

Her brown eyes unconsciously lowered to the small figure slipping out of the demon's shadow. Kagome's guard automatically dropped upon sight of the young child.

Rin offered a strained smile. "Good evening, Lady Kagome."

_ 'What is this?' _Kagome glanced at the child's guardian.Sesshoumaru ignored her obvious question, and stared pointedly at the miko. She focused again on the child.

Without request, Rin began to walk towards the miko, a chalky bundle held protectivelyagainst her chest. Kagome peeked again at the dog demon, well aware of his towering presence. _'What is going on?'_

As the girl in the yellow kimono drew closer, the miko gradually sank to her knees, arms out in a welcoming shelter. Rin stopped just inches from the woman's fingers, and took a moment to look back at her lord. Kagome waited awkwardly with arms still out-stretched, and the demon nodded.

Reluctantly, the girl took the last few steps, dropping her bag and burying her face into the priestess's neck. The onslaught of tears soaking into her collar surprised the miko. "Rin?"

"I'm sorry!" Her tiny hands clutched at her loose shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to come."

Kagome studied the demon lord over the girl's shoulder. "Why are you doing this?"

His shallow eyes drifted, absorbing the shuddering sobs of his ward. "I can no longer protect her."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "What are you talking about? Sesshoumaru, how could you possibly not protect her?"

Naturally, his blank stare slipped over, covering his concern. She stared up into his gold orbs, trying to steal away the emotions he effortlessly hid. His years of practice, however, revealed only a thick curtain.

All she would learn was what he was willing to expose. "My title shall kill her."

The alarming words caused the miko to clutch the child tightly. "How?"

He shook his head, again his focus on the child. "It is not your concern."

"Not my concern?!" Kagome hissed, rubbing Rin's back. "You bring her to me, claim her life is endangered, and refuse to say more? Darn you, Sesshoumaru, what's going on?"

"You hold no room to demand from me," he snapped, raisinghis voice a fraction louder. "I spared you."

She glared. "You spared me so you could hold it over my head?"

His coat bristled.

"It is a fatal mistake to assume I would manipulate you in a fashion fitting Naraku," he snarled, fangs flashing dangerously. The gleam of the moonlight along his sharp rowsof teethsent a quiver through the miko, but she hid it well with a frown. ****

"Then explain to me otherwise," she ordered. Pulling back to her feet, the miko quickly put herself between him and the girl. She didn't believe he would ever harm Rin, but having a child between herself and a demon, like some shield, didn't set right with her.

Kagome mustered her courage, and took a threatening step forward. "Hurry up and talk, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha will catch your scent sooner or later."

_ 'I pray he does.'_

Of course, the demon didn't lose his calm edge. As she had guessed, he was prepared. "He's busy at the moment trailing Jaken through the forest. He probably won't realize he's been played with for a few more minutes. By then I'll be gone."

Relief flooded her, giving her room to breath normally. _'That means he's definitely just here to drop off Rin and leave.' _

The miko shook her head. _'But why, Sesshoumaru?'_

He gave the child another half stare, his eyes becoming a richer gold. "Until I return for her, keep Rin as your pup."

_ 'Huh?'_ Kagome went stiff. He wanted _her_ to protect Rin?

Personally, she wanted to take Rin out of the demon's dangerous shadow. Even if Sesshoumaru would never bring a hand against Rin, sooner or later his enemies would.

Maybe it was better that she****_did _protect the child. __

Nodding in defeat, the miko sighed. "I'd be happy to take care of her for you, Sesshoumaru, but how long will she be in my care?"

_ 'I'm not thrilled about this, but it's better than fighting him.'_

Sesshoumaru was already exiting the yard, ending the conversation with his usual mysterious ease. "As long as I choose."

Not caring for a response, the demon lord exited into the shelter of darkness and disappeared from all view, leaving the yard feeling strangely empty.

"Glad I was up for this," Kagome mumbled sarcastically.

"Are you mad at me?" The small question turned the miko around to find Rin staring glumly at her dirty bare feet. Kagome hurried to her knees, rubbing the girl's pink cheeks free of tears.

"Shh," the woman whispered, using her white sleeve as a tissue. "It's alright. I'm not mad."

Rin sniveled and tentatively stared up through her ebony bangs. "Really?"

How could one ever be mad at such a beautiful face?

"No, of course I'm not mad." Kagome's grin quickly smoothed away the hitch in the youngster's heart.

Rin's face lit up, becoming as bright as her yellow and pink kimono. "I'm glad. I didn't want you to think that I didn't like you. I just didn't want to leave Lord Sesshoumaru."

Her smile brought a fresh idea to Kagome's mind. She leaned towards the girl, searching her young eyes. "Rin, do you know why Sesshoumaru left you in my care?"

The child momentarily glanced behind the woman, searching for her lost guardian. She obviously still wished for him. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me much."

_ 'Still__, he must have said something to you.'_

"What **did **he tell you, Rin?" the miko insisted. "Please tell me."

"Well…," the twelve-year-old drawled while twirling a dark lock of hair. "He said something…about um…it getting dangerous…said if they found me with him, they would take me away."

The miko's face soured. "They?"

_ 'All I remember him ever saying during our fight was 'she.' Now there's a 'they?'_

"Yep," Rin chirped quietly. "Said it was better I come with you, because I belonged with humans."

"Humans," the miko repeated. "Must be other demons causing him problems."

The girl shrugged and left the miko to pick up her discarded bundle. Her thin arms wrapped around the gray sack, hugging the only property she owned, several kimono dresses.

_ 'Well, not much else to do but go to bed__._' Offering her hand to the girl, Kagome stood. "Let's head inside. It's late and we need some sle—"

_ THUMP._

Their eyes snapped directly onto the ruffled hanyou. His gold eyes darted side to side as he snarled threateningly. "Are you okay, Kagome?Where's his ugly face at?!"

Kagome relaxed. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned. "He's gone, Inuyasha. He left a few minutes ago."

For several moments, his guard didn't lower as his nose continued to sniff the familiar odor. Finally accepting that his scent was old, the hanyou tucked away his fangs. "Are you sure? I was itching to humiliate him." ****

"Sure, Inuyasha," she mumbled wearily. Even with so many years on his life, the dog was stillan arrogant puppy. "I'm going to put Rin to bed. It's time for both of us to get some sleep."

The hanyou automatically switched his focus. "Rin? What's she doing here?!"

* * *

Kagome quietly tugged the edge of the blanket, pulling it out to full spread. The girl was already asleep, her small body taking up only a corner of the large mat. The miko smiled and tenderly pushed the girl's black bangs away from her flushed face. _'I could get used to tucking a child intosleep.'_

The miko glanced to the side, checking over the full room. No one appeared to have been disturbed from his or her usual order. Kohaku was strategically between Miroku and Sango, while Shippo and Kilala shared a mat. Each face held a contented, unconcerned look.

_'Everyone seems to be oblivious to what happened outside. That's good. They need their rest, anyway.'_

"Kagome," he called to her, quietly. The miko knowingly stood, her eyes lingering on the new addition. With practiced stealth, Kagome crossed the room.

She happily stepped under his out-stretchedarm as he held the paper door for her, and together the two plopped down next to the smoldering pit fire. Kagome poked at the red coals, tossing up yellow sparks. _'Man, I need to get some sleep soon.'_

"What happened?" His concern was velvet to her ears.

"Nothing," she insisted, for the fourth time. "He came, he left Rin. There's not much else from what I already told you, Inuyasha."

His face twitched. "But it doesn't make sense! He's never had a problem taking care of the girl before."

"Something must have changed things, then," Kagome mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, acknowledging the weariness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She didn't want him to send her away. Suddenly, sleep didn't seem so important.

He studied her, not convinced. Kagome forced a brilliant smile. _'Just a little longer.' _

His ears flattened with a shrug. "Feh."

The strain in her smile shrunk,and a sparkle fluttered in her brown eyes. _'Let me stay here with you.'_

Several yellow tongues flew out of the coals, sending a quiver of light out over the two attendants. She inhaled deeply, enjoying his musky scent mingling with the ash, full and earthy. It surrounded her, pushing out the annoying urge for sleep.

_'How can the very smell of you make me so happy?' _****

She slowly ran her arms over herred pant legs. _'Is it the same for you? Does my presence make you happy? When you're alone, do you think of me?'_

Her stomach rolled over, urging alongthe desire to see the face that was connected to the heady smell. His gold pits gazed back at her, commanding her not tolook away. __

They stared at each other, barely aware of the cinders smoldering out. Her tongue darted out over her suddenly dry lips. _'Do you love me as much as her?'_

Kagome winced inwardly. Her secret doubt was coming out again. She was beginning to become ashamed of this childish competition against a dead woman. Challenging him wouldn't prove his love for her.If she had told Kouga that, in order to win her love, he had to retrieve a flower from the tallest mountain, the alpha wolf would already be half way to the peak.

Even with such a pledge, the love within it was fragile and thin, like petals. Wilting petals lost to the early winter frost.

Only that which could withstand the harshest conditions deserved the name of love. The blossom had to last each day, with petals still rich in color and yielding seeds for tomorrow; else it was no flower. ****

Kagome smiled, convinced Inuyasha was her flower.

No, actually it was two sunflowers, in his eyes. His pupils were raven pits, full of mystery and life, while his yellow irises werehis colorful personality....

She blinked. _'I am calling Inuyasha a flower. I really do need sleep.' _****

The hanyou frowned.

He wanted to run and escape the probing silence, especially with her brown eyes watching him so intently. What was she looking for? What did she see?

_'Do you see the demon? Do you see the human?'_

Inuyasha shifted nervously under her gaze. He was scared of either answer.

Somehow she got the message he was uncomfortable, and turned away. The coals were nearly black, barely outlining the miko's body in a gold line. Her shadowy figure mesmerized him.

She was entering a place only he belonged, the darkness. This dark place was his security, where he could be alone.

It was where nightmares and everything wrong hid. It was where _he_ hid.

She was too pure for darkness to touch. Maybe they had slept countless times under the stars, surrounded by the darkness, but she had always been in the firelight, or sometimes even the moon's light.

Someone so bright shouldn't be able to reach the ebony pit he festered in.

He wished, almost desperately, that she could be part of this, but she couldn't understand. The night gave him walls to hide behind, to relieve his face of the mask.

Else they would see the doubt and fear within him.

Even though Kagome could see past the mask he had been living behind for so long, it wasn't enough. There were things no human could understand.

She didn't see that he had been comfortable in his misery. Maybe he was unhappy, but he had been able to understand things.

To be human was weak.

To be demon was strong.

He had understood what he wanted in life. But now she had changed everything. Made him dream that maybe, just maybe, there was something else to make him happy.

He had thought his true desire was to become a demon, or to go to Hell with Kikyo.

In the end, when the Shikon Jewel had granted Kagome's wish, his happiness was to send Kikyo to Hell _alone_, but in peace; and to seal Kagome's way home. How was that supposed to make him happy?

He understood he had always wanted Kikyo to have peace. Even when he had fallen for the priestess, he had always wished to wash away her sadness.

But Kagome… How could watching her be ripped away from her home, her time, her very family, bring him happiness?

Now she was becoming an official miko. He knew very little about humans' way of life, but he did know priests and priestesses often kept from marrying for religious purposes. Did that make him happy?

Inwardly, he knew why it upset him. He had been afraid to admit it, but he loved her.

Yet now, how was he supposed to confess something he didn't understand, especially when what she now believed in forbade her to love?****

Inuyasha blinked rapidly as her warm hand ran over his arm. She grappled in the dark. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to see now, with the fire out."

"Feh," he grumbled, immediately aware of how close she was. "It's high time you go to sleep, wench."

She pulled her hand back, burnt. _'Maybe I'm pushing too hard. Something that seems so simple to me, like sitting together by a fire__, is hard for him. He just can't let his guard down as easily as I can.'_

Even in the dark he could see the guilt in her eyes. "Yeah. You're right."

He watched her stand, intending to leave. Part of him jumped, wanting to stop her. Being alone in the dark no longer appealed to him. _'Don't leave yet.'_

He forced himself to remain seated, though every fiber reached for her.

_ 'You're not ready__.'_ She bitterly stumbled in the dark. _'And I need to be willing to wait.'_

It wasn't long before the warmth at his side grew cold.

* * *

Sesshoumaru edged through the dark stairwell, careful to keep his movements at the smallest decibel. He had to hurry. The meeting had been called for two hours after midnight. She would notice if he was a second overdue.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The powerful demon snarled as his retainer's voice broke his shelter of silence. He could already hear the frog's feet slapping loudly up the stone steps. "My lord!"

He rounded the curve and suddenly his short form was in view. "Finally I have found you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I've been searching high and low for that stupid girl, but she's disappeared!"

_ 'Stupid frog.'_

"Lower your voice, Jaken," he snapped, with barely anyedge.

His oversized staff slipped from his slimy fingers, and the frog scrambled to intercept. "But my lord—"

"I know where she is," he replied,passing his surprised servant. It was best to keep his loyal retainer in the dark. The less he knew the better. "Has the meeting begun yet?"

Jaken scrambled down behind him. "Well no, but Lord Sesshoumaru, what about the girl?"

"I know where she is and that's enough."

The frog quickly shut his mouth. His lord's words were final.

Personally, Jaken didn't care where the little annoyance was, but he was concerned about her sudden separation. Dismissing her meant Lord Sesshoumaru was worried about her presence so close to the Blood Four. It would be quite a mess if she had been discovered. Was his master concerned with his reputation, or the girl's well being? Jaken guessed, and feared, both answers.

Sesshoumaru ducked through the first arch and strode purposefully down the narrow hall. Jaken quickened his pace to keep up. "Your mother came for you the last hour. I told her you were onan errand and would be back in time for the meeting."

The West Lord scowled. _'She's suspicious.'_

Jaken carefully studied his master, waiting for any noticeable response. After three decades, he had begun to pick up on his master's small quirks. Even the tiniest of movements spoke volumes of information; the twitch of a brow could speak of anxiety.

However, the hall was too dark to really see, even with his enhanced senses. He wasn't even aware of the fox demon blocking their way.

Kurso lazily scratched his ear as the noble approached. Even with his lower status, the fox gave a haughty grin to the icy noble. "So, you have finallysurfaced."

Sesshoumaru passed the servant without a visible response. He didn't care if the fox did disrespect him.

Kurso frowned, not at all amused that he was so easily ignored. He might be a servant under the dog's mother, but he was still a powerful fox demon to be feared. What frustrated him most, though, was the fact that to do more to the lord would guarantee him a throttling from his lady.

He turned and locked his glare on the weak frog, deciding to take it out on the lesser demon. "Tell your master to mind himself."

Jaken glared back, not intimidated while his master was so close. "Know your place, Kurso."

The fox immediately stood, and arched his fur. A servant was commanding him when he didn't even take crap from his own master. His eyes flashed a dangerous red. "I _do_ know my place, but obviously _you_ have forgotten the blood that runs in your veins."

"Beinga demon doesn't give you the right to overstep authority," Jaken pressed, bringing both his hands to clutch the Staff of Heads. Give him a reason and he would set the fox in his place.

Kurso followed the frog's hands. _'He thinks he can best me?!'_

Anger boiled in his chest, stretching throughout his impatient limbs. His ears went flat against his crown and the fox flashed his row of white weapons. "Of course, if I rip off your flesh for my meal, I wouldn't be overstepping authority."

"Enough."

Neither of the servants could deny the echoing command from the West Lord. To overstep a lord was minor compared to disobedience. Kurso was tempted to claim he served only the Lady of the South, but he didn't want to be punished in front of the frog. _'I'll wait for a better time.'_

Jaken sneered at the fox servant. _'So will I.'_

The two demons submissively fell into step beside each other, and together, if you could call it that, pursued the dog demon. Both reached him just as the noble entered the large room spilling out of the hall.

The room, though primitively carved from tooth and claw, was very elegant in its own right. The four pillars within the empty, spacious room were covered with jackals and dogs spiraling up their base. The narrative drawings were so detailed that the stone figures appeared to be guardians of the moonlight that streamed from the skylight above. Their lifeless eyes glared down at the lord and servants, daring them to steal away the spotlight.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in passing the stone columns to claim his spot in the room. No one had yet arrived, but they would be there shortly. Kurso and Jaken followed close behind, and each took a spot between different columns; Jaken went behind Sesshoumaru, while Kurso took his place behind his lady's normal seat.

Never having seen it, Jaken carefully observed the room, noting the vast number of maps engraved in the walls, and the single atlas centered in the floor. Most of the charts were outdated, left over from as early as the 2nd Age. Lady Sakura had done some redecorating, but it was obvious that these chambers were quite beyond the day she had taken control of these borders. Jaken idly wondered who the shaper of the North House had been.

He was forced to lose track of the thought, however, when a new presence entered through the arch opposite. Regally she strode in, her short white train sliding behind her. She was proud and confident in her movements as she stepped in front of Kurso, holding herself above them. Her eyes danced coldly over her son. "You have returned, I see."

Naturally, he didn't respond to something so obvious. He decided to instead stare down at the gold and red map at their feet, his focus stopping on his western lands.

His silence irritated her, and she clenched her jaw to keep from snapping. To show emotion was a weakness, even if it was her son. If someone could read her thoughts then it meant they could manipulate her.

She inhaled softly. "What has sent you past my borders, my son?"

His eyebrows twitched in surprise, but she never caught it.

She had seen him leave? Sesshoumaru lifted his blank face to her. "I was checking on a few things back in the west."

Her teeth ground together. "You went to see her, didn't you?"

"No," he replied calmly, focusing again on the map. This wasn't the first time he had lied to her, and he doubted it would be the last. "And, yes, I know you're keeping me in your sights."

He still would tell her nothing, even when he was supposed to answer to her.

She turned away, allowing the subject to drop. He was just like her, a blank wall. She had taught him to be like that, after all. She would deal with his secrets later, once the meeting was over.

It didn't seem very long before the next noble appeared. All attention went to a third door as the sound of rubbing scales reached their alert ears. Lord Shiro crawled out of the hall following the noise. The dragon carefully dragged the length of his bodyinside, and slowly arranged himself so he didn't monopolize the space. After uncoiling into a comfortable position, the dragon lowered his head to the other demons. The moonlight immediately exposed his true face, a white facemask embedded in his brow.

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes became slits at the sight of the white oval. There was no doubt that Shiro was the descendant of his father's killer, Ryuukossei.

The dragon's double pair of eyes blinked in union as he gave a curt nod to the other demons. "Sakura. Sesshoumaru."

She swept back her glossy white hair, showing off her unblemished face. "Shiro."

Her son didn't offer acknowledgement, save for a hard stare.

There was only one left to wait on, and he came two seconds after that. The moment he stepped inside, the silence became suffocating. He rolled back his shoulders and strode stiffly forward, his lush copper coat shining in the faint moonlight.

Jaken watched the new presence with burning curiosity. Out of all the demons present, Aki was the most mysterious. He was young for a demon, and even younger for a noble. Staring at the demon that resembled a lion with no mane, Jaken couldn't even remember exactly which cat demons were crossed in the noble's blood.

On the other hand, it was Aki's younger sister, who was trailing behind him, whom Jaken had absolutely no knowledge about. Presently in her human form, Cynthia was an exotic and sensuous creature, with her messy red hair and glossy tan skin. Her large ears twitched from atop her head, tossing about her flaming mane. Clad in tight brown leather that lacked both sleeves and pant legs, the woman showed off a slim tail and a great deal of her alluring skin. Of course the finishing touch was the white gold cuffs on both her wrists and ankles, along with a matching collar.

The present audience, nevertheless, saw only the massive gold emblem of her house on the front of her outfit.

Without offering a greeting, Aki and Cynthia both took the final position in the circle, placing the floor map directly in the center of the Blood Four. All that mattered was preparing for the mess that would come, not mindless socialization.

Sakura sat down on the cold floor, the kimono pooling in her lap. She was just as eager to settle things. Their stenches were beginning to mark her house.

"My scouts have confirmed that they should be in the village sometime tomorrow," she answered smoothly.

Behind her Kurso, her retainer, nodded, but none of the four lords glanced in the fox demon's direction. They were more concerned by the fact that the woman was the first to speak, almost declaring herself leader. ****

The fourth lord stepped forward, revealing more of himself to the bit of moonlight. He threw back his shoulders, his gold coat rolling in a shiny wave. "It appears all targets will be accounted for by tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow would be the ideal time," Sakura sneered in agreement. "They will be too busy greeting each other. Their guard will go down, and that will be the moment we can strike."

"But only a handful of demons have responded to our call to arms," the pale mask grumbled from atop the dragon's head. "Will we have enough force with only four hundred demons?"

Tense silence.

"We have no choice," Sakura snapped, a dangerous edge in her voice. She glared at each lord in turn, daring them to challenge her. "If we can take out the leaders we can cripple and confuse them. Maybe even scatter them. The element of surprise should be enough to get us in and out."

"It would have to be quick," Sesshoumaru agreed with indifference. "Staying too long will allow them to regroup."

Aki nodded. "We can have the Kitshio _["weak blood"]_ sweep through the villagers. While they distract the people, we can eachattack key figures."

There was a round of solid agreement.

* * *

Someone grabbed her shoulders, dragging her from the velvet fields. "Kagome, wake up. It's morning."

The girl shoved her face deeper into the soft grass, mumbling feeble indifference. "Give me five more minutes, mom."

"It's already several hours after dawn, Kagome," she insisted, relentless. "Plus, we have a little girl here that we were hoping you could explain."

"Girl?" the miko slurred, the fuzzy grass slowly knitting a blanket over her. "What girl?"

"Rin."

The name immediately ripped her eyes open. Kagome quickly sat up in her sleeping bag and saw Sango's face. "Where is she?"

"She's in the other room eating breakfast," the huntress replied as she leveled her eyes with her sister's. "So you know why she's here?"

"Yes," the miko hastily confirmed as she scrambled to stand.

Sango offered her arm and lifted her sister up. "Well, that's good. We were a little shook up when we found her."

"Don't worry," Kagome soothed. "A few things happened last night. I'll explain, but how about breakfast first?"

"Sure." The huntress agreed reluctantly. She would have preferred an explanation, but she supposed it could wait.

Stepping inside of the main room after the slayer, Kagome's brown eyes automatically dropped onto the small girl chatting away with her little kit. Rin was smiling, having forgotten about her endless tears from the night before. If she was still upset, she was hiding it well for a twelve-year-old.

Looking up, Kagome noticed Kaede and Miroku waiting expectantly on the other side of the room. She nodded and strode over to them, inwardly wondering where Kohaku and Inuyasha were.

"Good morning," Kagome announced herself as she passed the two children.

Rin and Shippo dropped whatever conversation they were having and smiled up at their foster mother. "Good morning."

As the miko sat down, Sango handed her a full plate. Kagome smiled to her as the huntress took a seat beside her. "Thanks."

The time traveler stared down at the meal, but she ignored the food for the moment, and began. "Sesshoumaru came to me last night."

There was an immediate ripple in the room.

"But he didn't attack me," Kagome continued with a shrug. She had already repeated this story three or four times to Inuyasha and she had lost sight of the drama in the tale. "All I know is he left Rin in my care, saying something about how his title would kill her."

"His title?" Kaede questioned.

The time traveler shook her head. "I don't know either, but I do know that he will come back for her eventually, though, he didn't say when."

The elder bowed her head, troubled by this new event. "Whatever is going on, it's about to escalate. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have brought Rin otherwise."

Sango glanced at Miroku, fear crawling into the pit of her belly. _'Why does it feel like the gates of Hell are about to break open?'_

The monk turned to the village elder. "I don't want to sound like Inuyasha, but there must be something we can do other than just sitting around."

Kaede couldn't answer. There was nothing to go by. As far as they knew, only Sesshoumaru was involved. Yet, the old priestess knew it stretched beyond his reach. She could sense anxiety in the trees and air. An immense darkness was brewing; something much larger than the single lord could create.

They needed to be ready, but how?

"We must be patient," Kaede instructed, hoping her words would not bring about their doom. "Let us go about the day as always, but keep yourguards up. I shall construct a barrier around the village to ward off demons. Hopefully that will be enough for now."

Kaede's decisions had never failed them; why should they doubt her now?

They easily agreed, but none of them could brush off the gnawing fear in their stomachs.

Kagome pushed aside her empty plate and turned to her adopted children. "How about we go visit the other village kids? I'm sure they would love to meet you, Rin, and they probably miss Shippo."

"Sure," the girl squealed excitedly, grabbing her new playmate's hand. "Come on, Shippo!"

Kagome watched the girl carefully. _'She's already falling in love with these people. Does she miss human contact__,_****_I wonder?"_

The child's eyes danced as she looked up at her new guardian. Rin eagerly held up her pudgy little hand. "Come on, Lady Kagome."

For several frozen heartbeats, the young time traveler was motionless, images of her mother flashing inside her head. Kagome saw a younger version of herself holding her mom's hand, smiling up at her with a grin identical to Rin's. The blood drummed against her ears. _'I'm a mother. Never really thought of it, but wow.'_

The miko slowly took the child's hand, warmth lingering in their intertwined fingers. "Just call me Kagome, Rin."

"Ok," the little girl agreed, hardly noticing the intimate difference.

Shippo scrambled up the woman's back, and wrapped his arms around her neck for a piggyback ride. Careful not to jostle the growing kit, the miko turned to Sango. "How about we skip training today and just have a good time? It will calm the nerves."

"Good idea," the fighter replied with enthusiasm. "Kohaku might enjoy it as well. I'll go get him from the dojo."

"I'll come along as well," Miroku announced as he wrapped his arm over the demon exterminator's shoulder, earning a blush from her. "I can wait on the carrier while I'm there. Besides, I'd hate to be separated from my little beauty."

Kagome giggled at her sister's red face. "Well then, let's go."

"Have fun," Kaede called after them as they piled out. It was good to see them at ease, even if she was not. Once the elder priestess was alone she gathered the dirty plates in a small bucket and set them aside to be washed later. Getting the barrier up was more important.

She had been afraid to tell the others, but this new darkness was spread out in her mind, scattered like a bunch of marbles. These last few days, the marbles had been gradually rolling together.

Throughout her many years, she had never experienced such an enormity of dark powers combining at one point. Kaede was no seer, but she knew many lives would be lost to its coming.

And for once, she felt totally powerless to stop it.

* * *

A handful of children were in the village's main road, scrambling after each other in a game of catch the fox demon, while their mothers watched from under the cool shade of their front doors. The kids were so intent on catching the kit that they moved together like a flock of birds; when Shippo hung right they would all follow in a rolling wave. Now of course the flock kept flying in circles, unable to pass the invisible lines that the four guards protected.

Kagome pulled her head back, laughing, as two of the boys fell over each other in an attempt to grab Shippo's tail. She always enjoyed playing with the village kids. There wasn't much of a chance, now that she was involved with her new training, but whenever she came around them, new life surged in her. _'Yep, I definitely want to have kids one day.'_

The time traveler waved at the watching mothers. They smiled back, happy to see that the miko and her friends cared enough to spend time with their families.

Sango clapped excitedly as Rin finally tackled Shippo. The slayer was completely absorbed inthe game. "Good job, Rin!"

"Thanks!" the girl shouted, already racing away from the other children's grabbing hands. She laughed, purely giddy. This was the first time other children had allowed her to play in the game. She had always been the outcast, but here she was welcomed.

Sango pushed her guard post closer to her sister, walking to the edge of the imaginary square as Kilala mewed from her shoulder. "Rin seems to be enjoying this**.**"

"Yeah." The miko's brown eyes followed the small child. "I wonder if this is all the human contact she's ever had."

The exterminator shrugged. "Who's to say? We only met her after she was with Sesshoumaru."

"True." Kagome carefully watched Rin's happy face melting into the crowd. _'But she belongs here. You can just see it.'_

"Is it even a good idea to let Sesshoumaru take her back?" Sango wondered with sudden concern. "He is a powerful demon, after all, and we never met him on good terms."

_'But he cares about her.' _The miko shook her head. "I doubt he would ever harm her. He brought her to us because he was worried about her well-being. She's safe in his care, though I'm not sure it's right to rip her away from human contact."

Sango bowed her head and Kilala rubbed against her cheek. "Is it even right of us to decide where she goes?"

_'I don't know.'_

"In my time people believed it was right to decide if parents were unfit," Kagome answered quietly. "Sometimes taking the children away from the parents was for the best, but sometimes it hurt them. It's a lot more complicated in my time, though. I'll try to explain it to you someday."

Sango nodded, convinced for now. There was a lot about the future she still didn't understand, but she trusted Kagome's word. "So you think when he comes back for her, she should go with him?"

Trusting her instincts, the girl nodded. "Probably, but we should wait and see when the time comes."

The children cheered loudly, pulling the women from their conversation. Shippo had gotten revenge on Rin by tagging her.

Sango laughed at the wild display and glanced slyly towards the monk, who was chasing after a few runaways on the other end of the imaginary square. The miko caught the direction of her sister's gaze and smiled mischievously. "He looks like he would make a good father."

The huntress immediately blushed. "Yes, he does."

Kagome's grin split wider, and she opened her mouth to encourage the blush, when a sensation like a hot needle crept into the back of her head. Kagome automatically lifted her eyes to the east, goosebumps crawling over her skin. _'What is that?'_

"Kagome?"

The miko squinted as she noticed several dark shapes coming up the main road. _'What is that I feel?'_

The needle began to grow, pulsating with her heartbeats. The dust threw up in clouds, as the train of wagons grew closer. Kagome stepped away from the children, followed by Sango.

"Who is that?" the huntress mumbled, Kilala hissing from atop her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head and glanced towards the children, who were still feverishly involved in playing tag. "Not sure, but we should get the kids out of the way."

Her sister agreed and called the game off, scurrying the children out of the road and back to their mothers. The monk and two slayers came to the miko's side, eyes sternly set on the approaching caravan.

The dust was covering the number of wagons, but the priestess guessed there were over a dozen, plus a carriage near the front. _'Who would be coming to this village with this many people?'_

Her eyes ran over the black carriage. There were no distinct wooden designs on the side of it, with only the Japanese red and white curtains for doors. Kagome could understand the wagons, but what was with the carriage sticking out?

No marks, yet the carriage spoke of some importance.

Besides, the sensation in her scalp was growing hotter as they drew near. There was power with these travelers.

She pulled her back straight _'Well, it's only right that I welcome whoever it is. I am next in line to be leader of this village__, after all.'_

She strode purposefully forward, trailed by her sister. Kagome waved to her brothers**,** signaling them to hang back and guard Rin and Shippo, just in case. Several of the villagers came from their houses, watching their guardians go to meet the strangers. They hung close to their children, unsure of what to expect.

Kagome glanced at Sango, finding her just as worried. That didn't make the time traveler feel better.

Kagome doubted there was any danger, but she was nervous with everything that had happened recently. Kaede's words were well remembered. _'Keep your guard up.'_

Once the carriage was near, the driver, a scraggly youth, pulled the pair of horses to a stop and called out over his shoulder to the riders inside. "Lord Neekal, we have arrived."

The carriage shook back and forth, proof that someone had heard the boy. As she waited for someone to appear, Kagome stared behind him at the rest of the wagons. There were hundreds of people alongside the wagons, most in their late twenties or earlier thirties. Any that were older were enjoying the luxury of sitting along with the supplies in back of the wagons. She didn't spot a single child amongst them, but she did see several monks, priests, and priestesses. There were also fighters amongst them, bearing the symbols of random towns and kingdoms, some of which the miko knew were at arms against each other. Sweat and dirt clung to them, obvious gifts from traveling, but each of them could easily slip into the village with their friendly smiles.

_'I don't feel anything wrong here, but I still feel uncomfortable about this__.'_

"Good day to you, priestess," a scratchy voice greeted, bringing the miko's focus back to the carriage. There, shakily stepping down, was a bald priest favoring a wooden cane.

Within his blue eyes, the miko could see years of wisdom and life burning. He appeared to be in his near sixties, but he held the youth of a twenty year old in his eyes. Her grandfather had held a similar fire. "I am Lord Neekal, High Priest from the northern town of Yaldan."

Following what she had been taught in both past and future, Kagome respectfully bowed. _'Okay, do this right.'_

Straightening, she spoke loudly so the caravan could hear. "I am Lady Kagome, Priestess to this village and Successor to Lady Kaede. I welcome you."

Sango smiled, proud of her best friend, while the priest bowed in return. Kagome glanced again at the caravan before continuing. "May I ask, my lord, why you and these people are here?"

He nodded as he leaned against his cane, winded with age. "I would rather I discuss that with Lady Kaede, if you don't mine, Lady Kagome."

_'No harm in that, I suppose. We're worried about demons, not humans, anyway,'_ the miko thought carefully, still eyeing the fighters in the bunch. "All right. I'll bring you to her."

Neekal smiled, his eyes crinkling like her grandfather's did. "Thank you. I truly appreciate it."

Sango leaned over, her warm breath brushing against the miko's shoulder. "Good job, Kagome. You sound like a leader."

The time traveler weakly chuckled. "I doubt this was such a big deal, but thanks."

_'Although I was so nervous I could have thrown up.'_

New shakes from the carriage brought the miko's gaze back to thered and white door. A hand appeared, pushing aside the curtain to reveal the bearded face of a middle-aged man.

Unconsciously, Kagome's mouth dropped open as she stared hard at the new priest stepping out. There was no doubt in her mind as the word rang through her head. _'Daddy?'_


	9. Lost Marbles

Disclaimer: If you haven't notice the disclaimers at the top of the last eight chapters under this story, than I will repeat myself **again**: I do not **own** the anime series, **Inuyasha**, but I do own the two stories, **_Choice of Destiny_** & **_Walk of Destiny_**, which are my original fiction continuing off the **Inuyasha** storyline.

* * *

**Walk of Destiny**

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

* * *

Chapter 9 Lost Marbles

* * *

_"Daddy?"_

"What is it, Kagome?" He had been smiling, but his eyes were weary. Why did she remember that?

She grabbed at his jeans, pulling her little body up into his lap. They were at the kitchen table. "Can we go play at the park, daddy?"

His smile disappeared.

"Kagome, you know your father just got home," her mother said sternly Kagome didn't see her in the scene. She had to be off in the background. "He's tired. Let him rest. How about I bring you to the park?"

"But I want daddy."

"Daddy," Kagome whispered. The memory was scratchy with only bits and pieces left fresh in her head. It was one of the few scenes she remembered her father in and the small clip revealed nothing about him. She had spent years rewinding and replaying scattered images, desperately trying to piece together the man that had been her father. But once she had sworn off asking her mother about such things, she had also tried to bury the memories. If she would never know him then she no longer wanted the images tormenting her curiosity.

Unfortunately, the face of the priest had caused the random memory to surface, bringing back the painful desire to meet/know him. There was no doubt that this man was a perfect twin for her father's picture, but it was impossible for him to be any more than a look-a-like. _'That isn't my physical father. That must be his ancestor.' _

Sango scowled "What did you say, Kagome?"

The miko frantically shook her head, not wanting to pull her heart out again. "Nothing. Let's hurry and bring Lord Neekal to Kaede."

For several moments, Sango stared at her sister's pale face. She was certain Kagome had spoken, but she decided to let it go. Sighing, the slayer nodded.

The head priest hobbled forward, leaning heavily on his cane. Hot swells of power were dripping off of these two men. _'Who are they?'_

"Father, please let me do this," the second priest pleaded, taking his lord's wrinkled hand. "You need not spend the last of your strength climbing so high just to speak to the village elder. Let me do the job as _Kaizoe_ _second_ Priest."

_'Father?'_ Kagome blinked. _'If this man is my father's ancestor, then that makes the Head Priest the ancestor of my father's father, the grandfather I never knew.'_

The elder shook the younger man away. "Son, you know this day is important, and not a single word must be misspoken. My blood might be thinning, but a few stairs will not end my life before Kami is ready."

That would never soothe a son's worries. "But, father!"

"Enough," Neekal commanded, his tone feverishly strong. "Now step back, Rashu."

With a flushed face, the son bit his lip and pushed down his burning frustration. "Yes, Father."

Rashu bowed, palms together in ritualistic respect as he pulled away to fade into the background.

"Maybe it would be better if we brought Kaede here," the miko offered politely, still staring at the son. "It would only take a moment."

Neekal smiled, his face seeming to become a lake of ripples. "That's very kind of you. Thank you for your trouble."

He appeared so gentle to her. Why should she be suspicious of him?

"It's no trouble at all," Kagome replied while turning to the huntress beside her. "Sango, could you do me the favor of retrieving Kaede while I speak to Lord Neekal?"

Her sister easily agreed. "Sure, Kagome. I'll be right back."

Twirling, Sango hurried off with Kilala, signaling to her brother and to her love that all was well. Both eager to discover the news, Miroku and Kohaku strode to the miko's side. "Kagome?"

The time traveler glimpsed her family's approach. "Lord Neekal, while we wait on Kaede let me introduce you to my family."

The old man nodded, already eyeing the approaching figures. "Please do, my lady."

The small group pulled together, mingling uncomfortably under the holy man's gaze. They stood in a line from tallest to smallest with Miroku at the head and Shippo taking the tail. Kagome's face was bright and proud, excited to show off the people who were her life.

Coming to stand by her brother, the miko began the introductions. "This is Miroku, a monk from the north who has spent the last four years traveling beside me."

Miroku immediately bowed, one vertical palm across his face.

Walking past the monk, Kagome next stood beside the slayer, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is Kohaku, one of the last slayers from the east and sister to Sango, the lady who just left to retrieve Kaede."

The boy also bowed, but with both hands at his side.

Kneeling in front of the last two, the miko gather together the girl and kit. With both of them hugging her around the hips the woman turned around with a broad grin. "And these two are my adopted children, Shippo and Rin."

Neekal hunched forward, narrowing his eyes on the bundles in her arms. "Children?"

Ignoring the ache in his knees, the priest hobbled towards the miko. Still well aware of the waves of awesome power radiating from the man, Kagome was slightly intimidated and tightened her arms around the kids. _'I need to calm down! I'm overreacting. He wouldn't do anything to us.'_

But she couldn't hear her inner voice once he was a foot in front of her, his hard gaze closing in. He was deep in concentration as he focused on them, almost as if some deep secret lay within the two children she held. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, feeling very awkward. _'What is he thinking?'_

Shippo shifted against her, and she tore her eyes away from the priest to glance down at the kit. Both he and Rin were pressed against her hips frantically hoping to disappear in her robes. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath as she sawthat their eyes were wide and slightly glazed.

Neekal stretched out his hand, fingers mere inches from touching their small faces. An onslaught of invisible/unseen fire pressed into the miko's flesh, singeing her pores. But her body would not respond to the pain. Her limbs were fixed, unyielding, as her mind grew numb. _'What's happening? Why c-can't I move?'_

A blanket seemed to swallow her head, pulling her thoughts deep into stiff mud. The barest twitch of her fingers took all of her focus. Her eyes flickered. _'Does no one see what he's doing?'_

She dragged her head up, battling the floating sensation in her skull. Miroku and Kohaku stood motionless, their lifeless eyes staring past the priest. _'What happened?'_

She pushed her sight upward, and saw a bird flying above her head, frozen in the air. It was like something from a dream, seeing its small white wings frozen stiff. _'Has all of time stopped?'_

Dizziness took her as she forced her eyes back on the priest, the scene toppling in a violent spiral. His face alone did not move as sky replaced earth beneath her feet. _'Just how powerful is this man?'_

His lips began to crawl open as a voice deeper than his own spoke. **"Za kiani imei ti seija akini."**

Cold air, without warning, surged into her lungs, snapping time back into regular speed. Kagome painfully gasped against the stabbing in her ribs. She glanced over at her brothers and noticed they were still gazing towards the caravan, oblivious to her struggle. _'What just happened? What did he do?'_

She swiveled around and noticed that, surprisingly the priest was no longer in front of her instead, he was twenty feet away next to the carriage, where he had first been. He was smiling warmly, acting as if he had never moved.

Even though he appeared unaware of the unusual event, the miko saw the shadowy look in his eyes. He knew.

Unable to stomach the strange look he had, Kagome ducked her head and glanced at Shippo and Rin. The miko was shocked to find a complete lack of fear in their blank expressions.

Her eyes skimmed over the crowd of people, searching for some significant glimmer that would contrast against the ignorant faces. _'Was I the only one who noticed?'_

"Good day to ye, Lord Neekal," Kaede called, snapping Kagome's focus onto her approaching teacher. "I have heard of ye and your work. Are ye not the priest who seeks out powerful demons in the name of Tami?"

The old man nodded, eyes now bright as the summer sky. "Yes, I am that priest."

Kaede stepped past her student, her eyes traveling over her young disciple. Inwardly, Kagome wondered if her teacher had seen what had transpired seconds before her arrival. If she had, the elder showed no concern as she walked by.

While the two leaders were busy greeting one another, a crowd began to circle them, both from the village and the caravan. Faces mingled, and soon Kagome could not see where her people began or ended. The muffled voices spoke quietly giving the leaders a circle of silence to speak in.

With all the people pressing against each other, Kagome was surprised she was able to hear Sango speak. "I don't know who that man is, but I don't think Kaede approves of him. She didn't seem pleased when I gave her his name."

"I wonder why," the time traveler mumbled as she glanced at her teacher, watching her agitated body language. "At first, I didn't think badly of him, but now I wonder."

"As do I," the huntress whispered, keeping her voice low so others could not hear. They didn't want the villagers to grow frightened by their speculation. "Am I right to think he is powerful?"

Kagome nodded, sight set on the man. "He is quite powerful. I would say he almost tips the scale against Kaede."

"Well good thing we have you, then," her sister joked. "I bet you could run circles around him, Kagome."

The miko couldn't laugh at the joke. "Maybe, but I don't want to think they came for hostile reasons."

Sango's lips went in a firm line as she scanned the crowd. "It's hard to say nowadays. With villages fighting villages it's hard to tell if people come for help or for an invasion. But with two priests and a lack of warriors, these people don't appear to be wanting to fight."

_'If they are here to fight, then we are in a bad position with them mingling in the crowd like this,'_ Kagome thought, her body tense. _'Course, I don't see a weapon on anyone here, not even the villagers.'_

"I sense a great deal of holy power centered here," Miroku warned, coming up beside the ladies with Kohaku.

Kagome extended her powers over the crowd, feeling the familiar warmth several people projected. She nodded after several moments, confirming his suspicions. "The two priests are powerful, but I can sense several other people with their own small bit of power."

"What does that mean?" Kohaku asked, slightly unnerved at having that many people with magical abilities here. No one answered him, unable to offer any thought.

The wind shifted and a sour smell rolled off the north. Kagome glanced over at her sister, wondering if she noticed the change. But even when Sango inhaled deeply, her nose did not wrinkle.

The miko glanced over the village houses, leveling her eyes on the forest. _'What is it then?'_

Minutes ticked away and the twisted tangy smell continued to plague her nostrils. Kagome froze when saw a spray of birds fling themselves out of the treetops and into the sky. Maybe she was no seasoned hunter or fighter, but she could easily see the birds were spooked. _'Something's out there.'_

Kaede stared at the priest who had entered her village, waiting for him to explain his purpose when the scent crossed under her nose. It was slight, but her experienced senses caught it. _'Tangy…'_

Kagome leaned towards Sango. "Where was Inuyasha this morning?"

"He was out on patrol again," she replied.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, giving the dark trees another wavering look. "So he wouldn't be in the forest?"

"No, I doubt he would be" Sango frowned as she saw the worry in her sister's brown eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

The smell was thicker, stronger. Whatever smelled so bad was growing, or coming closer.

"Kaede!" a gruff voice shouted in hysteria.

Kagome quickly brought her eyes in the direction of the speaker: up. Even with the sun directly behind the blurring figure, distorting her eyesight, the time traveler knew exactly who belonged to the voice. "Inuyasha!"

With demon ease, the hanyou dropped down into the open center of the crowd, landing directly between the elders. His gold eyes were wide and his ears twitched nervously atop his pearl crown as he faced the old woman.

"Kaede, we have a problem," Inuyasha said hastily, ignoring everyone but her. "There's a small army of demons coming from the north-east, directly through the forest."

"What!" the priestess exclaimed, automatically on her toes. Ripples of panic rolled through the people. As Kagome had seen before, mothers protectively grabbed hold of their children and men ran to their houses, searching for weapons. Screams bellowed and frantic cries were heard amid the wild stamping of feet. Even with several holy figures and fighters, the people were still driven by empty fear.

_'And I don't have a bow or an arrow!'_ Kagome grumbled mentally. _'Great…'_

With the boomerang already in her hands, Sango called out to Inuyasha. "How many!"

He swirled around, his white locks slapping his cheeks. "At least four hun-"

_'CRASH'_

All Kagome could hear was her own raspy breathing as curls of dust trembled around the monstrous neck emphasizing the network of muscles hidden beneath his scaly armor. Every blood vessel went dry, unable to send the color into her face, as Kagome saw the white jaws of a mythological dragon. She must have blinked because his teeth were instantly a foot away from her face, and growing closer.

Fortunately for the time traveler and the two children in her arms, they had a hanyou for a rescuer. Never realizing when they had been pulled out of danger, Kagome stared up at her hero's feral snarl. "I-Inuyasha."

His gold eyes, which had been glaring at her attacker, rested on her. "Are you okay?"

Still shaken, the woman took a breath to check over the two frightened kids. "We're fine. Thanks."

He gave his usual nod and resettled his gaze on his opponent. Saving her butt had become a daily event for the half-demon. "I'll handle him. You get moving."

Whether he meant for her to hide from the growing danger or find a weapon for protection, the woman didn't know, or care. Either way she would do what she thought was best, and that was to protect this village. "Go, Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

The battle lost its importance in that second and the hanyou turned to her again, his anxious face staring at her as a hundred dark scenarios ran through his head. Fours years didn't stop the worry from plugging his throat. It was always hard to leave her alone when he ran off to fight. "Ok."

Then he was sailing/leaping into the air, whipping out his golden sword like an archangel challenging all of Hell. Kagome stared proudly after the red and white streak, wishing she could go with him. Knowing better the miko instead dragged herself and the children to their dusty feet.

Following her instincts, she quickly swept her brown eyes over the village. Tearing down the unprotected, the demons consumed the streets and left the corpses in mountainous heaps. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku kept together intuitively falling into a strategic triangle, guarding each other's shoulders. Immediately the demons swarmed the three, realizing they were prized fighters.

Kagome scowled.

These demons were analyzing the situation instead of blindly flinging themselves into battle. The villagers were barely getting any attention from their attackers, while the fighters, priests, and priestesses were never overlooked. Calculating the situations, the demons prevented the strong fighters from helping the weak, hoping to suffocate a great number in one sweep.

A blare of noise broke out as fire exploded from one of the huts. Kagome froze **at** sight of the orange dance. The week had been dry, and the houses would easily be consumed.

_'The entire village will burn down!'_ the miko screamed inwardly. _'Darn this time for not having fire trucks!'_

Villagers hastily rushed towards the burning home with dripping buckets in their hands. Kagome's panic instantly dropped from her shoulders and was replacedwith proud astonishment. They were laying themselves open to attack just so they could make sure their village would survive.

"They have faith that we will win," Kagome muttered, a grin slowly rising. The miko refused to stand by and watch them condemn themselves to the demons. Pushing Shippo onto her back and cradling Rin like a babe, the priestess dug her heels into the dirt and raced towards the house. Kagome ignored the fact that she had no weapon to protect the villagers, Shippo, Rin, or herself. All she had was her powers and she would rely on _her_ faith that she could wield them. _'If there is a god, or some other supernatural being who gave me this gift, then he would not let it go to waste now.'_

Sliding to a stop at the front of the house, Kagome set Rin behind her while Shippo slid off her back. She looked over her shoulders at the frightened villagers, seeing their wide eyes.

"Keep going with the water," she shouted over the noise/din of battle. "I'll protect you."

Nodding in understanding, they turned, focusing all of their concentration on keeping the fire contained to one house

"Don't worry, Kagome," Shippo yelled, taking a position at her side. "I'll help."

She glanced warily at the young kit. _'He's fought before, Kagome. He can handle this.'_

Blue light danced over the demon's body, licking his gold fur in a harmless flame. She forced her eyes away from his transformation. Her guard had been down for the last few minutes, and to waste any more time would be a fatal mistake for them all. Looking up she was proven right as a large worm demon dropped from the sky.

Kagome inhaled deeply as she squared her shoulders and made a silent plea. _'Don't fail me now that I need you.'_

This being the first time she had relied solely on her miko powers without even a weapon to focus the mystical energy, Kagome resorted to her instincts-or reflexes-and awkwardly raised up her palms. _'I believe it is wishes that control the powers in my body. If so, then I wish to protect these people and this village!'_

As the monster came within range, the warmth of her powers crackled along her fingers. The familiar rosy glow spilled out over her hands and cast a magical aura over the woman, seconds before the demon rammed into her barrier. Kagome watched with a giddy sense of success as the burnt corpse fell to the ground at her feet.

Rin clapped excitedly and Shippo gave his mother a flash of his new incisors. "Nice job, Kagome!"

888

Kaede whirled on her toes, keeping her clasped hands close to her chest as she rapidly recited another prayer. Her shoulders began to shake as the new attacker crumbled before her. Her years were stealing the air from her lungs.

If she had had a bow and arrows, she would have been handling things better, but luck-or fate-was not with her. Kaede knew this, especially when a bronze cat demon landed next in line.

Kaede panted at the sight of the cat circling, its red eyes set on her. He stepped lightly, one ear swiveling, listening to the demons and humans clashing behind him. Immediately, the miko understood her challenger was experienced.

"You are old, miko," he stated, his tone playfully calm as if he were only a rude visitor. "Of course, your age is proof that you are skilled for otherwise you would not have lived so long. However, I am certain your eyes shall not see today's sunset.'

The miko didn't flinch as he gave her a wicked grin.

888

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, and toppled to the right, avoiding the dragon's jaws. His wild bangs swayed in front of his narrowed eyes and the hanyou swirled to again face his opponent. The purple beast growled a challenge as he slithered leisurely from a distance. Inuyasha bared his fangs, eager to kill the lizard, but unable to. This demon was a face dragon like his father's old enemy, and only Tessiaga's strongest attack would defeat him, but it would also cost a quarter of the village houses.

He needed to herd the demon out into the open fields. It would be a difficult feat to perform without harming the houses in the process, but it would not be impossible.

Just before he could leap, however, a sadistic woman's voice held down his feet. "Shiro! The slayers and monk were your charge. Now leave me to mine."

The giant half-turned his head, keeping a red eye on the hanyou. "If you continue to forget that my title weighs just as heavily as yours, Sakura, then I will have to force your memory."

Inuyasha blinked several times at the elegant demon woman standing on the rooftop; she seemed to have mystically appeared out of thin air _'Shiro? Sakura?'_

She gave a feral snarl and her eyes flashed red. "Need I remind you that we have a plan to uphold? Or would you like me to force your small brain to remember!"

"One more step, Sakura" Shiro arched his spine and hissed threateningly. "You are expendable."

She sneered and walked past him, her calm unbroken. "Not if you want to live through this."

Inuyasha's amber eyes darted between the two. _'Who are they? And what are they talking about?'_

Shiro gave a final growl, drawing the line between them, before setting out to seek his true charge. In a sign of defiance, Sakura kept her back to him as he left, fearlessly refusing to acknowledge his departure. No demon would step on her toes.

Arching her eyebrows suggestively, the demon mistress stepped forward with the regality of a queen. "So, you're Inuyasha… the bastard hanyou."

His hands ground around the hilt of his sword with barely restrained rage. "Watch it!"

She ignored him as she ran her eyes up and down his hunched form. "Stubborn, rash**…** and weak…"

Inuyasha growled. No one would run his name through the dirt

"You're just like him…"

The urge to separate her head from her body was already pulling his heel backwards into position. "Like who?"

She leveled her gaze as she took another step forward. "My dead mate. You knew him as Father."

888

Sango pulled hard on the strap and slammed the boomerang into the bat demon's face. When she heard the familiar sickening crack of bone, the huntress knew she was done with this opponent. His lifeless body fell atop her growing pile of kills.

This wasn't working. Maybe with Kohaku and Miroku with her they were able to defend themselves, but they were all wearing out. Plus, the scattered villagers were being picked off by the lesser demons!

_'Wait a minute…Kohaku's fighting?…'_

Her joints went stiff as she stared at the sickle whizzing in a circle, slicing down demons in sweeps. As the silver streak flew from his trained grip, Kohaku resembled his slayer heritage.

_'But how!'_ his sister wondered, unable to tear her eyes away. _'Kohaku…'_

Movement brought her gaze downwards onto a pair of small children fearfully hugging the boy's ankles. The boy slayer gritted his teeth as he fought, a shadow of determination casting itself over his face.

The huntress mouth fell open. _'He's doing this to protect the villagers.'_

"Sango! Up!"

The pit of her stomach fell out as she heard her brother's warning and fearfully she whipped back her head. In seconds a face dragon came into her line of sight, his jaws coming straight down.

Relying on her fast reflexes the woman tumbled forward. The ground shook viciously beneath her giving her the soothing knowledge that she had escaped. Once she was standing, she found that Kohaku and Miroku were already attacking the beast. The triangle was finally broken.

_'It's getting better and better!'_ Sango gritted her teeth and tossed her boomerang over her shoulder before flying head first at the demon.

888

Kagome's knees gave out suddenly leaving her completely unguarded against the next wave of demons. She wasn't afraid though, for as the threat came into snapping range a blue fire surrounded herself and Rin, torching the flesh from the demon's skeleton.

The miko clutched her chest painfully as she smiled at the golden fox in front of her. "Thanks, Shippo."

The young kit grinned, overwhelmed with giddiness. He had never been such a big help before, and his success at protecting his mother was an exciting experience. He was finally able to prove he was more than just a kid.

Kagome went into her third coughing fit as she swallowed another cloud of dust. Her body felt drained and completely stressed out, stretching at the seams. Her lungs were about to give out! She never imagined using her powers would take this much out of her. _'I wonder if this is why Kaede rarely uses hers?'_

Pushing herself off of her knees, the miko panted heavily while she readied for the second round. Shippo hurried back to Rin's side, resuming his guard at the woman's back.

_'I'm not out yet,'_ Kagome shouted inwardly, her blood pumping. But it drained away from her face immediately as a familiar face stepped forward. "Sesshoumaru?"

Rin instantly popped her small black head out from behind the miko at the mention of his name. "Sesshy?"

The demon strode purposefully forward, a cold glint in his golden eyes. Watching his powerful strides, Kagome quickly pressed her hand against the small child. _'He's not here for her.'_

Just as her woman's intuition had screamed, he swept out his green whip, explaining perfectly why he was here. Kagome swallowed fearfully and readjusted her weight. _'He's here to fight! What the crap!'_

Announcing the beginning of the fight, the glowing lime-green whip sprang at her like a cobra. This fight would be different from the last. This time she was ready.

Kagome lifted her hands over her head, her lips in a grim line. Green meshed with pink as the time traveler studied the Western Lord intently. _'Why is he doing this! I thought he wanted me to protect her'_

888

Inuyasha's shoulders dropped, disbelief filtering into his face. "You're Sesshoumaru's mother?"

"In the flesh," she laughed with a hollow tenor.

Remembering where they were, Inuyasha quickly went back into his defensive stance. She was trying to pull down his guard. "That doesn't change anything!"

"But it does" She smiled glee dancing in her gold eyes as she toyed with his strings. "By every unwritten law, I should kill you, Inuyasha. I was his first mate, the one he was supposed to honor, and you are the child of the woman who shamed my house, not to mention your father's."

"Keep her out of this," he snapped dangerously.

"You also stand between me and the slaughter of these people."

"You touch one person here and I'll personally send you to meet my father," he threatened. This was no game.

Sakura barely batted an eye. "But the true reason I want your head is because you are a traitor to the blood that runs in our veins."

"Liar!" he bellowed, succumbing to his wild charge. His heart thrummed in his ears as her words rang.

Calmly, she bent her knees and hopped backwards out of range. Inuyasha quickly dug his feet into the dirt and slowed himself in time to whirl on her. Tessiaga scraped across the ground and swung violently upwards in one whistling snap.

Inuyasha stumbled as his sword bounced back at him. Staring at her laid back posture, the hanyou blinked rapidly in surprise. A short sword with a black hilt was dangling from her fingers. He wasn't positive, but he was almost certain there was a small gold emblem on the bottom of the hilt. Was that a picture of a… jackal?

He didn't get a very long look though because she suddenly whirled the sword in her fingers, whipping it forward. He shied to the right, the blade skimming through the side of his outer shirt.

When her lips twitched into a smile, it brought all of his anger back to the surface and he lashed at her wildly.

She ducked. She twisted. He was always inches short of hitting anything, and the more she evaded the more his anger built. He knew letting her aggravate him was throwing off his attacks, making them less accurate, but her eyes inflamed him.

She was exactly like her son, cool and calculated. Every block and attack was perfectly executed with a delicate poise. Not a single technique was out of place while she fought, as if she was the first person ever to invent the style.

The only difference was that she failed to hide her emotions like Sesshoumaru. She laughed. She smiled. They were signs that she was enjoying this, maybe even drawing it out longer than she needed to. Perhaps this was all an act, a way of manipulating her opponent into falling into a trap. He wasn't sure.

What he did notice was that she kept drawing him in, dodging at the last second and then hitting his newly unguarded weak points. She never gave him more than a light bruise or a scratch, though. Inuyasha would hastily swing back, but she would already be irritably out of range.

She wasn't trying to kill him, just show him that she was in control. He wanted to claw her face out for it. He began to growl, resorting to snapping his fangs at her as she sailed past his face.

"That's it!" she taunted. "Don't you feel your blood boiling? Pounding in your ears?"

She stepped to the side and brought her sword up to deflect his downward blow. "We are demons. Fighting is our life, our survival."

This was ridiculous!

"Cut the crap and fight!" he shouted in her face.

Instantly her eyes went from amused to dangerously cold. "Fine."

In one fluid motion, she knocked Tessiaga from his grip, took his wrist with her left hand, and slammed her right elbow into his ribs. The air was knocked out of him instantly, and he flew backwards. Unable to catch his balance or stop, Inuyasha's knees buckled, and brought him to the ground. He painfully gasped for breath several times, the air feeling like tacs going down his throat.

Sakura strode forward, a slight sway to her hips. Inuyasha frowned as she stopped in front of his Tessiaga, his reverted sword smoking. She casually dug her toes under the blade and kicked it up into her hands. She swung it a few times, testing its durability.

The sharp pain in his side pulled him to the ground, pressing his cheek into the dirt. She glanced at him, and then lazily ran a finger along the jagged edge of metal. "This is what you hide behind, this sword."

"I-I don't hide!" he coughed. "I can fight without it"

"But you're afraid to," she insisted. "Even now I can see your fear. And it's all because you're afraid of transforming."

He didn't offer a reply as he glared at her.

"I understand." She began to laugh. "You're afraid of what you are, so you aid the people who slaughter us. That's why you betrayed your own father."

He inhaled deeply before hissing, "I would never betray him!"

"But you have!" she shouted. "As much as I hated your father, I can't believe you would shun what you are, and side with humans!"

"At least they don't try to kill me!" he snapped.

"They will!" she accused, stabbing the sword viciously into the ground. "The people that have come to your village will hunt down you and every demon in this region of the land."

"Because you attacked them!"

"No, because you are a demon, and to them that means you are the spawn of sin."

"You're spouting garbage!"

"Am I?" She pressed a single finger against her rosy lips. "You shall realize what I mean soon. I would guess no later then three days."

Grunting, Inuyasha pushed off the ground, bearing the pain as he stood. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Well, if you don't want to listen anymore then that's fine," she mumbled, sheathing her short sword in a scarab concealed beneath her kimono. "My time is up anyway, but one last thing, Inuyasha."

He hunched forward, determined not to let her escape. How could she think he would just let her waltz away? He hadn't even gotten a proper fight out of her!

She gave him an icy smile. "I know you need me."

Inuyasha scowled. "What?"

"You're afraid of transforming," she replied calmly. "You've lost control more than once and that scares you more than anything else. Without your sword you can't promise that you won't hurt anyone, especially your young miko friend."

_'Kagome'_ Inuyasha's gold eyes dropped to stare at Tessiaga's tall, proud length. Several of his nightmares were refreshed and images of Kagome's broken body appeared in his thoughts. He could see the blood on his claws, their work scattered over the time traveler. The nightmares always brought back a wild sense of panic and Inuyasha fought violently to keep it from overtaking him. He swallowed painfully forcing the bloody image from his mind.

Sakura sneered triumphantly. She had him cornered perfectly, and he was utterly unaware! Skillfully, she moved in for the kill.

"I can change that," she stated simply, her eyes waiting patiently for the flinch.

There it came as Inuyasha snapped to attention, and the single word she wanted to hear was spoken. "How?"

Perfect.

Sakura turned, her back facing him. Pulling out the suspense, the demon mistress smiled over her shoulder. "All you need to know is that I have my own way of making your true demon blood surface. You would have all the strength your transformation could offer. You might still be as rash as when you fought before, but you would be in control. You wouldn't even suffer any memory loss."

As expected, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The catch?"

She grinned, revealing her pearl white fangs. "Fight for us until this holy war is over. Once it is, you're free."

Inuyasha froze, unable to think. His gold eyes couldn't move away from her waiting figure, and he tried to give a response he didn't have as she began to walk away.

"Whenever you're ready, Inuyasha, come to Bone Eater's well," she instructed. "You should know where that is. Be warned, however, that this offer only stands during the war."

The silence in his mind overcame the hanyou, and all sense of movement was lost to him. Her offer was exactly what he wanted. No, it was exactly what he _needed_, but he was afraid to reach out, thinking her extended hand would close on his if he moved to take her gift.

Even as rash as he was, Inuyasha was more than a little skeptical about making a deal with a devil,especially when he was confused about the terms. Whatever war he was ignorant of, he would rather bleed to death than fight against the people who had taken him in. "No deal."

Sakura never lost her grin. She could hear the hesitation in his voice as he weakly refused. "That's your first answer, but not your final."

Leaving those last words as her farewell, the mistress reared her head back and stretched her mouth open, taking a gulp of air. Inuyasha lifted his head as she belted out a howl that challenged even a wolf's call. The sound of her rumbling rang throughout the village's ears, demanding as a bugle.

Inuyasha watched in awe as the demons immediately washed their hands of the fight, abandoning their prey. Every monster darted over or between the houses, pulling out of the village as quickly as they had arrived. The only difference was that as they ran they completely ignored the chance to attack.

888

Kagome foolishly lifted her eyes away from the Western Lord, obeying the mystical calling of the howl. She panted wearily, still breathing hard from casting her barrier, and watched as the flood of creatures flowed out of the village. _'It's over?'_

Footsteps broke the magic for the young miko, bringing her back to her opponent. He was ignoring the call, walking towards her in a straight line. Warning bells went off in her head, but her hands did not go up to stop him.

"Is this why?" Kagome questioned a confused look on her face. _'Is this why you gave her to me? To keep her out of the other demons' reach?'_

Rin abruptly pushed out of the woman's grip and out of reach. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Go back!" he snapped, freezing the little girl on the spot. His tone kept even the miko immobile. He stared at the child, waiting for her to move towards the priestess. "Go back!"

Tears filled Rin's eyes and she called to him desperately. "But Sesshoumaru…"

"Go back!" he shouted even louder.

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from his golden ones. It was small, barely even a spark that she saw, but it was there. She could see it beyond the wall that he hid behind, and she knew what it was because she had seen that look countless times. Maybe he didn't show it in any other way, but she knew she was right. He loved Rin.

All because Sesshoumaru _acted_ void of emotion, didn't mean that he actually was. He seemed as indifferent as a serial killer, but Kagome had faith that his heart wasn't just some organ pumping blood through his chest. However, she had never considered him someone capable of devotion, but there it was, right there in his eyes, burning in that small glimmer.

That tiny bit was enough to break him, and the miko would have bet on the last swell of her strength that he didn't even know how much this girl was changing him.

"Go back to her" His tone was still hard, but it was on a quieter level, almost soothing and calm.

Tears spilled over Rin's face as she took in a shuddering breath. "You still promise?"

He gave a slight nod.

Shakily the child nodded in return and slowly walked back to the miko and the fox demon. Kagome watched as she kept her head bowed, shamed for leaving her caretaker's protection.

Looking up the miko caught the dog demon's cold gaze. He spoke only two words before he leapt into the air and disappeared on the other side of the house's roof. Kagome watched him go, his words lingering with her.

He seemed to say it out of necessity, maybe believing he owed her something for watching Rin. Could she go so far as to say that he cared about her well being along with the child's? Either way he had not said it to scare her, but to warn her that this battle was only the beginning. There would be more fighting.

**"Watch yourself."**

Kagome took a deep breath, and overlooked the street. The scene, though familiar from other fights, made her feel hollow. The bloody bodies scattered over the broken earth had faces she knew. She didn't want to look at them and remember who they were. Knowing that the corpse had been the child she had given a piggyback ride earlier was too torturous. It was hard enough staring at an upturned, destroyed road that she had known as the path home.

But the miko stubbornly locked her jaw, and went to pay her dues, making sure she kept Rin's eyes away from the gruesome scene. Staring at each lifeless face, Kagome silently spoke a prayer to guide the dead villagers' spirits while also praying for the grief of the surviving families. Small green devils resembling frogs were scurrying around the dead, quickly pulling the souls out of the corpses and stuffing them into glass-like jars. Kagome's intestines twisted at each stop she made, watching the small demons run away with the white burning flames of life, and it became even harder to step away in the end.

Yet, the young woman bore the entire morbid atmosphere almost like man with only a few tears and a quivering chin.

After a short while, though, Kagome was jolted from her prayers. There were survivors that needed her help. Her priority was to handle the wounded, not lag around crying. Cursing under her breath, the time traveler grabbed hold of Rin's hand.

"Come on, Shippo!" the woman called over her shoulder. "Help me find Kaede."

If she was going to handle this many injured people she was going to need help.

Still wrapped in his altered form, Shippo bounded forward at his mother's call. "Sure, Kagome."

He quickly shoved his nose into the air, nostrils flaring red. His ears twitched and he swiveled his neck, searching the air. After several unsuccessful minutes, the kit's brow pinched together in frustration. "This might be a little difficult. There's so much blood in the air that it's blocking out people's scents."

"That's okay," Kagome replied, already heading towards the front of the village. "I'm sure we'll find her eventually, but try your best, Shippo."

He nodded and trotted alongside of the time traveler and the little girl. "I think I smell her in this direction. Yes, I'm certain she's this way."

"Great," Kagome replied, beginning to run. People were waiting on her.

Avoiding the stray wanderers in the street, the time traveler surged forward, feeling out for the holy powers of her mentor. As her senses stretched out over the street, her chest began to strain and tighten, and her powers waned in the midst of her search. When her vision got fuzzy, the frustrated miko abandoned her mystic abilities. Even though she wished differently, Kagome would have to rely on her son to find her grandmother.

Running with his nose in the air, Shippo darted through the scattered people, sometimes sliding between legs to get by. Growing closer to the source, the bouncy fox sprinted ahead, barking excitedly. Kagome ground her teeth together as the little demon squeezed between the lines of wounded drifters and disappeared from sight. "SHIPPO!"

"Look out!"

Subsequently, the warning came at the same moment Kagome's foot collided with something loose. Rolling on contact with her sandal, the miko lost control as she launched into the air. Jostled out of balance, her arms shot out and caught a villager's shirt. Swung by her own momentum, Kagome's hand was wrenched from the shirt as her back crashed flat into another person's chest. "Oof!"

Dazed, the miko got up slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry for that. It was an accident."

"Kagome?" her weary sister questioned from underneath the time traveler. "Get off already!"

"Sango!" the miko exclaimed, clumsily helping the slayer stand. "I'm so sorry."

Finally back on her feet, the female fighter pushed aside the time traveler's dusting hands. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at her sister's torn kimono and scratched up cheeks. "Sure about that?"

Her sibling gave her a cynical glare. "Peachy…"

"Yeah," a bloody Kohaku spoke up, smiling proudly. "That face dragon gave us quite a fight I don't think we left a single scratch on him. His scales were thicker than armor!"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'That's right! Kohaku fought! But I thought Sango said he was too frightened of his own weapon to fight again…'_

His childish grin grew as he favored his bleeding arm. "It was quite a rush!"

_'A rush!'_ She gaped. _'Are you joking!'_

He had gone from zero to a hundred in six minutes flat! The miko glanced over at the huntress and noticed her staring at her brother, a happy grin on her face.

Appearing at the two slayers' side as he dusted his robes off, Miroku smiled up at the miko. "Glad to see you made it, Kagome. That was quite a fight we had."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Every hit I made just bounced off the face dragon like I was throwing rotten fruit at him!"

An evil gleam sparkled in the monk's eye. "Well, my dear Sango, we can't always win."

She growled threateningly at him for the stab at her pride. "Well, no one won! They ran only moments after we started fighting! If I had been given more time I would have brought him down. I'm sure of it!"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I'm sure you'll get a second chance later, Sango. I have feeling they'll return and soon."

The trio stared at the miko. "How so Kagome?"

She waved her hand at the question. "Later. Right now I need to find Kaede. Have you seen her?"

They glanced at each other, unsure. Once the battle had started everyone was separated and scattered. She could have been anywhere.

"Kagome, this way!" Shippo exclaimed suddenly, nose pointing further down the road. "I got her scent. She's not far."

"Good job, Shippo!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed Rin's hand and ran down the road. "Come on!"

Following the command, the slayers and the monk hurried after the time traveler. Worried about losing the kit again, Kagome followed close behind Shippo, the beaten-up caravan already coming into view, hinting that Kaede was close by.

Unknown to the miko, Shippo had slowed to a hesitant stop behind her, whimpering. A dim aura was glowing up ahead, pulsating ever other moment. Kagome sprinted, mentally reaching out for her teacher. _'Where are you, Kaede?'_

Answering her question, the elder hobbled out from behind the remains of a demolished house. The miko's heart stopped beating when she saw her grandmother in a state of raggedy robes and clawed flesh. "KAEDE!"

Barely hearing her student's cry, the village elder carefully raised her gray head, revealing her naked blind eye with a faded, cross-like mark/scar over it. Seeing the filmy white orb and purple scar for the first time, Kagome quickly covered her surprised gasp. "Kaede?"

The old priestess squinted her good eye. "K-Kagome?"

The time traveler stared grimly back at her, eyes following the trails of blood spilling from the elder's ears and nose. _'She probably fractured her skull.'_

"K-K-Kagome…" the woman wavered, her kneels buckling the instant she held up her hand.

The young girl shot forward, leaving Rin behind as she caught her grandmother before she hit dirt. Tenderly, Kagome wiped the blood from her teacher's face. "Kaede, can you hear me?"

"Kagome," the priestess persisted as she struggled to rise, coughing up red as she did.

"Don't speak" Kagome wrapped her arms around the convulsing old woman. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the small demon soul-catchers scurrying in their direction. The miko hugged her mentor possessively. "Please, leave her Do not take her from us!"

The little frog beasts chattered quietly, staying on the edge, away from the girl's arms. They pointed their bony fingers at the pair and began to circle, waiting. Kagome angrily began to throw stones. "Go away! Get out of here!"

The frogs dodged the aerial shower calmly and brought their circle closer. Kagome became frantic with sobs. "You can't have her. I won't let you!"

Unnoticed the humans drew near, confused by the time traveler's words and her selfish clutching of the dying elder. The miko's crazed eyes and wild thrashing was beginning to send fear into their hearts. Unafraid, Sango hurried forward to wake her sister from her possession. "KAGOME!"

"No, Sango!" Miroku warned, grabbing her arm. "You must stay back."

"That is my sister!" she shouted passionately. "And Kaede is hurt! Let me go to them and cast aside whatever curse steals their minds!"

"It is no curse that ails them, Sango," the monk whispered as he pulled his love back. "This is the work of Catchers, demons that take the souls of the dead and bring them through the afterlife."

"You see them?" Kohaku gasped. "How?"

"Yes, how!" Shippo exclaimed. "I can't even smell them."

Miroku shook his head. "I have heard only priestesses or priests can see them, but I sense them. Kagome is trying to keep them from stealing Kaede's spirit."

Sango thoughts sped up. "Kaede…is dying?"

He nodded sadly. "It appears so."

Shippo ears drooped. "He's right. I smell death on her."

"Then we should save her!" the huntress shouted, frantically flinging her body against her love's arm. "Let me go, Miroku! She's dying!"

He held her firmly behind his back, watching as Kagome hunched over the elder again. "It's too late for our help. If the Catchers are here then Kaede is too far-gone already. Only Kagome has the chance to save her."

Sango finally gave up her feeble struggles, and stood in silent waiting, praying that they would not lose the woman they cherished.

Just when the slayer had surrendered the elder to Kagome's hands, Inuyasha stumbled forward from the opposite direction. Still in a daze from Sakura's offer, the hanyou didn't realize he was stepping in on crucial scene until his nose finally caught the old woman's blood. The scent turned his stomach, waking him from his half-aware state.

Kagome's tears, Kaede's blood, and the offending stench of death sent a freeze, which rivaled winter, through the hanyou's chest. _'No…'_

Inuyasha automatically began to reel as his mind began to register. His nerves drained in seconds, leaving only a familiar hollowness in his chest. _'Not again! Not her!'_

Kagome concentrated on keeping her breathing steady, letting her heartbeat mingle with her grandmother's. Eyes closed she pressed her cheek against the gray crown, tears dripping off her nose.

"Please, stay with us, Kaede," the girl pleaded quietly, her voice strangled by sobs. "Don't leave us."

"Kagome," the elder called, her voice growing detached and distant. "Hear me, my dear."

Slowly the time traveler opened her red eyes. Seeing the small demons watching nearby the sniveling girl focused stubbornly on her teacher's dim eyes.

"Y-Yes," she forced out. "I hear you."

Kaede took in a shallow breath, and tried to find her student's face through the darkness. "You must listen to me. My life has been shortened, sooner than I had hoped, but there is still some time."

"Don't talk like that" Kagome hated to hear her gram give up. She wasn't dead yet! She could feel the woman's aura still pulsating, though dimming with each breath the old woman took.

Unable to see her grandchild, the weak elder lifted her wrinkled hand into the air. Sobbing harder, Kagome gently took the woman's hand and pressed it against her cheek. Her heart squeezed tighter as she realized the priestess's palm was freezing. Kaede dragged her fingers sluggishly over the young girl's face, tracing her jaw line then towards her eyebrows and ending at her button nose. Wheezing, the priestess returned her palm to the child's cheek, tenderly running her thumb across the high angles.

Kaede gave a strained smile. "Ye are young, Kagome. Ye will have many years, and I even believe ye will surpass my age, though with some difficulty."

The girl listened quietly, hanging on every word she spoke.

"My child, today my line ends and yours begin. Take my place, and save these people. The east wind has grown sour with demon stench and another battle will break in this hillside. I do not know why we were attacked, but I believe it has to do with the people who arrived shortly before. Speak with them, but be careful of their words. Never forget to trust yourself."

The time traveler nodded. "Yes, I'll remember."

Kaede sighed happily, sitting back to relax, but stiffening as she convulsed again and spat up more blood. Disgusted, she wiped her mouth clean. "Don't ever give up, Kagome. Even when I was blinded years ago I did not lose hope, and look at where my life led me. I have lived a long and happy life, as shall ye. I know he will make ye happy."

Kagome blushed at the woman's hint. "Goodbye, Kaede. We all loved you."

The miko didn't feel her eyelids sliding shut. "And I loved all of you. Goodbye, Kagome."

With one last shuddering breath, Kaede let go of her life, and her hand dropped to the ground, limp. Kagome fell forward over her grandmother's body, as she sensed the last sparks of miko powers smothering.


	10. Stitches

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

                        I do own _Walk of Destiny_ & _Choice of Destiny_.

                        Get over it!

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

Chapter 10 Stitches

            The end of the day had been hard to accept. Even with the dead burned and buried in the shadow of the hillside, it was foolish to believe it was all over. Returning to her empty rooms they had shared shook Kagome's comfortable calm, and she was forced to accept she no longer had a grandmother. Faking a smile had been easy, but making her family believe it had been impossible. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

[888]

            The heavy casualties of the battle had been hard on all of them, but it was Kagome they watched during the day. Since Kaede's passing that morning, the time traveler had said little**, **and nothing regarding her teacher. She had diligently set to work on cleaning up her village.

            _'What do I do?'_

Her first decision as leader had been to defend her people from further attacks. If they were going to lick their wounds, they needed to make sure they could let down their guard. She decided it was best to follow Kaede's plan**,** and create a surrounding barrier out of prayer scrolls. Still inexperienced, Kagome left the chore to Miroku, believing he could raise a more effective wall than she.

Next, Kagome turned several of the dead families' houses into organized hospitals, mats stretching across every inch of floor. With the men carrying in the injured, the beds were swamped in minutes**,** and more houses had to be opened for the overwhelming number of patients.

Of course, Kagome settled in as head doctor, filtering through the women for skilled nurses. She did, after all, know the most about healing.

Once she had found all of her nurses, the miko rushed them towards their patients, giving them strict instructions to send for her if they were floundered by a surgical problem. All other women were ordered to assist the nurses, doing what they could, or else bring water to the hard-working men who carried the wounded under the slayers**' **supervision, or those who dug graves with Inuyasha's help.

After she had set order to the wild mess, Kagome began to do rounds through the hospitals with Rin and Shippo as her personal assistants.

Of course it wasn't long before the new leader was called upon again.

The men had stumbled upon their first traveler from the caravan**,** and were at a loss as to what to do.  It had not been decided whether these were friends or enemies. And**, **being people of this era, the villagers were suspicious of anything they didn't understand.

            Besides, with their village as it was, it would be wise to heed their leader. Hard as it was to make heads or tails of the situation, everyone was desperately afraid of the demons returning. Were these people a bad omen?

            Coming to stand over the stranger**, **Kagome had hesitated only a short moment before making her decision. Maybe there was room to be wary of these strangers, but the miko refused to turn away the wounded just because of unfounded fear. She would not let this mangled, unconscious priestess be ignored.

These were human beings.

Shortly after the injured priestess had been settled into the hospital, Rashu had appeared to her, quite a mess himself. The time traveler was bent over a screaming child, setting a broken arm into a splint**,** when he called to her from the door. "Lady Kagome?"

Taking a chance to see who was speaking, the miko glanced up from her work. "Lord Rashu?"

On the other side of the room, Sango turned from her own patient and eyed the man skeptically as he strode towards her sister. As the priest worked his way through the maze of mats and workers, Kagome pulled the last knot on the boy's bindings. The miko smiled at the teary face. "Now I want you to try and get some sleep. If the pain gets too bad, send someone for me and I'll give you some medicine to help numb your arm**.** Okay?"

"Okay," the child sobbed from behind a curled fist. Leaning over him as he laid down, Shippo and Rin dragged a small blanket over the sniffling child. Kagome stood and faced the bowed priest, leaving the rest of the boy's care to his lucky, unscratched mother.

Waiting patiently for him to rise and speak, the priestess noted that the man favored only a few scratches on his body. He had been another lucky one.

"I wanted to share my thanks for taking in our wounded," he replied**, **his weariness evident as he stood. He offered a soft smile of gratitude. "You did not have to."

She shook her head. "I did what I thought was right."

            Signaling for her father's look-alike to follow, the miko grabbed a basket of supplies next to the front door and hurried out into the bustling street, Shippo and Rin flanking either side of her. If there was something she didn't want to do at the moment, it was talking. More than anything she wanted to just sit down in a quiet corner and cry out every tear she was swallowing. It was taking every last shred of her willpower just to hold back a faint whimper.

Talking to anyone at this point would blow her cover. Hence, why she kept her back to the man as she walked to the next house of waiting patients.

"Lady Kagome, please, can't you stop for a moment and speak to me?"

            His plea caused her to grip the basket tighter, his words tugging on the strings of her heart. Carefully, she turned around to face him, forcing down the lump in her throat. "Well, yes, Lord Rashu, I would be happy to talk, but as you may have heard, I have some new responsibilities to see to."

            "As do I," the man persisted, coming up beside her. He stared at her intently, his eyes conveying how worn he was. "But I still need to speak with you."

            Frantically, she dodged his eyes.  She was already having difficulty keeping her emotions together, but now, with this man before her perfectly resembling the image in her memories, she could feel her control slipping dangerously between her fingers.

'_This isn't helping!'_

            Every excuse ran through her mind as she began to walk faster.

            "Well, can't this wait till later?" the girl asked feebly. "Maybe you, your father, and I could talk this evening once everything is sorted out."

            "My father's dead."

            Kagome froze, and tears leaked out from between her lids.  She didn't even hold them back as she swirled around.

            "I'm so sorry!" She bowed quickly, throwing her hair between them like a black curtain, wanting to disappear.

            Shaking his head, the man pulled the girl back up. "You need not apologize for something you couldn't possibly know. He was taken down by a cat demon."

She slowly rose, staring up at the man's distant eyes. He wasn't paying much attention to her, distracted by his own thoughts. Kagome winced when she saw his lips were stretched tight, twitching as if they would snap at any moment. He appeared enraged, built up with tension.

_'What's up with him?'_ the miko wondered, waiting for him to explode. Her eyes dared not blink as she watched the twitch growing in his rigid jaw. Rashu's smoky aura swam through her skull and pressed into her temples like hot needles. Kagome lost the will to breath when she felt the heat stream through her blood, making her dizzy. Through the third eye of her miko powers, Kagome saw a blackness smoldering in the priest, curling rapidly over his aura in a consuming cloud.

Then she blinked and saw only his sad smile. The entire experience had evaporated, the memory escaping her. Now she saw only the cool, pink glow imprisoning the priest. Whatever threatening cloud had attacked his holy powers had left, with no evidence that it had been there.

What was going on? Who were these people?

The man took a bow, grinning wistfully up at the rigid miko. "In light of your caring gesture to take in our wounded, Lady Kagome, I offer our own healers to you."

She hadn't expected that. "W-Well, thank you. We'd appreciate the help.

"You're welcome." He bowed again. "I shall send them to you once I have gathered them together."

"Thank you again," she replied, turning away once more, the two kids following. There was still half a day left, and plenty to be done before they lost the light. "Now if you will excuse me, Lord Rashu."

"Stay one moment longer," he persisted. "I have but one breath to share with you."

Inwardly, she gave an exhausted sigh. All she wanted was to go to sleep. The time traveler turned halfway towards her stalker. "Yes?"

He smiled weakly. "With my father's death, I must take his place and begin where he left off. I require a time to speak with you."

The time traveler didn't reply immediately. Whatever he wanted to talk about had to be important. She doubted he would ignore his wounded for a trivial talk. 

"We can talk later," she decided. "Let us spend this day tending to the wounded and burying the dead. If you wish, we can talk after sunset."

_'Feels weird to order my father—I mean my father's ancestor—around.'_

His eyes widened. "But my lady—"

The stern glare stopped his rebuttal. She didn't care if he did look like her father; she would not bend to his will. "All that's important is keeping these people safe, nothing else. With Miroku's spell scrolls, we are finally able to take the time to tend the wounds of this village and bury our dead."

The woman showed her back to him as a tremor ran up her spine. "Today has been a tragedy, and I'm trying to put everything back together. Give my people a break!"

_'Just let me go.'_

Eyes screwed shut, the miko exhaled slowly. The warm air soothingly tickled her lips. "Please, let me help my people first."

Kagome waited stonily for his answer.

"Excuse me for my bluntness, my lady, but what I have to speak to you about shall help your people a great deal."

His voice was heavy in her ears, and a feeling of dread pushed into her heart. Kagome was tempted to listen to him, to push aside the feeling, but she would not abandon the needs of her people.

Thankfully, he was willing to wait. "Of course, it is not vital at this moment. Tonight we can talk as you said."

Surprised, Kagome swung her head around and watched the man walk away. Moments ago, he had been insisting vehemently that he had to speak with her, and now he was shrugging it off as it was nothing. _'It's almost like he's baiting me to follow.'_

[888]

            As the belly of the red sun slowly disappeared behind the ocean of trees, a fiery glow blinked behind the hillside. Caught in the gold light of the bonfire, silent faces watched Lady Kaede's flesh smoldering within the newly risen crucifixes of small branches. The somber ring of spectators mingled softly beneath the green giants, the elder's burning monument in the open space below.

            With a visible sigh, two figures broke from the circle and stepped with slow precision towards the foot of the burning pile. Kagome's head rose sluggishly, her brown eyes seeming to mystically catch the light of the yellow flames. Beside her, Miroku recited a funeral prayer, and a white bouquet arched through the air as she flung out her wrist.

            _"May this spirit find her way…"_

            Lifelessly, Kagome's hand dropped to her side as she followed the yellow spiral up through the empty air. She hardly moved as she listened.

            _"May she find rest…"_

            Her chest heaved for a frantic moment as a star flickered above. _'I wish you didn't have to go…'_

            _"Life…"_

            _'But even my powers cannot bring you back...'_

            _"Death…"_

            _'I am no god…'_

            _"Passes…"_

            She squeezed her eyes shut. _'But I still wish it!'_

            Her ears unconsciously heard his words end, and somehow she found her way back beside her friends. The crowd drifted apart, many ending up in front of the shadowy graves nearby. Two small hands took hers as the girl continued walking. Though she was watching her sandals, she was aware that she had several individuals trailing her.

            _'As soon as this is over, we'll build a fence around this graveyard__, and put an arch at the foot of the hill. A slab will be placed in the center__, with the story of this battle engraved in its surface__, in memory of those who died today.'_

            Lord Rashu waited patiently at the edge of the trees, a couple of his own clan behind him. Kagome leveled her gaze on the dark trio as they stood standing against the burning sun. The time for tears was over.

Inuyasha ruffled behind her. He was tired of this priest pushing Kagome around. This human had no right to come here and demand things.

The more he learned about the man, the more Inuyasha wanted to run him out. Whereas Kagome had given a proper ritual for the dead, the priest gave no rite. Instead, Rashu had ordered the corpses of his people to be piled at the front of the village like rotted meat, and had simply thrown a torch onto their oily bodies. He hadn't even gathered their remains, leaving the ashy fuzz to float away. There was, Inuyasha reflected, less human blood pumping through his own veins, and _he_ had more compassion than this man.

Whatever was holy in this man, Inuyasha could not see it. This man was a threat, and he didn't want Kagome anywhere near him. Yet, she had agreed to speak with the priest, going against his wishes.

            Now he was forced to watch her open her arms to the danger he smelt, unable to stop her stubborn will. The only way to protect her was to keep his gold eyes fixed on the priest. Let him make a move against her, and he would pull Rashu's innards out through his nose.

            Kagome strode firmly towards the priest, the foreboding feeling in her breast growing until she could not ignore it. _'Let's just get this over with so I can go to bed.'_

            All she wanted was to sleep away the tears she couldn't cry.

[888]

            Shippo rolled onto his back and yawned loudly as Kagome pulled the blanket over himself and Rin. When space was stretched out between them, the little girl frowned in her sleep and wiggled closer to her playmate. Kilala mewed softly as she hopped into the blankets folds and snuggled up between the two.

            Kagome stared at the children for several moments. _'She didn't even react to the bodies today. Shippo has seen countless bloody corpses__, so it's no wonder he barely flinched at the sight... but Rin?...'_

            That probably meant she had seen a large sum of death before.

            _'Did Sesshoumaru destroy your village?'_

            The miko shook her head. _'No, Rin wouldn't be so devoted to him if she saw him kill her kin. She loves him.'_

            This girl would do anything for him. _'He did something for her.'_

            Kagome forced her eyes away, knowing they were waiting. Still, she couldn't help but stop and wonder. Rin had a mystery surrounding her, and curiosity drove her to solve it.

            The miko shook her head violently. _'Darn it! Stop wondering about pointless stuff right now.'_

            How could she possibly be thinking of such things at a time like this?!

            Sometimes she was disgusted with how absentminded she was.

            The young priestess hastily pushed to her feet and ducked out of the room. _'Time__'s up, Kagome.'_

            Rashu impatiently glanced up from his seat, shifting the weight out of his sleepy limbs. Kagome bowed before taking a position across from him. "Thank you for waiting. Shall we begin?"

            The man pointedly eyed the four sitting to the left of the pit fire. "This meeting is private."

            Kagome heard the soft growl behind her, but she ignored it and kept focused on the man who so resembled her father. "There are no secrets between us. Whatever you tell me, they will find out later."

            The priest shifted again, glaring at the tense group. He had shoved away his own two vassals, and now she perished the thought of dismissing her own.

            Sango leveled her chin with his, refusing to be intimidated by anyone. Personally, she would rather be in bed. Dealing with all that had happened had burned up all the energy she possessed. Miroku and Kohaku were just as irritated at being called at such an indecent hour.

            Defeated, the holy man swiveled back to the miko. "I shall respect that."

            Pulling her legs out into Indian style, Kagome prepared for the long talk. Rashu waited for her to get comfortable before starting. "My people are known as the _Sei Kora_ [the _Holy Children_].

            "When Kami first shaped the world, demons crawled out of Hell and overran the land, seeking claim to every corner of green. Refusing to see the devil's armies take over, Kami blessed a house of humans. This house held the first priests and priestesses, holy children of Kami. As his blessing, Kami graced each individual with amazing powers to protect this world.  Sadly, these powers were given a price: if a priest, or priestess, strayed from his or her ideal, then their powers would weaken, and they would one day face a terrible end.

            "Many have fallen to this fate. Others have shone 'til their old age."

            "Wait," Sango interrupted. "What do you mean when you say _strayed from his ideal_?"

            "If ever they use their powers for selfish gains, ever allowed a demon to live by choice, or fell in love," he answered easily.

            Kagome couldn't breath. _'Love?! I'm not allowed to fall in love?!'_

            Beside her, the hanyou stiffened.

            "But how is it possible to be a priest without love?" Miroku asked with a cocked brow. "You are the son of a priest. Didn't your father fall in love with your mother?"

            The priest had not noticed the miko and hanyou's reaction; his eyes were looking towards the female slayer. "My father never married. I was adopted."

            Kagome blinked, dazed. _'Adopted? So that man wasn't my grandfather's ancestor.'_

            His eyes found hers again. "As I was saying, these people were the first to become holy protectors of our world.

            Kagome watched silently as he brought a dark red cloth into his lap. "A few years later, a holy war broke out between the two forces. To ensure the protection of this world, Kami bestowed upon the Head Priest a dagger called the _Hasu Ly_ [_Pure Blade_]. With this weapon, the priest could defeat any demon, could bring down the most powerful**, **one by one."

            The scarlet cloth slipped down, forming a puddle between his legs. There, throbbing in his big hand, was a curved dagger with a brown leather hilt. Though the blade was sleek and glassy, the weapon looked like nothing more than another discarded dagger. Yet, the time traveler could see the strong halo swirling over the blade. This was definitely an enchanted weapon, similar to Tessiaga and Tenseiga.

            "After several years, the holy war came to an end when the demons retreated and scattered. The children separated, vowing to take down every demon they found, and so continue to protect the world."

            Rashu covered his heart with the dagger as he closed his eyes. "The Head Priest continued to travel, sharing his story with all who would listen, and through that, he gathered disciples. As you know, he had no children, so when he died he left a chosen disciple to continue in his stead.  Lord Neekal was the former Head Priest and I was his student, thus I am the new Head Priest. These last years we have spent our time gathering together to take down the demon king, Naraku. When we heard the demon had been killed, my father decided it was a sign, that it was time to challenge the houses of the Blood Four."

            Sango leaned forward, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "He wanted to go against four of the strongest beings in the world?! I understand Naraku was powerful, but to go against all four houses at once is suicidal!"

            "Not if they are separated," the man insisted confidently. "With the dagger in our hands, we will have victory. My father has already killed the late Kala, Lady of the East, and I shall finish where he left off."

            "So you have come to seek new followers," Kagome whispered numbly, "to help you in this mission?"

            "Not exactly," the man replied softly, the firelight fluttering over his face like butterfly wings. "I came for you, Lady Kagome."

            He made it sound so simple, as if the entire room didn't freeze at his request.  

            "What are you saying?" she choked out.

            His eyes refused to blink, intent on holding her gaze. "We heard you were the one who took Naraku down. You did what people believed only the legendary priestess, Midoriko, would be able to do. You took down a demon, stronger than any of the Four, and without so much as an enchanted blade. We came seeking your allegiance."

            Inuyasha's triangular ears flattened against his skull as he frowned. He did not like the direction this was going. "What exactly do you want from her?"

            There was a piece that wasn't fitting in her head, something he hadn't said.

            Watching the priest study her behavior, the miko could see the heavy weight in his eyes. "I want you to take the place of _Kaizoe_ [_Second_] Priestess."

            Aghast, Kagome flinched back. "You can't be serious. I have a village to lead!"

            "We need you," he persisted, leaning forward into the light. "This war will be brutal, but with your power, Lady Kagome, the scale will tip in our favor!"

            The three-letter word was like a bomb in the silence.  
            Was this a cruel joke?!  This era was an entire war between the states, and now they wanted to rage war against the demons?!

            Sango reached over and clutched her brother's hand while Miroku wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Inuyasha didn't respond with much more than a twitch of the brow.

            "War?" The time traveler could only mumble the swollen word. "You're starting a war?"

            Rashu let out a dry chuckle. "Too late. It's already begun."

            The girl's eyes widened as the last piece fit. "Today… when the demons attacked… they did it because of this war. The Blood Four are defending themselves."

            _'People died because you started this.'_

            "Yes," he nodded, not realizing how his answer had discredited him. "I believe they attacked because they knew we would be unprepared; easy pickings, as it were. If I had known they would involve your village, I would never have allowed this to happen."

            "Well, it did!" Inuyasha snapped, voicing the silent anger of the group.

            Never losing sight of the Head Priest, Kagome waved the hanyou down. "Please don't, Inuyasha. Not now."

            Rashu just ignored the lowly demon. "Fight for us, Lady Kagome. It would only be until this is over. Help us purge the world of this ancient danger!"


	11. Compass

Do I have to say it? I mean, really**,** what's the point in stating the obvious? _**Sigh**_Alright... I don't own Inuyasha—grumble—do own _Walk of_—never mind. You know.

* * *

**_Walk of Destiny_**

**By angelwings1**

**Edited by Kelli G**

* * *

**Chapter 11—Compass **

* * *

Fate had dropped her at yet another intersection, and, as always, all eyes were on the time traveler. Fear wriggled through her tight veins as she clutched at the fabric of her red pants.

"That's quite a mouthful to swallow," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what all this meant to her, but he could smell the fear that was pouring off of her. What the priest had said was upsetting her.

The hanyou scowled, surprised she could respond so calmly.

His gold eyes squinted through the rapid dance of the flames, carefully watching the priest. Once again, life was proving that demons and humans were never meant to live in the same world. Curse the god who had mixed his blood! This filthy mutt's body was keeping him from everything he wanted.

His blood was separating him from his happiness. Even when he could almost taste it, he was again reminded that he was cursed to live miserable, alone.

"I agree, that is a lot to consider," Sango spoke up in her sister's behalf. The slayer detangled from her brother and love's arms, stealing everyone's attention as she stood. She glared pointedly at the priest. "I think this is enough for one day."

Rashu refused to rise, even with her obvious dismissal.

"_Lady Kagome_ and _I _are not finished here," he insisted through clenched teeth. He was irritated at being addressed by someone other than the young miko.

"You are for tonight," Inuyasha hissed, following Sango's move. He didn't want this man here anymore, and his naked fangs were a quick reminder of just whom the priest was dealing with.

Rashu leaned back slowly, carefully watching the dog-demon who stood over him, twitching impatiently. "Maybe it would be prudent to continue this tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha kept his eyes planted on the man, a blunt command to get out. Rashu stood gradually, bravely holding his gaze with the demon. Even after he had risen, the man made no move to leave. Sango nervously watched the men exchange the silent challenge, waiting for the other to yield in the staring contest.

The tension eased only when the time traveler rapidly got to her feet. Inuyasha instantaneously forgot the priest. "Kagome?"

Her name didn't slow her feet as the miko walked, without a word, straight out of the hut. The rice paper door swung closed behind her, securing the wall she blocked them with.

Sango immediately went to follow her best friend, drawn by the miko's unsaid troubles, but her brother's gentle grip pulled her back. The huntress looked over at him and saw his intense stare lingering on the door.

Her stubborn will broke as the woman realized her brother was pleading with her to calm down. Rationally, she reminded herself that she was older and had known Kagome longer. She was the one who knew best.

She needed to go after her.

Yet, in dim revelation, his sad eyes spoke a volume of confidence in his decision she presently lacked. And that was what stilled her.

* * *

Her footsteps slapped down the stone steps, stealing away the silence. Her own rasping breaths deafened her ears as she scrambled down the hill.

The room had been too hot, almost suffocating with the intense heat exchanged between the occupants. Kagome was a little ashamed that she had ducked out so abruptly, but she had finally had enough.

'_This is too much.'_

Reaching the bottom of the steps, the time traveler tearfully faced her sleeping village. The empty streets were a comfortable silence, with the cattle lying asleep in the dirt. Even the distant silhouette of the caravan was still as a grave, faintly glowing with the holy powers of its occupants. The only real movement was the half a dozen guards walking alongside the barrier, their torches burning brightly on top of their tall staffs. Nothing appeared out of place.

'_But everything isn't alright, is it?' _Her fists pressed against her sides. _'Else I wouldn't feel so bad.'_

Unbidden tears pressed through her lashes and dripped from her shaking chin. She had forced the entire day into the far corner of her mind, bearing it like a true soldier.

Now, she crumbled helplessly. It finally crashed out of her throat in a broken sob. Kagome frantically slapped both of her hands over her mouth, fearing someone had heard. Her brown eyes darted to the hut above, waiting several frantic heartbeats for the door to fling open.

The barest flick of a leaf in the wind rattled the miko, driving her away from the cold stairway. Kagome inhaled deeply, trying to calm her jitters. _'I need to get away.'_

Her wild eyes snapped onto the dark forest, immediately thinking of her quiet sanctuary beneath the God Tree. Her prayer spot was holy, calm, and perfect for bringing peace to her racing heart. Yet, the strung-up fence of white paper swung between her and the tree. Even if she could easily pass over the line, she would be forsaking her protection and, in the process, abandoning her village. The very temptation turned her stomach.

'_No way! Got to be somewhere else to go...'_

White zipped out from the corner of her eyesight, instantly turning her face. Kagome squinted in the dark. _'What was that?'_

Another flash of white swiveled her head towards the right, directly at the grove The miko nervously eyed the dark trees that covered her view of the graves. _'Was it a demon?'_

She frowned. _'No, Miroku put the barrier up just an hour or so after the fight. If a demon had gotten in, someone would have noticed.'_

She hesitantly stepped forward, stopping at a safe distance from the trees. _'Then what?'_

Nervous as she was, Kagome continued forward, penetrating the foreboding abyss. Cautious of what she couldn't see, the time traveler used baby steps as she traveled. She hoped she was following the dirt path.

With each step, Kagome became more aware of the cold darkness pressing against her. The time traveler nervously wrapped her arms around her body, attempting to shield herself from whatever lay in wait for her. The miko warily honed in on every sound. Her eyes were wide open, but she could barely make out the trees in her path. She was helpless. _'Maybe this was a bit foolish...can't even see anything—'_

The flickering red light ahead of her silenced her worried thoughts. Kagome happily closed in on the scarlet haze that pushed back the darkness. _'I'll bet that's the remains of the bonfire.'_

Reaching the smoldering wood and ash, Kagome instantly felt the tension melting away. Didn't help her situation much, but at least now she could see a bit.

_SNAP._

Her neck jerked left, eyes darting everywhere. _'What was that?'_

White flashed to her right.

Kagome swung around, fingers curling in preparation. _'Is there more than one? Or is someone playing with me?'_

"Don't be afraid, Kagome. It's just me."

The miko froze. _'That voice...'_

Walking into the rosy glow of the cinders, Destiny smiled shyly up at her through white bangs. Kagome blinked. "Destiny?"

She wasn't imagining it. The girl had exchanged her black crown for one of pearl. "Destiny?"

"Yes?" The girl's face flushed pink as two white triangles twitched atop her head.

Kagome's mind went blank. "Are those dog ears?"

The child nodded. "Yes, but that's really not important."

"Is to me!" the miko insisted, directing her eyes pointedly at the top of the girl's head. "How did it happen?"

Destiny giggled, her yellowish-green eyes dancing with empty glee. "I already told you, Kagome. I am a shape shifter. My appearance is a choice I make continually."

_'Why don't I believe her?' _The time traveler scowled. _'It's the same face, always the same girl.'_

The girl ran sharp fingernails through her angelic locks. "I favor this look, that's why I appear as this. You should know that."

Kagome shook her head. _'No, it's more than that. But why would she lie?'_

"I'm sorry I have been away so long," the child apologized, attempting to ignore the harsh look she was getting from the miko. "I feared that if I came any sooner, I might foretell what would happen today."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why didn't you?! Lives would have been spared!"

The girl barely flinched at the loud outburst. She had expected this.

"People die, Kagome," Destiny replied coldly. "It is a way of life."

"But _she_ didn't have to die!" Kagome's yell raked through the air like a brittle blade. Tears flooded her cheeks as she balled both her hands. "If you had told me, I could have saved her!"

"And exchange your life for hers?" The girl's voice stabbed at her, her eyes hard on the miko.

"Without hesitation!" Kagome confessed, frantic, but without a single hitch of doubt to her voice. "I don't deserve to replace Kaede!"

"That's why I didn't come to you," Destiny whispered, her face haunting in the dying light. "If you had known, your flesh would now be ash instead of hers. I must uphold destiny."

"Liar!" Kagome hissed angrily, her shoulders shaking as she hunched over. She glared furiously at the grass, begging silently for it to wilt beneath her. "You said I could choose my destiny."

The child looked away with a scowl. Shadows tucked her further into the darkness, hiding most of her face. "I also told you things happen that fate alone controls. Today was one of those events. Fate intended for Kaede to die."

The miko ground her teeth together viciously. "NO! _I _should have died! That's why everything happened! Rashu and Neekal came for **me**, and I'm not even supposed to be here in this time! I was never meant to be here!"

Kagome's palms slammed into the dirt as her knees buckled. Her chest felt so empty, her heart so far. "Why...why did I ever meet you? If I hadn't, I would have gone back to my time... they never would have come to the village. She would still be alive..."

Her tears choked in her throat, rumbling out in hoarse sobs. The warmth of the cinders brought no comfort to her, her insides naked to the pain.

This was so unfair!

Miroku was right. He had said the Shikon Jewel always brought misfortune.

And it had**,** again.

"I'm sorry!"

Kagome slowly lifted her face. "W-What?"

A pair of grieved, sun**-**green eyes gazed back at the time traveler. "I'm sorry I did this. I'm sorry all of this happened. I should have kept out of your life as you said."

The miko stared back at the child's pleading face, unable to think of a single word to say. How could a goddess say a mortal knew better?

"Please, accept my apology!" Destiny persisted, wild tears rampaging over her cheeks. "If I could change things I would, but I can't! Let me leave you knowing that no hate lies between us."

Destiny's knees struck the ground, and her pearly hair flowed over her rosy face. A small gasp filled Kagome's ears as the child pressed her forehead into the dirt. "Please! Forgive me."

Suddenly the barest whisper of the forest was a bomb in her ear. All logical thought raced from her head as the goddess bowed, begging for forgiveness.

It didn't make sense.

None of it did.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Kaede was meant to be here, and she was meant to be five hundred years into the future. The well was to always be empty, and she was to be dating guys without doggy ears.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. _'My life is a complete mess...'_

"Please... I don't know what I would do if you hated me..." Destiny clenched her teeth together, trying to force back her harsh sob.

The small wail was so full of need that even the time traveler had to believe it was real. Her brown eyes opened to see the broken form lying as if waiting on her bidding. Her mind blanked, and she unconsciously crawled through the cold grass. Maybe she didn't understand anything at this point, but she would let herself bend to the will of her foolish emotions, and do the only thing she knew she could. Kagome pulled the little girl into her arms.

"Don't cry..." the miko soothed quietly. "Don't cry..."

Destiny shuddered in the embrace, fresh tears flooding her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kagome silently pressed her cheek against the girl's white crown, her own eyes growing wet again. "Shh... it's alright."

Whether or not Destiny was a mystical being or a kid, tears were all the same. Maybe it was irrational to think a goddess needed the comfort of a mortal, but it didn't matter. Kagome needed to cry, and she did so without resistance. She let every ounce of pain drip off her face, too tired to care if Destiny noticed.

It needed to get out. If it didn't, it would break apart the seams that held her together.

As she released each tear, another heartbeat was ripped from her bosom. Kagome tightened her arms, feeling as if she was slipping away from everything.

Only the call of her name jolted the time traveler back to the forest and the burning cinders. Her tears dried as Kagome lifted her face. The miko froze, listening to the quiet night.

_"Kagome?"_

Destiny instantly stiffened in her arms. "Someone's coming."

Kagome turned slightly, squinting at the direction she had first come from. "Sounded like Inuyasha."

Destiny hastily pushed out of the miko's grip, immediately putting distance between them. "I must leave."

But it was too soon. She wasn't ready to face them yet. She wanted to stay a little longer. Kagome panicked.

"No, wait!" Her hand latched onto the small girl, her frantic brown eyes meeting blank yellow-green ones. "Destiny!"

The child dodged the woman's plea and carefully unwrapped the fingers clutching onto her wrist. "I won't see you again, Kagome."

She didn't want her to leave. If she did... then she would truly be alone.

Destiny eased into the darkness as her dog ears twitched at the sound of approaching feet. "You have to do this on your own."

Kagome's insides twisted violently. "But I don't know what to do..."

"Trust yourself," the girl whispered firmly, stepping further into the dark.

"But I don't know what to believe anymore," the time traveler insisted.

Kaede and Rashu had both told her different versions of what she was meant to do as a miko. Neither perspective seemed right.

_'My powers strengthen with love when Rashu says they should weaken.'_

_'Kaede said to love a demon would weaken me, but Kikyo was the strongest miko alive, next to Midoriko.'_

_'They both believed priests and priestesses were meant to protect this world, but for different reasons. Who should I believe in?'_

Destiny shook her head sadly, new tears slipping down her face. "I won't tell you what to do."

Even though the child sounded cruel, Kagome believed Destiny was doing this because she knew something the miko did not. What lay in the future that could bring Destiny to tears?

"Kagome?"

The miko glanced fearfully behind her. _'No, not yet!'_

Kagome froze once she realized her mistake. Spinning back, the time traveler found, as she knew she would, only shadows. Destiny had slipped away as she always did.

Now, she was alone.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

As always, his haunted voice grabbed her attention, pulling her gaze back. Her brown eyes instantly found his glowing gold ones in the darkness. She didn't even try to hide her tears. He would have smelt them by now.

Kagome could see his eyes darting at the shadows behind her, his nose crinkled. The miko's brow pinched together. _'What does he smell? A demon?'_

Her eyes widened. _'Did he smell Destiny?'_

Giving up on his search, the hanyou looked down at the time traveler once more. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

Kagome stared up at him, seeing the passionate concern in his eyes. Looking at him, the miko wondered if she was really alone.

"I-I'm fine," she mumbled as she shuffled to her feet. She smiled weakly as she brushed past. "I just needed some time."

He spun around, hurrying to keep up with her. He persisted, giving her a pointed sidelong glance. "You sure?"

She nodded stubbornly. "It's something I have to handle."

She couldn't fall on him for support this time, no matter how much she might want to. This was her mess, her problem.

"Let's go get some sleep," she yawned, stretching out her limbs.

"So you decided?"

Kagome half-turned as she walked. "Huh?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I'm talking about Rashu."

"Oh," the miko mumbled, her thoughts flashing an image of her father's ancestor. "No, I haven't decided."

Something wild flashed in the hanyou's amber eyes. "What!? You mean you're actually considering fighting for him?"

She glared at him. "I have to, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru came and attacked me because someone ordered him to, so I'm obviously a target for the demons. We had an entire fleet of demons stampede through the village, killing a good number of our kin. As protector, I have to at least _consider_ putting some distance between myself and this village."

"You would help this man!" Inuyasha growled. "He doesn't just want to kill the Blood Four, he's intending to kill _every demon out there_. I'm a freaking target too, Kagome!"

Her heart stopped.

"You would help them kill me?!" he shouted, completely shocked she hadn't thought of it. A cold, familiar wind blew through his chest. _'Was Sakura right? Would she actually betray me? Just like Kikyo?'_

Her face swung back to his, her brown eyes wide with guilt. "No, no! I would never do that, Inuyasha! Believe me!"

The air became foul to his nose, and he snorted angrily in disgust. Kagome stepped closer to him, desperate to clear up this mess before it grew even more. "You don't understand!"

Her father's innocent face flashed in front of her once more. _'I just don't believe my father would do the wrong thing. How could my dad—his ancestor—be wrong?'_

"If you help him, you support his beliefs!" the hanyou yelled furiously. His eyes sparked dangerously. "Would you support all the garbage he said in there?!"

He was going too far, too fast, and her worn patience couldn't keep up.

"How dare you!" she snapped, glaring at him with lethal brown eyes. "How dare you think I would be so mindless as to agree with just anything. I never said I would help him. I said I was thinking, nothing more. So help me, I _need_ to think things through. I'm only human!"

"And I'm a demon!"

The words slapped her in the face, and for a moment Kagome couldn't answer. "That doesn't change anything!"

"It should!" he yelled back, a blood vessel visibly twitching in his forehead. Frustrated, he whirled away, unable to stare into her eyes and see the answer he could not accept. "You can't deny what I am, Kagome! You can't deny there is a difference between us."

He heard feet marching forward, and suddenly her strong grip had ripped him back around. Their two angry glares locked in a staring contest. "Darn you, Inuyasha! We have been friends for over four years, and not once have I treated you differently from anybody else!"

"Because I'm half human!" he shot back.

"No, because you _aren't_ any different, stupid!" she shouted. His mouth shut instantly once he saw her tears sparkling. "Darn it! I don't know what I'm supposed to believe in anymore. I know so much more, and I still don't know anything for certain."

Never breaking the heated glare, the miko stabbed a finger into the hanyou's firm chest. "But I won't let you walk away just because a man says you shouldn't be by my side. No matter what anyone says, Inuyasha, I'm your friend, and that's not going to change!"

His eyes pleaded with her as he once again felt that cold, wintery wind blowing hollowly through his chest. "Even when there is no room for me in your beliefs?"

She couldn't stop her hesitation as her thoughts ran wild. _'I did take the oath of a priestess. I chose this life as a miko.'_

Her eyebrows pinched together, and Kagome grabbed a fistful of the hanyou's white hair. With a small growl she yanked his face closer, making sure he saw she was serious.

"My beliefs will _not _push you out of my life," she stated firmly forcing out every syllable with vicious sincerity. "No matter what they say, your heart is not evil, and I don't think someone would send me to stop a good person."

He teetered on the edge as she spoke, his heart drumming in his ears. With a small intake of air, his hand involuntarily wrapped over hers. He needed to feel her skin, to know for certain that her words were no dream.

"You mean that?" he whispered quietly, almost frightened to break his fragile hope. _'Please!'_

His ears were tuned to her and her alone, golden orbs wide as he waited. Kagome smiled at the frightened look. He was worried she would take back what she said, and part of her was happy to know that he was so dependent on her approval. Once again, he had unconsciously proven that he cared.

Instinctively, she slipped her hand out of his and slid it around his waist, her other one following a mirror path. He stiffened for a short breath, and then tentatively hugged her back.

"Even when we first met and I knew you were dangerous, I never honestly believed you were the bad guy," she breathed, his prayer beads falling against her nose. "I don't know what's going to happen or what I believe, but I want you by my side."

His eyes squeezed closed while his arms tightened. His chest puffed out against her as he let out a deep sigh. "I promised you once that I would always protect you. I don't break promises."

Kagome smiled sadly as his cheek pressed against the top of her head. Kaede and Rashu's words whispered in her ears, but she shoved them to a quiet corner. _'They're wrong. I don't care what they say. This doesn't feel wrong.'_


	12. Betrayed

Yes, I do own Inuyasha....okay, I'm lying.

* * *

**Walk of Destiny**

**By angelwings1**

**Edited by Kelli G**

* * *

**Chapter 12---Betrayed**

* * *

The morning was hotter than he had expected. Even with his fire rat haori's ability to protect him from both extreme heat and winter chill, the hanyou began to perspire in the early sun. Using his sharp fingernails, he peeled his sticky hair away from his neck, shifting uncomfortably on the hut's rooftop. With the first light, Inuyasha watched as the village begin to stir and buzz with work.

His gold eyes narrowed specifically on the quiet caravan, watching the strangers mill about the wagons and horses. Inuyasha's small ears pressed flat against his skull once he spotted Rashu exiting the carriage.

If the priest came to see Kagome, the hanyou would make sure he didn't disturb her. She hadn't gone to sleep until sometime just shy of dawn, even though he had seen her to bed hours earlier. Keeping close to his pack as usual, Inuyasha had intended to sleep on the roof, but her sleepless rustling wouldn't let him nod off.

He was worried about her. After their talk, the hanyou had felt light-hearted and, dare he say it, almost happy. She, however, had walked more heavily than she usually did, and had not spoken a word beyond their simple 'goodnight.'

She was still upset over everything.

Who wouldn't be?

Too much had been brought against her in one day. She didn't deserve this torment. She never did. She was too innocent, too pure, to be meant to endure this.

He would do everything in his power to help her through this, and for now, that meant giving her some well-deserved sleep.

Inuyasha frowned as he remembered finding her in the graveyard the night before. _'Who else was there? I know I smelt something.'_

Strange thing was, though, he thought he had smelt his _own_ scent, as alive as if he had already been there, moments before he actually arrived. But why?

His ears flipped forward when he heard the door below scrape open. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou glanced down from his high perch and noticed Shippo, Kilala, and Rin staring up at him. His gold eyes quickly returned to the narrow patrol. "What is it?"

"Kagome hasn't woken up, and already half the morning's gone," the kit exclaimed. "It's not like her."

"She had a long night." Inuyasha turned back to his watch. "Let her rest."

"But she's needed at the hospitals!" Shippo insisted loudly. "Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku went to help, but what if they need her?"

Frowning, Inuyasha grumbled at the sky. She was the best healer in the village, but she needed sleep. If she didn't get at least a few more hours, _she_ would need a healer.

Sighing, the hanyou dropped to the ground. "Let's go check and see if they really need her first. If they do we'll bring her back, but otherwise no one is waking her up."

"Um...okay," Shippo replied uncertainly, following after the hanyou.

Cradling Kilala in her arms like a baby, Rin skipped after them with a wide grin. "Shippo, will we help Kagome again today? I want to help again."

The kit smiled warmly at the girl. "Maybe later. How about we help Miroku today instead?"

"Sure," the girl chirped, almost like a little songbird in the morning sun. The fox curiously noted that Rin was completely unfazed by yesterday's gory display. He guessed, off-handedly, that she had seen a lot of blood spilt by Sesshoumaru's hands before.

Inuyasha studied the two from the corner of his eye, random thoughts of his own youth involuntarily flashing through his head. _'I don't ever remember being so carefree.'_

_'Could I ever have been free to just live? To be happy?_

_'No one would let me. No one but Mother ever cared whether I laughed or cried. _

_'I was only a half-breed, but I might as well have been a pure-blooded demon, the way I was refused.'_

"Demon!"

The vicious word earned a dangerous growl from the hanyou. His gold eyes eagerly found the man who had spoken, his tongue already imagining the coppery taste of his blood. He had been called a demon on countless occasions, but he was already in a foul mood, and it upset him further to hear such disgust in the word.

The red and white garbed man stood out among the muddy huts, his wild robes flying in the wind. Several villagers looked up from their paths, exchanging confused looks with one another.

How could his morning turn sour so early?

"What do you want, Rashu?" he hissed through clenched teeth as the priest drew closer.

The man's face was stony, like it had been carved from rock. "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you with humans?" the priest persisted, glaring intently at the hanyou. "Why do these people allow you to be here?"

If Inuyasha wasn't pissed yet, he sure was getting there fast.

"Why shouldn't I be here?!" The dog-demon grew louder, not even caring if the villagers and travelers took notice. This human had best not come into his home and then tear it away from him!

Rashu pushed his nose into the hanyou's space, tempting the beast with his fragile flesh. Inuyasha frowned deeply at the foolish action. The unblemished skin was inches from his fangs. The man knew demons were dangerous; he had even gone so far as to say that they were a threat to humankind.

Yet here he was, pushing his face directly into the lion's mouth.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. _'He's trying something.'_

The priest glared fearlessly into the hanyou's face. "You're her servant, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's blood thundered in his ears. "I'm no one's servant!"

"You wear a collar," the priest insisted, a sharp finger directing to the prayer beads around the hanyou's neck.

"Inuyasha is Kagome's friend!" Shippo shouted angrily from behind the hanyou. The small kit glared at the priest with unrestrained rage. Rin watched uncertainly, Kilala hissing in her arms.

Unconsciously, the hanyou's lips curled up into a threatening snarl. _'He's baiting me...'_

Four years ago, Inuyasha would have bitten down without a second thought. However, after dealing with Naraku and his countless tricks, he had grown wiser, and more suspicious of people's true motives.

But what was this man trying to do? He was obviously trying to get him angry, invading his space, attacking him verbally. But what would getting him angry prove?

_'Is he trying to show Kagome that I'm vicious?'_ the hanyou wondered silently. _'She already knows I'm powerful. If I attack him, he'll use that to try and prove I am a threat. He's trying to separate us.'_

Suddenly, Rashu's neck looked too wide. Inuyasha felt a desperate need to squeeze it down to size.

"I don't play games," Inuyasha rumbled at the man, barely managing to keep the tremors of anger out of his voice. "Get out of my face."

A chaotic storm seemed to consume the man's eyes. The hanyou wasn't falling into his trap, and he had already laid out some of his best tricks. Luckily, he still had a few cards left. He would soon pull the trump.

"That's a fine sword you have." Rashu smiled warmly, dropping his earlier aggressive expression. "I've heard you are powerless without it."

"Rumors," Inuyasha spat. "I have won battles without ever using Tessiaga."

The priest glanced down at the lifeless sheath at the demon's side. He could feel the dark power swirling in its container, anxious to be unleashed.

A mild laugh scraped against the hanyou's eardrums. Inuyasha's hand twitched onto Tessiaga's hilt.

"What's so funny?" the dog demon hissed, fangs grating against his lower row of teeth.

"I never meant the sword won your battles." The priest's smirk drove Inuyasha's anger to the brink. "I meant that without the sword you're unable to hide your true heart, your darkness."

Inuyasha's innards twisted viciously. _'Does everyone know?'_

A powerful drum seemed to pound inside him, and a hot shiver flashed up his spine. His throat became tight as a dark, wild feeling crept around his heart. Tessiaga pulsed, pushing down the sickening blood lust that suddenly rose within him.

The hanyou grimaced. _'My demon blood...it's becoming stronger...'_

Panicking, his gold eyes searched Rashu's. _'Is he doing this? Is he somehow making my demon side surface?'_

Life stopped, air evaporating from his dry mouth. All he could sense was the thunder barreling down on him, and the pair of eyes that swallowed his mind.

'_Show your true colors, filth. Show them what you really are!'_

Inuyasha snapped awake, breathing hard and fast. _'W-What?'_

The words... he had not dreamed them. Those words still echoed mystically in his head, as if someone had stood next to him and whispered them in his ear.

Was it a spell?

Some holy power wielded to break him?

He looked to Rashu. _'You... leave me alone.'_

'_I reveal the truth. I shall reveal the truth of your blood.'_

Inuyasha stepped backwards. It was an awkward feeling to be deathly afraid.

Shippo anxiously tugged on the hanyou's sleeve. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

He didn't respond to the stupid question, too intent on putting distance between himself and the priest. Rashu was definitely trying to unleash his demon half, but Tessiaga was struggling to force it down.

If he lost the sword...

Inuyasha scrambled back as Rashu marched forward, the priest's stare aimed at his sword.

The villagers strayed closer, their work forgotten. A handful raced off. Inuyasha guessed they were going to round up Sango and Miroku.

Rashu was only a few yards away now. Growing frantic, the hanyou whipped out his only defense. The gold blade pressing against his chest stopped the priest short, but Rashu looked down at the sword calmly, uncaring.

"Get back!" Inuyasha shouted, his blood strumming painfully through his limbs. _'It's already hard to keep my hand from shaking.'_

For a short breath, the hanyou thought he could escape what was coming, but he soon realized that he had underestimated this man as Tessiaga was batted aside. Inuyasha inhaled sharply as his senses tingled intensely. His once-silent instincts were now screaming, urging him to cowardly abandon the fight.

What surprised him about the fear racing through his heart was that it had not come from his weak human side. The enormous wave of panic that drowned his logic was flowing from his demon side.

Whenever he had fought before, his human side had trembled in cowardice. Ashamed of his childish fear, Inuyasha had charged into battle with his demon pride, refusing to run with his tail between his legs.

Now, even his pride would not answer to the small dagger scratching along Tessiaga.

His gold eyes didn't dare leave the innocent-looking dagger. His body could sense the cold forces emitting from the blade, seeping out into the crisp air like a poison.

He needed to get away.

No, this man wouldn't scare him. He was stronger than this human.

His mind grew wild with a hundred voices, none of which he could hear over the others. The only thing he knew for certain was that the _Hasu Ly_ _Blade_ was anxious to claim its next victim: him.

"INUYASHA!"

The hanyou didn't dare divert his eyes onto the approaching slayers. If he did, it might mean his end.

Feet shuffled and voices whispered. "Lady Sango! Lord Kohaku!"

"What's going on?!" the young woman shouted as she broke into his line of sight, just beyond the priest.

Suddenly, Tessiaga clattered out of his hand, and hot metal pressed against his vulnerable throat.

Inuyasha froze. Darn his reflexes for turning his head away!

"It appears you are afraid," Rashu stated evenly, a triumphant smirk on his face. "You know what this is, don't you?"

The hanyou didn't answer. Slowly, he inched backwards, trying to get away. Rashu pressed the blade deeper against the demon's flesh. "Don't move."

Sango raced forward to save her long-time friend. "Rashu, release him!"

"Move, and I'll spill his blood right here!" the man warned, never looking away from his target.

Just as the priest had hoped, his threat was perfectly effective in immobilizing the slayer. Inuyasha heard the ground go silent as no one, not even the watching villagers, dared to move.

Sango ground her teeth together, nervously twisting her boomerang's strap. She had to do something!

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. But with his sword gone, and the mystic blade against his throat, he didn't see a tangible option.

Not that he could actually focus, not with the drums pounding away in his head.

The blade was hot against his neck, painfully searing the flesh it touched. Inuyasha flinched away, but Rashu quickly pushed the dagger back beneath his Adam's apple.

"Go ahead," Inuyasha whispered softly. "Kill me."

The priest's grin was smug. He had full control of the situation, and the hanyou finally knew it. "Not today."

The world was gradually becoming fuzzy, and suddenly dark night swallowed the haze. Inuyasha fought desperately, knowing his demon half was taking over, but his will steadily disappeared. His fear gave way to a throbbing rage.

Sango angrily shook her head as his gold eyes became perilous blue. "Rashu!"

"You know this dark half, don't you, Lady Sango?" the priest asked, his smirk present in his voice. "You know what he is."

"He is my friend!" she shouted passionately, taking a bold step forward. "Stop this, Rashu!"

"She needs to see this!" he replied peacefully, showing no alarm as Inuyasha began to shake with a deafening roar. "She needs to see what he really is: a crazed monster!"

"You can't force her to hate Inuyasha!" the huntress yelled. "She loves him!"

Obviously, Rashu hadn't expected that answer, because he whirled around, his face shocked. "WHAT?!"

The huntress instantly noticed the red pupils expanding in the hanyou's eyes.

He had fully transformed, and Rashu was directly in his path. The only thing barricading the demon was a blade, but in his state, Inuyasha would strike even if it meant his death.

The huntress gasped when she saw his claws grow longer and sharper. He was going to kill Rashu!

"Look out!" Sango cried, flying out of her position.

Foolishly, Rashu had let his guard down, and the now full-blooded dog demon had taken advantage of the situation. Rashu whipped around, realizing his childish mistake seconds before he saw the gold stripes of Inuyasha's claws flashing.

Together, the priest and hanyou howled in pain, the blade falling out of reach. Blood splattered the earth as both men crashed into the ground.

Whipping off her weapon, Sango quickly raced towards them.

Rashu clutched his chest, pulling himself up as fast as he could. If he lingered, the hanyou would easily take him down.

Inuyasha's blue eyes shot open, and he brought his face up out of the brown earth with an angry growl. His neck was bleeding hard, red covering the entire left side of his pale skin. It was pure luck the blade had only grazed his flesh, barely missing the vital veins.

The priest scrambled to his feet. Where had he dropped the Hasu Ly Blade?

The dog demon lowered his belly, barely brushing it against the ground. The villagers screamed as they saw their protector lunge at the holy man's vulnerable throat.

Crying out, the huntress swung her boomerang flat between the two men. Inuyasha roared in frustration as his fist slammed into the large bone weapon. His prey was being kept from him!

At the same time, Kohaku threw out the chain from his sickle, and with a masterful twist of his wrist wrapped it around the priest's neck. Needing only one hard tug, the boy yanked the priest out of the fight and next to his feet.

"INUYASHA!" the huntress shouted from the safety behind her weapon. "Wake up!"

Roaring, the demon swiped at her. His frustration mounted as his claws met a lifeless victim. His rage-blind eyes locked onto the huntress, and Sango knew she had stolen the hanyou's attention from Rashu. "INUYASHA!"  
There was nothing left to talk to, nothing but empty violence.

They needed help. They needed Kagome!

Another swipe from his claws pushed the huntress backwards. She dug her heel firmly into the dirt, stopping her slide. "Kohaku, we need to get Kagome! She's the only one who's ever been able to get through to him!"

The boy, who had been busy unraveling his chain, glanced up at his sister's command. His eyes widened. "Sis, watch yourself!"

Sango never had a chance to move. Inuyasha put his entire weight against the flat bone, imprisoning the woman under her own weapon. She stared up in horror at his open jaws. _'He's gotten faster!'_

Kohaku instantly was in the fray, his sickle flying at the snarling dog. Inuyasha's ears flicked, hearing the air whistle. Snapping his jaws, the hanyou pushed off the slayer and flipped a few yards back. Together the siblings hurried to ready their weapons, and face their enraged friend.

Inuyasha snarled, circling the slayers as if they were true game.

Sango growled angrily as she put herself between him and the priest. _'We put up a barrier to keep out danger, and now we're cornered by it!'_

"You see now, don't you, Lady Sango," the priest yelled weakly. "You see the monster he is!"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. She was sick of this man, and was almost tempted to let Inuyasha have his way with him.

"No!" His voice became stronger, and she heard him rise. "The truth won't be silent!"

Holding onto her faith that Kohaku would protect her, Sango stole a peek at the priest and saw him moving towards the discarded dagger that was to their right.

The familiar whistle brought her eyes back to the front. The sickle was dodged easily and the demon charged. Sango swung her weapon upwards, missing the demon, but forcing him back.

_'We need to keep him at bay until someone gets Kagome!'_ The huntress dropped back a step, giving Kohaku the signal to take over. She quickly turned to the frightened villagers. "Someone, please hurry and get Lady Kagome!"

"That won't be necessary, Lady Sango," Rashu thundered as he unexpectedly rushed past, Hasu Ly in his hand. "I'll stop him for you!"

She didn't have a chance at stopping him. Even wounded, the priest was only yards away from his target.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Shippo screeched, falling out of a cloud of floating blue fire. Clamping his teeth into the man's arm, the kit managed to drag him to a halt. Rashu hissed as he clawed at the fox's snout. The demon had captured the arm with the dagger. He tried to pull the dagger out of his clenched fist, but the fox's teeth were buried so deep into his muscles that it hurt too much to open his hand. Using his only other option, the priest pounded his free hand into the kit's forehead, hoping he would let go. Shippo was a determined pup, however, and refused, even as blood began to gush out of his nostrils.

Unfortunately, Shippo's back was unguarded, and Inuyasha had become so full of rage that he would kill anyone to bring peace to his rampaging mind. The kit wailed in surprised as his back was shredded.

"SHIPPO!" Rin screamed, clutching Kilala tighter to her chest. "SHIPPO!"

Turning towards the cry, the bloodthirsty beast rushed the child. Kilala was instantly out of the girl's arms and through her orange flames, flying straight at the hanyou.

By now, Sango had managed to capture Rashu in a headlock. "Kohaku! Get a hold of Inuyasha!"

The boy nodded and headed in, spinning his weapon over his head. Kilala crashed to the ground, slashed in the shoulder.

Villagers began to part as a late Miroku suddenly came running up the street. "SANGO! What's going on?!"

Still with the priest secure in her arms, the slayer glared up at her love. "Where have you been?!"

"Obviously not here," he mumbled, slowly taking in the scene.

Kohaku had successfully wrapped his chain around Inuyasha's neck, but the hanyou wasn't about to submit to the leash. The beast went right for his captor with drool flying from his fangs.

"Well, at least you're here now!" Sango snapped, grappling to keep the priest from escaping her. "Now stop gawking and get Kagome!"

The monk hated to leave the battle when he had only just arrived, but he knew Kagome was the only solution for this mess. Miroku was already racing towards the hillside stairs. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Using the monk's leaving as a distraction, Rashu broke out of Sango's arms and flung himself at Inuyasha. Sango desperately stretched out her hand to try and catch his robes, but the nimble clothes slipped through her fingers. "NO! KOHAKU!"

Hopping away from the demon's claws, the boy slayer used the sickle of his weapon to block the oncoming dagger. "Get back, priest!"

"Stupid boy!" Rashu yelled heatedly. "You are a slayer of demons, yet you keep me from killing one!"

A sharp whistle ripped through the sky. Gasps were heard as an arrow hit the ground between the men's feet.

Sango grinned in relief, seeing her sister standing at the top of the hill. "Kagome!"

The miko glared down at the surprised group, her fiery eyes on the three fighting males. "Stand down, Rashu!"

Inuyasha froze, and his ears swiveled backwards towards the sound of her voice. His red eyes narrowed on the form on the hill, memory gnawing at his mind. She had a weapon drawn, a challenge. The demon snarled. He would meet her challenge.

"My Lady Kagome!" the priest called. "This monster attacked me! I have sworn an oath to kill demons that threaten lives!"

"You don't have my permission!" Kagome shouted back, hurrying down the stairs. "Now get back!"

Before anyone could move, Inuyasha threw himself against the slayer's chains. Yelping in surprise, Kohaku tugged hard on the chain, but with the combined stress one of the metal links snapped in two. The townsfolk hastily fell back as the demon rushed by them and headed towards the stairs.

Miroku quickly stepped in the hanyou's path, staff ready. "Stop, Inuyasha!"

The demon ignored the monk and easily flew over the man's head. He had eyes only for the woman.

Kagome quickly lifted her hand. He was approaching too fast.

_'I don't want to hurt you, Inuyasha!'_

Pink light fluttered between them, gradually becoming a solid wall. The demon didn't even back away from the visible blockade, only began clawing at it violently. How dare he be kept from his prize!

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, desperate to reach her friend behind the red eyes. _'Hear me!'_

Four years, however, had thickened his blood. The more often his demon half had surfaced, the harder it had become to break him from the demon blood rage. Sitting him didn't even work anymore.

Last time, they had feared they would never wake him. Once they had, they all knew that the next time could cost him his life.

_'I won't lose him!'_

Her barrier flashed with each swipe he took.

_'But what do I do?!'_

He roared, arching his back at an unnatural angle.

_'I've used my powers before to try and knock him out, but it didn't work.'_

He rammed his forehead into the wall.

She bit her lower lip, nervous to act. _'Fighting him only makes it worse.'_

Her hand quietly curled away, the light growing dimmer as she did so.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed. "What are you doing?!"

She could hear her sister's fear. _'Don't worry. He won't hurt me. Inuyasha would never hurt me.'_

Using her last bit of courage, Kagome called down her shield, not sure what to expect. With the barrier now gone, the hanyou hesitated.

His prize was here, but he lingered, not sure if he should accept it.

He had nothing to be afraid of.

Kagome's mouth flew open in a silent cry as his teeth bit into her tender shoulder. Pain spread like rapid fire as she flew backwards. Inuyasha's fangs didn't move as he followed her to the ground. His claws dug into her skin, and Kagome could feel warmth spilling out of her.

_'Inuyasha...'_

She couldn't see anything but gray shapes. She blinked quickly, refocusing on the world.

"Kagome..."

Now she could see gold, like coins glistening in the sun.

It had happened so fast, and now it was over.

She should have been able to stop him.

It took a few gulps of air for Inuyasha to realize where he was. Her blood was thick in his nostrils.

His worried face stared down at her anxiously and found the red liquid spilling from her shoulder. "Kagome?! Are you alright?!"

"It worked," she whispered, unconsciously rubbing her palm against his warm cheek. _'I'm so glad...'_

His mind slowly shook the sleep away. Inuyasha could tell by her eyes, and by the disgusting taste of blood, what had happened. He had finally done what he had always feared he would do. He had betrayed her.


	13. Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: I really don't see the point anymore. I mean, every time I write this, do you read it? I mean, you would have to be stupid to believe I was the person who created the anime series "Inuyasha," and that I was spending my free time writing the continuation to post it free on the net. I would be losing a nice wad of cash, just because I was revealing everything. So for all those stupid people who still don't get it-----I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

Chapter 13---Romeo and Juliet

* * *

The stars were numerous, scattered out in a black world. Each one was divided, separated, but invisible lines tied them together. The constellations had given several of the small dots their own string of friends. Friends that would never desert them, never leave them. Nothing would change where they were. No hand would shift them apart, for the invisible strings still kept them close and happy.

But those handfuls...

The ones that were dim and forgotten.

They would never find that place.

They would live alone...forever...

That was his destiny. He believed it now more than ever.

Just when he had begun to hope that he could actually find that glow of happiness he glimpsed in her, he was snapped out of his dream. He turned to face the cold, dark world he was meant to suffer in, alone.

The nightmare was real. He had gotten close, and his claws had cut her down.

He had gotten _too_ close.

He wasn't meant to be anywhere, with anyone.

He had been sentenced to the place between his world and theirs. He knew she didn't want it this way, and he wished it didn't have to be.

But this was it.

This was who he was.

His blood would not allow him to be happy where _she _was.

Inuyasha listened quietly to the noise behind the door, hearing her pained whispers. His stomach turned at the smell of their blood, hers and the kit's.

_'Don't worry, Inuyasha. They'll be fine.'_

He shouldn't have to be told that. He should already know. If it hadn't happened, then he wouldn't see those weak smiles, those frightened faces.

Stupid stars... stupid destiny...

If only he could choose his path, instead of being forced onto it. Everything would be so much easier, happier.

But the jewel was gone. Kagome had sacrificed her time for his, and now he had made her sacrifice a waste. He couldn't be close to her. He had tried and now it had gotten him here, with her blood on his claws.

He had lost everything he had built over the last four years. He didn't want to risk her life for his happiness.

But maybe...

_'...I have my own way of making your true demon blood surface. You would have all the strength your transformation could offer. You might still be as rash as when you fought before, but you would be in control. You wouldn't even suffer any memory loss.'_

Angrily, the hanyou shook his head. He didn't want to. He would rather live in exile than take Sakura's help.

He just needed to...needed to...

...what could he do?

There was no jewel...

No spell... nothing left to break his curse. Sadly, all he could do was beg for mercy.

Shuffling in the back room broke him out of his reverie. His gold eyes instantly snapped onto the exiting slayer. He was on his feet in seconds, along with several of the villagers. "Well?"

Sango smiled weakly, exhausted from the last two hours. "They're both fine. Lost a lot of blood, but they're both young and strong. They just need to rest."

Visibly defying the huntress's words, Kagome stumbled into the room, clenching her long green robe shut. Miroku and Kohaku quickly followed, reaching for the miko's arms.

"You need to be in bed!" the monk persisted loudly, struggling against her hands.

"I don't need a bed!" Kagome snapped, her eyes fiery. "I'm needed--"

"In bed!" Kohaku finished, surprisingly louder than normal. "It's no good to stretch your energy thin!"

"I'm fine!"

Sango immediately pressed both her palms against the miko's slim shoulders. "BED! NOW!"

Kagome began to fight harder, somehow overpowering the three. She didn't need this. This mess needed to be cleared up.

When her brown eyes happened to fall on his quiet figure, Kagome went still. The others froze as well, glancing between the two. The invisible tension grew thicker.

Though she loudly voiced otherwise, he could see the strain in her jaw. The young woman pushed away from the arms of her friends, this time finding no restraint in them, and shakily walked towards the quiet hanyou.

When she reached for his shoulder to steady herself, he quickly took both her arms. Just as soon as she had regained her balance, their arms lowered.

"Thank you," she whispered, fiddling to get her bangs from her eyes. "Can I please be alone with Inuyasha?"

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Kagome..." the huntress warned wearily, "you shouldn't be up."

The miko half-smiled. "Please, Sango. Just for a moment. See to Shippo. I won't leave the hut and you'll be in the next room... Please."

Her sister's weary plea did not settle well with the slayer, but the broken hanyou was in desperate need of her comfort. Going against her better judgment, the slayer nodded, then shuffled the villagers out and the rest of the group into the back room.

She could spare them a moment. Besides, Inuyasha might do some harm to himself if left alone.

Inuyasha kept his head bowed, his bangs keeping his shame private. Her face was too pale to look at. It reminded him too much.

"Inuyasha?"

He did not answer. He could not answer. Her voice sounded so forgiving, so worried for him. Neither of which he deserved. It just made his stomach twist painfully tighter.

"Look at me, Inuyasha."

Too guilt-ridden to deny her, the hanyou slowly raised his gaze from his feet, stopping at her sock-covered ones. He could not will his eyes higher.

"Look at my face, Inuyasha."

Her command broke the curse on him, and he managed to drag his eyes upwards to meet her cloudy brown ones. The worry in them was plain as the sun in the sky, and as passionate as its heavenly fires. She stared deep into his eyes, pushing past the hundred veils he hid behind.

"I don't blame you," she whispered firmly, never diverting her gaze. "You know that."

His eyes instantly darted down, newly ashamed.

"Yes," he choked, unable to find a stronger tone. His head nodded limply. "But it does not change what happened."

"You didn't have control over what happened," she insisted, repeating the speech she always gave. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then whose fault was it?" he growled softly, quickly looking back up at her. Kagome flinched when she saw how desperate he was for an answer. "There is no one to blame but me, Kagome."

She shook her head, clutching his sleeve. "No, your demon half--"

"Me," he interjected, the pride in his eyes collapsing. "I am a demon."

"But you cannot control it," she rushed, tears beginning to fall. His gold eyes glanced at her shoulder, then at her tears. Neither was aware when his thumb brushed aside one of her teardrops.

He ducked his head, a strange light in his eyes growing stronger. "Then it's time I learned."

The finality of his tone was frost to her veins. "W-What?"

The noise of the front door startled them. Inuyasha was already growling by the time she had turned around. "Rashu?"

The lord glanced between the two, his surprise showing plainly on his face. "My lady, I did not believe you would be awake after such a great injury."

Kagome sensed Inuyasha stiffening behind her. Remembering Rashu's role in this matter, the miko scowled at him. "And I am surprised to see you still here, after what you've done."

"I did nothing wrong," the priest replied, his chin lifting too high for normalcy. "It is the will of Kami that I take down all demons."

"Not in my village," she thundered back. Ever since it had happened, her mind had galloped out of control. She had been impatient to get a hold of this man. "I don't know what sort of god you believe in, but Inuyasha is not evil!"

The other door noisily swung open, and feet scrambled behind her. She heard her family voice their wonder, but she ignored them as Rashu stared incredulously at her.

"You saw him!" the man shouted, his face growing red with frustration. "He struck you and your people down, and yet you still protect him!"

She could sense their eyes. It seemed to her as if even the stars themselves were waiting silently on her answer. More importantly, she knew _he_ was waiting.

"Yes, and I always will."

The priest gasped as if for air, his shock plain. His tanned finger jutted out, pointing wildly behind her. "You protect a being who deserves death by your hand. By Kami, you are a miko who took a vow to do so!"

Kagome's heart began to burn within her. "You're twisting everything I believe in! I never swore to kill all demons, and I never heard Kami call me to your blood bath! Kami gave me these powers for reasons I don't know, but they weren't meant to be some sort of weapon in your man-made holy war!"

By this point, the words were not coming from anything she had thought of at length. They came stampeding straight from the faith which burned in her heart. It was as if someone else had put the words and the doubtless belief in her voice, and forced them out through her tongue.

"Kami would not grant me the power to release him from a spell four years ago, and then let me become his close friend, only to murder him now. Kikyo and Kaede both refused to kill him, and they were both mikos!"

"Disgraced!" the man shouted. "Both of them fell to horrible fates because of their failure to keep Kami's law!"

"_Your_ law!" Kagome shot back. "I have never heard of this law, and I've seen much of these lands, and know more than you ever will about the nature of demons. I won't believe in just whatever a person spouts!"

Rashu's mouth fell open, completely at a loss for words. This woman was nearly half his age, and nowhere near an experienced priestess, yet she went against him with confidence he had never dreamed she would possess. Moreover, he could not deny the immense power that was radiating from her body, surpassing even his father's in strength.

What else could he say?

"How dare you!"

Kagome frowned. "How dare I?! _You_ are the one who came to my village and turned my friend's hand and will against us. It was not his hand that tore my flesh, but yours!"

He shook his head, unable to stop the world from turning against him. This wasn't right. "No..."

Breathing hard from the adrenaline, Kagome took an angry step forward. "Get out."

Had he heard right?

"Get out of this village!" she commanded, fearlessly ordering this man who outranked her. "Take your people and leave before the morning, or I will personally shame you in front of them by escorting you out."

The priest stumbled back, glancing at the angry faces that glared at him. He was suddenly at their mercy, even the silent hanyou's.

"My lady, please, hear me out!" he pleaded one final time, already knowing how hopeless he had made the situation.

"I have heard and seen quite enough," she replied evenly. Kagome then leveled her chin in the same manner he had done earlier. "We're done."

Rashu defiantly advanced, palms out in frantic desperation. He had finally been struck off his mighty pillar, and knew it.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku quickly stepped in front of the miko, glaring down at the man. The huntress even went so far as to grip the hilt of her sword in a silent threat as she confronted the priest. "Do as she says and get out!"

He stopped, his eyes darting towards the sword. He then glanced at the slayer's face, judging the enormity of her threat. He knew she would carry out what she advertised.

The man turned back to the miko, unwilling to leave just yet. "I must say, I am shocked that someone as powerful as yourself would allow the lowest of demons to be at your side."

Kagome glowered back at him. "Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, please escort Rashu back to his people and then politely show him out of the village."

The priest's face grew red as the miko turned her back to him. "Hanyous are beings even fouler than full-blooded demons!"

The two slayers quickly imprisoned his arms, dragging him backwards towards the door. He struggled against them with each step.

"Hanyous are either the result of a sinful union between human and demon, or the exchange of human purity for demonic power!"

Kagome pressed her hands firmly against the hanyou's chest as he half-heartedly stepped towards the shouting man. Once Rashu's voice had died down behind the front door, she felt Inuyasha tremble with, she guessed, weariness.

"Don't let him get to you," she whispered, smoothing the front of his kimono. "He's trying to work you into a rage again."

"He's doing a good job."

Kagome grimaced as she noticed how weak his anger was. The fire she had once loved was dead. When she looked hopefully into his face, she saw only shreds of life there. It seemed to her he was only a shell of his former self.

"Inuyasha?" She hoped his name would waken him from this deadened state.

His eyes flickered, having heard her, but they remained dull and kept straying from her face.

"Inuyasha, please," she whispered earnestly. Her hand daringly swept over his brow, then trailed down, scooping up his chin. Yet his eyes continued to fight against her, refusing to meet her own.

Growling with worry and utter frustration, she yanked at a fistful of his white hair. His lips curled into a twist of pain, and obediently he turned to look at her. Still there was no anger in him.

His eyes burrowed into her, digging deep into her brown ones. Distracted by the intense look, her hand numbly released the captured hair. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm leaving, Kagome." He spoke abruptly, his words rushing out. "I don't know for how long, but I'm leaving. I need to learn how to control the demon blood within me."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome cried. "Your demon half has grown too powerful! How could you possibly control it after four years of _it_ controlling _you_?!"

"Shut up for once, wench."

His half-choked command stopped the miko. Her wide eyes stared at him, completely surprised by the weakness of his tone. He had never acted like this. He had always been rude or silent, hiding from their watchful eyes. Now he couldn't even hold back the rasp in his voice, or the defeat in his posture.

What was in his head?

What had stolen his pride?

Kagome thought she knew what was behind this change, but she didn't want to accept it. If she had known this would happen...

_'Destiny!...Did she know?'_

Kagome recalled the child's tears. _'Did she know this would happen?'_

"I'm leaving now."

Her face flew up. "What?"

"I'm leaving now, tonight," he repeated, a little stronger this time. "I have to."

Kagome suddenly felt as if an ocean already separated them.

"Please, don't," she whimpered. If he left...

He ignored her and slowly began to pull his outer shirt off. The red fabric caught her eyes, but her brain had already begun to slow. She didn't even register that he had dropped the collar over her head, the rest of the shirt flopping down. Unconsciously, she pushed her arms through the sleeves, not even realizing how different this moment was from the countless other times he had given up his shirt to her.

It was only when Tessiaga was pressed into her hands that she started. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked her sternly in the eyes, refusing to let her see how shaken he really was. "I'm never going to hurt you again."

Kagome clutched at his arms, her fears mounting. "Don't leave..."

Inuyasha froze. If he could have, he would have given her anything else she wanted, and at the moment it was requested. Yet, he could not bend to her desperate plea. "I have to."

_'Don't leave me.'_

_'I don't want to leave.'_

He pulled his arms from her grip and pressed her limp hands firmly against her chest, Tessiaga crossing over her heart. Even through the thick robes she could feel the coldness of the sword.

She searched his gold eyes frantically, wanting something in them to tell her he would stay. He didn't hide the truth from her, only shook his head quietly. Both of his hands slid up to her shoulders, gripping her tenderly. "I met a demon during the battle the other day. She can help me get my demon side under control."

Kagome nodded slowly, aware that there was more. She cringed as she saw Inuyasha's jaw twitch. "But in exchange, I must fight with her against Rashu and his people."

The summer night suddenly turned cold.

She didn't know whether to argue or to support him. Her legs began to tremble and her chest heaved for air.

He was going to leave her. He was going to fight.

_'I'm going to lose him...'_

Destiny's tears flashed into her mind.

What would this war do to him?

Kagome had faith that he would live through the battle. She had no doubt of that.

But...

He would be fighting with the same creatures who destroyed their village... who killed Kaede... He was too loyal to ever willingly go against his friends.

And yet, he was ready to slander his name by helping the enemy... just so he would never hurt her again.

For **_her..._**

"I won't let you!" Kagome cried frantically, the room ringing. She could see the pain in his heart, in his face, in his burning eyes. It was killing him.

Tears began to stream from her eyes, blurring her vision as she pushed herself into his chest.

_'I won't let you do this for me!'_

_'I've decided.'_

His arms came around her, pressing her closer. Her body shook violently. He held her firmly, trying to will away her own pain.

She wasn't ashamed of him. She wasn't upset because he chose to rally with demons.

She knew he didn't want this. He would rather kill them than help. They had been the ones to destroy his home, ruin his life.

Perhaps he had just as much hatred for these humans as he did the demons.

But this wasn't for vengeance...glory...power...

It had to be for her...for her...

Kagome felt as if her chest were ripping in two. She did not deserve such loyalty and devotion.

Inuyasha's arms began to shake as he pressed his cheek to her dark crown. He stared at the floor, trying to keep himself in one piece. _'I'll never hurt you...never again...'_

Her blood smelled thick in his nostrils, the distinct scent churning his senses.

_'Never again... I'll kill myself before I let the blood rage take me again... I need to leave. I need to get to the Bone Eater's Well.'_

Inuyasha hugged her tighter, wanting to hold onto these last few seconds before he left.

_'Tessiaga and the fire rat robe will protect her while I'm gone, and so will Miroku's barrier. They'll watch out for her while I'm away.'_

His eyes grew hot and wet. His skin itched, as if with fever. If she was hurt while he was away, it would be on his head. He was her protector, and to leave her under the protection of others was his doing. His fault...

His heart stopped. _'For all I know, she could be dead when I return...'_

_'If you stay with her, she'll be dead anyway.'_

He angrily swallowed the bile gurgling in his throat. _'I have no other choice.'_

With one last frantic breath, Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against her brow, fighting against the tangles in her hair, and leaned forward.

He felt as if hell itself was about to swallow him. He didn't want to believe this was it.

Kagome didn't even hold back her sob as she felt him press a quick, desperate kiss to her temple. It was supposed to send her heart into the heavens and bring the fires of hell to her cheeks, but it only left her cold. It had been a kiss from his heart, to say farewell to her.

Then, instantly, he was gone, flying past her and out into the sunlight. Kagome whirled and began to run after him, following at his heel. She reached for him, called his name, would do anything to keep him with her, but she was forced to watch him leap over the rooftops and out of eyesight by the time she had pushed the door aside.

Kagome fell to her knees, covering her bitter moans with a white hand. She had waited so long for him to give her some sign of tenderness, to finally admit there was something more than close friendship between them. She only wished it had not come from him when he was so broken and lost, as if it was the only thing keeping him afloat.

888888

The air was thick with blood, churning heavier with each breath. The wounded soldiers angrily snapped at each other, guarding their small space amongst themselves. Several had already broken out into fights, tearing out more flesh and spilling new blood. It was a sick world they had created at the foot of the hill. And none of the Blood Four thought to separate them.

After all, the fights would knock off the weaker soldiers, leaving the strongest for use.

Only Sesshoumaru entered the hordes, Jaken following obediently at his heels. He strode through the tangle of bodies, not even trying to dodge the sprays of blood. He was stone.

The only acknowledgement he gave was when he wielded his sword, lifting the curse of wounds from the best fighters. Even if his mother believed in letting the weak die, he did not. They would need every demon they could get.

It was hard enough turning up new soldiers. Favors and loyalties were called on, but that hardly made an efficient army to fight with. These last centuries had made demons stupid; they had begun to believe they were as strong as, or stronger than, he and the other members of the Four. Sesshoumaru was certain new demons would arrive to claim this army for themselves, foolishly bringing about their own deaths.

However, demons had begun to trickle in from different corners of the world as well, hoping to seek favor with the Blood Four. Most of those who came for this purpose were well past their prime, having been around since the Fifth Age. They knew just how strong the blood lines were in the four houses, and knew that to gain favor with them would strengthen their own meaningless positions in the world.

Some came out of hatred for humans. Some only hated this particular group of humans. Some came merely to feast off the kills.

The only ones who did not come were those who did not want to see the four houses rise back to their former glory. They knew once the Blood Four regained their possession over the land, they, too, would become the property of the Four.

And no demon was property...

The Blood Four kept on the hillside below the Bone Eater's Well. Their injuries were but scratches in comparison to that of their soldiers', but their irritation and impatience was far greater. They were getting tired of waiting.

Sakura was busy circling the well, counting each full turn she made.

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since she had spoken with the bastard son of her dead mate.

She was not unnerved by the long wait. She had thought it would take him some time before he came to her. It was well-known that the pup was rash and ill-tempered, much like his father. He took little time to think things through, especially when protecting his human pack.

"Lady Sakura, this is a waste of time," Aki shouted from the bottom of the small hill. He lay stretched out on his back, a bored expression on his now-human face. "While we hold, they regroup. We do not need this half-breed."

The female noble glared down at the handsome man of golden skin. "You do well to mind your elder, pup."

Aki smirked, happy to have gotten a rise from the old demon. His sister laughed quietly and rubbed shoulders with her brother.

"She is unyielding," Cynthia whispered as she lazily ran her crown against his chin. "Just like a reed."

Aki stroked his sister's bare arm tenderly in almost staged practice. His gold eyes kept to the pacing dog demon, waiting for the noble to hiss at them. Sakura broke their mischievous spirits, however, when she merely continued pacing. She would not let a pair of demons half her age get their joy from watching her fur ruffle.

Seeing they would get nothing more out of the dog beast, the twins returned to watching her son travel through the army, sword in hand. Aki's face became grim as he watched Sakura's son wielding the blade. He had never seen such metal, that brought demons back to life so easily. With barely a swing, a fraction of the army had returned to full strength.

Aki snarled at the demon, unnerved by the power. It was a craft not caused by demon hands. He could smell the scent of demon forgery, but the life in the metal came from somewhere else.

"Sakura," the face dragon thundered, slithering up the hill to her. "Remind us why we should even wait on this hanyou."

The woman didn't stop her pacing. "He is friend to the humans in the village. If he sides with us in the war, they shall not side with the other humans. It is best to keep the village priestess out of the fray."

"We wouldn't even need the hanyou," the lord spat, "if your son had done what he was supposed to!"

The two dogs looked at the dragon, and the other leaders glanced expectantly between them. Sakura stared at her son with no expression on her face. She knew he had spared the girl.

Her son was not so weak as to have lost to the priestess. Sakura certain of that. Why else assign the miko as his target? If he had killed her, it would have proven that the miko held no importance to him. Ironic how he had returned with disgusting, bloodless hands.

She was beginning to wonder if her only pup was out for her blood. By keeping the miko alive, he was forcing her to soil her own claws with the human's blood. Perhaps he hoped that she would die by the priestess' arrow?

It would not be the first time in history that an heir had killed the parent for power. She herself was a prime example of such a dangerous inheritance. It was only fitting that her son might follow in her footsteps.

Fortunately, she didn't believe his mind was focused on her land. He hadn't crossed her borders since she had killed his father. Why would he start to take an interest now?

Sakura resumed her pacing, skillfully angering the dragon. "I don't think you have much room to talk, Shiro. He might have failed to kill a miko, but you failed to kill three _ordinary_ humans!"

The purple beast growled angrily.

She eagerly licked her red lips. "You even took a chance at the miko yourself, and failed there as well. So who else is to blame, but you?"

His fangs glinted back at her. Below, Aki pushed away from his sister and hurried up to the leaders. "She's right. You haven't gained a single true kill since we started this. At least my sister and I took down the elders. Maybe you're getting too old for this."

Shiro whirled on the cat-like man. "And maybe your prey was weak, kitten."

Aki hissed at the dragon, claws raised. "Do you need me to show you how strong I am?!"

Ready to aid her brother, Cynthia was on all fours in mere moments. The demon army went silent as they saw the two lords circling one another. Sakura scowled, unsure on whether or not to break them apart. Maybe it was best to let them kill each other; that would leave only two lords left for her to fight with. She was sure it would lessen her headache, as well.

"My lady Sakura!"

The fight faltered as everyone on the hillside turned to face the approaching black fox-demon. Sakura did not move to meet her servant halfway, forcing him to go the greater distance to her feet. He bowed respectfully on one knee, a dead tradition from the old age.

Sakura smiled. If he had returned, that meant there was news on the hanyou. "What do you know, Kurso?"

The fox-being stood upon her question, his short figure reaching only to her elbow. "He comes this eve to the well. He was only a short ways behind me."

She grinned hungrily in the direction of the forest. "Perfect. Now you all shall see that this is in our favor."

Just as the fox had said, the white-haired hanyou walked out of the forest a few moments later, his blood thick with his restrained anger. Stopping just outside the darkness, his gold eyes studied the group of waiting demons suspiciously.

Sakura instantly noticed the hanyou's lack of weapon and clothes. She guessed he had given them to the miko for protection.

He was an easy one to figure out.

The she-beast quickly decided to start up a conversation. "I knew you'd come."

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. He was unnerved by the amount of demons before him. It was definitely too late to turn around now.

Finally, he turned his glare on her. "So, I see you decided to have a party for me."

She sneered. "Yes, of sorts. Of course, we couldn't start until the guest of honor had arrived."

His eyes darted back to the other lords, giving a little more attention to his half-brother at the bottom of the hill. He wondered what Sesshoumaru thought of this.

"Let's get on with this," the hanyou growled, walking the rest of the way towards her.

He wanted to hurry. The sooner this war was over, the sooner he could get back to her.

Of course, there were others who preferred to keep him waiting. Shiro quickly got between the two canines. Sakura crossed her arms, unsurprised. "Get out of the way."

"Not until he proves his allegiance," the dragon shouted, his teeth longing for the hanyou.

Inuyasha's rage boiled, his demon side dangerously close to the edge. "Isn't my being here proof enough?!"

"Not by my law!" Shiro snapped. "You can easily run once you have what you want."

"He won't get very far," Sakura grumbled, leaping over the lord's tail. "He's surrounded."

The old demon wasn't satisfied. "He'll run the moment we turn our backs."

"Then run faster than him!" she hissed over her shoulder.

Instantly the dragon was silenced. Anything he said in response would only discredit him, which he was not fool enough to do.

With the annoying monster quieted, Sakura approached the hanyou, watching him carefully. His muscles were twitching beneath his tanned skin, the blood vessel in his neck throbbing. Fire was in his eyes, and his nostrils flared in and out. She could smell the demon in him growing stronger with her approach.

He was doing incredibly well at restraining his darker half.

She sneered at how everything was falling into her lap.

The grass rustled behind her; the others were impatient to see what she would do.

All eyes were on her, bent to her will. It was a power she wanted to bleed with, and now she had a small whiff it, if only for this breath.

She inhaled the air eagerly. "You're confused, aren't you, Inuyasha?"

He kept silent, eyes on her. She hadn't expected an answer, anyway.

She stepped closer, leaving only a few yards between them. "I come from a strong house, like your father, Inuyasha. I know a great deal that others do not."

"Means dirt to me," he grumbled, his hand where his sword had once been.

She shrugged. "Perhaps to you it does, but that is because you are very ignorant of what goes on in the demon realm."

"I know enough," he snapped childishly.

"If that's true, you would have known that hanyous can control their demon half simply by sampling the blood of a relative. Specifically, a full blooded demon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then quickly narrowed on her. "How's that supposed to do anything?"

_'Surely that would make things worse, if I were to have even more demon blood in me.'_

"It's very simple," she answered calmly. "Experienced demon blood is easier to control. Your human blood constantly fights your demon half, making it wild. With thicker blood, your human side will weaken."

"It will make me a full-demon?" he asked incredulously. _'That's not possible. I would never have needed the Shikon Jewel if it was so easy.'_

"No, it doesn't make you a full demon," Sakura laughed lightly. "Full demons are stronger than hanyou, as you know. The blood spell just allows you to hone in on what little demon strength you do have. It does make you stronger, and more able to control your demon half, but you would be nowhere near as powerful as someone like myself."

Inuyasha scowled. _'This is too easy. There's got to be more to it.'_

"Why haven't I heard of this before?"

Sakura's smile twisted darkly. "Because hanyous are not meant to live. They weaken our race, weaken our houses. Do you know why there are so few hanyous? Because demons hunt them down. When one is born, the demon parent usually kills them. It is a disgrace to father a half-breed, to show favor on the human race. It is even greater shame to perform the blood spell."

She knew each word was slowly tearing at him. She could see the small glimmer of hurt in his proud eyes when he growled, "Yet you are ready to perform what others never would."

_'He actually has a brain. What a surprise.'_

She glanced behind her, seeing the demons brooding silently behind her, their expressions full of anger. She would be the first in five generations to perform the ritual, and no one seemed happy to see it done.

"I'll let you in on our secret, Inuyasha," she said, her voice as guileless as she could make it. "The fewer humans in this war, the better for us. With the Hasu Ly Blade in the priest's hands, we are at an enormous disadvantage."

Her lips pulled back in disgust at the thought of being out-done by a mere human. "Your miko is a powerful one, and even though my son denies it, I believe if she was on the same side as the other humans, we would lose."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother. _'I'm not surprised you think Kagome's weak. You always have thought little of her. But did you say that to Sakura to keep her away from Kagome, to protect her and Rin?'_

"If you are with us," Sakura continued, "your miko would stay out of it. She would never fight against you."

_'That's true,' _Inuyasha thought, remembering. _'She didn't fight me earlier when the blood rage took me.'_

He looked hard at the noble's eyes, the cold suspicion refusing to go away. _'But I still feel like I'm making a deal with Naraku.'_

Her eyes were just as cold, her smirk just as daunting.

Sakura frowned suddenly, seeing that his doubt was growing. "It's now or never, Inuyasha. This is your only chance to control the curse within you. I won't ask you a second time, and there is no longer any jewel for you to wish on."

Inuyasha glanced down, thinking of the person who had brought him to take favors from his enemy. He couldn't hurt her again. It would undo him.

Slowly, he raised his face back to the she-devil, and nodded. "Fine, do it."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," she replied smugly. Smirking once more, the dark mistress turned around, eyes on her son. Sesshoumaru frowned, realizing what this meant.

Sakura nodded. "That's right, my son. You're needed for this spell. Only the blood of family will work, and you are all that is left of his."

Inuyasha's mouth gaped in surprise as Sesshoumaru's face grew dark.

"I will not help him," the lord replied firmly. He meant to kill him one day, not help the mutt grow stronger.

"I don't want his help," Inuyasha shouted, equally disgusted.

Sakura glared darkly at her son. "Stop this childish quarrel and do as I say, or you will have quite a problem with staying alive."

Mother and son gazed at one another for several long moments. They both knew that, were they to fight, she would easily win. She had several centuries behind her, along with the power of her own house and that of his father, one of the great lords from the last age. She **was** one of the longest reigning nobles because of her skill.

He was no challenge to her, particularly with one arm.

His will was hers.

Silently, the lord began to walk towards his brother. Inuyasha backed away quickly, his eyes turning darker. "No way!"

"Best do it, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice burning with barely-suppressed rage. His arm jutted out, wrist exposed. "My blood is the only thing that can save you."

Inuyasha looked towards the snarling crowd. _'If I refuse, I'm dead.'_

It was too late now. His decision had been made.

If it had been a different place, a different time, then Inuyasha would never have sunk his fangs into his half-brother's wrist, drank the blood that was not his own, or felt the heat scarring his throat.

Sakura grinned as she saw the red liquid dripping over her son's arm and down the hanyou's chin. _'He's mine now.'_

Inuyasha quickly pushed away from his brother, his vision blurring. His arms violently swung out to catch his balance as his head swam. Her name swallowed the whole of his consciousness as needles pierced his scalp.

_'Kagome...'_

A howl broke through the evening, an omen that no one could change the fate of the stars.


	14. Doll Eyes

No, I haven't been drinking--er--I don't own Inuyasha.

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

Chapter 14 Doll Eyes

_"Be careful not to put too many of the jasmines in the bowl, or the smell will attract demons instead of repelling them."_

_Kagome nodded, pressing the petals into a fine powder. _

_Kaede carefully poured a finished batch into a small black bowl. "The dess powder burns slowly, so you need only change it once every morning."_

Looking up from her bowl, the time traveler watched the priestess reach for a pair of smooth, black stones. Her wrinkled hands struck the pair together, unconsciously flowing through the motion. Sparks crashed onto the grayish pile, which flew up instantly into burning flames.

The old woman hurried to cover the bowl with a mirrored top, protecting her work from the wind entering through the window. The bitter smell slowly filled the room, drifting out from the holes in the round cover.

The lazy curls of smoke danced before her eyes, intricate as flower petals. Tenderly, Kagome reached out and plucked the blossom from the tree branch nearest her, her thumb rubbing against the pearl velvet.

_Looking up at Kaede, the young woman held out the flower. "It's very pretty."_

_Silently, the old woman stared at the bud, her hand reaching out to pet the delicate petals. "It is quite pretty, yes."_

_Kagome smiled, enjoying the quiet setting of the forest surrounding them. _

_"Do you hear the flower?"_ _the elder whispered._

_She looked to her grandmother. "Hear it?"_

_The elder nodded, her eyes twinkling merrily. "As a priestess, you will find your senses growing more acute. We are attuned to the powers of the spirit. The entire realm beyond the physical is a dream we can almost touch. If you concentrate, you can hear the spirits speak." _

_Kagome stared back at her palm. "But a flower?"_

_"The spirit realm is endless, but invisible to our weak eyes. A priestess wields the power of her spirit, thus recognizing the world beyond mortal vision. Anyone can feel the power within our bodies. When people suddenly experience a bad feeling, it is usually because they faintly sense darkness in the spirit world. Fighters and monks are taught to tune into such things, falling back on what their instincts tells them. In actuality, they are relying on what the spirits tell them. As priestesses, we are more susceptible to feeling the spirits. It's like an ocean flowing all around us. As you grow stronger, you will grow a sense of the spiritual life around you." Kaede paused. "You'll be able to almost touch it."_

The small petals curled dark, fluttering dead from her fingertips. Soon the wrinkled remnants became heavy black pebbles, splashing into a small stream. The clear water rippled, a reflection of the sky smoothing on the surface. Kaede was smiling in the glassy mirror, looking much like a schoolgirl again.

_With a whip of her wrist, another pebble skipped down the long brook. _

_"Listen to the splashes, Kagome. Everywhere there lies a connection between worlds. We need only concentrate on something to hear it."_

_Kagome turned. "Is it so easy?"_

_Kaede smiled proudly. "Yes, it's very simple to listen. What is hard to understand is what you hear."_

_Kagome pouted, staring at the rippling water. "Understand it?"_

_The breaking ripples tinkled like glass in her ears. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the soft sound. She waited. _

_In her mind, she wondered what her ears had always been deaf to; maybe a small voice too low for others?_

_"Listen."_

_Her teacher's small command seemed so unreachable in silence. There came no voice, no sound on which to follow. She could hear the leaves crinkle and a bird cry, but was she supposed to listen to that?_

_"Listen beyond the sounds of the forest."_

The miko bit her lip in frustration.

_But that left nothing to hear. Kagome opened her eyes and looked for her teacher, but found only a darkening grove of trees. Seeing sudden movement from the corner of her eye, she gasped, and whipped around. _

_Draped in a faded white robe, Destiny stared back at the miko, her form ghostly. Kagome drew back, startled. "Destiny?"_

_A single blink of the eye threw away the image, leaving Kagome hunched over a thick book. Her brown eyes darted over the fine print, realizing the volume dealt with written history on the Feudal Era._

_"Kagome!"_

_She looked up, seeing another student coming down one of the aisles in the university's library. The American transfer student smiled brightly. "Are you reading that book again? No matter how many times you come to the library, you always read this book, Kagome. What's the big deal with this one?"_

_Kagome grinned innocently. "I just like to read up about this specific time in my country. It's quite fascinating, really; the culture back then was in such disarray because of the feuding states, not to mention the strong belief in demons. This book shows everything from that era: rituals, religion, village life, superstition, everything! It's something I've loved to read about since high school."_

_The girl smiled and headed on her way, saying something about a final she needed to study for. Kagome nodded and returned to her favorite subject._

But suddenly the book was no longer beneath her fingers. Instead, she was leaning over a worn table, covered in handwritten sheets of papers. Kagome glanced over the ancient text, quickly translating the words in her head. Some of the writing was identical to what she had read in the university's history book.

_"These are some of the more common rituals and spells, but if you ever need more, there are plenty in the chest in my room."_

_Kagome quickly thanked her elder, eagerly looking over the papers. "This is quite a lot of information, Kaede. Did you memorize all of this?"_

_The old priestess shook her head. "No one can ever memorize an entire book word for word, but I know what is there is available to me. If I need something, I can just look it up. It took me quite a few years to memorize just a few spells."_

_Kagome nodded, turning back around. Her eyes froze atop the table, realizing a familiar object had appeared before her. "Inuyasha's prayer beads."_

The woman quickly picked up the necklace, flipping it over in her hands. "How'd these get here?"

_She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen the beads so lonely. Her thumb ran over the curves and grooves, idly thinking back to the first day she had met Inuyasha. _

A small hand quietly reached out and broke her contemplation. Kagome calmly followed the hand, not even caring that the necklace was being taken from her. She blinked as she saw Destiny clutching the bracelet close to her chest.

_The miko glanced down at the beads, then back at her young face. Why did she hold it so protectively? And why was she crying? _

_The small girl shook her head frantically, her hair stretching into wide black ribbons and merging with the shadows. The room was swallowed in mere seconds leaving only her and Destiny as the girl sob echoed. "I didn't know!"_

_Kagome pulled back, totally surprised. "Didn't know? What didn't you know, Destiny?"_

_"I didn't want you to suffer."_

_"How could you not know?" Kagome insisted in disbelief. "You control fate!"_

_Guilt rose in the child's green eyes, frightening the miko. Kagome felt her heart skip as she fearfully whispered: "Don't you?"_

_Destiny began to sob again, covering her face. With each cry, the child drew further away from her. Kagome stretched out her arm, vainly hoping to keep the girl's attention. Was she even listening?_

Destiny quietly lifted her eyes back to the time traveler's face, her tears drying on her flushed cheeks. The miko smiled as the child's hand stretched to meet hers. Kagome was only dimly aware that the prayer beads were being held out to her before they burst into flames. Gold and orange swirled around her, blocking out Destiny's face. The heat began to rise, and Kagome screamed in panic.

_The flare of fire plowed into her throat, ripping out her voice as she spun. Her hands flung out, pushing against the hot walls. She wanted out of this nightmare. _

_Her voice might have been gone, but somehow the screeching grew louder, even as the air cooled. It grew so loud, and then her voice twisted into an annoying pitch... _

Kagome snapped her eyes open and sleepily dragged her hands over her ears. "Darn rooster."

The sun quickly raced into her eyes, forcing her to block it with her arm. Once the crow faded, Kagome slowly rose from her old sleeping bag.

Fragments of her dream still cluttered her mind as she glanced out the window. Most had been pieces of recent memories, but the images of Destiny, Inuyasha's prayer beads, and the fire. What had that been?

Had Destiny physically walked into her dreams? Had she been trying to tell her something?

_'It was just a dream.'_

She had dreams all the time. This was no different.

Yet, she could not dismiss the sickening feeling in her stomach. She didn't remember any other dream with such acute detail. She could still remember the sound of the water splashing, and the roundness of the prayer beads. If she concentrated, she could remember the whole of her dream, from start to finish.

This didn't feel ordinary to her.

It felt more like some dark cloud hovering over her head. As if a surprise were about to come up from behind her.

Kagome ran her fingers through her tangled hair. The dream left her worried, and a bit frightened.

Every scene replayed in her head, her thoughts lingering on certain focal points: Destiny, the scrolls, Inuyasha's prayer beads, the foreign student...

Why had she seen these things?

She had taken a psychology class in college. She knew images were important. There had to be some subconscious meaning in what she had dreamt.

Kagome leaned forward, cupping her chin in both hands. _'Surely there is some logic in it.'_

The girl frantically sifted through her dim memories of her school book. If she at least could understand why she had dreamt these things she might not feel so bad of ignoring the images.

But as she'd feared, the textbook pages were too fuzzy to remember. She inwardly cursed herself for ignoring the hours of lectures she had attended for the class.

Frustrated and shaken, the young woman scrambled out of her sleeping bag and crossed the room. As she strode towards the small table, the miko winced at the sight of the room.

This wasn't hers.

_'Is now.'_

Her hands awkwardly began to refill the jars of dess powder. It was a chore she had quickly picked up since Kaede's death. Though it reminded her daily that she had lost her teacher and grandmother, Kagome could not allow the jars to go cold. If she was to be a serious priestess, she couldn't avoid her responsibilities.

They needed her to be strong.

_'How am I supposed to be strong when I'm just winging this?'_

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the bitter scent of dess powder, and quickly set the jars back on their tall pedestals. She waited several moments, watching the smoke curl up to the ceiling, before she moved again. The young woman knelt next to the fire, not even caring that she was still in her pajamas, and prayed.

As she whispered to the heavens, she didn't hold back anything she felt.

_'I'm scared. I can't do this.'_

Most people understood prayer. They knew prayer harmonized with their spirit. Their words reflected what was truly in their hearts. However, lashing out, or confessing fears, even to empty rooms, revealed too many secrets. It showed the true colors.

The lack of faith and control one could see was frightening. It could make a person believe they were jelly amongst statues.

So they would whisper half-truths. They would proclaim their faith a million times over, claiming there was never fear in their hearts. They would forgive their oppressors, saying there was no malice in their attitudes. Mirrors no longer pointed towards their flaws, but instead began to pump their egos. What was meant to make them stronger in spirituality began to make them weak in reality.

But Kagome Higurashi was not a person who hid from what she really was. She was willing to rise to the challenge, the truth about herself.

Sadly, the reality was, she didn't think she could handle this life.

_'I need to be strong for them. I'm their leader. I'm supposed to take care of them.'_

'Maybe Sango should do this. She's had more experience with leadership. After all, her father was the leader of her village, and she was his oldest child.'

Kagome's shoulders dropped heavily as her body shook. _'If I had realized sooner that Rashu couldn't be trusted, then Inuyasha wouldn't have left. I wasn't worth it!'_

And it was all for **her**.

He had given up his pride, the thing he protected most in his heart, for _her_.

_'I wasn't worth it then... I'm not worth it now...'_

For once, she had no strength left to challenge the flaws she found in the mirror. There was too much for her young heart to handle. Both her hands came over her face, vainly trying to block out her own vicious emotions.

It was at times like these, that a person could always pull out, cry away their problems. Some could run from them; others found it impossible, and from there, would spiral down into dangerous depths. During some point, in every life, this pinnacle comes, when you are alone with your mirror, staring deep into your soul. Now, it was her turn. And she was falling faster and faster.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

The woman snapped upright, hands jumping into her lap. Chin held high, she answered with a voice that hardly hinted at tears. "Yes, I'm fine, Kohaku."

With her face purposely pointed towards the other side of the room, she wasn't sure if he believed her, but she prayed he did. She didn't want to explain herself.

"May I speak with you?"

_'NO!'_

She bit her lip, knowing this was a rare request of the quiet slayer. If he stayed, she would cry out everything. He would see she was not meant to be their leader. She didn't want to believe she couldn't do this.

But...

To turn him away...when this might be the one chance she had to help the boy?

"Please, come in, Kohaku," she replied energetically. "I would be happy to listen to you."

The floorboards creaked behind her, and she quickly wiped her face. Kohaku knelt at her side, his eyes staring at the orange flames in front of him. Daring a peek, Kagome tentatively checked the boy's face. Expecting to find a mask, the woman was shocked to see the slayer's eyes bright and sparkling, no longer containing the look of defeat she had seen a few days before.

_'I wonder what happened...?'_

Kagome instantly shied as Kohaku turned to her. His intense brown eyes darted over her face. He didn't seem surprised to find her disheveled and flushed. "You're upset."

She shifted nervously. _'Straight to the point.'_

Kagome half-nodded, hiding her eyes. "I am."

For a few moments he didn't answer, as if he were collecting his thoughts together first. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

She quickly looked up, never expecting him to ask that.

"Huh?" she mumbled like an idiot.

Surprisingly, his cheeks blushed; the childish response had never graced his face before. He shyly smiled at her. "It might help to talk about what's bothering you."

The miko continued to stare incredulously at him, wondering if a second Kohaku would walk through the door and wake her up from this dream. _'Talk about it?'_

When his eyes shyly looked away, Kagome instantly relaxed. He was serious. Her eyes quickly checked over his features, looking for something wrong. Surely this wasn't the same boy who had moped around the village, refusing to speak more than two words.

He looked up at her timidly, and Kagome realized he was waiting for her to speak.

"I-It's nothing really, Kohaku," she stammered quickly, feeling somewhat awkward talking to the boy. She had always tried to comfort him, not the other way around. "It's just been hard this past week, especially since we haven't heard from Inuyasha in three days."

Her face slowly drifted downwards, her thoughts stopping on the hanyou. "I've been thinking about a lot. That's all."

"Like what?" he asked softly, sounding almost afraid to persist on something she obviously didn't want to reveal.

Kagome winced. He shouldn't be afraid to ask her anything. He should never be afraid to talk to anyone. She glanced at him, saw his worried eyes, and suddenly didn't care anymore.

"I just don't think I should be the priestess of this village," she answered quietly. She quickly swiveled on her rear, turning her back to him. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she hunched over in a ball. "I'm sure your sister told you that I don't belong here. I came to your time by accident. A stupid centipede demon dragged me into the well and brought me into the past."

Tears pricked her eyes as she spoke the words she hadn't been given the chance to speak earlier. "My being here ruined everything. I brought the Shikon Jewel back to your time, shattered it, and brought a dead priestess back to life, when she was meant to rest in peace."

Her breath locked in her throat as a sudden horrendous thought came to mind.

"If it hadn't been for me coming to your time," she murmured, "Naraku would never have gotten the shards and ruined so many lives."

_'If I had just gone to school that day, your family would still be alive.'_

Feeling utterly guilty, the miko whirled around to face him, fully expecting to see the young warrior back to his usually depressed self. The pained apology died in her mouth, however, when she saw him staring back at her with warmth and understanding. She froze under his gaze, seeing a small shadow of pain swimming in his big, brown eyes.

Her tears came in a whole new wave then. How could he just sit there and not want to shout at her? He must have snapped!

"Kohaku," she sobbed, shaking his arm slightly to wake him up. "Don't you get it? I was the one who killed your family, your whole village! If I hadn't come to the past, Inuyasha wouldn't have been revived, and Naraku wouldn't have used your family and village as a pawn to kill him!"

Her passionate cries didn't seem to reach his ears, though. Even when she continued to hold onto his arm, the only response she got from him was a blink and a sideways glance.

Kagome's stomach dropped inside of her as she curled away from him. _'I've even ruined you, Kohaku. You've lost all sense of reality now.'_

With shoulders shaking, Kagome began to cry loudly, no longer seeing the use in restraining herself. "Kaede should be here, not me. She would have known what to do. She always did. I always thought I knew what was right, but how can that be true, when I've made such a mess of things?!"

With eyes twisted shut, the miko punched the floor with a tight fist. The dull ache that resulted, however, never reached her mind as she slumped forward. "Inuyasha's in the thick of this war, Rashu's determined to kill him and all other demons, and all I can do is watch! I'm no priestess!"

Every ounce of dignity slipped from her as the final choked sob left her lips. "I-I can't even get a stupid wish to come out right..."

Her purity, her one strength, hadn't been enough to shift the Shikon Jewel's power towards good, and allow her wish to bring happiness instead of the Jewel's usual misfortune.

She couldn't deny any longer what she really was... useless.

Feeling empty and weak, the young woman tossed her hair back and sniffed. She was certain she looked a mess. "I think it would be best if your sister, or even Miroku, decided what was to be done from now on."

She pulled herself to her feet, exhausted. She glanced back at Kohaku's quiet form. His face was hidden from her, but she assumed from his hunched form that he was deaf to her. She had ranted and sobbed only inches away from him, and he had been still as stone.

_'All I ever wanted to do was help everyone.'_

New tears flooded her eyes, but she quickly pushed them back. She was too tired to go through another emotional meltdown. Attempting a strained smile, the miko headed to the door, full of new purpose. If she truly wanted to help, then she should renounce her leadership immediately to Sango.

"No one ever thought you were responsible."

Kagome's heart hammered in her ears, her feet stopping at the door.

"You say you're no priestess, but Kaede believed in you enough to leave her people in your hands."

The time traveler slowly turned, Kohaku's teary eyes staring intently into her own sparkling wet ones. Maybe she was wrong about him.

The young slayer took in a shuddering breath, looking down at his feet. His shoulders shook as he looked back up into her face. "We both thought we were responsible for so much heartache. But neither of us could have stopped anything from happening."

Kagome shook her head, believing in his innocence, but not her own. "No, I could have…"

"What?" he persisted, glaring at her now. "Gone back home and stayed there? You tried that, but Inuyasha brought you back. You were destined to come to this time, Kagome."

"But what about all that's happened?" she moaned. "What about Naraku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, your family?"

She hung her head, her bangs blocking him from her view. "No, Kohaku. If it was destiny, then life is screwed up."

Destiny's tears flashed again in her mind.

With a sigh of defeat, Kagome whispered, "I don't believe in destiny anymore."

She could hear him sigh in defeat as well, and for a moment she was glad he'd given up. He was the best one to understand the situation she was in. She was such a hypocrite, to be sobbing and feeling guilty after trying to convince him of his own innocence.

She didn't want to fight with him. She just wanted it to be over.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as finished as she believed him to be.

"Destiny or not, don't do what I did and sit there feeling miserable," he grumbled, more cursing at himself than at her. "People need you to be there for them, whether your day's been good or bad."

_'He makes it sound like it's easy to just smile at disaster.'_

Gradually, she turned to look back at him, wanting to hear him say something she could actually believe. When she looked at him, she noticed the gleam in his smile, beyond the lines of stress and grief. For half a second, she actually thought she glimpsed happiness.

"Don't abandon them when they still trust you," he continued gently, his voice soothing the brittleness in her nerves. "You can't change what happened, or where you are. All you can do is keep going, and trust in yourself."

She had no words to respond with. Everything he said was true, but she still couldn't bring herself to believe that she was needed.

He glanced to the side again, obviously uncertain of what to say, but knowing something else was needed. "The other day, when the demon army attacked, I had to protect a pair of kids from getting hurt. No one else took any notice of them, and I was the only one nearby. If I hadn't done something, they would be dead today."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she suddenly realized why Kohaku seemed so different. Seeing her response, he nodded. "It still hurts, but I see now more than ever that doing nothing helps no one. My father would never have wanted me to feel responsible for his death, and he wouldn't want me to just give up on my life. He would want me to live on, in his memory."

His small smile stretched wider, his face glowing with his new resolution. His hand gently took hers, giving the miko a small squeeze of encouragement. "If you think it is best to give up leadership to my sister, then do so. But don't forget, Kagome, with all that has happened, you can still be needed when the time comes."

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to his, and there saw the truth warming within them: you had to trust in yourself, or nothing at all.

It was a hard truth to accept, but she realized there was no other way to live. Kagome nodded slightly, dazed. The weight on her shoulders seemed suddenly ten times heavier than before. She couldn't stop trying to help, but she didn't trust her decisions anymore.

_'What if I do the wrong thing?'_

Kagome went stiff at the next thought: _'Isn't any decision a risk? We never know the consequences, but we need to be prepared for them as best we can.'_

Her hesitant steps made a path towards the window, her sight gazing out at the houses sheltered in the purplish-sphere of the barrier. Her face went hard as she saw the villagers attending to their homes and injured. _'I knew being a leader wouldn't be easy. Now I want to run when I should be pushing myself harder.'_

Kohaku was quiet behind her, his eyes burrowing deep into her back. Her eyes squeezed shut, her heart lurching in her throat. _'I'm stronger than this. I know I am.'_

Suddenly her inner voice was silenced, as a cold hand gripped her heart. The woman's eyes shot open. _'That's not guilt I'm feeling.'_ Her stomach dropped like a stone. _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The woman swayed where she stood as the other slayer burst into the room, her face red. The miko swallowed quickly, fighting down the needle-like pricks in her skull.

"What is it?" the miko half-gasped, still dazed. "What's wrong?"

Sango quickly strode forward, eyes flashing. "There's a demon attacking Miroku's barrier."

Kagome stiffened and Kohaku hurried to his sister's side. Sango nodded, still panting slightly from the run. "There doesn't seem to be any other demons, but this one keeps charging the barrier, and it doesn't appear to be letting up."

Kagome's stomach twisted violently when she heard this. _'God, what now?'_

"Kagome," the boy slayer called gently, seeing her turn pale. She looked to him, and saw his look of warm encouragement. Kagome sighed and gave a curt nod. Sango just stared at them, totally lost.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Kagome quickly shook her head as she threw her priestess robes over her pajamas. "Don't worry about it."

Sango glanced at her brother curiously as they waited. Tying her robe shut in a few hurried seconds, Kagome lifted her face and glared at the door. Taking a deep breath, she marched forward. "Come on."

Kohaku quickly followed, but his sister lingered, her thoughts worried over her close friend. Later she would have to ask her if she was all right.

Flinging back the door, the young miko strode out onto the hill, her face angry, as if to scare away whatever dared to attack her home. It wasn't hard to spot the beast; almost the entire village had turned out to guard the spot he was near, in case he should somehow penetrate the shield. Even with the crowd facing the spectacle, Sango jutted her arm forward and growled out, "There!"

It was too far to see much, but it was obvious the demon was large, about the size of a hut, and a brilliant white. She could hear the roars of the monster's frustration, and the frightened gasps of the villagers each time it propelled itself against the purplish wall. Her arms tingled with goose bumps as the shield crackled blue under the demon's heavy blows.

Kagome had already cleared the long descent down the stairs before she realized her feet were moving. By that point, she began to panic._ 'What should I do? I forgot my arrows. Maybe I can send Kohaku to get them. But why is this demon here? What does it want?'_

Now she was passing through the onlookers, her eyes fixed on the white form that appeared larger with each step she took. Fear began to tingle up her spine as she reached the other side of the mass. She could no longer see the demon with all the heads in the way, even with the people parting for her.

Finally, her view became clear, with only Miroku's back standing between her and the demon. For a moment, the woman idly wondered where Shippo and Rin had disappeared to, only to remind her that Rin was probably still watching over Shippo and Kilala's wounds back at the house.

Miroku turned around, his face breaking into a relieved grin. Kagome inwardly winced at it.

"Thank goodness," the monk called over his shoulder. "I was worried I was going to be on my own when this demon broke through."

"Broke through?" Kagome's mouth went dry. "I thought this barrier would keep the demons out."

The monk's face slipped into a guilty frown. "Well, yes, but only the less powerful demons. This one seems to possess quite a lot of power, unfortunately for us."

She instantly looked to the demon, and froze when she saw the giant dog digging viciously alongside the barrier. Its eyes were a vibrant, terrifying red that made her tremble. It appeared to be closely related to one of Kouga's wolf brothers, except this demon had white, neater fur. Its ears did resemble a wolf's, long and standing upright on its head. Its tail was a bit short for a wolf's, however, and bone straight, with no gentle welcome in it. Its red tongue flopped out over its sharp canines as the demon stopped and stared at her. She had gotten its attention easily enough.

She swallowed nervously, waiting for its next response.

The demon's ears turned towards her fully, and his tongue snapped back into his menacing jaws. Its satanic-looking eyes narrowed on her, sending a new wave of fear into her heart as she watched the monster. It appeared to dislike her. A faint growl rumbled from its chest as the beast lowered its head and rolled its shoulders.

It was only after its head had dropped that she was finally able to see the woman in white atop the dog demon's back. Kagome's guard dropped, and she stared in amazement at the woman's delicate beauty and elf-like, pointed ears. With her armor and ponytail, the woman was dressed like a samurai, but the purple stripes on her cheeks and circle on her forehead cried '_demon'_.

_'She looks vaguely familiar,'_ the miko thought, watching the woman dismount, _'but I know I've never seen her before.'_

Tensing up in anticipation, the miko gravely watched the woman saunter over to the purple wall. Stopping a foot away from the dangerous spell, the woman lazily lifted her hand and hit the wall hard three times, leaving her fist to rest on it.

Her thin eyebrow arched as she grinned, revealing pointed fangs. With a haughty chuckle she called out, "Knock, knock!"

Kagome frowned. _'She's teasing us!'_

Well, she could play, too. Kagome glared vehemently at the demon woman and snapped, "Who's there?"

The woman in white's grin lifted higher with amusement. "Sakura."

Behind her the villagers whispered in wonder as Kagome easily replied, "Sakura who?"

Her gold eyes sparkled. "Sakura, Lady of the South, who brings a message to the Priestess Kagome."

"That's one of the Blood Four," Sango gasped beside her. "From what I know, she's the worst of them."

Kagome quickly put that knowledge into her memory banks as she stepped forward. With, what she hoped was, strength in her voice, she answered the mistress. "I am Kagome."

Her words came out loud and powerful, hinting at not even a silver of her pounding fear towards the white demon and his dark mistress before her. "What is it that you want?"

The woman's gold eyes narrowed, her smile slipping to an aggravated line. With her demon mount still glaring hard at the human, the mistress carefully treaded the line of the barrier, coming to stand directly in front of the time traveler. Her gaze delicately ran over the small human before her. Her hard scowl immediately told the miko that the demon mistress was not impressed with what she saw.

Her eyebrows lifted slowly. "You?"

The time traveler ignored the insult behind her tone, and lifted her chin a little higher.

"What do you want?" the miko repeated louder.

The mistress's brows pinched together, and she haughtily tossed her long white bangs over her shoulders. "Open the way to me."

Now Kagome's face twisted. "You think I'm stupid?"

The noble didn't falter, only shouting her command a second time. "Open the way to me!"

The time traveler glared back in answer, her friends offering the same nasty look to the demons. It was quite clear the barrier would not come down unless her claws tore it down. Still, even though Sakura snorted in disgust and shouted a few dirty words, she didn't leave. Not that anyone had assumed she would run away with her tail between her legs.

"I demand you let me in!" she screeched, her eyes going to a brilliant red. Kagome ignored the woman's cry, fully content to stay within their bubble's safety. She stared hard at the woman's snarling face and slowly counted the throbs in the blood vessel above her left eye. Firmly, the miko turned her back to the demon woman, and quietly said: "Go away."

Sakura immediately went still, her eyes changing to a hollow, dangerous black. Her body twitched slightly with the underlying desire to charge the miko's unguarded back. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku watched Kagome walk by, their eyes falling back to the visibly angry demon standing at the village's front door.

"You will hear me, miko!" she yelled, each word swelling with disgust. "If I have to scrap this village and kill every human here, you will hear me!"

Miroku quickly whirled around, urgently grasping the miko's arm. "I don't think it's wise to anger her, Kagome."

Feet stopping on command, the miko quietly waited for the monk to continue. He swallowed upon seeing her worried gaze.

"If we refuse her, I believe the barrier will not hold against her," he murmured softly. Kagome's eyes sparked with fear, but he didn't notice as he snuck a glance at the demon woman. "I was worried before you came that the barrier would buckle, and that was only from her minion. If she attacks, the barrier will surely fall."

Kagome bit her lip, bruising the delicate flesh. _'Darn it, Kagome! Can't you do something right for once?!'_

The ground seemed to sway beneath her sandals as the miko dragged herself back towards the demon woman, Miroku's hand dropping from her shoulder as she did. Every step was heavy as she took it, but what was worse was the sharp whispers of the crowd around her.

She couldn't understand what they were saying. It probably wasn't even about her, but their watchful gazes were uncomfortable on her back. The young woman pressed forward even as the whispers turned to shouts. Sango's eyes narrowed quizzically as the miko turned an unhealthy color.

"Something's wrong," she mumbled, half to her brother and half to herself.

Kohaku nodded slightly to her, too placid for a boy of his age. "Don't worry, Sango. Kagome can handle this."

She scowled at her brother's calm mood, her thoughts racing back to the moment she had burst into the miko's room and found the two in deep conversation. His eyes caught hers in moments, inwardly knowing what she was thinking. Conversing without the need for words, the two siblings started as a cry exploded behind them.

"Kagome!" Miroku broke from the crowd. Sango's heart jumped into her throat at the fear laced in her love's voice. Immediately, she swung around, her thoughts racing wildly.

Upon sighting the young priestess, she nearly cried out herself. Kagome had privately decided to open the gate and walk out into the unguarded spot outside the barrier. The blank hole in the purple wall was slowly closing behind her, leaving the entire village imprisoned, unable to help her.

Kagome kept her shoulders stiff, even as she heard them desperately pleading for her to come back. She would send these demons on their way as soon as she could, and the best way to do that was to speak quickly with the noble, and not endanger anyone else. Seeing the sly satisfaction in the white woman's dark eyes, the miko inwardly wondered how foolish it had been to divide herself from her people.

Cautiously, she stepped even closer to Sakura, daring to come dramatically close to her aggressor. Kagome believed the move would only amuse the powerful demon--a weak human confident enough to put themselves nose to nose with immediate danger--but instead of chuckling at her stupid arrogance, the mistress frowned and took a modest step backwards. Watching the demon woman hunch slightly forward, Kagome recognized the stance from her lessons with Sango. It was subtle, and most people wouldn't have noticed the small, backward move of her foot unless they had been specially trained in the fighting arts. Kagome probably only recognized it because it was the simplest defensive posture Sango had taught her. Wait a minute, _defensive_ posture?

The way the demon had withdrawn her right foot and bent her right elbow were like red lights in her head. Why would such a powerful demon be afraid of her?

She glanced at the giant canine to her left, his snarling fangs and raised hackles telling her that he wasn't afraid. Kagome looked back at the woman, her posture unchanged, her face twisted in a nasty scowl.

Word must have gotten out to the demons that she had killed Naraku. That might explain why the woman was a little tense around her. _'I wonder if they consider Naraku to be more powerful than the Blood Four?'_

She no longer heard the cries of her friends behind her. They had realized nothing could be said now to stop her. It made Kagome feel that much more alone. Even if this member of the Blood Four was afraid of her by some small measure, it didn't erase just how strong Sakura actually was in comparison to her. Not knowing who was stronger made her heart drum even faster.

"Talk," the miko commanded, with all the force her trembling body could muster, her voice coming out deadly soft. She couldn't allow the woman to frighten the wits from her. _'Stay on your toes, Kagome.'_

Sakura glanced beyond the miko, convincing herself that the miko could not be rescued if she attacked. Yet when her eyes returned to the young girl, the demon mistress could not charge. The priestess stood there, needing only a bow to go with her wrapping, but Sakura knew the miko was stronger than she appeared.

_'She is the one who killed Naraku,' _Sakura's mind whispered as she looked the little girl over once more. '_Who knows exactly what she can do? There were no witnesses at the battle.'_

It was best to wait and find out, before she plunged head-first into a fight with a stranger.

"You are not to step foot upon the fields," the demon thundered, projecting her voice to try and scare the miko.

Kagome didn't even flinch. She had faced demons five times her height, who could blow down mountains with their voices. The noble's booming howl barely rang in her ears compared to them.

"Stay out of the fields?" the time traveler replied, her composure steady. "Why?"

Sakura's lips pressed into a thin line. "I know your hanyou friend."

The demon lady's limbs twitched as she saw the girl's eyes widen. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

Sakura's tongue brushed over her fangs unconsciously, her nose flaring at the scent radiating off the child. The potent aroma was fragrant, and deliciously cleaner than that of most humans, prime flesh for any hungry stomach. Ignoring the twist in her stomach at the smell, Sakura smiled sweetly. "He came to me, wanting me to help him control his demon half."

Kagome's stomach felt as if it had dropped down to her toes, and she swallowed hard. _'She's the one he was talking about?'_

He just _had_ to go and make a deal with one of the most powerful demons in the world.

Kagome's blood rushed to her face as a wave of anger rolled over her. The woman would not be here unless she was using Inuyasha as a pawn. It was a trap!

"Where is he?!" Kagome shouted furiously, her anger mounting with the rise in the demon woman's smile. "What did you do to him?!"

Kagome's tight fists slowly loosened as she followed the noble's pointed gaze to the white dog demon snarling beside them. Her mouth grew even drier, and her gaze dropped to the evidence of the horrible truth: the red prayer beads tight around his left front paw.

"I did only what I promised," Sakura said, her wicked words sounding sickeningly innocent, as if the hanyou's state were no cause for concern.

But it was a cause for concern! Now half the size of his brother's demon form, the hanyou she secretly loved was angrily growling at her. The world became cold and distant as Kagome quietly wondered how life could be so screwed up.

The pearl-white beast hunched further to the ground, his snout twitching with his snarl. Even with his aggression, the miko could not resist the thought of the hanyou, still alive behind those angry red eyes. Powerless to stop herself, the time traveler stepped forward, staring straight into the eyes of the giant beast.

The miko never saw the noble's smile falter.

Kagome froze as his ear flicked backwards and his paw shifted forward. With heart hammering, the girl waited for the beast to go still again. _'Inuyasha?'_

The giant snapped at the air, drool slithering down from his massive jaws and onto the grass. Suddenly, she wasn't sure where Inuyasha had gone. The rosary was there, along with his triangular ears, but his heart appeared to have vanished.

Was it even him anymore?

Had Sakura somehow repressed him inside the demon body?

"Inuyasha," she whispered, fingers fearfully reaching towards his black nose. If he was there, he would know her. He had to... for both their sakes.

_'Please, Inuyasha.'_

Sakura was white as a sheet by this point, watching as the girl got dangerously close to her new servant.

A smile slowly came to the miko's face as the beast's growling grew quiet. It was him. It _felt_ like him.

He was still hunched forward, ears drawn back, but she felt strangely unafraid. She even dared to push her hand past his snout and reach for his ear.

For a moment, it was as if the world turned in her palm, and all life seemed to still. The village refused to breath, and Sakura couldn't will herself to stop the girl's hand from reaching him.

Eyes of fire became soft water, and sound became a passing dream. There was only the silence of the thick air, as her fingertips grazed the tiniest of pearl hairs. In that short breath, however, their perfect world exploded, and her hand flung backwards.

Panting loudly, Kagome clutched her now-bare arm possessively to her chest. A smile had returned to the noble's face once she had witnessed the dog demon's fangs snapping down on the miko's robes. The white sleeve was clamped in his fangs, the shreds dangling lifelessly towards the ground. It was even harder for Kagome to look at the sleeve of her pink pajama shirt peeking out from behind the white robe.

She looked down at her arm, assessing the gash she'd received. She was lucky she had seen his intent and jerked back in time, or else her entire arm would have been in his powerful jaws, and she would have more to worry about than a shallow bite mark.

The beast appeared to be less than concerned that his prey had escaped him. He was too busy ripping apart his stringy prize. Growling and barking, he stamped his paw onto the fabric and reared his head back. Kagome watched in distress as the cloth ripped in two.

Sakura grinned happily at the sudden turn of events. "See. It is him."

"That's not Inuyasha!" Kagome whirled around angrily. "What did you do to him?!"

"It is him," the woman drawled. "I helped him in what way I could."

She cocked her head to the side, and mocked a confused look. "But for some reason, he can't transform back to the way he was before."

The miko's hands slowly curled at her sides. "You knew this would happen."

Sakura's face twitched with half-restrained laughter. Kagome stomped a few steps forward.

"You knew!" she whispered, her rage overpowering her.

"Of course," the noble sneered, her lips barely rising into a smile. "You think I would help my dead mate's bastard son be free? By law, his blood is mine."

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "What law? I've never heard of demons breaking a law."

The white mistress glared at the girl. "That's because it is not a law written in some book, mindless child, but it is still well-known."

Her riddle brought an instant frown to the young miko. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

The next words the demon spoke tore right through the girl's frail heart. "How would a human understand a demon?"

She could see his face from that night clearly. His eyes had been brilliant gold, his face pulled down in anger. "_And I'm a demon!"_

Was it always going to come back to this? The wedge between them just grew stronger, no matter how hard they tried to pull it out.

_Demon..._

Curse it. Curse it for all the heartache it gave them.

Kagome lifted her face, pushing back the tears as she saw the woman scrutinizing her. The slight grin was beginning to grow on the demon's elegant, pale face. Pulling up her chin, Kagome leveled a heated glare at her. _'I'm not going to let you push me around.'_

"Hurry up and do whatever it is you came for!" the miko yelled loudly.

With the white beast growling beside her, the dark mistress stood, taken off-balance by the girl's fast recovery.

Sakura quietly brought her sharp claws to the dog's ear, earning a content growl from the demon. Kagome's heart squeezed at the sight of the intimate touch being stolen from her.

"Stay out of the fight," Sakura commanded coldly, her brow pinched. "If you come into this war between demons and humans, then I'll make certain that you will have to fight Inuyasha."

Crap.

Kagome's eyes darted to the white beast. She desperately wanted to go to him again, even with her arm still stinging, a reminder of what would happen if she tried.

It was unfair.

The time traveler suddenly wanted to lash out at the woman's little smirk of triumph. She and Inuyasha had been played with.

_'I'm smarter than this. I should have stopped him from going to her.'_

Her anger slowly grew cold, sinking painfully into the very bottom of her stomach. _'It's my fault he's in this mess. I should have convinced him to stay.'_

The guilt bulged, overpowering her surroundings with blackness. _'My fault...'_

The gnawing feeling was teasing her, tempting her to dark waters. If her thoughts continued to fall deeper into doubt, she would surely drown, but her thoughts raced faster than she could keep up with. The inner voice whined and scratched in her mind, too loud to ignore. She could deny nothing it said.

It was her fault.

Always was, no matter what Kohaku said. The truth was clearer than ever.

It was her fault.

Her brown eyes snapped onto the noble, fire scorching her nerves. On reflex, Sakura's hand reached for her hidden dagger. She had been taken by surprise by how the tables had turned so fast, and against her favor, so suddenly. Only seconds ago, the human girl had been distant and cold, but just when Sakura believed she had cornered her prey right into position, unmeasured heat sprang from the child, slamming into the demon's face like prickling acid.

Her claws stopped on her bosom, inches from the fold of her kimono, where her protection hid. The hot air became thicker, suffocating her skin. _'This is your power? Is this it?'_

The silent girl glared back at her as a private wind threw her ebony mane into a tangling whirl.

_'I'm not going to just let you destroy him.'_

"Turn him back to the way he was!" Kagome shouted, her voice sounding slightly detached in her ears. "You did this, so you can reverse it."

Sakura's empty hand gradually fell down to her side when she realized the human was just trying to frighten her. The noble's grin returned to her angelic face, and she executed an exaggerated bow that darkened the miko's face. Looking up through her lashes as she rose, the demon woman eyed the human hungrily. "Now you must understand, little girl, that this spell is permanent. I cannot undo something so ancient, no matter how powerful I am."

The human didn't appear to believe her. "He will not go with you, then. He will stay here in the village."

The demon laughed outright at the command, her shoulders shaking with bubbling mirth. Slowly, the whirlwind that had surrounded Kagome began to die down. Kagome shifted onto her other foot, waiting for the woman to catch her breath.

"You would let him loose in your village, after what he just did to you?" she sneered. At the same time, the house-sized dog snapped at the air and clawed up the earth. The wild violence only proved Sakura's point. His red eyes fixed on the human girl, and, with his fur standing upright, he barked several times.

Kagome barely glanced at the hanyou, angrily throwing down her fists. "I won't let you take him."

"Well, I don't obey you, little girl," the woman laughed. "Remember, I didn't come here at your request. I came to tell you to stay out of my way. I made a deal with this hanyou, and my part has been paid in full. Now he must do as I tell him, and fight in my name."

"You're controlling him!" Kagome shouted frantically, realizing she was losing to the demon woman. "He wouldn't act this way. You... possessed him somehow!"

Sakura chuckled quietly, happy with the human's distress. "I tell you, girl, that his actions are his own. I command, but he willfully follows."

Even when she fully believed otherwise, Kagome couldn't stop a sliver of doubt from invading her mind. His eyes had been dead the last time they had spoken. He could have lost to the spell. It was highly possible, considering the state he'd been in when he had left.

The cold truth gripped her as she looked to her friend and love: she couldn't stop Sakura from taking him.

Taking the girl's silence as surrender, the noble haughtily walked to her steed.

"You may be a miko, little girl, one of great power, but my army is a great force as well. A fight against me will be a lot different than the one you had with Naraku."

Kagome glared at the woman, wanting so desperately to wipe the smirk off her face. All she needed was one good punch to get all the frustration out.

Sakura winked playfully at the girl, feeling a little giddy from her success of the day. She had been able to herd the human directly out of her path, and with barely a show from either of them. If this human woman had been able to kill Naraku single-handedly, Sakura believed the miko was hiding her true strength. It was energizing to know that she would never have to witness such wicked danger.

Tangling her claws into the hanyou's white coat, Sakura squeezed her knees into the dog's belly, urging him forward. With a final smirk, the noble turned her beast back towards the dark shadows of the forest. "I do believe we shall not meet again."

Kagome didn't answer, instead turning her back to the noble and walking back to her awaiting village. A residual feeling of uneasiness gnawed at Sakura's belly, causing her gold eyes to narrow on the human's back. Suddenly, her success over the girl did not appear so wonderful. She now wished she had seen the miko's full potential, so she could measure their power difference. Attacking the girl might have even been suicidal on her part.

Snorting, the noble faced the forest once more, ready to push on, but a familiar scent caught her attention. She whirled in her seat, not bothering to stop the hanyou. She instantly determined the source of the scent to be a human child of just twelve years. The child was running out of the crowd and heading towards the miko.

The demon woman's eyes grew wide, shocked by the faint truth she could smell in the air. Her fangs snuck out from behind her rosy lips as she slowly turned to face forward. _'I shall kill him.' _

With an angry kick to the hanyou's ribs, the two escaped into the forest. Kagome waited until the noble was long out of sight before daring to move from her spot. She almost wanted her to come back and attack her. _'Give me a reason to fight you.'_

Waving her hand, she parted the barrier, and stepped back into its safety. She needed to figure out a loophole in all of this. There was something she was overlooking. There had to be.

"Kagome!" a shrill cry interrupted. "Kagome, you must hurry!"

The miko, who had been intending to regroup with her friends, immediately turned to respond to the plea. "Yes?"

Kagome was surprised to find the frightened cry had come from none other than Rin, a girl who rarely expressed any fear whatsoever. The small girl was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching her kimono with trembling white hands. The crowd fell back instantly for the child, some exclaiming at the girl's state. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Kagome flew to her, kneeling at the girl's bare feet. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"Wolves!" she sobbed, throwing her arms frantically around the miko. "There are hundreds!"

Everyone began shouting at once, exclaiming that the end was near for them, and that the demons had returned to kill them all. Kagome ignored them, allowing Miroku and Sango to calm them as she rubbed Rin's back soothingly. "Where, Rin? Where are the wolves?"

The girl shuddered in her arms, wrapping her small legs around Kagome's waist as the miko rose to her feet.

"Over by the hut," she whispered, her fingers digging painfully into the back of the woman's neck. "Over by the hut."

Kagome hugged the girl close, looking towards the hut. Carefully, she stretched out her mind to the eastern border, just beyond the house. There was a distinct tension in that direction, tightening into a painful knot.

Kagome nodded to Sango and Miroku, signaling them to follow as she began running towards the hut. Though eager to help his friends, Kohaku stayed behind to keep the crowd from another panic attack.

She wasn't sure what to think as she raced up the hillside. Even though Kouga passed through her mind, she couldn't believe it was the wolf demon that had been forever obsessed with her. His pack had never had such a high number of wolves, and certainly wouldn't have so now, not after the fight with Naraku only weeks ago.

"Sango!" she cried as the slayer passed her. "Do you think Sakura planned this?"

"I don't know," the woman exclaimed as she made it to the top. "I don't see why she would pull this when she could have just killed you moments ago."

"Maybe because she felt like doing it this way," Miroku grumbled from behind them. No one denied that a demon could be so over-confident as to purposely allow their prey to get away, before chasing them back down and killing them.

Rounding the hut ahead of everyone, Sango was the first to witness the army waiting outside the barrier. She stopped instantly, shocked by the number of demons there. Rin wasn't exaggerating when she had said there were hundreds; she might have even underestimated.

Kagome and Miroku froze alongside her, both of them sucking in a gasp, and Rin began to squeal louder with fright.

"Oh, my God," Kagome whispered.

The demons quickly stood from their seats under the trees, shaking the dirt off their coats. Most of the wolves were halflings, bearing armor and spears, while a small portion of their pack was composed of lesser demons that appeared to be full-blooded wild dogs. Scarred from old fights, and with dark eyes made sharp from experience, the army was an angry mob, waiting for the signal to strike.

Unable to see familiar faces in the crowd, Kagome quickly dismissed the idea of Kouga, and decided these demons were here on less-than-friendly terms.

Kagome slowly unwrapped Rin's arms from around her neck, whispering comforting words to her as she was handed over to Sango. The large army began to part like a curtain after she turned around, snarling and biting as they bumped into each other. Though the barrier protected her, their angry barks made Kagome even more nervous as she stepped forward.

As one would expect, a figure marched towards her, making a dramatic and regal entrance through the division. He was tall, with a great swell of fur falling down off his shoulders in a short cape. His armor was complex, with several panels shifting out over his chest and back when he moved his limbs, but it only covered his torso, in the style of all wolf-demons. Armor on the arms and legs of a wolf demon showed weak courage. Only a rogue wolf-demon would wear too much protection on his body, but any less armor than chest and back plates was a sign of a stupid wolf. Wolves were a proud warrior race, but even they knew how fragile their bodies were.

This demon lord bore the armor well, his broad shoulders and muscular arms pulled back to emphasize the metal's glinting beauty, and a handful of scars marring the visible flesh of his body. A slash crossing from his foggy left eye down to his cheek was proof enough of the countless battles he had survived. At a glance, the miko could see the demon was skilled and confident.

Kagome quickly took a spot in front of her family once the demon reached the barrier. His one gray eye studied them, darting between her and Sango.

"Which of you is Kagome?" the demon barked.

If the miko had intended to hide her identity from the powerful being, Sango's glance towards her had already exposed her.

His eye narrowed. "You?"

Kagome scowled. "What's wrong?"

He snorted, not fazed by her anger. "Kagome was the one who killed Naraku."

As if they didn't know that. Kagome's shoulders dropped heavily as she sighed. "That's me."

"But you're a child," he grunted, hands curling into fists. He looked her up and down, his nose wrinkling at her fine scent. "How could a child kill Naraku?"

Kagome was beginning to think killing Naraku was not as hard as everyone thought it had been.

"What do you want?" she grumbled wearily.

"It's not me who wants something from you," he growled, turning his back to her.

She grinned at the new approaching figure. "I had hoped it would be you, Kouga."

The familiar wolf leader grinned wickedly. "I'm touched that you missed me, Kagome. You know my offer is still on the table."

She rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. "And you know I still won't take it."

Smirking, he shrugged. "Can't help it. You would make a fine mate."

"Enough of the sweet talk," Miroku interrupted. "What's the deal, Kouga? Why are you here, and who are these wolves?"

The demon glared at the man from the other side of the barrier. "I don't think you were involved in the conversation, monk."

"Now, boys, this is not the time" Sango scolded, struggling to keep the sobbing Rin from flying out of her arms. "There's been enough of this for one day."

Kouga's eyebrow rose as he quickly snapped his attention back to Kagome. "What's happened? Does it have something to do with the priestess outfit you're wearing, Kagome?"

"A lot's happened," Kagome interjected quickly, before Miroku or Sango could answer. She really didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining what had transpired during the last week.

Opening a way through the barrier for him, Kagome politely requested, "Why don't you first tell us what's going on with you and these wolves?"

Naturally, the wolf leader did what she suggested and answered her.

"The Four are calling all demons to arms," he began quietly, his eyes shifting towards the ground. "At first it was only a few messengers skimming the borders for followers. Now whole regimes have surrounded packs and singled out individual demons, almost demanding us to give ourselves to their army."

Sango clutched the squealing child closer to her chest. "They're scared. They don't think they can win."

Her words immediately sent a shiver through the group. If a small army of humans frightened the four strongest demons, it meant a lot of power was sitting out in their fields. When she had stood in Rashu's presence, Kagome had known she was dealing with a strong being, but if Rashu could actually rile up the entire community of demons, then that man was more than she had believed him to be.

Maybe he _was_ destined to purge the world of demons.

"It doesn't matter if they're scared," Kouga grumbled. "All that matters is that they're calling out favors and making threats just to get us to fight the humans."

Miroku crossed his arms thoughtfully as he looked over at the wolves pacing outside the barrier. He carefully watched how they kept their distance from the shield's entrance, keeping their eyes fixed on it, as if it were about to explode. Every so often they would taste the air and search the shadows, their muscles twitching in anticipation of some unseen being.

Turning back to the conversation, the monk asked, "Why not just do as the Blood Four ask and fight the humans? Aren't they a threat to demons? Isn't it better to fight together, using every able demon to outweigh the competition? If you don't stop Rashu here, then he'll come after each of you in time, and then you won't have the help of the Blood Four."

Kouga snorted angrily. "Yeah, like it would help to go along with those stupid idiots. Last time an army of demons went against the humans, not a single body was found."

"Many years ago, there were other humans like Rashu, so powerful that the Four were in fear for their lives. It wasn't long before the Four decided to attack and kill the humans, afraid their power would grow stronger with time. What was left of their followers was combined into a huge army, and when the humans were preoccupied, the army attacked. Though the humans were killed, the demons were as well."

"Only one human stopped the strongest army known, and did it in the blink of an eye," Kouga ground out viciously, his fur standing on end. "They're going to do the same thing they did about sixty years ago! This is a stupid repeat of history!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as the words repeated in her head. Miroku and Sango became instantly tense beside her. Kouga's face twisted questioningly. "What?"

Kagome glanced at Sango, wondering if the slayer was thinking the same thing. The huntress stared back, her eyes shining with fear. Facing the wolf demon again, Sango slowly asked what was on her mind. "Who was the human, Kouga? What was her name?"

The wolf scowled, surprised the slayer had known the human from the story had been female. He checked Kagome's face again, noticing that she was leaning forward, anxiously anticipating his answer.

"Midoriko," he answered curtly, carefully watching the trio's faces as they paled. He could easily see the recognition in their expression as they turned to one another. Snapping both his arms across his chest, the wolf demon glared at them. "What am I missing?"

"It couldn't just be a coincidence," Miroku stated quietly, ignoring the wolf. "We know that from dealings with Kagome and Kikyo."

"But how does it fit?" Sango whispered, not really wanting Kouga to catch wind about Kagome's true origins. Only their small circle knew about Kagome's connection to the future, and even though the well was sealed, it was not wise to talk about time travel freely.

"I can understand Kikyo's reincarnation," Sango muttered. "But another war between the same demons against another human? It's not exactly the same thing."

She was right, and they might have all just stepped back and smiled at the crazy idea if it hadn't been for the ice cube still lodged in their stomachs.

Kagome nodded slightly to the slayer. "Yeah, if the demons had died and been reincarnated it would make sense, but it's the same bad guys going against a totally different person." She paused. "Even with that said, I can't help but feel this mess has some connection to Midoriko."

"Maybe there is a connection," a new voice squeaked excitedly.

Kagome quickly looked over her shoulder to Kouga, thinking perhaps he had been the one to speak. The wolf quickly shook his head at her, puzzling the time traveler.

Only when she heard a yelp of pain and a familiar slap did Kagome realize whom the voice belonged to. The time traveler hurried to lean over Miroku's outstretched hand, and stared down in surprise to see a flattened, round object.

When the gray form twitched with a groan, Kagome reached out and took the flea into her own hand. "Myouga?"


	15. Unravel

Time to catch up and get back on track, so remember, I don't own Inuyasha, but everything else is mine!

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

Chapter 15 Unravel

"I heard from the villagers that demons were migrating towards the east, and naturally, I thought of Lord Inuyasha," Myouga stated loudly, jutting out his chest. Everyone stared sullenly at the tiny old flea, not one bit impressed with his story. Myouga's brow quickly gained sweat, and he added hastily, "I came to aid him as fast as I could."

"You mean to gain his protection," Sango grumbled from across the room. "You probably knew something big was coming, and that the only safe place would be behind Inuyasha."

The flea glared up at the human distastefully. "I thought only of aiding my master."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome handed another bowl of stew to one of the half a dozen wolves squished inside the small hut. Kind-hearted woman that she was, Kagome had immediately invited the wolves inside the village, offering to feed them and give them a safe night's rest within the barrier's confines. She didn't think it was right to leave them out in the cold, even if she did not know the other five wolf leaders as well as she did Kouga. She trusted Kouga's judgment of the demons, and since he seemed to regard her offer with an electric jolt of excitement, she was more than comfortable sharing her living space with the huge pack.

She did, however, request that the wolves stay to her hut alone, worried their presence would frighten the rest of the village. She didn't need any unnecessary panicking; they had had enough of that for one day. Unfortunately, having the wolves in the hut forced Rin to share her own space with them, and she refused to bear that with a strong smile. She had immediately bolted into the large bedroom where Kilala and Shippo were resting, and sat sobbing in the farthest corner from the door. Every so often, Kagome would hear a strangled cry Rin had been unable to keep silent. Sango was presently trying to coax the girl out of hiding, hoping Rin would realize that the wolves would not hurt her while she was in the slayer's presence.

Miroku pressed his chin wearily into his palm, narrowing his eyes. "What could you possibly know, Myouga, that would help _Lord_ Inuyasha?"

The flea grinned weakly as he heard the exaggerated strain on '_Lord.'_ Taking a moment to sample his tea, as if to convince them he was not uncomfortable under their many glares, the small demon replied, "I know everything about the war between the Blood Four and the humans. I can help with the strategy—"

"Against who?" Kagome interrupted quickly, a dark flash in her eyes. The air seemed to disappear from the room as the miko slowly stood up from the large pot she'd been stirring.

Myouga hastily tried to calm the woman's anger, remembering his master's prayer beads. "W-Why the demons—he..."

"We are not involved in this," Kagome stated icily, a hair short of raising her voice. "Let them have their war if they want, but I won't bring the village into it."

Myouga was suddenly unable to swallow. "I didn't mean to offend you, Lady Kagome," the flea replied, a small waver in his voice. "I only meant that I thought I could help."

The wolves had lifted their heads from their meals, and now watched the miko tensely. Kouga had claimed this woman was a friend and possible ally, but her reputation--and present anger--didn't seem much better than facing the Blood Four.

Miroku and Kohaku kept silent out of respect for Kagome's title. It was not their place to scold her, especially in front of the surrounding pack. Luckily, the fragile moment was broken by the miko's deep sigh. "Sorry, Myouga. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"D-Don't worry about it," the flea replied weakly, immensely glad that the danger had passed.

Ripping her fingers through her tangled hair, Kagome sat down, her body wavering with exhaustion. "It's been a bad day," she mumbled apologetically, avoiding the dozens of eyes watching her. Before anyone else could speak, Sango walked in from the back room, carrying a trembling Rin in her arms. With a few soft growls, the wolves returned to their dinners, happy to ignore the circle once more.

With Rin hugging her around the neck, Sango struggled to settle back into her spot between Kagome and Miroku. Even if the girl was extremely small for her age, that didn't change the fact that she was too old to be carried around like a sack of potatoes. It took every fiber of muscle the huntress had just to cross the room with the trembling twelve-year-old. "What did I miss?" the huntress asked, smiling wearily as she reached for the bowl Kagome offered. "Anything important?"

"You have perfect timing," Miroku assured her. "Myouga was just about to explain exactly what he knew that we didn't."

Everyone turned back to the small flea, who was balancing precariously on one of the rings on Miroku's staff. Enjoying the newfound attention, Myouga grinned brightly. "That's right. I was just going to tell them that nearly a thousand demons are hiding out over at the Bone Eater's Well."

One of the bowls clattered to the floor, dumping out its steaming contents. No one noticed.

"A th-thousand!" Kouga gasped outright. "They were actually able to round up that many followers?"

Myouga nodded, his brow furrowing as he dropped his voice lower. "Lord Shiro had the easiest time recruiting followers. As the oldest of the Blood Four, he has ties to many generations and families. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Sakura seemed to have the most difficulty. Nearly all Sakura's allies left her after she killed her father to gain his power, and Sesshoumaru never had any real allies to speak of. He preferred to do his own dirty work, so he never bothered having disciples."

"What about the other demon?" grunted the wolf leader with white, spiky hair. "Lady Aki had a great number of demons at her command, last I heard."

"Certainly," Myouga nodded, leaning back his head to drink from his tiny cup of herbal tea. "But when the priest killed Lady Aki, he also took down more than half the demons in her regions. Her children have barely a hundred followers, the smallest contribution to the Four's army."

Kohaku eagerly leaned forward, the firelight sparkling in his dark eyes. "If Shiro's followers make up the majority of the army, wouldn't he have the most control?"

888888888

Sakura marched through the forest, hands clenching as her arms swung powerfully along her sides. She was seething.

If there could have been any other excuse...

But there was no other explanation, no reason. He had lied to her, manipulated her.

He was trying to overthrow her!

Breaking through the last of the shadowy glade, the demon woman charged into the moonlight and over to the stone well without slowing down. Several of the demons camping out on the ground rolled away, awakened by her anger, feeling the crisp heat of power blazing from her as she wound her way through their scattered groups. Many even leapt yards out of her path, eager to keep out of the way of her new pet. The huge demon dog happily snapped at their heels, thirsting for their fear.

Sakura kept her eyes directed pointedly towards the towering forms ahead, never looking back at the dog. Shiro didn't honor the woman with his attention; he kept his back to her as she approached, his red eyes staring ahead while his human eyes gave only a momentary glance backwards. Both cats swiveled their eyes to her, but they refused to move from where they lay, curled up alongside one another.

She didn't give a crap what they did. All she could see were her son's blank, golden eyes, staring at her as he stood directly in front of her. He might as well have been made of carved rock. A sharp pain pierced her left temple, and the air grew heavy with throbbing heat. With only a few yards separating the two, the white woman roared out her fury, and threw herself at him.

Sesshoumaru hastily stepped backwards, her claws just barely catching on the lip of his collar, tearing a long rip all the way down to his armored chest plate. Sakura easily kept up with him, never losing her speed, and came at him with her second set of singing claws, fully intending to take the life she had given birth to.

"Venomous snake!" she screeched in frustration, as he ducked out of reach and vaulted backwards, putting the square well between them. "You may have bitten my heel, but now I know you're poison!"

Shiro and the twin cats hungrily turned their attention to the two nobles, their wide eyes darting between them. Sesshoumaru took a tentative step back, eyes never leaving his angry mother.

Sakura's chest heaved against her heavy armor, her skin twitching with building energy. He was driving her into a frenzy. He would stand there, even still with that calculating silence, even when she knew his deception!

"That's right!" she hissed, slowly walking around the edge of the stone well. She didn't even glance at the cats as she brushed past them. "I know your secret."

Shiro rallied behind the pearl-white woman, dancing back and forth like an angry cobra. His nostrils flared red, and his jaws snapped quietly. "What is going on?"

Sakura ignored the dragon lord, too wound up in her own affairs to care about answering. Cracking her knuckles, the woman feinted left and darted forward, robes unfurling and snapping behind her. With a slight bend to his knees and a push off from the ground, Sesshoumaru threw his body back, out of her range once more.

"Vile traitor!" she screeched, her voice even louder than before. "I should have bashed your head in when I gave birth to you, you spawn of a human-loving mongrel!"

"Do heirs cause you fear, Mother?" Sesshoumaru asked smoothly, standing rooted a few yards away from her. "Are you so quick to fly at your own child because you slew your own father for power?"

Aki reeled away from his sister, his growl thunderous to the crowd. "Stop this irritating noise, before I—"

"You stink of human!" Sakura finally shouted, overpowering the noble's wild voice.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stood at center stage.

Spent and out of breath, the mistress panted softly, "Your scent was all over that girl…"

He could have easily denied the accusation. Who would call him liar? His mother? The demons would eagerly fall on her before they ever laid teeth to him. He had been silent since the beginning, while she had raged and fought against the others every step of the way. The nobles were frustrated with her, and the small army of lesser demons feared her wild anger. They were all waiting and watching for the right opportunity to challenge her authority. All he had to do was point and accuse her of some vile betrayal, and the entire crowd would throw themselves upon her. Even if she was one of the great demonic powers, she could never hold out against an entire league of them.

Yet…

"Wouldn't my scent be on my human?" the lord replied easily, as if he were commenting on the weather.

Yet… Sesshoumaru was never one to avoid a fight.

Instantly, the entire hillside blared with roars of disgust and screams of dismay. The wild stamping of hundreds of massive feet pounded so hard against the brown earth, it seemed a small earthquake shook the ground. Even with the fear of the nobles that controlled their every thought and action, several of the lower beasts hopped forward with drooling snarls. Only when they landed did they realize what a mistake it would be to challenge the lord, no matter what atrocity he had committed. Growling still, they faded back into the pulsating mass of monsters.

Raising his massive head high enough to block out the quarter moon, Shiro glared down at the two dog demons. "What, _exactly_, is going on!"

Sesshoumaru's muscles complained as he refused to move from his defensive position. One sudden move would immediately set her off again, and if that happened, he was certain one of the other nobles would jump in, as well. He couldn't afford a slip up, not while he was so dangerously close to having jaws come snapping down on his head.

Even as Shiro thundered her name, Sakura kept her eyes on her son, watching as his gold orbs darted between herself and the mob. Being in the middle of all this was probably not the best of ideas. She had to make it fast.

"So you don't deny it?" Sakura hissed, sliding her foot forward. "The little girl is your human?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, then at the other nobles, before answering with a simple "Yes."

She waited until his eyes settled behind her before pushing her other foot forward, a few inches past the first. As his eyes came back to her, she asked, "What is she to you? A plaything?"

His face didn't change, but she didn't care.

"Who is she?" Sakura persisted, waiting for his gaze to move again. "Did you steal her for some perverse pleasure?"

He glanced at their tense audience again, and the space between them shortened another foot, just small enough for him to miss it. Sakura's ears twitched faintly, listening to the back curtain of shuffling feet. She couldn't forget about the hundreds of jaws behind her.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied evenly, his muscles beginning to scream from the strain of remaining motionless.

Sakura slowly bent her knees, readying for his next glance. One more move would catch his eye.

Sakura spoke again, using a silky tone to lower his guard. "If it was just for fun, Sesshoumaru, then I'll understand. Don't be afraid to tell me the truth. I'm your mother."

He glared back at her, his body becoming defiantly stiff. "I do not fear you."

"Then tell me who she is," Sakura said softly, her tone tempting, sugary. "You can tell me."

A deep growl rumbled through the hypnotizing pause, reminding the pair that any second, thousands of teeth could tear through them. All she had to do was hold them off a few moments longer. "Is she your daughter?"

Her lips pulled into a tight grin as his body twitched slightly. _That_ had caught him offguard. She had set him up perfectly: she was ready to pounce, and he had been carefully guided into a very dangerous corner. It would have worked, too, if he hadn't said the last thing she expected to hear.

"Yes."

The hillside flew into another storm of furious howls. Sakura balked, her limbs locked. "W-What?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the bellowing sea of monsters as he repeated, "Yes. She is my daughter."

888888

Kouga squinted against the rushing air as his long, dark hair flapped wildly. The wind was carrying the sound of angry roars from the forest. The nobles sounded unhappy.

The wolf demon snorted, pulling his face out of the blasting wind and turning in the direction of the village. He cursed in annoyance as his hair flew back into his face, tossing his bangs out of his eyes with a small growl. Looking past the village, he focused on the distant fields, outside of the barrier's purple sheer. He guessed there were at least ten thousand humans tromping out amongst the crops, three times the number the monk had estimated. Kouga frowned at the sight of the humans in white robes. _'They must have sent word for more soldiers.'_

Several more wagons pulled out of the distant line of trees, raising a cloud of dust behind them. Joyous cries erupted as the arriving train of wagons halted at the edge of the tents, and the camp suddenly became alive with activity.

A cold chill swept up Kouga's spine when he saw a single figure marching through the crowd, which reverently parted for him. Even from such a distance, the wolf leader could smell the immense power burning off of the man. His sharp features and hard smile made him look like a general readying for war.

Kouga snorted. _'Stupid humans. Think they can run us out. They'll have to learn that they can never get rid of us.'_

Yet his dark eyes lingered at the human's waist, where a small dagger bounced. The wolf growled quietly and swatted his tail. _'It will come down to that one human in the end. Even if there are a million other priests and priestesses, he's the main problem. As long as that dagger remains in his hand…'_

He didn't want to finish the thought.

"Kouga."

Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder and watched as three of the other wolf leaders approached. "What is it?"

Ty, a wolf with pepper-colored hair and blue eyes, walked at the front of their small procession. Kouga immediately straightened when he saw the dark look the other demon was giving him. Ty stomped forward and tossed back his wild mass of hair, reminding Kouga of an angry bull. His two followers, whom Kouga recognized as fresh commanders, didn't appear any happier as they came to a halt in front of him.

"You never said she was the one who killed Naraku!" Ty snapped, his blue eyes flashing like storm clouds.

Kouga leveled a dark glare of his own at the wolf. Ty had always been a pain.

"I told you she was a powerful priestess, who—"

"You've imprisoned us with our greatest danger!" Ty roared over him. "You swore to us we'd be safe in this stink hole, and there are vipers at our feet!"

Kouga merely looked at him. He would not explain himself to a pup three years his junior. He didn't care that the other two lackeys nodded along with Ty in agreement. They were just blowing off steam, and with the truce between the packs, Ty would never dare lay a hand on him with the others nearby.

Curling back his lips, Kouga clicked his fangs together and stepped forward. Blast it to hell!

"I would never have thought a mere human could intimidate a strong wolf demon such as yourself."

Instantly the wolves stepped back, their eyes falling on the approaching monk. Though his voice had been swift to intervene, Miroku's feet were slow to reach them. Ty's companions eyed the holy man warily. It was no secret that the curse upon the monk's hand was cured, and demons no longer needed to fear his bottomless void. Still, the legends of its strength were hard to forget.

Ty, however, was unintimidated by the monk, and glared at him outright. "A wolf need not fear a human."

Kouga's own glare took on a new level of darkness. "But he has reason to worry about vipers?"

Holding down the laughter bubbling in his throat, Miroku grinned brightly as Ty growled and half-lunged at Kouga. With a flick of his wrist, the monk's staff caught the wolf below the chin, jerking him backwards. Kouga sneered with satisfaction as the other wolf demon fought to push past the staff, Ty's lips curling back in disgust for the human.

With the staff jerking musically with each lunge, Miroku pushed the gold ring deeper into the demon's neck. "You really should learn to control yourself, Ty of the Black Forest pack."

That remark nearly got the monk's ear clipped off. The only thing that saved it was Miroku shoving the length of his staff into the demon's mouth like a horse's metal bit. Before the monk could blink, though, he was on his back, barely keeping the wolf's teeth from his throat.

Even if he wasn't exactly close to the human, Kouga couldn't help, though his limbs were shaking with the need to rush forward. If he jumped in, Ty might claim he sided with a human against one of his own. That wouldn't get the elders to appreciate what he was doing here, or bring his pack into power, both of which he needed desperately.

Yet Kouga had known the scents of these humans better than those of the other wolf packs.

At one point, Ty's bullies sought to take their own place in the fight. Kouga barreled forward in an instant and blocked the way. The wolves scrambled backwards, hair raised and fangs chattering with their angry growls. Snarling, Kouga slammed his palm into the ground, tossing up a large cloud of dust as he lowered himself into a crouch.

"Back off, old man!" one of Ty's wolves snapped, dancing from side to side.

Kouga snapped at the wolf closest to him. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you!" he hissed, glaring at the one who'd dared to insult him. "You're supposed to respect your elders."

With a wild roar, Kouga threw his weight forward. Everything was a blind rush of sweat and limbs as his arms tangled around the other wolf's waist. He didn't think as he shoved him backwards, but he knew what would happen. Sure enough, by the time the wolf's back hit ground, his friend was on Kouga, trying to tear him off. Luckily, the pair were too inexperienced to be a real threat to Kouga, and in a few quick twists, the two juniors were caught beneath his feet.

Kouga smirked as he pushed his heel deep into the larger one's neck. His other leg was pressed hard into the smaller wolf's ribs, locking his body under the weight. Hearing the scuffling in the background grow louder, Kouga whirled around. _'Miroku!'_

At first it appeared that the monk was holding his own, even with his staff lying abandoned at his side. But when Ty's fangs came dangerously close to taking a chunk out of Miroku's arm, Kouga jerked forward. He had to stop it. Even if went against the blood of his fathers, he couldn't let the monk come to any real harm.

But Kouga never had to intervene.

"Stop it!"

Miroku gave a small shudder at the cold touch of the wolf's fangs on his throat. His hand reached slowly for the staff at his side, but froze when Ty's teeth clamped tighter on his Adam's apple.

"Let him go!" Kagome shouted louder, jogging towards them.

Even if Ty wasn't afraid of Miroku, there was no chance he would stand up against this legendary woman. Ty jumped to his feet and scrambled away from the monk, who began coughing and gagging. Hell would freeze over before he'd admit it, but the wolf demon was obviously terrified of her.

Not bothering to tend to Miroku, Kagome marched straight over to Ty. Sensing the hot aura smoldering around the miko, Kouga carefully pulled away from the other wolves and studied her. He had never felt such power burning off of her before. Even when she had fought Naraku, just weeks ago, her energy had not been so thick and focused. In a few short weeks, Kagome had learned a great deal about harnessing her miko powers.

The other wolves could sense it, too, but unlike Kouga, they were not marveling at how well she was handling her powers. They were too busy worrying about how pissed she was!

Stepping in front of Miroku, Kagome crossed her arms and raised a brow dauntingly. "Is there a problem, Lord Ty?"

Taking a deep breath, the wolf's face twisted in disgust. "No," Ty grumbled quietly, his eyes throwing daggers at Kouga and Miroku. "Just had a small disagreement."

Kouga glared back, fangs white. Kagome kept her gaze on Ty, clearly not satisfied. "Then get back to your men. If there's another _disagreement_ with anyone in my village, settle it with me first. Otherwise, you can leave this village, since being here _disagrees_ with you so much."

Ty hardly flinched at her words, but it was obvious she'd frightened him. "As you say, Lady Kagome." Whipping around, Ty quickly struck out for the hut, his followers racing to catch up with him.

Miroku rose slowly. "Thanks, Kagome. I was sure I had lost my neck to that brute."

She nodded slightly, eyes staring after the retreating trio. "Just stay away from him, Miroku. We really aren't in a good position to be pissing these guys off."

Miroku nodded, declining to comment that he had only been coming to Kouga's aid when Ty attacked.

Kagome glanced the two men over quickly, checking for injuries, before silently hurrying back to the house. Kouga's eyes followed her, his gut turning. Once she disappeared behind the paper door, Kouga turned to the monk. "She's been quiet lately."

"What do you expect?" Miroku replied. "She's been through a lot in just a few weeks time." He shrugged and headed towards the edge of the plateau, taking the spot Kouga had stood in before Ty had appeared.

Snorting, Kouga came up beside Miroku and shook his head. "No, I mean this stupid war. She won't talk about it."

Miroku sighed deeply. "Because she can't do anything to stop it."

"What's to stop?" Kouga replied, confused. "So the dumb humans are going to fight demons over power. Wars between humans and demons have been going on since the beginning of time."

"But it never involved the people she loved before," Miroku said quietly.

Kouga glanced at him for a moment, then looked off to the forest that shivered with distant roars. "I'm sure that mutt will be back."

The golden rings of his staff jingled softly as Miroku turned to Kouga in surprise. With a soft glance towards the hut, Kouga grinned weakly. "He's like a dumb plague that never quits."

Bowing to the monk with respect, Kouga left to return to his pack. They would be grumbling with boredom by now, he knew. Miroku frowned, wondering after the wolf. _'Did he just admit that he knows she loves Inuyasha?'_

8888

The setting sun's fire seeped into the room from the open window, warming the humble hut with a golden sheen. Kagome could faintly hear the wolves bustling in the other room, and Sango scolding them for their mess. Outside, Kohaku and Rin were helping Kilala and Shippo burn off some energy with a healthy game of tag. Listening to their excited squeals, Kagome wondered if Miroku was still tending to the barrier every hour.

Kagome sullenly returned to her scrolls. She was supposed to be reading through the history of demons, but her eyes kept sneaking peeks at the creased photograph that she'd discarded carelessly on the floor.

Inhaling deeply, she shook her head and reread the last sentence.

_'Blood Four… demon number halved… priestess… birth of the Shikon Jewel…'_

Kagome stared down at the picture again. In it, she was ruffling Souta's hair while he tried to shake her off. Behind them, their mom was grinning brightly while tugging playfully at one of Inuyasha's ears. The boys had mirroring faces of disgust.

Her fingers trembled as she lifted the picture to her face, her eyes blurry with tears. It was one of the few photographs she had kept in her backpack when she last traveled between times. Inuyasha's face was so funny in this picture. His lips were twisted in a grimace and his eyebrows were pinched, but she could see a tiny upwards turn in his scowl and a twinkle in his eyes one could easily overlook.

By the time she had pressed the photo to her bosom, she was hunched over, sobbing.

_'I can't go. I can't leave the village.'_

She sniffed softly and pushed back her bangs. _'Besides, if I go, I'll be helping Rashu do something I don't believe in, and fighting against everything **you** believe in.'_

Her eyes drifted to the rugged sword sitting in the corner. _'You never would have hesitated to come after me.'_

888888

Rashu leaned heavily on his palms as he looked over the scrolls of ancient text in front of him. The last few days had been full of new arrivals and bustling preparation for battle. Every day he held a sermon to inspire the hundreds of waiting crusaders, and recently, his scouts had discovered the demons' gathering spot.

Yet, he waited.

He would do nothing until the famed priestess joined his holy army. Without her, his crusade would appear to be a selfish thirst for demon blood. If anyone heard that the priestess had refused to help because she didn't believe in their cause, then he would lose his army, his power...everything.

Already rumors had started, and he had heard threats of desertion. Most of the new arrivals had come because they had heard the miko that killed Naraku was joining his side.

Every day he sent his private messenger to the village's barrier and shouted to see the priestess. Every day the villagers shouted back curses and angry words, refusing to even seek out their lady.

His wrinkled hand swept over his face wearily. If he waited much longer before sending out his army, he would start losing his people's faith.

"What do I do?" he whispered to the silent white room and flickering lanterns.

Rashu jerked up as the flap of his tent flew open and his messenger marched in. The priest nodded at the boy's bow. "Yes, what is it?"

The young boy straightened. "There is a visitor here to speak with you, milord."

Rashu nodded sharply. _'What now?'_

The boy quickly raced out of the tent, and another young person strode in. Rashu stiffened, disbelief in his eyes at the figure standing in the doorway. "Lady Kagome?"


	16. Brick Wall

Well, it's coming to an end… my story has about two to three chapters left. I'm growing excited. Oh, yeah… I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Walk of Destiny**

By angelwings1

Edited By Kelli G

* * *

Chapter 16: **Brick Wall**

* * *

The summer morning was the hottest yet that year, and Sango knew it the moment she felt the sunlight graze her face. Her pale cheeks were soon rosy under the bright light, and she quickly tried to escape the heat by turning her back to it. A few heartbeats later the sun had risen fully, and the sunlight was now across her shoulders, making her clothes suddenly itchy and moist. Half awake now, the huntress slurred a few curses at the person who forgot to close the window shade. Fighting with the twisted sheets, Sango rolled off her mat and crawled the two feet between herself and the window to pull the shade into place.

Once the cool darkness swallowed her and she had flopped back onto her bed, Sango vainly tried to drift off to sleep again. Hours of preparing beds in the small kitchen and the extra bedroom had completely drained her. By now, the wolves probably needed help preparing some breakfast, but all she could care about was her head hitting the pillow again.

With that resolved, the slayer pressed her face back into her mat, mumbling another curse too low for the other sleepers to hear. Sighing, Sango pushed her nose deeper into the bedding.

She would have easily fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the tiny flutter of panic in her heart. There was something wrong…

She groaned angrily at her mind's buzzing. What was it?

Shippo and Kilala were back on their feet. They didn't need to be tended to.

Rin was still asleep a few mats away from her.

Miroku was probably tending to the barrier by now.

Kagome—

Sango snapped awake and jerked to her knees. Her heart skipped at the thought of her friend. The hallway appeared well-lit behind the curtain; Kagome was probably up and preparing breakfast. The silence, however, made her stomach twist tighter.

_'Stop getting excited over nothing! She's probably being quiet so she won't wake us.'_

Yet she pulled to her feet and quietly padded her way to the kitchen. _'There's nothing wrong.'_

Careful not to wake the others, Sango gripped the door tightly and pushed it open. For half a breath, she thought she saw Kagome hunched over the pit fire, tending to the kettle. But it was just a desperate hope. In reality, there was nothing there except a dozen lonely mats and cold ash.

Her heart sank, and her eyes snapped to the second bedroom, wishing Kagome would come stumbling in, half-asleep, as she always did at daybreak. After several long minutes, standing motionless in the center of the kitchen, Sango finally stepped towards the door.

Heart fluttering, Sango yanked back the curtain and faced her mounting horror. She could barely hear the paper blinds crinkling in her feverish grip. _'Don't worry. She's out. That's all. She went to help Miroku.'_

After fully convincing her nerves to settle down, Sango suddenly heard Miroku's shout as he approached the front of the house. "KAGOME!"

She turned around as he burst inside. Her heart was pounding in her chest by the time he saw her.

_'Tell me you've seen her. Tell me she's okay.'_

"Have you seen her?" he gasped.

88888

Even though the priestess had exchanged odd, stiff blue pants and strange shoes for her robes and sandals, this was definitely the woman he had been waiting for.

Smiling, Rashu quickly straightened. "Lady Kagome. Thank you for coming."

Kagome quietly strode into his makeshift throne room, keeping her eyes solely on him. She wasn't here because he had sent for her.

Suddenly, Rashu noticed the red haori that swallowed her large frame. After spotting the worn sheath at her side, Rashu realized it was the hanyou's property she now wore like trophies.

"I see you finally got rid of him," he sneered, his contempt plain. "I didn't think it would take so long, but I understand demons are experts at manipulation. Even Midoriko had problems with their dealings."

"I didn't come here because I think what you're doing is right," she said coldly, crossing her arms.

Rashu contemplated her from across the room. Maybe he had underestimated her yet again.

"You may think I came here to help you," she began, rubbing Tessiaga's hilt with her thumb, "but I have other reasons."

Heaving a deep, irritated sigh, the priest turned his back to her. He should have known it wouldn't be so easy. Grinding his teeth, he sank into his throne. "So you came to bargain, did you? For what, exactly?"

"I've already told you to stay out of my village," she replied curtly. "I meant that. My village is not your war zone. Once this is over, you will escort your little army out of my fields, and you will not look back."

He leaned forward menacingly. "You think I'm just going to overlook the demons there?" he growled. "I heard you're now housing nearly three hundred wolves, a small army of your own lying in wait to attack us!"

"Leave them alone!" she snapped. "If you don't, I'll--"

"You'll what!" he interrupted, leaping from his seat. Kagome drew back slightly, surprised at his agression. "What _will_ you do?" he pressed. "Keep your village locked behind that barrier forever?"

"I'll never join your war," she replied hastily. "You won't be able—to..."

"What were you thinking by coming here?" he laughed, narrowing his sight on her like a predator would on prey. "Are you really so arrogant as to think I could never defeat their army without your help?"

Kagome's mouth snapped shut, her heart wavering under his intense gaze. His endless scrutiny unnerved her, and her mouth was suddenly dry. How had the tables turned so easily?

"I don't need you," she heard him say. "You may have taken down the greatest demon alive, but I have killed a great demon also, Lady Aki of the East."

Rashu grinned brilliantly, putting her in mind of the cat that had swallowed the canary. "So you see, my dear lady, your presence is hardly required."

Playing with the hem of her shirt sleeve from nervous habit, the miko studied him. "Then why did you send for me in the first place?"

The priest didn't falter. "Your alliance is favorable, Lady Kagome, not necessary."

"But if I sided with the demons, then my presence would become important, wouldn't it, Rashu?"

His smile slipped away in seconds, and Kagome was suddenly exhilarated. _'Game point.'_

"You would never do that," he replied, his voice careful, measuring.

"Why not?" A defiant gleam in her brown eyes. "I would fight right beside Inuyasha then, as I always have."

By now, he could sense her closing in, the finally blow high and ready. He frantically sought his brain for some way to stop her, some way to counter her control over the conversation.

"You need me. Admit it."

888888

"You bedded a human!" Shiro screeched, his fangs snapping angrily. "You disgrace our whole race!"

"You've ripped apart the honor of our house!" Sakura roared, surprisingly louder than the gigantic serpent. "Tell me, is that why you could not kill the miko? Because she was the mother of your child!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his mother, then glanced at the hundreds of demons rallying behind her, and remained silent. The crowd's rage bubbled dangerously, flying through their veins and whetting their appetites.

Stamping her feet, Sakura threw back her head and spat at the ground. "You bastard! I should kill you!"

"Don't act as if you are surprised, Sakura!" Shiro shouted, wheeling on her as quickly as he had on her son. "Your house is rank with human blood!"

Sakura faced off with the dragon lord. "May I remind you, Shiro, that I killed my mate for his crime, and for the shame he brought upon our houses? I shall take responsibility once more, and kill the object of my disgrace!"

"Nay!" the dragon interrupted with a dark smile. "By law, the head of the house takes responsibility for the actions of the children by way of suffering punishment."

"I'd like to see how an old snake like you could possibly strike such young prey," she snapped, even as she moved out of his range.

It was a bluff. Even if he was the oldest demon around, he was not in the least bit slow, and neither were the twin cats.

Shiro eagerly crawled forward, his dark tongue running across his smooth fangs as Sakura lowered her own body defensively. They lunged for one another, but in a flicker of movement, Inuyasha appeared and clamped down on the dragon's neck. Using his weight for leverage, the gigantic demon dog threw himself forward, ramming Shiro's snout into the ground.

The demons parted instantly. Inuyasha stood in the center, growling, with Shiro rearing up from the attack, eyes red with fury. The old demon slowly eased backwards, his sight on the hanyou. "It will take more than your _dog_ to stop me from killing you, Sakura."

Protected by her mutt, Sakura grinned darkly and reached out to run her long nails through his fur. Her grin grew even more devilish as she admired her pale fingers against his white coat. _'The perfect soldier... driven completely by instinct to protect the pack.'_

Then it hit her. It was stupidly simple, but it was enough to keep her alive.

Looking to the dragon, Sakura carefully edged around Inuyasha. "I just realized something, Shiro."

His eyes darted to her as the crowd stood, deathly silent.

"My death would be your biggest mistake yet," she declared loudly, making sure every beast in the field heard.

The dragon's growl bounced off the trees, vibrating like thunder. "And why is that?"

She chuckled. "Kill me, and you kill your chances to win this war."

88888

Sango plowed after Miroku, the orange sunrise beating down on their flushed faces. Several of the villagers called to them, but they waved them off.

With the mud slick from the morning dew, their boots slid precariously, but they didn't slow as they rounded the last house. Throwing out their arms to keep their balance, the pair finally arrived at their destination, breathing hard.

Sango stared at the edge of the barrier, mouth open in silent shock. There were at least a hundred demons of every size and shape outside, voices crying out and meshing together into wild, incoherent noise.

"What do they want?" she asked, covering her ears to block out the crowd's sudden uproar. Obviously, they'd been seen.

Miroku shook his head, panting heavily. "You won't believe it."

Sango looked to him, eyebrows raised. "What?"

His eyes twinkled brightly as a grin crept onto his weary face. "They all want sanctuary."

Her astonished gaze snapped back to the crowd as his words sunk in. "Just like Kouga and the wolves!" Sango stared at the demons, her mind whirring. _'Kagome, where are you?'_

88888

Kagome's harsh breath burned in her chest, and her eyes stung, but she wasn't really paying attention to that. She had been up for nearly thirty-six hours straight; it was only natural that her body had started to protest. Her muscles wanted rest, not to be standing at the top of a hill at sunrise. But she didn't move.

She was waiting for the battle to begin.

Rashu planned to attack as soon as his army was rallied. Soon the horn would blare, and the soldiers would file out towards the forest, where scouts had found the demons organized.

_'It's like some bad movie…'_

Her eyes watered up, but she wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or her own inner turmoil. Soon there were two tear tracks making their way through the dust on her skin, mingling with her sweat.

_'I'm scared.'_

Sweeping her hands up her arms, Kagome hugged herself. Feeling Inuyasha's shirt between her fingers was slightly comforting. It had been so complicated before. Now all of the lines were crossing each other, tangling into a fearful mess.

'_What am I doing?'_

She thought she knew. She had spent the last two nights planning, going over every possible option. It had led her here.

It was completely illogical and irrational, but there was nothing else she could do.

To stay wouldn't help. If the demons won, they would attack the village next and come for her. Sakura was afraid of her, but once she had proven her army worthy by killing a hundred powerful mikos and monks, she would be eager to challenge her. And if the humans, won they would come for the demons in the village, even Shippo and Kilala, all in the name of holy duty.

'_I have no other choice.'_

Hanging her head, Kagome laughed bitterly. "Choice… what a joke…"

The wind played softly with her hair, seeming to plead with her, but she shoved aside the reassurance. "You said destiny involved choices. You said we don't live out our lives through fate alone!"

Her eyes darted back and forth over the field as her voice grew louder. "You said I had a choice! But there isn't one! There never was!"

The minutes ticked by slowly, and Kagome grew tired of the silence. Her chest heaved painfully as she pressed her palms hard into her cheeks, clawing away the tracks her tears had made.

"You always knew, didn't you?"

Kagome's heart raced at the sound of the child's voice.

"You knew your destiny would never be a happy one."

Kagome's gaze found the child immediately. In that same breath, Destiny walked out from between the stalks of corn that covered the field, her long white kimono strikingly beautiful against the deep green of the leaves. She seemed no older than the last time Kagome had seen her, but she was certain the child's eyes appeared wiser. _'Didn't she say I would not see her again?'_

Destiny strolled casually up the hill, her eyes never breaking from the miko's. "You tried to fight it, but you always knew that you would have to bear it when the time came."

Kagome's heart squeezed at her words, a resounding **'yes**' echoing in her mind.

Destiny smiled slightly, a sad smile. "You doubted, or more so, _hoped_ you were wrong. But the day you realized Inuyasha would never leave Kikyo, you knew your destiny would never end in 'happily ever after.' "

It was true. It was all true, and the pain of reliving that moment, the moment she had known she could never be with him, struck her right to the heart. She didn't bother to try and hold back the tears. Destiny had seen her cry before.

The small child watched the woman silently, acting as if she was waiting for Kagome to explain herself. But how could she explain something so irrational?

When she had given up the jewel's wish to Inuyasha, she had been prepared to leave her life in the Feudal Era behind. But when the well was sealed, she was surprised to find herself still in the past, and Kikyo dead and buried once more. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. She didn't want to get hurt again...but why else would he have wished for her to stay in his time, unless he truly cared for her?

'_Who wouldn't have thought that?'_

The child's intense eyes clouded her mind, and Kagome had to turn away to escape the suffocating gaze. Her body felt heavy as she turned to face the white tents below the opposite side of the hill. Her eyelids drooped weakly as she tried to find the strength to stop crying.

Destiny's feet crunched softly in the dry grass as she stood directly alongside the miko. She watched the miko carefully from the corner of her eye, silently watching as Kagome wiped away the tears.

Destiny glanced downward suddenly, and when she spoke again, her voice was quieter. "You don't know who you are anymore. That's why you no longer wear the robes of a priestess."

Her words were hard to listen to. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to think about that right now. Kagome decided not to answer, afraid a new wave of tears would break her. The young girl kept quiet for a few moments before accepting the silence as an affirmative response.

"You thought for a moment that becoming a priestess would bring you closer to him," Destiny murmured, though less assured of herself this time. "At first you thought it would make him see you more as Kikyo, but then you thought it might actually make you see you better. Now, you've found out just how wrong you were."  
"I wasn't wrong," Kagome hissed beneath her breath, suddenly angry. "He doesn't see me as Kikyo."

Destiny ignored her. "You knew you were Kikyo's reincarnation. You could never deny it, not since the day that witch used part of your soul to bring Kikyo back to life. Besides, there were far too many similarities between the two of you, and not _just_ your physical appearances. The jewel came to be your responsibility, as it was hers, and you have the same powers with which to protect it. You're even reliving her life, to a certain extent; Onigumo lusts after you, the dark priestess, Tsubaki, still sought to kill you--"

"I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome cried louder, her fists shaking at her sides. Destiny didn't stop. She had to hear it.

"Now you're facing the same problem she did. You have to face him as an enemy."

"No!" Kagome shouted. "I'm not going to kill him! I'm going to save him!"

"How!" Destiny snapped, surprising the young miko with the harshness of her voice. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Chin quivering, Kagome hung her head in shame, her eyes hidden by the shadow of her bangs. _'What else am I supposed to do?'_

"The demons will strike the moment the sun sets, since humans can barely see in the dark. You may think you'll be able to save him and your village, but even Kikyo couldn't stop an army. Stop trying to be something you're not!"

"What's that?" Kagome whispered, feeling defeated. Destiny looked her over, studying her rough jeans and the fire-rat tunic, and finally looking into the glistening eyes of the time traveler.

Taking a deep breath, the small child hit on the one, true fact Kagome had never voiced to herself: "You're trying to be better than her."

The sound of a thousand drums filled Kagome's ears as she stared intently at the ground, her mind swimming. Destiny whirled her back to the miko and marched back towards the corn field, her ears fully aware of the gasp that broke from the woman.

Surely that was not the reason why she was doing this! She wasn't risking her life and her village over something so petty. _'I have to do this to save him.'_

But still, there was a deep gnawing at her heart that kept her from resolving her sorrow.

Becoming a priestess, telling Inuyasha to stay a hanyou, standing on this hill… had it all been because she wanted to prove to him that she was better than his choice?

Or maybe it was to show herself she was better than what he took her for?

88888

"How could word have gotten out that we took in Kouga and the wolves?" Sango grumbled as she pushed pass a crowd of bat youkai. "It's barely been a day, and already a hundred more demons are begging to be let in!"

Miroku nodded beside her, his eyebrow twitching as a second cry blared from the cat tribe. Sango pushed the door aside angrily and strode into the center of the kitchen. Crossing her arms, the demon exterminator cried, "It's one thing to take in a few, but at this rate, the entire village will be overrun! If the youkai were to suddenly attack, we wouldn't have a chance. All would take is _one group _of angry demons, and we'd be in serious trouble."

"I know, Sango," Miroku answered, his teeth grinding tighter with the growing pressure in his skull. "But Kagome would never have sent them away, especially not when several of these clans have helped us in the last few years. No matter how loud and irritating they are, we can't just turn our backs on them."

Sango's shoulders dropped as she sighed. "You're right, Miroku. I just wish I knew where Kagome was. We've searched the village high and low for her, and with everything going on inside and outside the barrier, no one can go out to look for her."

The room faded from them, each of them battling the desperate need to go to her. They were a team, and had been for years now. During the course of their travels, each had struck off on their own, determined to keep their friends well away from their troubles. Yet the others had always arrived, willing to take on their burden, even if it meant death. To simply stand there instead of racing towards the battle was like betraying Kagome and Inuyasha.

Seeing his love's distressed gaze on the window, Miroku carefully came up behind the demon exterminator and wrapped his arms around her petite form. Sango trembled in his grip, nearly sobbing as he pressed her into his chest. Although his warmth was comforting, it didn't cover the fear in her heart.

This was so much bigger than Naraku. Kagome was fighting the world, plus her love. She needed someone at her side, willing to shoulder her burden.

Sango's eyes stayed on the setting sun, feeling Miroku press his lips close to her ear.

"Surely there's something we can do, Miroku," she insisted weakly, even though she knew there was nothing.

His arms pulled her tighter against him, relishing the way she spooned into him. "We can pray for an opportunity to present itself, or hope that Kagome can do this alone."

Outside, Rin leaned against the doorframe, her eyes filled with tears. Her hands curled together before her eyes, and she silently kissed the intertwined fingers. She prayed dearly for her friend, hoping she would once again see the kind miko's smile before she returned to her lord. Thus, she quietly asked the supreme being she praised to protect the woman.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, watch over Lady Kagome."

88888

Inflamed with a deep rose hue, the weary sun finally kissed the western peak that stabbed the orange sky. Below the vibrant dance of fire, two forces marched to opposing positions with the fields as their dividing wall. Dressed in brilliant white robes, and bearing torches against the approaching night, the humans appeared as heaven's angels, ready for the war against Hell. The sun continued lowering slowly, and shadows stretched dangerously across the land. With each inch the shadows gained, the demons grew bolder, stepping further out into the reddish light to stand proudly against the violet sky.

Kagome was at the center of the crowd, her hand waiting patiently to draw out Tessiaga the second the horns were blown. It was hard to miss her against the wall of people, but the moment they surged forward into the fields of green stalks, she would instantly disappear into the masses.

Heart pounding in her ears, Kagome anxiously went over every fighting move Sango had ever taught her. She knew there would be no one to back her up this time. Even if Sango or Miroku arrived, it would be too difficult to find her in the coming darkness. She prayed her twenty arrows and Inuyasha's sword would keep her alive long enough to free him from Sakura.

Once she found him… she would figure out what to do.

_'Go in, find Inuyasha, free him, and get out.'_

Nodding to no one in particular, Kagome bit her bottom lip in determination. She would save him, no matter what the cost. Her heart ached to think she might be doing it simply to prove herself worthy of him, but she could not waste her concentration in doubt. His safety alone mattered.

Beside her, Rashu clutched the Hasu Ly blade across his chest, shouting a blessing over his army. Already a hundred dark silhouettes had slinked out of the forest, drawing eagerly towards the night.

Ignoring the cheers that sprung up around her, Kagome pulled her bow off of her shoulder and prayed one last prayer. _'God…if you're really there…help me save him.'_

Roars abruptly flew up to the sky, and her eyes burst open. All around her a thousand voices rose to meet the demons' cries. Kagome wished the earth would swallow her. _'This is it.'_

Pushing forward, Kagome struck down the hill, her mouth clamped shut in grim determination. Rashu was only a half a step behind her, and only two steps separated him from his army. Atop the opposing ridge, the black shapes bulged and lurched towards them. Kagome could not tell which figure was Inuyasha.

Her legs grew heavier with each step. Once she entered the shadowy stalks, she realized she had forgotten her heart back on the hill. _'Don't be scared.'_

The sun hadn't completely disappeared yet, but the corn stalks kept out most of the light, making the long leaves look like golden daggers waving in the dark. She could sense the crowd surging ahead of her, striking out into different rows and knocking through the brush.

Kagome kept her eyes set before her. She didn't even bother to turn her head as the leaves scratched her face. She knew the sun would set at any second, and when that happened, the demons would strike. Even with their torches, the sudden loss of sunlight would disorient them for a few minutes. It would be a moment ripe for attack. Her first concern, however, was not the darkness; it was who she would face while in it.

88888

"This is your last chance," Sakura growled, her nails digging deep into his arm. Sesshoumaru met her glare silently, knowing full well what this meant. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red, and she turned her face towards the fields. The thousands of torches wavered within the stalks.

The humans were moving.

The miko was with them; Sakura could sense it. Secretly, a part of the dark mistress trembled at the thought of the human hiding out in the darkness. She snapped her eyes back towards her son, her fangs slipping out. "By the time it's all over, your wench had better be dead. Otherwise, I will kill her, your daughter, and you before the next sunset."

Her words caused a chill to run up Sesshoumaru's spine, though he would never admit to his fear.

"Whatever you say...Mother," he replied grimly, turning away from her before she could smell his anxiety.

She stared stonily at his profile, irritated by the way he brushed her off. She actually began to hope he wouldn't kill the witch, just so she could have the pleasure of punishing him.

Turning to her other side, the dark mistress raised her hand to the giant dog a few steps behind her. Yanking hard on his ear, the woman brought his red eyes down to her level, earning an angry growl from him.

"Find the priestess and kill her," she ordered, shoving him in the direction of the oncoming torches. Propelled by her strength, the hanyou launched after the demons that were marching forward to meet the humans. Sakura grinned wickedly as she watched her white hound race into the shadows.

"I thought you wanted _me_ to kill her," Sesshoumaru stated quietly, not showing a bit of surprise.

Sakura's eyes twinkled in the waning sunlight. "Just a little added catalyst. If you truly care for the woman, you won't hesitate to protect her."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows came down in irritation. "You're a fool."

She chuckled lightly as she whipped back her long, pearly ponytail. "Shall we find out?"

8888888

The screams rang out at the same moment the sunlight raced away from the field. Kagome froze at the agonizing cries that surrounded her on all sides. Breathing hard, she yanked her bow upwards, pointing it towards every inch of darkness. Licking her dry lips, she desperately tried to slow her breathing. _'Calm down. If you panic, then they'll pick you off just as easily.'_

Her eyes scrutinized the darkness, being careful not to blink and force her eyes to adjust all over again. _'You don't have long. They went for the others first because they stood out. You're not holding a torch or wearing bright clothes, but they'll sense you soon.'_

Her anxiety spiked as she heard the growl some yards behind her. She whirled around, her arrowhead dancing back and forth. She couldn't see the demon, though she was positive what direction it was in. Still, Kagome feared to release the arrow. There was a small chance she would hit one of Rashu's men.

Her foot slowly dragged backwards, putting distance between herself and the unknown monster. _'More importantly, it could be Inuyasha.'_

Another growl suddenly joined the first, this one louder, fiercer, and just a few yards to her left. That automatically earned a gasp from the miko. "Crap!"

She didn't dare step further backwards. There was a good chance they were trying to herd her like a pack of wolves would do. A pair of hungry jaws might be waiting nearby, anticipating her retreat.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on its ends, and Kagome felt as if a thousand eyes were on her. She needed to locate them somehow. Maybe if she tried to sense their demonic auras...

Shifting her weight cautiously, Kagome concentrated on the shadows ahead. It was easy to feel out the demonic auras once she calmed down and focused. There were at least a dozen of them just ahead, but that was all she could make out. The demons were very close together, flowing in between the dozen or so human auras nearby.

This wasn't much help.

Glancing towards her right, Kagome noticed torches dancing nearby. With barely a second thought, Kagome raced towards the firelight, hearing several pairs of feet hurrying after her.

_'They're keeping to the shadows. If I can just get closer to the others, I stand a chance.'_

Of course, she didn't count on the demons circling ahead to cut her off, bringing her to a screeching halt. As Kagome slid to a stop, she leveled her aim once more. She wasn't quite close enough to see her pursuers, but she could discern a difference in the darkness surrounding her. She guessed she had at least twenty feet before they were on her--hardly anything.

"Come on!" she shouted defiantly. "You want me? Then come and get me!"

A twig snapped close by, and Kagome nearly screamed. Sweat rolled down her brow as she waited for the silence to explode. _'Think! Think! Think!'_

One of the shadows suddenly shifted, and Kagome grinned happily. Sadly, her grin fell as she reminded herself the shadow could be Inuyasha. "Darn it!"

A row of teeth flashed in the firelight, and she sucked in a deep breath of air. It wouldn't be long before one of them attacked.

**_'Do you hear the flower?'_**

Kagome jerked. It was as if Kaede had spoken right beside her. "What?"

**'_As a priestess, you will find your senses growing more acute. We are attuned to the powers of the spirit. The entire realm beyond the physical is a dream we can almost touch. If you concentrate, you can hear the spirits speak.'_**

**_'The spirit realm is endless, but invisible to our weak eyes. A priestess wields the power of her spirit, thus recognizing the world beyond mortal vision.'_**

Peace suddenly bloomed in the young miko's heart. _'See the world beyond mortal vision, huh?'_

Kagome obediently closed her eyes, and all her senses became like live wire. She listened to the crackle of leaves, and actually caught the sound of a foot shifting somewhere on her left. Her eyebrows pinched together as she struggled to concentrate further. It was hard to focus when you knew there were at least three or four big demons watching nearby.

Kagome swallowed nervously as she felt the ground quake beneath her. Was it the force of footsteps moving the earth, or was it the spiritual realm she sensed? The wind blew into her face, and for a mere heartbeat, Kagome could have sworn she witnessed a hot ripple crossing before her closed eyes.

_'Is that it?'_

Another roar broke through her focus, and on reflex, her eyes snapped open. They widened in horror as she noticed the huge, black mass charging her, and without thought, her arrow flew. For half a second, her surroundings were bathed in the glowing pink light of her powers, revealing the handful of demons circling her. Luckily, her fingers were swift at reloading her bow, because the black demon's charge appeared to be a signal for his companions to attack. By then, the darkness had swallowed her world again, and her eyes needed time to readjust. Barely able to see the shadowy forms of the demons, Kagome nearly missed the crucial movement of her next challenger. Crying out in surprise, her new arrow flew straight into the demon's breast, and another flash of rose rolled through the field. Before the darkness swam back into place, Kagome saw the others leap forward.

_'God in Heaven!'_

There was no time to pull a dozen arrows. Her fingers dropped the bow, and both palms were instinctively flung up into a protective arch. Closing her eyes, she yanked hard on her miko powers. Somewhere in the darkest corner of her mind, a spark flared into a wildfire, and her pink shield engulfed her.

Her heart heaved hard against her chest as her knees struck the ground, suddenly weak from the sheer power she had summoned so quickly, and the monsters crashed into the shimmering wall. If she had delayed even a second longer, the demons would have been upon her. The demons screeched as their limbs twitched in pain. She counted at least five on the ground, their bodies writhing in agony as they desperately tried to rise to their feet and resume their attack.

_'How long can I hold this?´_ Kagome wondered anxiously. Right now her powers were effortless, but it wouldn't be long before she was dizzy and straining for breath. Even worse, her powers might fail her completely, like they had with Sesshoumaru.

The less injured demons carefully drew towards the miko, rumbling deep in their throats as they sniffed at her barrier. She frowned at the dark mountain beasts and fire cats, knowing full well she would never find Inuyasha by just sitting there.

"Focus," she muttered, slowly moving her palm towards the demon closest to her. "It is your strength, your one weapon." Inhaling deeply, Kagome called on the depths of her power and released a fresh wave. The bull demon howled and reared as the pink lightning circled his body. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she watched the bull's flesh melt away, exposing the bloody interior. Its dead carcass fell with a sickening noise, and the demons leapt back with cries of fear and rage. Hissing and growling, they kept their distance from the still form, eyes watching the miko. Having been witness to far more grotesque scenes, Kagome barely grimaced at the sight. Flicking her other wrist, another shot of power flew and struck.

Another scream amongst a hundred others echoed, and Kagome pulled to her feet. The hot energy crackled around her, anxious for release. Slowly her fingers spread apart, and her hands swelled with light. In one mighty burst, her powers exploded outwards from her body and knocked each of the surrounding enemies to the ground, their bodies as still as the stars above.

Staring weakly at the mass of bodies, Kagome felt her knees quake. Her chest was hollow, feeling somehow charred by the great explosion of power she had pushed out of her body. Wiggling her fingers brought a painful tightness to her hands, and Kagome grimaced when she saw both of her palms were reddened.

She frowned. _'Usually my hands are burnt when I use that much force.' _Glancing down at the lifeless, charred bodies, the miko whispered to herself, "Could it be because I've learned how to control my powers better?"

Before Kagome could fully consider the possibility, a crash behind her forced her to whirl around. "Inuyasha?"

Dropping on all fours into a small stream of moonlight was a black fox demon, eyes red and fur erect. "I was right to think it was you," he rasped. "Rashu might be powerful, but even he can't take out eight strong demons in one blow."

Keeping her eyes on the fox, Kagome carefully bent down and picked up her bow. "That was hardly anything. Rashu is far more experienced than I am."

"Perhaps," the small demon laughed, lowering his head. "But for right now, the only thing that matters is I've found you." Howling like a mad dog, Kurso launched himself at her neck.

Pulling back her arm, Kagome smirked. _'If I could take down eight at once, how hard could it be to take down one more?' _When he came within reach, Kagome swung forward with all the strength she could muster, punching him hard in the cheek. Screeching, the fox smashed into the ground, blood splattering into the already-soaked dirt. "Ow!" Kagome whimpered, shaking her hand franticly as the pink glow faded. The blow had opened a pair of deep cuts on her knuckles, and they stung terribly. _'Maybe I should have used more spiritual energy and less brute force.'_

Kurso staggered to his feet, spitting blood in her direction. "Stupid witch!"

She already had an arrow ready. Ignoring the fact that her hand was dripping red, Kagome tugged harder on the feathered shaft. "Want to try that again?"

**'…Kagome?...'**

The miko froze instantly, her heart thundering. It was faint, barely audible amid the noise of nearby fighting, but she was certain someone had said her name. Had it come from the field, or inside her own head? Her eyes drifted to the darkness beyond the light. _'Destiny?'_

Kurso's movement brought her eyes back to him. Quickly tightening her grip, Kagome aimed. He watched her silently, his head low as he began circling her like a vulture. He had noticed her momentary lapse of attention. Something had distracted her, drawn her eyes away from him.

Just as her arrow pointed to his heart, Kagome heard it again, still faint, but easier to understand this time.

**'…Kagome…'**

She jerked to her left. Even though she was certain the voice had spoken in her mind, she somehow sensed it was coming from the field, as well.

"Destiny!" she shouted desperately, just as the fields went suddenly, eerily silent. For a split second, Kagome sensed something she would never be able to fully explain. It was as if she could feel and see every fiber of the world around her. She could count every blade of grass, feel the warmth of the torches, see down through the earth to the heart of the world, touch the souls within the field. Her nerves were tingling with pleasant warmth, and she gasped softly when the darkness in her eyes was filled with swirls of color and light. It was, in a word, peace.

Was this the spiritual realm beyond the physical?

For the time being, the question was left unanswered, as pain shot through her arm. Screaming, Kagome was slammed onto her back. After a few disoriented moments, Kurso clamped his teeth tighter into her arm, just below the cuff of the fire rat shirt. Gasping in pain, Kagome rolled onto her side and repeatedly brought the heel of her hand down on the fox's snout. Crying out, Kurso scrambled back, blood pouring off his face. "You wench!"

"Whatever!" she snapped, and shoved an arrow through his left shoulder, barely missing his lung.

Clamping his jaws shut to keep from yowling, Kurso fought to regain his footing. However, the arrow had been driven deep into the ground, keeping him pinned against the earth. Seconds ticked by as he pushed harder, and the arrow began to glow.

'**Kagome…'**

Her head shot up. _'That definitely wasn't Destiny's voice.'_

CRACK!

The shaft finally snapped under the pressure and Kurso reared like a stallion. A heartbeat later, he exploded into a million pink stars. Kagome barely even noticed, so attuned was she to the voice that had spoken her name. Hissing in pain, Kagome pushed herself up, pressing her bleeding arm into her chest. She vainly scanned the field, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to see anything. When she blinked, however, the shadows erupted into shapes and colors.

'_How can I be seeing this?'_

She blinked again, and the land swirled.

'_What _is_ this?'_

Closing her eyes once more, Kagome carefully focused on the flashes in her mind. Again, she was shocked to sense the vastness of her surroundings, the feeling that if she could stretch out her hand just a little further, she could touch the underside of the world.

'…_**you will find your senses growing more acute…'**_

'_I know this must be what Kaede meant, but how did it happen so suddenly--?'_

'**Kagome!'**

It was closer this time, and the voice didn't sound quite so distorted. A smile curled her lips as Kagome spoke his name. "Inuyasha."

'_Maybe it won't be so hard to find him.'_

Eyes now open, Kagome whispered eagerly, "I'm over here, Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, screams of pain and terror arose, and the ground shook. The firelight flickered as roars overtook the cries. Something about the screams of the men tugged at the miko's heart. Tremors ran up her spine as the noise drew closer.

Kagome swallowed weakly as sweat rolled off the tip of her nose. _'Why is it getting hotter...?'_

In seconds, a golden flare of flame swallowed the stalks in front of her. Kagome gasped and backed away from the flames. They should have realized the danger of carrying torches in a dry field. All it took was one spark to kindle a full blown wildfire. Taking several more strides away from the hungry fire, Kagome realized the flames were forming a dangerous ring. She might have the fire rat robe to protect her, but that wouldn't stop the smoke from entering her lungs. She carefully dodged the fiery debris, searching for an opening in the wall of flames. The stalks were dropping on all sides, barricading her way out and causing the field to flare with golden light. The screams were getting harder to hear over the crackling flames, but Kagome was certain the fight was still going on.

The black silhouettes shifted in the golden ocean. Every so often she would catch a glimpse of color: a glint of silver, a flash of white, or sick red splatters. With each waver of flame, another human fell under the weight of a demon.

This wasn't so much a battle as a slaughter. Even armed with their prayer scrolls, beads, weapons, and spiritual powers, the humans' fight was quickly turning into one of desperate survival. Fear swelled in her throat. _'I'll be the last one standing if it keeps going like this.'_

Her hands felt strangely cold as she reached for an arrow. Out of the heart of the fire, a golden-white mountain of a beast stood. Her hand stopped midway to her quiver as his scarlet eyes focused on her.

Right there, in the depths of his bright eyes, she could see the man she loved. **'Kagome…'**

Her heart felt like it would explode with joy as she reached for him. "Inuyasha!"

The huge dog didn't go to her, instead remaining within the sea of orange. The feeling of elation at his sudden appearance slowly died as Kagome remembered he would not recognize her. She waited silently.

'**Kagome…'**

He _wasn't _lost, not yet. She could still see his smirk, his arrogant pose. He might be a full demon now, but he had never really left her.

'**Get out of here!'**

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"

There was no way to be certain, but her instincts told her that this was the only way she could reach him.

**'Stop fighting me!'**

"I'm not fighting you!" she yelled, tears catching on her eyelashes. "I'm fighting _for_ you!"

He ignored the flames licking his body, keeping his gaze leveled with hers. **'Stop acting like some saint! You never meant to do this for me.'**

"What are you saying?" she yelled, her heart breaking. "You think I sealed the well because I never wanted to see my family again! Why else would I give up the jewel's wish for your happiness?"

The wind shifted, a foul smell filling her throat and making her cough. Covering her face, Kagome felt the slickness of dirt and tears beneath her fingertips. "I would never do anything to hurt you! You know that!"

He didn't even appear to hear her, and his voice only grew more violent. **'You've always hated demons! You always tried to stop me from becoming a full demon. You're just like Kikyo, trying to keep me as human as possible!'**

Unconsciously, Kagome's hand slid to cover her heart, vainly trying to protect it from the heartache his words caused. "You're not Inuyasha…"

This voice roaring in her head couldn't be him.

**'This is who I am!'** he shouted, his voice blaring in her mind. **'I am a demon!'**

"You're not him!" she whispered fiercely. "He would never believe that!"

His brow fell sharply, and a chill stabbed at her heart. Suddenly, Kagome noticed the limp form in the dog demon's teeth. A sickening crunch filled her ears as his jaws ground down on the bloody corpse of a priestess. Blood splattered her face, and Kagome lost all feeling in her body as she watched the limp corpse drop to the burnt ground.

The priestess' brown hair sprawled over the earth, instantly catching fire. Her dull green eyes were wide, and her body was broken in multiple places. She had died in a great deal of pain.

Her tears flowed freely now. Kagome felt as if she would never be able to put the pieces of her heart back together after this.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she wept quietly, her body shaking violently with sobs as she stared at him. "You don't deserve this. This isn't your fault!"

"How can you say that, Lady Kagome?"

She whirled. "Rashu…"

His white robes were stiff with blood, and the Hasu Ly Blade glowed a brilliant gold at his side. With eyes as dark as Naraku's hair, he glared at her. The air around him was cold, swelling and dropping in temperature with each heartbeat.

Kagome frowned, confused. _'Why does he feel so different? Is it his hate for demons I feel?'_

"He became this way for power!" the priest shouted, drawing closer. It took a few moments for Kagome to realize what he had said.

"No," she argued firmly. "Inuyasha may have said he wanted the Shikon Jewel to make him a full demon, but even when I gave him his wish, it didn't happen. That wish was never truly in his heart!"

Shaking his head, Rashu stabbed a finger towards the white dog. "Look at him!"

She ignored the command, continuing to glare him down. Giving up on waiting for a response, the priest tried again to convince her. "He got his wish! He got exactly what he wanted!"

"NO!" she snapped, loosing every fiber of strength within her. "He did this to protect me!"

Her words never reached the man, nor did they reach her. How could she expect him to believe her, when she couldn't even believe herself?

The world felt so far away at that moment as she stared numbly at the ground. How long had she been standing there? Had the moon reached the peak of the sky?

Rashu shifted closer, and soon Kagome no longer felt the warmth of the flames. She could even see her breath hissing out in white clouds. She was so exhausted. Despite her heart screaming at her to do something, _anything_, she didn't think she had the strength left to move.

'_No more…'_

'**Kagome.'**

"You know what you have to do, Lady Kagome!"

Her hands covered her face. "No, I won't kill him!"

'**Kagome!'**

"Then what did you hope to do?"

She flinched, her heart heavy with shame. _'I don't know...'_

"She came to die!" Sakura cried, dropping soundlessly next to the pair. "Because she knows there is no way to save him."

Rashu's dagger immediately shot up, but Kagome just stared at the dark mistress, hardly surprised. Sakura barely acknowledged the man, keeping her sight leveled with the priestess. "You knew you couldn't save him, and yet you still came."

Kagome didn't falter. "I was not going to leave him. You knew that."

"True," Sakura chuckled, throwing back her long hair and sizing up the miko. "Even after my little visit, I knew you would come, though I did try to keep you in the village."

Her gold eyes slid over to the huge dog beast beyond the miko. "It doesn't really matter. Even though you're here, there's nothing you can do. There is no way to reverse Inuyasha's transformation. A blood pact is permanent."

Kagome's attention peaked. "A blood pact? That's how you did it?"

Sakura nodded, giving Rashu a quick glance to make sure he hadn't drawn closer. Strangely, he seemed content to observe her for the moment. "Inuyasha was never able to transform to his full demon state because his blood was watered down by his human half. Without the strength of true demon blood, Inuyasha would never have been able to reach the level he's at now and hope to control it."

"He doesn't appear to be doing a good job of that right now," Kagome retorted.

"Oh, you're very wrong," Sakura laughed. "Inuyasha is doing much better than we had hoped."

"Only because he's under your control!" she shouted, fists curling tightly at her waist. The woman's smugness was getting to her. Kagome knew Sakura could care less about Inuyasha, but hearing her talk about him as if he were some experiment barely worth the sweat that was put into it was making the blood rush to her head.

"You've got the right idea, priestess," the demon woman hissed, "but you still don't get it. By giving him the blood of a relative, Inuyasha was able to unlock the power of his own demon blood."  
_'The blood of a relative…Sesshoumaru.'_

"Inuyasha has tapped into his demon side multiple times, as you yourself have witnessed. But because he was half human, his body and mind could not control his demon half. All you need do is strengthen his demon blood, and he is then able to control his better half, and tap into new levels of power." Her dark grin grew tight. "And he _can_ control his demon blood now...but opening his powers has left him vulnerable to the darkest depths of his heart."

Kagome shook her head, refusing to believe it. To accept that Inuyasha was evil, even by some small, insignificant amount, was like giving up on him. "You're wrong." A second of heavy silence hung over the miko's head. Kagome wondered if the demon woman even heard her.

"Tell that to the monster behind you."

Hot air rushed past her ears, and Kagome's stomach dropped. Her hand instinctively went to the weight at her side, and without realizing the dangerous error of her choice, Kagome yanked the ancient sword from its hilt.

She had just barely moved her arm when she sensed Inuyasha's jaws inches from her cheek. Somehow, in that short moment between her heart stopping and thinking of how cold his teeth felt against her warm skin, the jagged blade reached up and kissed the beast's neck.

Magically, his teeth froze around her throat just as she felt their prick. Kagome didn't even try to breath. Feeling something slick dripping down her neck and soaking her robe, Kagome realized how seriously close she had come to having her head snapped off. She didn't dare try and back out of his grip. Even with such a shallow bite, one move in the wrong direction might shove his teeth in deeper. She didn't dare look to see how close they actually were.

_'Inuyasha.'_

**'Kagome.'**

His left eye, the very essence of winter's chill, stared stonily at the miko from below her raised chin. Kagome carefully studied the beast's eye, wishing desperately for him to wake up and recognize her.

_'Please…'_

Sadly, no glimmer of awareness came into his blood red stare. Hours seemed to pass, and she began to wonder how long she had until sunrise. How long could she stand like this, with her life dancing on a narrow thread?


	17. Down to the Bottom

Do I really have to say it? I mean, who would be stupid enough to assume I own "Inuyasha"? Please don't raise your hand.

* * *

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

* * *

**Chapter 17: Down to the Bottom**

* * *

They had been locked into their respective positions for no more than a few minutes, but already Kagome's arm was growing terribly heavy and beginning to shake. With each waver, Tessiaga pulled a little farther from Inuyasha's neck, and his grip on her throat tightened a hair. Kagome fought desperately to keep the sword pressed against his throat, but she knew she couldn't stay in position much longer, not with her elbow tight as it was and her bent knees screaming.

Caught between wanting to pry away the demon's teeth and his fear of being attacked, Rashu fidgeted at the edge of her eyesight. There had to be a way to correct this. If he lost her, there would be no chance of winning this war.

Kagome carefully adjusted her fingers on the battered hilt, edging her grip closer to the cold crest of the sword. She didn't know why Inuyasha hesitated. Surely he was not afraid of Tessiaga's dull blade, especially since his jaws would snap faster than she could cut his throat.

"Inuyasha!"

She had forgotten about Sakura.

"Kill her, Inuyasha!" the demon woman screamed, taking an anxious step towards the frozen pair. "Hurry!"

A warm blast of air ran across the miko's face as the dog beast's muffled growl rumbled from the depths of his throat. His teeth slowly drew away from her skin. Kagome half-wondered if he was releasing her...that was, until she felt his teeth resume their hold, having brought her deeper into his mouth, causing her head to disappear entirely from sight. His breath was enough to wrinkle her nose. _'Gross…'_

Drool quickly found a home in her hair, and Kagome bit back a cry of disgust. With his huge, wet tongue running over her face, Kagome wondered how she could possibly think of an idea to save herself when she was struggling not to hurl.

_'Does Tessiaga still have power over his demon half?'_

Closing her eyes, Kagome searched for the warmth of the sword's essence. As she had thought, the blade was thrumming with life, building a sort of wall between herself and Inuyasha.

_'Tessiaga, the Sword of Earth… the protector of Man.'_

Curious, Kagome strained weakly and pressed the sword forward. Inuyasha instantly drew back, revealing moonlight to Kagome's eyes, but never quite removing his teeth from her neck.

_'Tessiaga is protecting me.'_

Sakura snarled when she saw her champion falter. "Inuyasha!"

The instant his name broke the silence, a chill enveloped the air around the hanyou. Tessiaga quickly rose to the challenge, and soon the blade was shaking in the miko's hand.

_'Inuyasha is trying to overcome Tessiaga!'_

Kagome pushed all her weight into the sword, hoping it would help, but all it did was irritate the huge dog demon, and soon his energy was shooting up in retaliation. Fear raced through her blood, and before Kagome could stop it, her miko powers had surged into the ancient blade. Inuyasha roared loudly and flew backwards, freeing her neck and giving her a clear view of the resonating sword.

Kagome gasped loudly. Tessiaga was pulsating, changing between flashes of gold and pink. Her powers were intertwining with the demon powers of Tessiaga, and the blade was now skyrocketing with energy.

"What are you doing, Lady Kagome?" Rashu shouted, straining to be heard over the sudden blast of wind that howled through the fields.

The time traveler shook her head, her eyes staring at the blade in a daze as its jagged ridges melted together, creating a perfect edge. The hilt grew hot in her palm, as if she held fire in it. Soon, the pink light consumed the length of the blade, and the heat stretched through her fingers, smoothing the blade out to become longer, wider.

Sakura quickly circled round to Inuyasha, both of them watching the miko bring the sword close to her face. Kagome swept over the blade, the firelight dancing beautifully over the smooth edge. It wasn't quite as big as when Inuyasha wielded it, but Tessiaga was abnormally large for a sword. She swung it lightly, testing the weight. It was like carrying hot air in her hand.

"Amazing," she whispered, giving it a final once over as she tested the balance. Her wrist barely complained. "I knew it was light, but I never knew it felt so effortless."

Sakura shook her head, her lips curling with consuming rage. "The idiot!"

Kagome snapped her eyes to Sakura. "W-what?"

"He had to know this would happen!" the woman growled, glaring at the miko and the sword. "Why else could only a human release the sword from his grave?"

"What are you talking about?" Rashu demanded, his disdain for the demon mistress plain in his voice.

Giving the priest a pointed look, the woman studied the glowing sword. "Tessiaga is a powerful weapon, but it was created by demons. A human should not be able to wield its true power."

Kagome glanced down at the blade, her reflection staring back at her in surprise.

"A sword to protect," she whispered, her voice sounding oddly detached. "Inuyasha's father wouldn't have made this available to _all_ humans. He had to know that we are just as capable of abusing its power as demons are."

"Yet _you_ have unlocked the essence of the sword's power," Sakura hissed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the woman, hearing the hatred in her tone. "You know why, don't you?"

Sakura's eyes flashed a dark red, but she quickly regained control over herself, and they resumed their normal golden glint. "Tessiaga is Inuyasha's sword, meant to protect the ones he loves…dumb sentimental purpose for such a powerful weapon."

Kagome became rigid. "The sword **_is_** protecting me...because..."

The demon mistress didn't bother to respond, merely musing aloud. "His father knew that Inuyasha would have a dark streak within him, because of his demon blood. He must have been concerned Inuyasha might one day use Tessiaga unintentionally, against the very people he wanted to protect. I can only assume he had the sword built with a safety feature." Her gold eyes jumped to the girl's face. "However, I don't think the dumb dog ever thought that a _miko_ would be the one to use it."

The wind danced around them, and more shouts floated through the air. The miko glanced at the three figures. Sakura was watching her stonily, carefully observing as she scratched Inuyasha's lowered brow. Behind her, Rashu was watching her with the same intensity, fear coloring his gaze.

"Mixing demon and human powers together is dangerous," Rashu stated quietly, the Hasu Ly's radiance slowly growing between her and the priest. "Let go of the sword, Lady Kagome. If it is truly a weapon of demons, then merging your powers with it will kill you."

"That can't be true!" Kagome shouted, trying desperately to ignore the singing in her blood, the growing warmth in her chest. "We shouldn't be afraid of humans and demons coming together!" She bit her lip nervously as she tried to watch Rashu and Sakura at the same time. Her words sounded weak even to her own ears, and like them, she wondered if they were true. The demoness and priest began circling her slowly, as if sizing her up for the kill.

The sword was strange in her hand, almost unnatural. She had never come across something that tugged at every fiber in her body. The wind wrapped around the sword, smelling of hot spice. She couldn't identify the way it felt to her, except that it was wild and mysterious. More importantly, it was frightening.

The sword consumed her in seconds, and the rest of her surroundings slipped from her focus. There was only herself and the sword, burning together in a single flame. With each wave of heat, Kagome felt new strength build in her limbs. She could take on the world if she wanted. No one would be able to stop her if she wielded Tessiaga.

Kagome blinked, her hand trembling. Why this sudden thirst for the world? Was this Tessiaga's doing? Was the merging of her powers with Tessiaga somehow influencing her mind?

'_Ultimate power **does** corrupt. I was already powerful, but doubling my power… it could make me blind.'_

Her heart skipped.

'_Doubling? Has my power really doubled?'_

Her eyes focused on Sakura and Inuyasha. They were both stepping backwards, closer to the flames. They were frightened.

"This is why hanyou are dangerous, isn't it?" Kagome asked, thinking aloud. "It's not because they are weak, but because they have the power of both human and demon. They understand both sides, when others can never grasp the true potential of either."

Sakura snorted loudly. "Hardly. Don't try and make the mix of demon and human into a fairytale, little girl. Mixed blood is a disgrace, no matter how you look at it. Even if hanyous gain the power of both demons and humans, they also have the weakness of both. Hanyous are not the supreme beings you make them out to be."

"I'm not saying that!" Kagome shouted, her anger taking over. "I just can't believe hanyous are as evil as you say! They are another life born in this world, meant to live here as we do!"

"They are the bridge between our two species -- a bridge that needs to be burned!" Sakura snapped, launching herself at the girl.

Kagome swiftly brought the swordpoint to meet her. Instantly, the sword exploded with pink flames. Even with her miko powers and that of Tessaiga combined, however, her eyes were not fast enough to follow the woman's movement.

Her brown eyes grew wide as Kagome felt warm air rushing against the back of her neck. She hastily swept the sword into a spin, but the blade found nothing behind her. Losing her balance from the wild momentum, Kagome stumbled forward. Just when she caught her weight again, she noticed a white blur to her left. The sword followed the blur, but again crashed into only air.

"Crap!" Kagome grumbled, falling to one knee. The sword was useless if she couldn't connect with her opponent.

The hilt abruptly disappeared from her fingers and something solid rammed into her right temple, earning a loud cry from the miko as she crashed to the ground.

"Too slow!" Sakura taunted, standing over the human girl. "You may have power, but you're still too weak. Even Midoriko, the strongest priestess who ever lived, couldn't stop the most powerful demons of the world."

Kagome groaned softly as she pulled to her elbows. Her fingers slowly pressed against the side of her skull, feeling a familiar wetness. The miko carefully turned to look at Sakura over her shoulder. "She may have become trapped inside the Shikon Jewel with them, but she never failed."

Sakura ground a knee into the miko's spine, stopping the discussion altogether. "Enough! You did fail, girl! Inuyasha is still a demon, your village will still die, and demons shall reign."

Kagome gritted her teeth, fury burning. She'd barely begun to fight, and already she was down. Her pride smarted as she dug her nails into the dirt. Maybe she had lost Tessiaga, but that wouldn't stop her. "I'm not out yet!" Bracing her hands against the ground, the girl began to push herself to her feet.

Though Sakura's strength was considerably more powerful than her own, she decided to allow the child to rise, and stepped back to face her quarry. "Stupid human."

Panting slightly, Kagome turned to her, eyes reflecting the moonlight like a pair of stars. "I might have come here without a plan, but I don't doubt my being here is right. This is where I belong."  
"Dead?" Sakura chuckled. "Because that is what's going to happen, girl. There's no one to stop me from killing you. You think this other human frightens me? I would have brought my guards if I was worried."

Kagome hastily scanned the ground. If she could only get Tessaiga back... _'THERE!'_

It was a little to the left beyond Sakura, but she could get to it. With no hesitation or second thoughts, Kagome lurched from her knees and flung herself towards the blade. All that mattered in that moment was reaching the sword.

Sakura's eyes followed the girl, easily keeping with her slow movement. All she had to do was swing out her claws, and she could effortlessly kill her. It would be over in the span of a short breath.

'_Sesshoumaru was right. You weren't a threat.'_

Her hand casually swept forward, as if murdering a young girl were an everyday task. "You end here, priestess!"

To her surprise, her hand was slapped away inches from the miko's back. Unbalanced by the blow, it took the dark-hearted woman a bit of time to regain her senses and notice the white figure between herself and the human girl. Sakura roared in utter fury at her son as the miko's hand closed on the sword's worn hilt. "TRAITOR!"

"You will not touch her," Sesshoumaru said softly, batting away his mother's claws.

His words brought on a whole new wave of fury, and her eyes blinked to red. "You...you bas--"

Her words were interrupted as Tessiaga screeched to life. The demons jerked towards the girl, noticing how the rosy hue swallowed both her and the sword. Kagome glared pointedly at the demoness. "You want me, Sakura? Then take me!"

The invitation was plenty. With a roar that filled the sky, the demon mistress ducked under her son's arm and raced towards the girl. Tessiaga was quickly placed between them, even though the girl knew there was little chance she would be able to hit the woman.

'_Save me.'_

Sesshoumaru quickly tackled the Lady of the South to the ground, both of them growling like half-crazed dogs, eyes crimson with blood-lust. While the two fought to untangle themselves, Rashu hurried to Kagome's side, his emerald dagger pointed at the demons with heavy callousness. "You have your chance, Lady Kagome. Kill them!"

Her eyes followed the pair, seeing that Sesshoumaru and Sakura were much too busy to notice them. To kill them now would not be self-defense, but murder. "No."

Rashu didn't dare remove his eyes from the demons to stare at the girl, but his voice showed that he was shocked by her answer. "What do you plan to do, then?"

"I…" Tessiaga swung left, as she noticed Inuyasha stalking towards her, but then she swung Tessiaga back to the right when Sakura made a short lung for her. Luckily, Sesshoumaru knocked the woman away and regained her attention. Kagome swallowed, her heart pounding against her ribs painfully. "I…" It wasn't like she had had a great plan in the first place. She knew she would fight Sakura, but she'd never guessed Sesshoumaru would come to her rescue. She could only guess that he was doing this because she was fostering Rin; he owed her. Even if his motivation was a bit selfish, she had no real need to attack him. The point of her being here was to save Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's death wouldn't help her in the least.

Rashu looked at the woman, seeing her eyes full of indecision. His jaw became tight, and his grip strangled the dagger. "Fine. I'll do it!"

At that instant, Kagome realized Sesshoumaru had gained the upper hand, pinning his mother to the ground with his knee digging into her neck. It didn't take long for her brain to register that his back was exposed, that his whole being was focused on defeating the lethal enemy at hand. She had never once, in the span of four years, witnessed a time when Sesshoumaru had allowed his back to go unguarded. Just as she realized the danger her new ally was in, Rashu's blade leapt to take advantage.

Tessiaga quickly knocked the Hasu Ly aside, and soon Kagome was standing on the line between demon and human.

"Lady Kagome." He didn't sound shocked. His voice was hard and low, like a man who had always suspected.

Kagome could only pray her voice did not break. "I can't let you."

The noise of the battle behind her ceased.

"You would actually kill me?" the man hissed, their blades scratching against each other in the silence.

"I won't let you," she said, her eyes hard.

Rashu frowned. "All for a demon."

Abruptly, the air became chilled, ice crystals seeming to form in her lungs. Kagome winced, her chest feeling as if she had raced through endless fields of frost. Her hand pressed against her heart, and she coughed. _'Why is it suddenly so cold?'_

"Finish her, sister!"

Kagome didn't even turn; she went completely on instinct, and threw herself to the left. At the same moment she fell to her hands, Tessiaga tumbling out of her reach, the ground shattered loudly behind her. There, standing in the small crater, was a huge bronze cat, her chin-length fangs gleaming as she snarled.

With the Hasu Ly glowing like a giant star, Rashu carefully stepped back from the oversized cat. Another cat dropped beside the first, but this one was more human in appearance. His gold hair swirled behind him as he drew up to his full height, glaring down at her. "So this is the little human you were so worried about, Sakura. She may be quick, but she doesn't look like much."

The demon mistress glowered from the ground. "If you think that's quick, then you're either slow, or stupid."

Kagome's heart pounded faster as she recognized the pair. "You're part of the Blood Four, aren't you?"

"Yes," the male cat replied, eyes sparkling dangerously as he studied her. "And I'm quite sick of dealing with you, little girl. You've been a pain since day one. A thorn, soon to be removed."

Kagome hastened to her feet at his words, but her newly injured arm buckled under her weight. Gritting her teeth, Kagome held back her groan. Aki's eyes flashed red, his hunger for her overwhelming his thoughts to be cautious.

"Such rich blood," he murmured, his nostrils inhaling her fresh scent. "Clean blood, too."

"Clean blood?" she asked, trying to distract him. There were only a few yards protecting her, and she guessed he could easily jump them from where he was standing. He was a cat demon, after all; Kilala was able to make three hundred yards at a small gallop. Kagome frantically crawled backwards, cradling her bad arm against her chest.

Aki's red tongue slid over his fangs thoughtfully. "You smell just like most mikos, pure and clear like fresh spring water, but your scent is stronger. Reminds me a great deal of that old priestess."

"You mean Kikyo," she growled. Even in the middle of this mess, fate still had a way of annoying her with the reminder of how much she was like Kikyo. Why couldn't people just see her as her own person for once?

Kagome quickly bit back the thought, remembering what Destiny had said: **'Stop trying to be better than her.'**

Aki frowned. "No, I never met that woman. I'm talking about Midoriko. Of course, it would make sense, you smelling like her. You're the most powerful priestess to come along, since she died and created the Shikon Jewel."

**_'Midoriko,'_** Kagome mouthed, her eyes set on the cat man.

He nodded, his tail whipping sharply behind him. His jeweled eyes kept a steady gaze on her, and his golden mane fluttered majestically in the orange light, as if he, too was part of the ocean of fire. Kagome watched him, hypnotized, her wide brown eyes unable to turn away. _'So beautiful...'_

The man strode forward purposefully, his steps steady and quiet. Keeping his voice to a low purr, the demon lord said, "It was always feared another priestess would rise, and hope to finish what Midoriko started."

Kagome blinked, trying to drive away the haze in her mind. "Started?" she mumbled, her thoughts too muddled to think properly.

He nodded again, his eyes resembling two perfect suns. "Yes. Midoriko believed demons and humans could live together, but demons continually attacked her, never giving her a chance to bridge the gap between the two. Finally, when she was cornered within a cave towards the south, Midoriko tried a final time to bring humans and demons together, and created the Shikon Jewel."

"The S-Shikon Jewel?" Kagome gasped, her mind snapping awake. "She created the jewel to unite demons and humans?"

Aki frowned, surprised she had so easily broken free of his spell. "Yes," he replied, carefully weaving his charm around her again. It usually only took a few lines of a story to entrap a simple human, but this youngling was proving far more difficult. "The Shikon Jewel was made when Midoriko attempted to purify the evil from the demons' hearts. She was the strongest priestess ever known, but a single woman did not have the strength to purify an army. When she discovered she would fail in her task, she sealed herself and the demons within her own heart to forever battle against each other."

"The jewel is desirable because it holds the power of a priestess and a hundred demons," Kagome whispered, her eyes wide. "That's why it was so easily tainted. Both darkness and purity reside in the jewel in a perfect balance. The keeper of the jewel tips the scale in either's favor. Until the keeper is strong enough to purify the jewel, the Shikon forever exists on a wavering pedestal."

_'It was never the power of my wish that freed the jewel, but it was my purity that cleansed it of darkness.'_

A warm blast of air caressed her brow, and Kagome jerked her head upwards to see the golden man looming over her. His eyes narrowed, puzzled, as she met his gaze. How was a human so young able to completely resist his spell?

His fangs quickly slid out, and Kagome cringed when she saw the red consume his eyes. She hadn't noticed that he was closing the distance between them. _'Crap!'_

She fell to her back seconds before he lunged. Her legs came together and struck upwards, striking the demon hard in the stomach and tossing him overhead. A crash followed an angry howl, and then the other cat was upon her. Kagome was barely on her knees before the female's fangs dug into her already injured shoulder. The miko couldn't hold back the scream. A fox demon's fangs were a bee sting compared to the cat demon's bite. The two tumbled to the ground, Kagome trying vainly to push the demon's weight off of her, but she soon found herself pressed face first into the ground.

Painfully, Kagome twisted her head around until she was staring the female cat straight in the eye. The cat demon laughed at her feeble movements. "What do you think you can do? My brother may think you strong, but you're just a human, after all."

Kagome scowled beneath the cat. "So what? That doesn't mean you should underestimate me!"

With her defiant words, Kagome's skin began to glow beneath the demon's heavy paws. The cat merely sneered. Nerves began to shoot off throughout the miko's body, filling her with fire. Aki, alarmed, raced towards the miko and his sister with claws outstretched to deliver the killing blow, but he was too late. A wall of rosy light burst forth from her body, violently slamming the two demon cats backwards.

Still pinning his mother, Sesshoumaru squinted against the light. "I knew it."

The air crackled with energy, and lightning lashed out, upturning the earth and bringing new passion to the flames. At the very heart of the chaos, Kagome knelt, bracing her hands against the ground, watching the ones who had attacked her.

Pain raced through the siblings' blood at an unimaginable speed. Aki tried to move, wiggle his fingers even, but when his joints bent it felt as if stitches were ripping apart at the knuckles. He didn't dare move more, fearing he would unleash pure fire on his limbs. Even as he remained motionless, an unstoppable white heat engulfed his veins, liquefying the marrow of his bones. His lungs suddenly became heavy weights, pressing against his heart. Each breath was agony, and soon his breathing was reduced to fitful coughs. His sister's horrid croaks joined his.

Bracing himself against the agony, Aki looked down, catching the wide eyes of the astonished girl beneath him. "What have you done?"

Kagome stared at them wordlessly, captivated by the power she had unleashed. The air around her was now cool, despite the flames that had exited her body just moments before. Inside the depths of the demon's black pupil, something called to her. It was almost as if she could hear a voice, yet there were no words. It was instinct, not that she realized it at that moment. She was too busy watching a gruesome image unfolding in the demon's eyes.

She could see blood, an ocean full of it. Was it his or someone else's? She couldn't be sure. All she saw was a cold, terrifying red tossing in monstrous waves. The water's crazed dance was difficult to follow, and her head swam. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes to the sickening sight, but she couldn't seem to remember how to blink.

A new surge of waves crashed through the ocean of the demon's eye, and was soon joined by a brilliant cast of red stars over a black sky. Kagome heard a gasp as the stars exploded, and realized it was her own voice. The darkness quickly swallowed the fireworks, and for a short moment, there was silence.

She was alone in the cold darkness, her breathing pitching erratically. Her fingers became numb, and her body convulsed in a shudder. _'What's happening!'_

Muffled voices slowly began to filter through the darkness. If she hadn't felt so nauseated, she might have looked up to locate the speakers, but she knew one sudden move would get her reacquainted with the inside of her stomach. As she pressed her head against the ground, the voices grew louder, talking all at once. Kagome winced.

By now her head was throbbing, the voices shouting. She caught words, only a handful, but enough to understand these were human voices, begging for mercy or crying out curses. Her shaking hands frantically covered her ears as the voices became shrill with terror. The pitch was too high for her, the voices too numerous, and her head felt as if it would split wide open.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, twisting wildly in the dirt. But the cries didn't slow, didn't fade. They grew impossibly louder; their echoes trembled through her, right down her spine. It felt like nails were hammering into her joints, locking her body down. She was completely helpless. Not only was she unable to move, but there was nothing solid to fight against.

Her head lolled to the side, overwhelmed by the turmoil within. _'Darn it.'_ She could barely concentrate with the noise and the frigid air. _'Why does it feel familiar?'_

The cold emptiness reminded her of something, a memory. She had sensed this before. Kagome pressed her forehead harder against the ground, desperately trying to focus on the sketchy memory.

It had been cold then, too, she remembered. She had struggled against it, preferring the warmth. Another scream broke through her concentration, forcing her to shuffle through her thoughts again.

It had been dark, too, but not as if it were night. No, it had been the_ feel _of darkness, of evil.

It had felt hollow, like now, an empty, dark, cold vastness.

Kagome's mind jerked to a halt as the memory clicked into place. _"Naraku!"_

It was just like the time she had killed Naraku. She was battling the same type of darkness Naraku had been filled with.

Suddenly, Kagome found the will to snap out of her vision, and her eyes quickly noticed familiar gray fuzz floating down around her. She could once again see the burning fields, Rashu, and the dog demons, but the two cat demons were nowhere to be seen.

Kagome numbly watched as a pinch of fuzz land in her hand, warm to the touch. Her purity had done it again. Unconsciously, her purity had acted against the darkness within the demons, burning them to ash.

She looked dully at her gray-covered hands. "I purified them."

"I knew it!"

Kagome locked eyes with the demon mistress, who was still presently pinned by Sesshoumaru's knee. "What?"

Sakura glared openly at the miko, heedless of her helpless position. "You just killed two of the strongest demons alive with barely any effort. No one can tell me you aren't a threat to us now."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, but he only gazed back blankly. "What do you mean?"

Sakura looked to her son and struggled once more to remove his knee. Using her one free hand, the one that wasn't being crushed under his foot, she dug her fingers under his knee cap and pressed hard on a pair of pressure points. Grunting in surprise, Sesshoumaru involuntarily moved his knee a fraction to the left, accidentally giving his mother the lever she needed. Even with his outstanding control and strength, he was unable to stop her. His weight quickly shifted out of control and he fell hard to the side, barely catching himself on one hand. Sakura shot out from beneath him the moment she got the chance. Sesshoumaru reached out to stop her, but she was already charging towards the unsteady miko.

"You'll die here, miko!" she screeched, whipping out her short sword.

Kagome automatically threw up her good arm, fingers spread wide. "Not yet!"

A hot flash swept over the demoness, and before she could run, the pink light surrounded her. Sakura lost control of her limbs almost instantaneously, and a cold sweat overcame her.

She should have killed her the moment she had found her. If she hadn't hesitated, if she had just killed her instead of giving Inuyasha the job, her life wouldn't be hanging by a thread.

Sesshoumaru fell away from his mother, with Inuyasha anxiously circling the two women, searching for some way to get to his mistress. The western lord was a good fifty yards away, but his skin was itching from the searing heat pouring from the miko.

"So cold," Kagome whispered, her eyes glazed with a grayish hue. "I'm standing out in a field of fire, in the middle of summer, and I still feel like I need a coat."

Sakura grimaced against the needling sensation in her spine, glaring at the girl. "What are you mumbling about!"

Several yards away, Rashu wiped his brow, realizing that the temperature had mounted in the last few minutes.

"I can feel it," the miko replied, but it was hard to tell if she was talking to Sakura or herself. "Just like with Naraku, I could feel the coldness of his heart."

Sakura got the message behind her words. She began to struggle frantically against the hot bondage of the girl's aura.

"Your heart is cold, like his," Kagome continued, her fingers slowly stretching towards the white noble.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura hissed, her voice coming out in a feeble roar. She winced inwardly at how pathetic she sounded. How had she become so weak as to beg for her life? Especially from the same human who'd been at her mercy moments before!

Kagome blinked, the gray vanishing from her brown eyes. "Purification is the answer to the power of priests and priestesses. It was never power or physical strength, as everyone believed. It was the goodness and purity of their hearts that made them strong."

Rashu's eyes grew wide. "But that's impossible! Kikyo was hardly pure of heart, and neither was Midoriko, powerful as she was. Both sided with demons—"

"Can't you consider for a moment that not all demons are pure evil?" Kagome snapped angrily.

"Stop your stupid babbling!" the demon mistress screeched, her pain rising. "Just kill me already!"

"Just give me a second!" Kagome shouted, turning to the priest. "Midoriko was a holy woman, pure enough to balance the evil of an entire army. The only reason she failed—"

"Was because she had a fondness for demons!" Rashu finished loudly, stabbing the Hasu Ly into the air. "If she had been truly pure, she would have won!"

Kagome's shout died in her throat as a tiny lingering voice within her whispered, _'It wasn't because of that. There were just too many demons.'_

She glanced between the priest and Sakura, doubt flooding her heart. What if she was wrong?

Then her eyes turned to Inuyasha's burning scarlet ones. Maybe when she'd first met Inuyasha, he hadn't been the hero he was now, but he had proven to her over and over that his heart was not made of stone as he liked to pretend.

"_He's not evil."_

Her heart skipped as a wild idea came to mind. If she could use her purity to kill demons, perhaps she could do the same thing for Inuyasha. She could purify the demon from him.

There was only one problem. Too much, and she might cleanse him of every ounce of demon blood he had. Inuyasha might have been willing to become human once, but there was no way he would be willing to give up his demon powers this time. She could never bring him to the weakened state he hated most.

Not to forget, the entire idea was completely risking Inuyasha's life. If she was wrong, and her purity killed him…

She turned back to Sakura, still unsure. Even though her muscles were twitching, and her face was twisted in agony, the demon woman glared pointedly at the girl.

Was there any other way?

Suddenly, it felt like every eye in the world was watching her, burrowing through her soul, beholding her doubts. Could they see how scared she was? How unsure? She was supposed to be strong and wise, but she was being an indecisive child.

What would Kikyo have done?

'_Why does that matter? She's not here! You are!'_

Kagome glanced to Rashu, immediately knowing what he would do. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, no help, as always.

'**Trust yourself.'**

Kagome grimaced. _'I doubt Kaede was thinking of this moment when she said that.'_

'**Just do it.'**

Staring hard at the demon mistress, Kagome felt resolve tighten her body. _'I don't care if I'm better than Kikyo. I don't care if we win this fight. I just want Inuyasha back.'_ The thought of him forever a full dog demon made her choke back a sob.

Any tears she might have shed, however, were banished as the ground shook beneath her. Just as Kagome glanced down, the earth literally split apart, and a purple dragon burst out. Thrown into the air as the dragon rammed into her, Kagome lost her concentration, and her aura slipped, allowing Sakura to drop to the ground.

It took all her will not to scream in terror as she sailed hundreds of feet above the burning field. Feeling the hot wind blast against her face, Kagome was absolutely certain her stomach had been left on the ground. The same ground that was quickly rushing to reacquaint itself with her! Unfortunately, someone else wanted to meet her first, and introduce her to a pair of wide, gaping teeth.

That's when she did scream.

Shiro grinned wickedly, snapping his jaws around the miko in one swift bite. His first thought was how easy it had been to kill her, and how much he would relish the crunch of her bones...then he realized he held only air between his teeth.

Wheeling swiftly as he searched for the girl, his sight stopped on the western noble, who stood clutching the miko to his side. His eyes widened. "I don't believe it."

Kagome was thinking the very same thing as she stared up in astonishment at the pale face of her rescuer. Her body was still trembling from the fall, but his warmth was calming her, slowing her pounding heart. Sesshoumaru glared outright at the face dragon, his upturned, defiant face resembling Inuyasha's a great deal.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, shocked that she was saying the words.

He merely nodded, refusing to look at her.

Kagome couldn't stop staring at his slanted profile. He didn't look different. His face was as cold and blank as ever, but it was strange to see him so close. Not once in all her fights against him had she ever been pressed against his chest, and the surrealism of it struck her.

Her strength abruptly gave out, and her head lolled to the side, resting against his ribs. His face blurred in her vision. She must have lost a lot of blood.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice not giving away a hint of what he was thinking, his grip tightening on her. Her eyes refocused, noticing he was glancing her over out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," she heard herself mumble. "Just a little dizzy."

He nodded again, and readjusted her weight on his arm. She wondered what he was thinking at that moment. He had probably never thought he would have to actually touch her in order to come to her rescue. Being that he was as stiff as a board, Kagome guessed he was quite uncomfortable with the feeling. Only Rin ever got this close to him.

"I believed you were a traitor," Shiro hissed, crawling forward. "But I didn't think you could actually love her."

Kagome whipped to face the dragon, ignoring the fresh wave of dizziness the sudden movement sent through her. "Love!"

Her temples pinched hard on her brain, cutting off the blood flow as she desperately tried to get her thoughts to click together properly. Carefully, Kagome turned to the noble, his arm feeling suddenly too warm. Her world quickly began to spiral out of control as she realized he wasn't denying anything.

He was still glaring at the face dragon. Kagome could only wonder if he refused to look at her because it was true. If he didn't care about her, Sesshoumaru was not one to keep quiet about it. He would normally dismiss the accusation without the smallest rise in his voice. But instead he just stood there, as if it didn't deserve a response. Well, she sure as hell needed one!

By then, Sakura had finally regained her composure, and was slowly rolling onto her side. All of her muscles quivered beneath her weight, still shaken from the electricity the miko had wired through her body. She couldn't remember the last time getting to her knees had been such a struggle. Each quiver of her body made her stomach churn with pure disgust.

A human had bested her, and not just any human, a child. Shame consumed her. Even the demons that had fallen to Midoriko decades ago had at least fallen to a woman in her prime, and those demons were far weaker in comparison to her noble blood.

She had no excuse, and all because of that girl.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears the moment she saw the girl in her son's protection. There was no way she would be able to get to her in her present condition, but her fury was demanding she kill her. Already her fangs were slipping out unbidden, pricking her lips hungrily.

"…could actually love her."

Sakura's eyes grew wide, searching her son's empty gold ones. She had believed him seduced, possibly even brain-washed by the miko, but she had scoffed at the thought of love, even when she'd suggested it just to infuriate him. Her son was pure-blooded, incapable of love. She had beaten emotion out of him a long time ago. There was no way love could have remained in his heart.

After several long minutes, Sesshoumaru finally answered the dragon evenly. "I don't really think it matters."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She growled from her humble place in the pool of her own blood. "I think it does."

He acknowledged her with a casual glance, but didn't respond to her burning glare. She seethed at his profile, her anger fueling new life in her limbs. She barely shook when she rose calmly to her knees, but it was plainly obvious from the way her blood flowed over her body that she was ignoring dangerous injures.

"I thought I had raised you better than that, Sesshoumaru," she ground out through clenched teeth. The young miko looked to her, her wide eyes surprising the demon noble. Didn't she realize her son's loyalty to her went beyond just a casual fondness, or twisted lust? To take a human was a great dishonor, though several high-ranking demons had done it for far more stupid reasons. But for him to challenge the three leaders for her sake? This could be nothing less than attraction beyond sanity. "You're stronger than some weak emotion."

Everyone remained quiet as Sakura's next words grated past her throat. "Or will you prove me wrong, my son?"

Kagome swallowed nervously as she beheld his rigid stance, his cold eyes. _'There's no way.'_

He didn't respond for several minutes, only eyed the two other nobles. His grip slackened slightly on her, and to Kagome's shock, he pushed her behind him. Kagome gasped upon seeing his back completely exposed to her, knowing what this could mean. _'Impossible.'_

"Go to him."

"W-what?" she stammered, looking up at the long, white hair that flowed down his shoulders.

"Go to him," he repeated calmly, still guarding her. "Hurry."

She peeked silently around him, seeing that the other demons were slowly taking up positions to strike. Rashu was to the right, starting forward, his face twisted in an indescribable emotion. She had barely caught sight of Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru pushed her towards his half-brother. She wanted nothing more than to go to Inuyasha and hug him as hard she could, but she couldn't leave his brother's side just yet, not when he was risking himself so.

"Sesshoumaru." She spoke his name softly. "Is it true?"

"Right now that doesn't matter," he bit out coldly, shifting his weight in preparation for the approaching danger. "Go to him."

Biting down on her lip, Kagome hesitated for only a heartbeat more. She knew he was right. This wasn't the time to be confessing secret loves, especially with an army closing in on them. But it still didn't feel right leaving him, especially when he didn't know the extent of what she was about to do.

"Sesshoumaru," she persisted, even as she slowly edged out from behind him. "I—"

"Go!" he insisted, never raising the volume of his voice.

Kagome grimaced and ducked behind his arm, her heart set on the enchanted hanyou before her.

Sakura and Shiro instantly lunged for the miko, but Sesshoumaru took his place between them. However, the distraction the pair caused cost the noble a great deal, and soon Rashu had slipped by, racing to catch up with the miko.

Each time she pushed her foot into the ground, every single step, she felt like her heart would explode. It had taken her nearly three days of grueling heartache and blind hope to get here, but her faith and love had finally found a way to save him.

She didn't know what would happen. She was honestly terrified of what she was about to do, but there was no turning back.

His red eyes narrowed on her, and he barked loudly as she approached him.

'_Just a little closer.'_

Her arms opened to him, the yards dissolving into only a few more feet. His jaws went for her neck, but Kagome didn't blink. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

Rashu, enraged, brought his dagger above his head, the point aimed at the miko's unguarded back. "I won't let you do this!"

Even as she heard the words, felt the danger behind her, sensed the struggle between the three nobles, she ignored all else and closed her eyes, crossing the last few inches to brush her fingers over his warm, furry muzzle. If she had hesitated but a moment longer, his teeth would have torn through her esophagus, ending the very life he had protected for the last four years. But Kagome didn't hesitate to unleash the pink light that swept back the darkness, blew out the burning field, and swallowed every single being within the burnt stalks.

A single word graced the millions of curses and gasps seconds before there was overwhelming silence. After the light faded, and the moonlight replaced it, a pink star dropped to the ground.


	18. Its All Over

I don't own Inuyasha. That's final, like this chapter!

* * *

Walk of Destiny

By angelwings1

Edited by Kelli G

Chapter 18 It's All Over

* * *

It was strange, to say the least. Only a second before, Sango could see the field blaring with light, black figures dancing about amongst the golden flames; then, a blinding flash of white, possibly pink, had consumed the gold, and a great uproar could be faintly heard in the wind.

Then the light had snuffed out, along with the hundreds of voices.

She was terrified at what it could mean.

"What do you think?" Miroku whispered beside her.

She shook her head slightly. "Don't know, but I think whatever it was that just happened, Kagome had something to do with it."

He wearily rubbed his eyes. They had been up for nearly thirty-six hours straight, only sleeping every so often in shifts. The battle had started five hours ago, and they had not left the top of the hill, as it was the best spot to watch the shadowy fight.

There was no way to tell where Kagome and Inuyasha were. The flames might have given light to the field, but the battle was still miles away. Every so often they would imagine that they had seen something, but they were never certain if it was the miko or their hanyou.

"What should we do?" she murmured, edging closer to her love, feeling his warmth in the biting wind. "It might be over."

He nodded and tucked her against his arm. "Possibly. But if it isn't, and we let down our guard, we might have to deal with a full-frontal assault. We need to wait until there's more light."

Sango's hopes quickly began to die. It would be at least another five hours before even a glimmer of sunlight came over the distant horizon. By then, Kagome and Inuyasha could be dead ... if they weren't already.

"Can't we even send scouts?" she persisted. "Surely one or two people can get by undetected if the battle is still going! If either's side won, then we'll know."

Miroku glanced behind him, studying the villagers behind him. Most of them were wide awake, watching the field with just as much concern as they were. Only a few, mostly those that were completely exhausted from traveling such great distances, lay asleep.

His eyes turned back to the dark field, his own fears churning in the pit of his stomach. "We have to protect this village in Kagome's stead, no matter what. A scout could be captured, and who knows what might happen then."

"But what if they're out there!" Sango nearly shouted. "What if they're out there bleeding to death? They might be all alone, unable to help each other, and dying because we're too scared to go to them!"

"Sango," the monk pleaded, "you know we can't risk all these people for our friends."

She ducked her head, slightly ashamed and furious at the same time. "But they're our family, Miroku. They would help us no matter what, and you know it."

His grip on her tensed. "Don't try to make me feel even more guilty. I'm feeling just as badly about this as you are."

"Maybe it would help if I go."

The couple turned to the young slayer, surprised to see him standing nearby when he was supposed to be checking the perimeters. They were even more surprised by his words.

Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so appealing to Sango anymore. "I'm not sure that's wise, Kohaku."

"Sango, I know I've only been with all of you for a few weeks," the boy replied calmly, "but I have grown very close to Kagome, and would do anything for Inuyasha."

"I just got you back," Sango replied desperately. "If you got captured or hurt, I would never forgive myself."

He smiled sadly. "Would you forgive yourself if Kagome and Inuyasha died when I could have prevented it?"

Sango's face paled, but she persisted. "I'll go with you, then. It's only right."

"But I haven't been left in charge," Kohaku replied. "Kagome left because she knew you and Miroku could handle things."

"Both of us don't need to be here," she replied hastily. "Miroku will be—"

"He needs you here," he interrupted, just as quickly. "There are too many demons here for just Miroku, and if I stay just to help him ... well, it was hard enough doing my rounds without a fight breaking out. A lot of the demons here remember I used to be with Naraku, and they don't care if I was brainwashed. I killed their kin."

"Kohaku," she pleaded, taking a tentative step away from Miroku and towards her brother. "You're not responsible for that."

"But it happened," he stated coldly. "No one can deny that."

Sango couldn't respond. Her heart constricted at the loneliness in his voice. She knew the experience had been hard on him, almost unbearable, but she needed him to understand that she had suffered, too. She had spent four years coping with the murder of her family, following her brother, protecting her friends from his blood-stained hands, seen his eyes staring at her without even a glimmer of recognization. The day his eyes had lit up and focused on her face, she thought she had passed into heaven. She would always be close to the others, but no one could replace her brother, her best friend since childhood, and the only family she had left.

"I can't lose you," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "It would kill me."

Kohaku quickly took her clasped hands in his, taking a deep breath. "Miroku needs to hold up the barrier, and he needs you here. Let me do this, sis."

"Better yet, let me go with him!"

The trio turned simultaneously towards the voice, surprise once again washing over them as Kouga strode over. Kouga had been faithfully tending to his pack since arriving at the village, but the strange light must have attracted his attention.

"I might not care if the filthy mutt dies," Kouga said, smirking, "but I would go through hell's fires for Kagome."

Kohaku gave the wolf demon a small, grateful smile before turning once again to his sister, pleading with her silently.

She glanced uncertainly at the wolf. She knew she could refuse her brother's request and he would respect her decision, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She might have spent the last four years guarding him, but he had grown into a man in less than the blink of an eye. The day he awoke from Naraku's spell was the same day he had stepped over the threshold from boy to man. Naraku had stolen his youth.

He was a man, and therefore shouldn't need her blessing, but he was still kindly asking for it.

"Go," she said softly, her eyes dropping briefly before locking on his own once more. "Just come back ... please."

Kohaku's gaze didn't falter in the least as he clasped her hands more tightly. "I will. I promise."

An hour later, the pair slowly crept towards the darkened field. The moment they passed through the barrier, an argument had erupted between them. Kouga was more than a little anxious to get to Kagome; he was desperate. He couldn't catch her scent, or the scents of the other thousand occupants in the field. He knew what it might mean, but he wasn't about to accept it, not until he saw Kagome. Kohaku had tried to calm the wolf demon, insisting that if they rushed headlong into the battlefield, they might be entering a trap. Naturally, Kouga had boasted that he would be quick enough to get in and out before he was ever noticed. Kohaku did not agree. He pointed out that it was unlikely Kouga, being so attached to the miko, would be willing to leave her and return for his assistance, especially if she were in the midst of battle.

By the time they were nearing the end of their argument, they had arrived at the edge of the field, and fell silent in horrified amazement. Whatever they had expected to find, it certainly hadn't been this.

"What happened?" Kouga wondered aloud, leaning forward to inspect the nearest still figure. Without thought, his hand reached out to the bat demon's face, and he flinched as his fingertips brushed its cold surface. "They've all been turned to stone."

Kohaku's stomach dropped at the wolf demon's words, and he began to hastily examine another demon, one that lay on the ground nearby. From the awkward way he lay, his neck appeared to have been snapped, killing him instantly. Kohaku's heart began to speed up, and, glancing around him, he noticed that all those that still retained their flesh were already dead.

"Just like the cave," he whispered scanning the shadowy field.

Kouga attention went from the endless sea of frozen demons and humans to the boy. "What cave?"

"What do you know about Midoriko?" Kohaku replied, drifting towards the wolf.

"The famous priestess?" Kouga asked with interest. "The one who made the Shikon Jewel, right?"

The slayer nodded, passing by a pair of winged cats. "The people in my village watched over the cavern where her body lay. A hundred demons were also there, and every one of them, as well as Midoriko, had been petrified."

Kouga nervously eyed a frozen priestess. "How did it happen?"

"She created the jewel," Kohaku said quietly.

Kouga stared at the boy, his heart thundering.

"She risked everything," Kohaku continued, avoiding the wolf demon's eyes. "She believed that she had enough purity to cleanse the demons, but there were too many, even for her. So when she had no more strength, she locked all of their souls away inside the Shikon Jewel, threading all of their powers and strength together."

Kouga's heart felt as if it were cracking. He didn't need to hear the last few words to know what the slayer was getting at: "Their bodies had been turned to stone."

He was already shouting her name by the time Kohaku had turned to look at him. Every fiber was begging for her, silently pleading with the heavens and whatever gods there were to have her suddenly appear before him.

It wasn't long before he sensed her on the edge of his awareness, and he was surprised he hadn't noticed her earlier. He grinned with relief, and struck towards the direction his heart pulled. She was alive.

In the back of his mind, he was aware of the boy's footsteps dogging his, and the faint call of his name, but his focus remained on the warmth of the girl ahead. It was calling to him, swallowing his every instinct. He couldn't think of anything but the feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. It fueled his limbs, driving his blood to work in overtime. His sole mission was to get to that heat, which grew hotter the closer he got.

The endless walls of gray figures flew by. With the wind flapping in his sensitive ears, he could almost believe he was flying through a flock of birds. The whirling motion briefly shook his attention, and he grew lost in his race between the hundreds of stone columns.

"KAGOME!"

Suddenly, the gray ocean parted, and the wolf demon stopped in a fairly clear portion of the field. Eyes wide, Kouga stared at the handful of frozen figures in front of him.

A pair of demons, a female jackal and a face dragon, were to the far right. Both of their eyes were set on the crouched figure of the dog demon he had once crossed paths with. The wolf murmured the noble's name, surprised to see him. He had forgotten the guy was one of the Blood Four. What made the picture even more startling, then, was the fact that he appeared to be standing in opposition against the other two. His stance was clearly defensive, and his fangs and claws were bared in a silent snarl. What was going on here?

Even though he had only met Sesshoumaru a few times, he knew enough about the demon to realize the strangeness of the scene. He wondered what could possibly lead the dog demon to bite his fellow's hand.

Kouga studied the dog demon curiously, looking for some hint to the noble's secret. He noticed, then, that Sesshoumaru's still gaze was not on his opponents, but instead was looking over his own shoulder, directly at Kouga.

The wolf ruffled awkwardly under the intense gaze of the silent man and he slowly turned. He became aware that Kohaku had reached him, and was staring intently at something behind him. As the wolf demon's gaze followed, he realized the warmth was resonating from the same spot.

Later, he could never recall when his feet started moving towards her, or when, exactly, he became certain that it was her. His eyes settled on her back, the cold silence filling his ears. He became aware of the human behind her, his dagger high, but his mind stayed fixated on her and her alone.

As he approached her still form, her name slipped from his lips. He circled her quietly, needing to see her face. His eyes widened as he recognized her one-of-a-kind smile.

"No," he heard himself say, his strength slipping out of him at the very sight of her once-rosy cheeks, condemned into the same lifeless gray of the others. His eyes raked over her, noting the hanyou's shirt, and then the gaping hole in her chest. It was nearly hidden by the snout of the huge dog demon, frozen in mid-lunge, but the missing place in her chest was painfully obvious from his viewpoint.

"She did it," Kohaku whispered, dropping to a knee below the hanyou's chin. Kouga stared helplessly as the slayer slowly lifted the perfect pink orb for him to see.

8888888

Her mind was fuzzy, but she could definitely feel the icy chill against her back, biting into her skin. Kagome grimaced at the wind sweeping over her prone form, and tried feebly to curl into Inuyasha's shirt, hoping it would protect her from the cold, as it had done a number of times before. The half-conscious girl became confused when her fingers couldn't feel the long sleeve covering her arm. Her eyes fluttered open, but she couldn't distinguish anything in the darkness.

The shirt was forgotten as Kagome struggled to remember what had happened.

She had reached for Inuyasha…

Then she had closed her eyes, and something had clicked open. She had heard the wind rushing past her ears, and a sweltering heat had burst from the depths of her pores.

There was nothing after that.

'_Did I do it?'_ she wondered, shifting to see if there was a weak point in the wall of darkness surrounding her. _'I know I tried, but did I actually purify all of the demons?'_

A blast of wind reminded her just how cold it was, and again she fumbled for the over-shirt, this time finding it, tugging down on the hem so she could tuck her legs underneath the fire-rat cloth. The wind mounted in speed, and she hastily curled into a ball, fighting against the cold. Her teeth chattered noisily and echoed in the darkness. She was terrified.

'_I did like Midoriko and tried to purify them. I was in the field and it was hot, but now I'm in the freezing cold. Why?'_

When her shoulders began to quake from the cold, she turned to her side and flattened against the ground once more. She might be lying on what she believed was ice, but it was still warmer hunkering down against it than exposing herself to the frigid winds. She would have to change sides every so often to keep her circulation going properly. At least, that was her best idea. It was hard to think when her body was trembling so violently that her head was bouncing off the ground.

'_Dark…cold…That's all I know about this place. Maybe I'm in a freezer?'_

She began to rub her arms frantically. _'Stop being stupid! This is not the time to joke!'_ Her body convulsed abruptly, her insides twisting painfully. _'It's cold…just like the time with Naraku and the cat demons, but it was never this way. Could it be because I was facing the evil of all the demons in the field? It must not have worked. Why else would I be here?'_

It wasn't long before Kagome realized how exhausted she was. Her entire body felt like it was sinking deeper and deeper into the icy ground, but she didn't really care because the deeper she went, the warmer it got. A warning bell rang through her head once she felt her eyelids slipping closed. She knew from the countless movies she had seen that sleeping would mean her death, but she didn't have the energy to fight it. "Cold…" she mumbled as her head dropped to the side. She barely registered her temple hitting the ground.

'_Need…to stay awake.' _

But it felt so warm. She was on the edge of consciousness when her mind suddenly took control. _'Open your eyes!'_

Her eyes snapped open upon command, but she still saw only blackness. She wasn't even certain her eyes had opened.

"Cold…"

She tossed her head to the opposite side, hoping the movement would jostle her out of the freezing stupor. _'Think. Need to get out of here.'_ She cringed at another blast of wind._'Okay. The best way out would be the same way I got here. So how did I get here?'_

The cold meant she was facing the evil of all the demons, but where exactly was she? If she hadn't purified the demons after all, then that meant—

Her heart began racing away as the thought tickled the edges of her mind. _'I couldn't have. Could I?'_

The cold suddenly swelled against her, tucking her deeper into the warmth of the ground. It scared her to think it, but it made sense. Had she locked herself away inside her own heart—a new Shikon Jewel?

She swallowed, suddenly feeling wide awake.

There was no way out!

888888

Sango stared silently at the pink jewel, feeling as if she were far away from everything around her. She knew she was crying from the way her companions were watching her with helpless faces, but she didn't heed the sleek saltwater dripping off her chin.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" she whispered dully.

No one bothered to answer. Miroku and Kouga stared at the floor in burning silence, while Shippo wailed loudly from where he was curled up in a little ball on Sango's lap. Rin nervously tried to comfort the kit and reached for him, only to have her small hand pushed away angrily. Her lip jutted out as she drew her hand back. Tears quickly sprang to her bright eyes, and she hugged Kilala tighter to her chest for comfort.

Kohaku anxiously studied his sister, his sympathy nearly overwhelming him. He knew exactly what it was like to lose those closest to you, to feel helpless and guilt-ridden over their fates. He had barely known the miko and the hanyou, but his heart wrenched nonetheless. He almost wished that he could withdraw from this pain, the way he had when Naraku repressed the memories of his family's murder; yet, somehow, he was glad of the grief, as well. It was only right for them to be remembered.

"No, there's got to be something we can do," Sango said, more loudly this time, her tears coming faster. Miroku looked up at her pained voice, his eyes full of anguish at seeing his beloved so lost. She ignored the pity in his stare and persisted, "It can't end this way!"

Miroku quickly rose to his feet as she stood, clutching the pink orb tightly in her fist. She thought she had done the right thing by staying with the villagers, but now, with the cold harshness of the Shikon in her enclosed fingers, her only thoughts were how stupid and selfish it had been to stay on the sidelines while Kagome went headfirst after Inuyasha. She should have fought harder against Kohaku and Miroku! She should have—

Sango went rigid as Miroku gathered her into his arms. The familiar feel of his heart beating against her own calmed her whirling mind, and she was able to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Tell me what to do," Miroku said simply, surprising her with the quiet desperation in his voice. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

She let him hold her for several long moments, and they clung to each other as if they were drowning. She wished she knew what to do. She wished everything could be smoothed over by just going out and killing a few demons, like in the old days. But she knew going out into the field and breaking a few statues wouldn't do any good. Even if they made a wish on the jewel, and actually succeeded in making a pure wish, like Kagome had, it wouldn't bring back their friends.

She hissed a shuddering breath through clenched teeth as a silent sob overwhelmed her. Her free hand fisted into the front of his robes, and she felt the last shred of dignity fade from her as she begged like a child, knowing what she asked was impossible. "Bring them back."

The early sunrise flooded the room with a warming, golden hue, but no one paid the new day any heed. No one wanted the days to turn, to let them think that life could continue without their friends and comrades. Their misery blanketed them all so thoroughly that they never noticed the lone woman stepping inside to join them.

Rin was the first to become aware of the new presence, looking up as the woman's shadow fell over her. Wiping her nose and sniffling loudly, the child welcomed the visitor solemnly. "Hello."

The woman bowed politely, her dark hair sweeping down the sides of her face like a pair of black wings. "Good day to you all."

The rest of the group turned to look at her, not even bothering to conceal the grief on their faces. They waited quietly for her to rise from her bow, unable to distinguish her face behind her long, dark hair. Her red leggings and white blouse indicated that she was a priestess, but the companions knew she could not have come from among Rashu's army, since they had all been turned to stone.

Even after she had straightened, her unblemished face, with its delicate circles painted on her brow, could not quite be placed, and so they waited patiently for the woman to introduce herself. Sango, after studying the woman a moment more, felt a spark of recognition flare. She was positive she had seen the woman before...but where...?

The priestess' eyes dropped to the slayer's cupped hands, easily locating the sparkling pink jewel.

"So it's true," the woman murmured, her voice like velvet. "Another jewel has been created."

Suddenly, something in Sango's mind clicked, and she remembered where she had seen the woman's hauntingly familiar face. "You...you're Midoriko. Aren't you?"

The woman smiled softly as a few of the companions drew in their breath in shock. "Yes. Do you know me?"

Sango nodded stiffly, gesturing to Kohaku as he came to stand beside her. "My brother and I are the last of the slayers who watched over your cave."

"I awoke to find the village of slayers destroyed," the priestess replied, sadness in her voice. "Demons did that?"

"Yes." Sango's voice shook slightly. "The villagers were slaughtered, and my brother was possessed by a powerful demon that same day. I apologize for leaving your cave under the sole protection of your barrier, Lady Midoriko, but I could not give up on my brother."

"I understand completely," Midoriko replied, her voice kind and wise. "I was perfectly safe behind my barrier, as you can see for yourself."

"But how is this possible?" Miroku asked, staring openly at the woman they all had presumed to be dead. "The Shikon Jewel—"

"Was purified," she interrupted gently, stepping towards him. "The wish cleansed the evil I had captured inside the Shikon, my heart, and allowed my heart to return to my body."

"Just like that?" Sango said, amazed at her words, and even more amazed that the woman stood before her in the bloom of health and beauty, her rosy skin flushed.

Midoriko nodded with a sad smile, her gaze dropping back to the jewel in the other woman's fist. "It's been nearly a month since I first awoke, and since then I've been reacquainting myself with this era. About a week ago, I heard about Rashu and the late Neekal rallying together an army against the demons. I couldn't believe he would actually go through with something like that, but when I noticed a great darkness gathering towards the east, I realized the rumors were true."

She came even closer to the group, and they all unconsciously straightened in her presence. They had all crossed paths with lords and nobles, but they had never met a woman who was respected--and feared--by the most powerful demons and humans. It was an honor just to meet her, especially so informally.

Midoriko glanced around the room quietly, scanning the sad faces. "From the looks of it, however, I believe I have arrived too late."

New tears stung Sango's eyes as the weight of the woman's words fell. A secret hope had begun to bloom in her heart, hope that Midoriko could somehow help them save Kagome and Inuyasha. But the heavy sorrow in the miko's voice crushed Sango's plan before it could fully form.

The slayer took a tentative step forward, and held out the heart of their sorrow. Midoriko stared at the perfect pink orb, not at all surprised. "I felt it last night, but I hoped I was wrong. The Shikon Jewel is a freezing prison I would never wish upon an enemy."

Midoriko reached for the jewel instinctively, but stopped to look up at the slayer, silently asking for permission. Sango nodded, struggling to hold back her fresh wave of tears. The miko gently lifted the jewel and, as it rose to her face for inspection, the jewel's glow grew brighter.

They all stared, breathless and in awe. If they had had any doubts that this woman was the legendary miko, they fled one and all as the jewel's aura flashed brilliantly, just as the original jewel had whenever Kagome touched it.

"A powerful priestess made this," Midoriko said quietly. "I'm surprised she wasn't successful. Of course, no one has ever been able to successfully purify an entire army of demons. It's probably an impossible feat."

"Can you help her?" Sango suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone in the room. "_You've_ returned. Surely there's some way you can bring her back as well."

Silence ensued as the powerful woman looked at the slayer. Midoriko's eyes were soft with feeling, but Sango could discern nothing else in their violet depths.

"Please…" Sango whispered, not caring anymore if she sounded weak. She had always been regarded as a powerful woman, a rarity in her age. She rarely, if ever, broke under pressure. Even when Kohaku had been stolen away from her, she found a way to keep going. But this woman was her last chance to save her friends, the people she had fought with side by side, who had protected her time and again. They couldn't just...

Sango desperately tried to keep her panic under control, clenching her fingers until her nails bit into her palms. "You have to. There's no one else."

Midoriko glanced towards the jewel, her eyes brilliant as stars. Her fingers curled around the orb. "You want me to save the woman who made this?"

Sango nodded as Miroku came to stand by her side. Midoriko glanced at him as well before turning her gaze to the floor, seemingly ashamed. "I can't."

Despite her efforts at control, a broken sob burst from the slayer. Embarrassed, her hand quickly came over her mouth to muffle her cries. Miroku clutched her to his side, pressing her wet face to his shoulder as he blinked back his own tears. The others hung their heads.

"Only a pure-hearted wish can purify this jewel, and release her from its prison," Midoriko continued softly, her majestic black hair slipping around her face in a beautiful frame as she bowed her head. "A wish of friendship, wisdom, courage, and love… I might be a good priestess, but I don't even know what wish it was that released me."

The grand mystique of the famed priestess suddenly dissolved before the slayer and monk, and for a few scant moments, Midoriko looked just like Kagome. Her doubting gaze as she bit her bottom lip was almost a mirror image. It seemed even a legend didn't always know the answer.

"If we could find the woman who made the wish," Midoriko went on, "we could perhaps---"

"Kagome did it," Sango interrupted dejectedly. "She wished _for_ someone, someone she loved, someone she thought would never be able to love her completely. She wished for him to be happy, with or without her."

"A pure wish," the miko said in wonder. "A wish for someone else." Her eyes dropped again. "It's the same reason I created the Shikon. I was trying to save my village from the demons." Her lovely eyes began to mist over. "I suppose it worked, after a fashion. I awoke years later to find my village gone, my family dead, and my one true love buried alongside my sister."

"Could we put the jewel back?" Kouga asked suddenly. He edged nervously towards the powerful woman, very much aware that she could purify him with barely an effort. "If we put the jewel back in Kagome—somehow—would everything go back to the way it was?"

They all anxiously leaned forward. Midoriko nodded, very slightly.

"It would release her, and everyone else, but at what cost? The girl who made this jewel knew what she was doing," she replied. "She did this knowing the consequences, and to release her, along with all the demons, would undo what she risked her life for. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed, wiping her face hastily. "There's no other way—"

A brilliant flash stopped her in mid-sentence, alerting everyone to the Shikon's presence once again. Looking down, it was evident that the orb was shaking violently.

8888888

Some time earlier, Kagome had finally decided that lying down, though warmer, was not helping her in the least. She might be stuck inside the Shikon Jewel, but she wasn't about to just accept the situation.

Grudgingly, she got up, and began to walk straight into the wind. Her hair flew wildly behind her, and it vaguely occurred to her that it would take her a good week to get all the tangles out. Wrapping her arms tighter around her body, Kagome squinted against the strong wind.

Maybe she could find a wall and try to break through. It was a feeble idea, but at the moment she couldn't think of much else. Ten minutes later, with her teeth chattering louder than her echoing footsteps, Kagome began to wonder just how big this new, dark world was.

Could it be miles wide?

When her head slammed into something hard and unyielding, Kagome realized the wall was a lot closer than she'd thought. Grumbling softly from her new spot on the ground, Kagome rubbed her head angrily. "Darn it. Could've warned me somehow..."

Slowly getting to her knees, her aching fingers slid up the icy wall. She squinted, trying to see if the wall was wood or stone. It felt perfectly smooth and slightly curved under her fingers, and no warmer than the freezing ground. All she could see was empty blackness.

Leaning closer, she realized cold air was still blasting against her face. Curious, Kagome covered the spot on the wall in front of her face in hopes of blocking the source of the wind. Amazingly, the wind continued to blow, ignoring her hand entirely.

"S-strange," she hissed, between the chattering of her teeth. Next, she pressed hard against the wall, testing its strength. She didn't feel it waver under her weight in the slightest. Out of other options, Kagome began to walk along the wall, one hand sliding along its surface as a guide. She knew if the wall made a circle around her, there was little chance she would remember where she had started.

A blast of air forced her to wrap her arms around her body again. She scowled angrily, deciding to give up on following the wall. Her eyes squeezed shut, wanting nothing more than to block out the hellish nightmare she found herself trapped in.

_'For once, why couldn't I just get what I wanted?'_

The wind continued to roar in her ears.

_'Am I really that pathetic for wanting one little bit of happiness? Don't I deserve it?'_

It was so unfair. Her family, and the future she had once called her present, had been taken from her. Now she wasn't even allowed the past.

Her fingers slowly tightened into a pale fist, and slammed painfully against the ice wall. A racking sob echoed in the dark as her knees nearly buckled. She suddenly didn't care if she fell deeper into this darkness.

"I thought I could do it," she whispered, half-wondering if anyone, even God, cared about her anymore. "I thought that just _once_ I could actually make a difference. That I could save him, stop this stupid war, and live happily ever after."

Her knees finally gave way, and the tired woman sank to the ground. "Destiny was right. I was never meant to have a happily ever after. I was going to lose no matter what I did."

The air grew remarkably colder, locking her joints in ice.

"If it has to be this way," she mumbled, eyes closing, "then let him live. Let him have his happiness. I didn't care what happened to me then, and I don't care now."

Her body slowly sank deeper, falling into something she could only describe as a slowly warming glow. The end must be near.

"Let me die, or sleep in here forever. I was never meant to be in this time, anyway." Her eyes closed in defeat. "It's over."

She felt her hair slide over her face, and the wind seemed to disappear.

"All I ask," she whispered with the last of her energy, "is for him to wake from the spell he's under, and for the village to survive."

88888

Everyone gasped in astonishment as the Shikon Jewel suddenly overflowed with a brilliant white light, overtaking even the tiniest of shadows. The wooden hut rattled loudly, and the entire foundation rocked beneath their feet. Midoriko stared wordlessly at the tiny object, surprised at how viciously it fought against her hold. A small part of her knew what was happening, but she still couldn't seem to believe it.

Only when her fingers could no longer feel the small jewel in her grasp, and the last of the white glow shrank from sight, did the miko truly accept that Kagome had succeeded.

Slowly, the group woke from their daze, and glanced nervously around the room.

"What just happened?" Kohaku asked, looking at her empty hand.

Midoriko gave him a dazzling smile, and hurried for the door.

88888

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to see a very familiar face looking down at her. With a mischievous gleam in her eyes, Destiny smiled down at the miko sweetly. "Took you long enough."

Kagome merely blinked. Her body seemed to weigh a ton, and she didn't seem to have an ounce of energy left with which to move it.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, as she attempted to see where 'here' was.

Destiny shrugged. "Thought this was where I should be."

Kagome blinked again, finally able to focus on her surroundings. She definitely wasn't in that dark place anymore, but she also wasn't in the field. It didn't take very long for her to recognize the wooden, box-like enclosure. There was light filtering down from above...

"No way!" She jerked up suddenly, forgetting how tired she had felt moments before. There was no mistaking it. She was definitely in the well of her family's shrine.

"I can't be back!" she exclaimed, gripping the ladder with a ferocity that surprised the little girl.

"Calm down, Kagome," Destiny pleaded, grabbing the miko's arm.

She whirled on the child, tears of frustration in her eyes. "Calm down! I'm back in the present! Why am I back in the present, Destiny!"

"Please," the girl whimpered, tugging on the miko's shirt. "If you just calm down, I'll explain."

"Oh, you're going to explain," Kagome growled. She had had enough of this little mystery child. She angrily yanked the girl closer by the collar of her yellow kimono. All her anger and fear had finally mounted to an unbearable point. Destiny was the key to this whole mess. The girl had been appearing to her since Naraku had first shown interest in getting through the well.

"Why did you ever come to me?" Kagome seethed, searching the child's emerald eyes. "It has something to do with the Shikon, doesn't it?"

Destiny rolled her eyes. "The Shikon, the Shikon, always the stupid Shikon!"

A painful tightness began to throb in Kagome's temples, and she began to desperately wish she could toss a set of prayer beads over the girl.

"Can we please talk of something _other_ than the Shikon?" the girl grumbled, seemingly unfazed by the miko's withering glare. Kagome's fingers curled deeper into the folds of the kimono. She was about to snap. All of her nerves were stretched tight as rubber bands, and she only needed one last pull to break them. Her mind was barely keeping her anger in check, her inner voice yelling at her to calm down before she hurt the girl.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and released the child. Destiny studied her carefully, not the least bit afraid.

Kagome stared pointedly at her. "Just leave me alone."

Destiny blinked. "I can't."

"Why not?" Kagome snapped, looking away. She was tired of this whole mess.

"He wanted this."

Kagome's eyes squeezed closed. She was tired of riddles, tired of running in circles. Her hands fell limply to the dirt. It was soft, as if it had been dug up recently.

"He wanted you to be happy."

"Happy?" Kagome repeated, uncomprehending. She didn't care who "he" was. All she knew was...

"I'm not happy," she laughed darkly. The tears were pooling under her eyelids, and she was tempted to let them fall. "How did I get here?" she muttered, pressing her back against the well. "Before, I was someplace dark…and freezing cold..." Her memory was hazy, as if she had just woken from a dream.

"I was in the Shikon Jewel," Kagome said softly. Destiny didn't respond, instead watching her with an anxious expression. "But how did I get out?" Kagome took hold of the rungs and began to hurry up the ladder. "And why was I brought back to this time?"

Her head soon crept over the well's lip, and she noticed bright light slipping out from under the closed doors. Kagome hastily swung her legs over the side and crept towards the doors. What did this mean for her? Was she stuck in this time? Would she never see the others again?

Her fingertips slowly slid down the old wood, and her eyes closed against the tears as they curled around the familiar handles.

"What time is that?" Destiny's small voice asked from the bottom of the well.

"The twenty-first century," Kagome said softly, and jerked the doors wide open. Almost immediately, her hands flew to her mouth.

This wasn't the shrine. And it wasn't the feudal era, either.

Slowly, she stepped to the edge of the tiny island the building rested on, looking out across the surrounding lake at the lush forest. It was a vibrant green, one so rich in color that the only place she could think to compare it to was Eden. The sunlight spattered the forest floor like winking golden diamonds, tempting her to come closer. It was so peaceful.

As she slowly overcame her surprise, Kagome frowned in puzzlement. _'What is this place?'_

Her eyes strayed to a place in the grass just beyond the sunspots. It was a perfect spot to relax, right beside a clump of red ferns. All the weariness in her pulled on her shoulders, and she felt a desperate need to sit down. She wondered if the grass was as soft as it looked. Maybe if she just sat down for a few minutes…

She suddenly realized that her foot was cold. Looking down, she realized she had unconsciously taken a step into the water. She shook her foot, irritated that her sock now clung uncomfortably. _'Darn it.'_

Looking up, her eyes went back to the forest. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel the grass against her cheek, and her hair tangling in its green fingers.

She shook her head, trying to get out of her daze. She carefully studied the forest. What was it about this place that made her so eager to let her guard down?

_'Well, if that's the vibe I'm getting, that's exactly what I'm _not _going to do!'_

Her eyes swept along the edge of the lake, looking for a path, a building, anything other than another tree. When she had made a full circle and still saw no signs of human life, Kagome froze. Whirling around in a quick one-eighty, Kagome realized the well, the shed, and Destiny had vanished as if they had never been.

_'How...?'_

She glanced frantically in every direction, praying that she would spot the small child. Destiny was the only way back to the others. How was she supposed to get back without her?

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she noticed, for the first time, the small hills of grass poking out of the waters of the lake, like so many stepping stones. They were almost exactly the size of her feet. Was she supposed to follow Destiny into the forest? What if this island disappeared, too?

Minutes dragged before Kagome finally decided that sitting in the middle of the lake wouldn't get her back to the feudal era any faster. Her best idea was to find out where she was, not to lose sight of her personal island, and pray she could get back to her friends--and him.

Tentatively, she hopped onto the nearest hillock of grass, glancing behind her as she did so. Her island was still there.

Its presence encouraged her, and she hopped across three more of the 'stepping stones' before taking another peek. Seeing that the island was still visible, her cheeks flushed, and she felt like a child who was afraid her mother would desert her. Kagome hurried to the edge of the lake before she could stop herself, and quickly turned for a final look at her island. Still there.

Shrugging, Kagome began to circle the small lake, never daring to go more than a few feet from the edge. The trees appeared to be endless in every direction, and Kagome wasn't the least bit eager to journey out of sight of the lake. She didn't need to add getting lost to her list of problems.

Yet, almost against her will, her feet slowed to a stop, and her eyes stared at a tempting clump of grass. She couldn't resist the urge, and finally crossed the line into the forest's shadows. Her thoughts became fuzzier with every step she took. Her vision began to blur, and each step was taking more and more concentration.

The sound of the trees shifting made her suddenly aware of how quiet the rest of the forest was. She didn't even hear any birds. Muzzily, she peered up into the trees to see if there even _were_ any and, in doing so, failed to notice an upturned tree root. She tumbled to the ground, rolling on grass that was every bit as soft as it had looked. Dazed and disoriented, Kagome numbly wondered how mere _ground _could feel so perfect. She instinctively rolled to her side and pulled her knees up to her chest, ready for a well-deserved nap.

Her eyes were already closing when she felt something press against her back. Kagome sluggishly picked her head up off her sweet-smelling pillow, and found a pair of enormous red eyes staring down a white snout.

Her nap was instantly forgotten as Kagome jerked up. For one joyous moment, Kagome thought it might be Inuyasha, but then she realized that this dog demon was much bigger, maybe even bigger than Sesshoumaru. His coat was much longer as well, with curling locks of hair trailing from his heels, and tangled waves framing his face and chest like a mane.

Heart pounding, Kagome scrambled backwards on the heels of her hands. The demon followed, pressing his nose right into her face. His nostrils flared to the size of tires, and Kagome balked when he inhaled deeply enough for her hair to tickle his nose. How could he have snuck up on her? He stood taller than most of the trees, and he was—

She stopped. She couldn't sense him. He stood two feet away from her, but she couldn't feel any life pouring off of him. It was as if he were nothing but air.

What was going on!

The demon's bright eyes narrowed and, to Kagome's great relief, he took several steps back. He kept his gaze focused solely on her as he drew back, however, as if he were afraid to let her out of his sight.

Maybe there were more demons. If she wasn't able to sense him, it was very likely there were others she wasn't aware of. Perfect time for her powers to blink out on her...

To Kagome's astonishment, the demon's jaws parted, and a warm baritone voice came out. "You are the one he protects? I wouldn't think a miko as powerful as yourself would need his protection."

Kagome gaped at him in astonishment. Only the most powerful demons were able to speak while in their full demon form. "Who _are_ you?" she blurted out.

He regarded her gravely, as a king might stare down at his subject. "A long time ago, I **_was_** Inuyasha's father."

Kagome gasped.

"I only knew my son for a few minutes," he went on, with something like a sad smile on his canine features, "but that was enough. I did not hesitate to die for he and his mother."

Kagome froze as her mind put two and two together.

"I'm dead," she mumbled, all the energy evaporating from her body. "Aren't I?"

"Yes," he replied, not unkindly.

"And this place," she continued, sounding very calm for someone who had just died "...this is heaven?"

He blinked at her, seemingly startled for a moment. "This is the place between heaven and earth. It is where the souls wait for their turn to be reincarnated."

"Reincarnated?" Kagome started as another thought occurred to her. "You mean, I wasn't worthy of heaven?"

His huge eyes brightened, and Kagome wondered if he was laughing at her. With what Kagome would almost call a very familiar smirk, the dead Lord of the West turned towards the deeper confines of the forest. She thought he was going to leave her as he started into the trees, but he glanced over his white shoulder and said, "Walk with me, Kagome."

She wondered vaguely how he knew her, but all she really cared about was finding out how to get back. Silently, she followed the demon into the unknown, staying well behind him as they went.

She was slightly uncomfortable around him. It wasn't just the fact that he was one of the strongest demons who had ever lived; he was also Inuyasha's father. Nervously, she wondered what his feelings towards her were. Was he happy that Inuyasha had found friendship with her? Did he know that she loved his son? And, if he did, did he approve?

His red eyes turned to examine her as they walked, making Kagome stand a little straighter. He smiled at her reaction. "Come walk beside me, little one. I care to know the one my son has so graciously favored."

_'Favored?'_ Kagome blushed. She dared not hope what that could mean. She would hate to be disappointed.

She quickly hurried to walk next to his shoulder. He stared at her for several moments before speaking. "It is easy to say you are confused."

_'Definitely.'_

She glanced up at him shyly. "How did it happen, exactly?"

He looked down at her, and her face became redder. "Dying, I mean. I thought I was in the Shikon Jewel earlier. How did I get out?"

"Put your soul to rest, little one," he answered softly. "You didn't die."

She frowned, confused. Didn't he just say a second ago that she was dead? "Then how can I be here? Why _am_ I here?"

"You were called here," he answered serenely.

Kagome's frown deepened. "Meaning?"

"You are the second person ever to purify a horde of demons," he replied, eyes set forward again. "You also purified a Jewel of Four Souls. What you have done is a miracle."

"So what?" Kagome answered, flushing slightly. "Why was I brought here?"

He regarded her evenly. "I'm explaining. Let me finish, please."

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning even more red.

He nodded at her apology. "You are the first and possibly the last person to purify an army of both demons and humans."

Kagome suddenly came to a halt, then scrambled to regain her position beside him. "What do you mean, demons _and humans?_"

He stopped abruptly, and Kagome found herself directly in front of the enormous white dog. His head lowered slowly to her level, and he stared deeply into her eyes, making certain she understand the enormity of his next words.

"You have known for a long time, Kagome, that humans are no different from demons when it comes to morality," he said gently, watching her carefully. "Both can be selfish and murderous. The only difference is in the measure of their strength. Great power can corrupt anyone, and demons are no different. It's easy to believe you can own the world if you are powerful enough to keep it under your control. We believed that humans, along with the rest of the world's inhabitants, belonged to us, that we could do whatever we wanted with them."

_'Sort of how people in my time look at animals,' _Kagome thought_. ' We're the important ones, and they're the lower beings, because we have the power.'_

"I cannot deny that I believed those lies," he continued. "It's hard to change your mind when you are raised believing something."

"But you met Inuyasha's mother," Kagome interrupted softly. "That's what changed your mind."

"Isayoi was a beautiful woman," the great demon said wistfully, a softness in his eyes. "I happened to see her one day as I was surverying my lands, and I was instantly drawn to her. In short, I was charmed by her beauty, and soon grew to love her for her heart. At the time, I was mated to Sakura, and I had fathered Sesshoumaru two decades earlier. I think it was hard for him, watching me drift from the teachings his mother and I had so viciously beat into him. He must have thought me quite the hypocrite."

"You hit him?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"It wasn't uncommon for demons to strike their offspring," he replied matter-of-factly. "It was thought that it made the young into stronger adults. But now, looking at Sesshoumaru, I wish I had never stolen his heart. I wish he could have found what I did, what Inuyasha did."

Kagome's face grew hot, sensing the statement was directed towards her. Inuyasha had changed a great deal since the first day they met, and she was secretly proud of the fact that she had managed to soften his heart a little. But she doubted he loved her like Inuyasha's father had loved Isayoi.

"Anyway," Inuyasha's father continued, "it wasn't long before I realized there was an absolution above demon and human, something that set our two kinds as equals. Once I had realized this, I took Isayoi to be my soul mate."

He said the last part firmly, completely proud of his choice. Kagome smiled warmly, thinking of Inuyasha for a moment. She was proud of her love for him, too.

"When you pushed your heart out last night," the dog demon said, "you didn't just affect all of the demons, but all of the humans, as well. Mind you, humans have more purity in their hearts than most demons, but they all possess some measure of evil within them. Every being is born with evil in their heart."

Kagome lowered her eyes thoughtfully. "That's why I failed to purify everyone. I had selfish desires. That cold darkness I was in earlier didn't have anything to do with the demons' auras; that was inside my own heart."

He nodded gravely. "Your soul is not as dark as most, but you are still not a stainless being. Therefore, your heart was transformed into a jewel, lying in wait for someone to break the seal."

"But how can the seal be broken?" she questioned. "If _everyone_ is impure, then how can we find someone pure enough to break the Shikon's seal?"

He smiled softly. "I believe it has something to do with love. Love comes from the purest, most unselfish depths of our hearts, after all, so the love between two people is probably the only force pure and strong enough to unbind the jewel's prison."

Kagome's heart sped faster. _'Inuyasha.'_

He regarded her silently. Kagome had a feeling he already knew the extent of her relationship to his son. He waited several moments, letting her absorb everything he had told her before continuing.

"Your wish broke the first Shikon, and your love for him and your people broke the second."

Kagome began to wonder if her face would ever turn back to its normal color. Coughing nervously, she said, "So, I did succeed in purifying everyone. Is Inuyasha okay?"

The lord laughed gently, sounding like a cross between a bark and a cough. His pearly mane shook and the light caught its sheen, blinding Kagome for a moment. "Always thinking of everyone but yourself, eh, little one?"

Stepping forward, Kagome completely ignored the statement. "What happened? Is he still a full demon? Or did he go back to a hanyou? He hasn't been turned into a human, has he?"

"Hush," the dog demon soothed, nuzzling her cheek with his snout in a comforting gesture. "Inuyasha is fine. You saved him."

All of her tension evaporated at the words. Her eyes closed as she sighed, her relief intense and overwhelming. "Thank God."

He chuckled, and he gently pushed her forward with his snout. "We have to hurry. There is someone we must see before you leave."

Kagome struggled to stay on her feet. He didn't seem to realize how strong he was; he'd nearly knocked her over. "I'm leaving?"

"You're only here for a visit." His chuckle vibrated against her back as the flat of his brow pressed her on. "Hurry, little one. She's waiting."

"She?" Kagome's mind whirled. She didn't see anyone else in any direction for miles. "Who's waiting?" she asked again as he came back to her side.

He didn't answer, merely picking up the pace instead. Kagome almost had to jog to keep up. She kept her gaze forward, picking out the rocks and roots that would easily trip her clumsy feet. She doubted he would leave her if she fell behind, but she didn't want to eat dirt in front of Inuyasha's dad.

They hadn't been traveling for very long before they were forced to push through a clump of dense brush, coming face to face with the last person Kagome had expected to see. The forest suddenly felt very cold.

"Kikyo," she whispered.

The former priestess, for the first time ever, smiled at her reincarnation. "Hello, Kagome."

She looked exactly the same as Kagome remembered her, except that her hair was loose and she wore a white kimono now instead of the distinct robes of a priestess. Still, despite her familiar appearance, Kagome couldn't help gaping at her in shock. Why would _Kikyo_ request to see _her?_

"You must hurry, Lady Kikyo," Inuyasha's father reminded them, interrupting their little staring match. "I'll stay and wait for her to return while you speak with Kagome."

"Who's going to return?" Kagome asked nervously, not the least bit eager to go on, alone, with Kikyo. They had never been on good terms, and even though the miko appeared to be friendlier, she wasn't particularly eager to find out if it was all a show for Inuyasha's father's sake. "Why was I brought here? And who brought me?"

"Those questions will be answered later," he said patiently as he turned back to the time traveler. "Right now you must go with Lady Kikyo. She wishes to speak with you."

Kagome looked at the priestess, wondering at the slightly pleading look in her eyes. What did they have to talk about? The only thing the two of them had ever really discussed was Inuyasha, and she definitely didn't want to hear Kikyo's dying wish for her to keep away from him.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, looking between the two. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

Kikyo's eyes sparkled, and the gigantic dog demon didn't hesitate as he walked back the way he had come. Kagome watched the woman approach anxiously, suddenly wishing she were hundreds of miles away. The woman bowed her head, then faced Kagome with something like resolve.

"I know we've never spoken on good terms, but please understand, I have only the best of intentions," Kikyo said, her tone subdued.

_'Best intentions? Yeah, right,' _Kagome thought bitterly, studying the former miko for signs of sincerity.

Kikyo glanced at her as if she had heard the girl's inner thoughts, and Kagome quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"I was jealous of you the moment I found out you were alive," Kikyo began, her voice sounding oddly forced. "I died unfairly. I lived only a short while, and yet my heart was full of sadness."

Kagome stared off into the distant brush, already feeling the twinge of jealousy. They stood perfectly still next to each other, finding it easier to handle the situation without looking at one another.

"I was a priestess, as you know," the woman continued. "Everyone knew that was to be my destiny, even when I was very young. My powers were surprisingly strong by the time I was only twelve, and I was enslaved into my holy destiny when I was barely fifteen. No one ever saw me as a girl, with dreams and desires. I was a girl who would turn around a village, bring hope in a time of war. No one ever considered that I might want to be just an ordinary woman, someone who would till the fields and raise a family."

Kagome knew exactly where this was going.

"Even though he never realized it, Inuyasha made me feel like I could be more than a priestess."

"I thought I could finally have everything I'd ever wanted...but then Naraku tricked Inuyasha and I into believing we had betrayed one another. I was filled with so much hate. I felt as if everything had been stolen from me."

Kagome thought back to the times she had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha together, and realized she, too, had felt this way.

"Then I was brought back to life, and I found you with him. You had the life I had always wanted. You were allowed to be yourself completely. You weren't forced to be a priestess, but you chose it. You were able to love a half-demon completely, without any of my own reservations or prejudices."

Kagome slowly turned, coming to face the woman she had fought against for so long. She looked like a porcelain doll in her white kimono.

"I wanted you to understand," Kikyo whispered, her eyes holding within them a warmth and sincerity they had never possessed when she had walked as one of the undead. "I wanted you to understand why I hated everyone, even Inuyasha. You were allowed a second chance, while I was to be left with nothing. You may be my spirit reborn, but my life ended fifty-four years ago. I will never be able to regain the past. Inuyasha realized that."

Kagome stared outright at her, unable to hold back the question that jumped from her lips. "He did?"

Kikyo smiled, and genuine happiness reached her dark eyes. "Why else did he wish for me to pass on, instead of live again?"

Kagome had no answer. Kikyo went on eagerly. "Over a month ago, you purified the Shikon with a wish for his happiness. You never considered what it would take to make him happy. He wished for your _own_ happiness, Kagome."

Heart beating at a million miles an hour, Kagome could do nothing but regard her in shock. "W-what?"

"He wanted to be with you," Kikyo said gently. She seemed to be slightly uncomfortable in divulging Inuyasha's innermost desires, but she obviously thought that Kagome needed to hear this. "But he didn't want to ask you to leave your time. More so, he felt responsible for me, and didn't feel it was right to simply walk away to be with someone else, especially when he felt he had no right to ask you to stay."

Kagome fidgeted under the woman's intense gaze, feeling a bit sorry that Kikyo had learned of all this. It had been enough of a blow for Kagome herself whenever she was reminded that Inuyasha still cared for Kikyo. She could only imagine how Kikyo felt...

"That's why you were able to purify the Shikon, Kagome. No wish is unselfish. Even yours bent to the selfish desires of another. The wish became unselfish when you both wanted nothing more than the happiness of the other, a wish made from only the deepest of love."

Kagome's heart felt close to bursting now, and her face was scarlet. "He loves me?" she whispered, still not daring to believe it.

Kikyo nodded, seeming genuinely excited, to Kagome's astonishment. She latched her hands onto Kagome's own, startling the girl. The former miko leaned over with the brightest smile Kagome had ever seen on her face and said, "I don't have his love, but I don't care. He gave me himself during that short time we had together. It's strange, but...I feel like I don't need it anymore. Here in this place, I'm not a priestess or the protector of the Shikon Jewel. I am merely myself And that is enough."

Kagome studied the woman very carefully, not really believing her. "That's it? You don't care about...us...anymore?"

Kikyo chuckled softly, regarding the forest once more. "I told you it was strange," she said. "Here, I am at peace. I don't need his love anymore to feel…complete."

Watching the former miko's softened features, Kagome was suddenly filled with a new respect for Kikyo. She wasn't lying when she said she was happy. She might not have given them her blessing exactly, but she was right; it was enough.

"Thank you," Kagome told her, and meant it.

Kikyo turned back to her and smiled. "You're welcome."

Kagome couldn't help grinning back at her. All the anxiety she had been harboring against the other woman had vanished as if it had never been, and she thought how perfect it would be to have a snapshot of the moment. They were in the perfect setting, too. The light even glanced off of Kikyo's ebony crown like a halo. Kagome inwardly wondered if she was as pretty as her ancestor, or if Kikyo saw her as pretty.

"I am afraid time grows short, ladies."

Kagome turned, surprised to see Inuyasha's father standing a few yards away, his white hair swaying in the breeze. Kikyo seemed less than pleased at the sight of him, which surprised Kagome anew. Kagome didn't think she would ever see the day when Kikyo would be sad to see her go.

Kagome nodded and walked silently to where the white dog demon stood waiting. As they turned to leave, Kikyo's soft voice reached her ears. "Kagome, can you give Inuyasha a message for me?"

The girl turned. "Of course."

"Tell him," Kikyo said shyly, "that I'm very happy for him."

It almost sounded as if she had wanted to say, 'for both of you,' but had lost the courage. Kagome had never thought of Kikyo as being afraid of anything.

"Sure," Kagome agreed, her eyes soft. Their gaze held for a short breath before Kagome finally let go, taking the last steps to the demon's side. She couldn't help taking a final backwards glance at Kikyo, however. She wasn't too surprised to see only sunlit forest. Ironically, Kagome was sad that she was gone.

"We need to be leaving, little one," Inuyasha's father said gently, nudging her with his nose.

With tears beginning to glisten in her eyes, Kagome mumbled an apology and quickly followed him into the array of shadows. She blinked rapidly once they had stepped fully into the darkness, surprised by how black the woods could be in the middle of the day. Afraid she would lose sight of the giant dog, her hand hastily grabbed onto a hank of his coarse white fur.

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously. She could barely see her hand against his white fur, and the darkness was deathly quiet. Even if it was silly, she was afraid of speaking above a whisper.

"I am bringing you to one last place before you return to my son," he answered briefly. She guessed he was concentrating on navigating them through the forest.

"I'm going to see him again?" she asked excitedly, her heart nearly bursting. She suddenly wished desperately that she could see the noble's face more clearly.

She heard him chuckle next to her ear, and wondered how he was able to find her so easily without bumping her. "You didn't think you would stay here forever, did you?"

"Well, no," she answered quickly, feeling a bit foolish. "But I am standing in a spiritual realm, after all!"

"Kagome." Her name left his lips tenderly in the dark, reminding her, strangely, of how her mother would say her name sometimes. "I know Lady Kikyo has already requested your help, but might I ask for it as well?"

She automatically tried to see his expression, but gave up after a few moments. "Absolutely," she said.

She felt a bit of the tension in his shoulder relax beneath her fingers. He hesitated for a moment before continuing on their way, the darkness somehow becoming thicker with each step. "Pass a message to each of my sons."

Well, telling Inuyasha would be simple enough, but Sesshoumaru was a different matter. She was still a bit apprehensive about what had happened between them earlier. Nevertheless, Kagome nodded her assent. "Sure."

The demon lord's discomfort was almost palpable. "Tell Inuyasha that...I wish I could have done more for him."

Kagome wondered how Inuyasha would react to that. He had never had anything good to say about his father. She believed the half-demon was bitter at having been left alone and unable to defend his mother. She hoped he would be willing to listen to her; she didn't think the huge demon deserved anger from both of his sons.

The noble took a deep breath. "And tell Sesshoumaru, I am glad he found something to protect."

Her face grew hot once again as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had stood between her and the Blood Four. She was glad the darkness hid her from the noble's knowing eyes.

"I'll tell them the next time I see them." She did her best to keep her voice from sounding suspiciously uneven.

"Thank you," the demon lord said simply.

Suddenly, all the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood up. The ground felt unnaturally leveled, and the faded outline of a wall appeared, blocking her way. She just barely stopped herself from running headfirst into it, realizing, in the same moment, that Inuyasha's father had vanished, along with the forest. Whirling around, Kagome squinted and saw an identical wall had sprung up behind her, boxing her in. Seeing the ladder on her right, Kagome knew she had returned to the well.

With nowhere else to go, the girl shrugged and began climbing the twelve feet to the top. Since there was no view of the sky, it was possible she had returned to the twenty-first century, though she supposed it could be another dimension. Pulling her knee over the edge and straddling the well's rim, Kagome stared intently at the pair of doors outlined in sunlight.

Where had fate placed her now? She had passed through time and mortality. Surely she could take whatever they decided to throw at her next.

With renewed faith stirring inside her, Kagome opened the doors without fear, her only thought that Inuyasha was waiting for her. She hastily flung an arm over her eyes as she stepped through the doorway. The light wasn't ridiculously bright, just unfamiliar.

Kagome blinked rapidly at the sudden tears that filled her eyes. The house, the God Tree, the new garden—it was all there. Her hands shook at her sides as she noticed her mom's car down in the driveway. She guessed it was some time in the afternoon. Souta and Grandpa would be home.

Kagome stood uncertainly, unsure of herself for a moment. What was she supposed to tell them? Did it matter that she had nearly died purifying an entire army? Was anything she had done so important?

Her eyes locked on the back door of the house, half-expecting someone to burst out and find her. Seconds passed into minutes, and Kagome vaguely wondered if she was dreaming. Or had she woken from a dream? She looked at her clothes and sighed in relief when she saw Inuyasha's red overshirt. All the exhaustion and blood loss must have fried her brain.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes slid closed as she heard her brother's voice, relishing the high-pitched squeak. She didn't realize how badly she had missed him.

When she looked up, he was staring back at her from the corner of the house. A shovel was in his hand, and fresh dirt was matted to his knees. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Kagome lifted up a hand in greeting. "Hey."

"Kagome's back!" he screamed at the top his lungs, dropping the shovel and barreling towards her. Old memories of the two of them as children flashed through her head, and she wondered how she had endured being without him for so long. He crashed into her, and they hugged each other until they were both breathless, Souta exclaiming the entire time, "You're really back!"

"Yeah," she said quietly, tucking his head under her chin. She stared at some point on the ground as her emotions raced wildly. She was so glad to be home, to hold her brother close, and to know that she hadn't lost them. She would never regret staying in the feudal era, but she had missed her family terribly.

Even so, the warmth of their reunion was swiftly fading to cold apprehension. Inuyasha's father said she would see Inuyasha and the others again. Did that mean the well was open? If she went through it, would she still be able to come back? Would she have to choose between her two homes again?

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

Her grandfather stood in the open back door, clutching the frame for support with a wrinkled hand. Kagome smiled through her worries and pulled away from her brother. Her grandfather hobbled over to his granddaughter as fast as he was able, his face alight with joy. She met him halfway, and he enveloped her in as large a hug as he could manage. His arthritis didn't make it easy for him to stretch his short arms around her lithe frame, but he didn't care how many pills he would need later to dull the pain. His oldest grandchild was back when he had thought her dead. When they had first found the letter in the garden over a month ago, he had one of his many panic attacks, and had been bedridden for several days. Souta had barely left his room, no matter how much his mother encouraged him to go out and see his classmates. They had all missed her terribly.

Angrily, he grabbed his granddaughter's arms and pushed her back so he could look her in the face. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Kagome's eyes dropped for a moment as she realized how worried he must have been. "I didn't really have much of a choice," she answered truthfully.

His frown slipped into a weary grin. "We should've known you'd get sick of that demon's attitude eventually."

Kagome shook her head and hugged her grandfather again. She inhaled deeply, the scent of incense and candles imprinted on his robes. He was probably doing a lot of praying to their ancestors lately. She couldn't recall him ever smelling so musty, at least not since her father had died.

Her eyes opened of their own volition, and saw her mother smiling at her from the doorway, seeming not at all surprised by her daughter's sudden reappearance. Fifteen years instantly disappeared, and Kagome ran to her mother, crying like a four-year old. "Mom!"

Burying her face in her mother's shoulder, Kagome let go of everything she had been holding in. Mrs. Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair lightly and whispered soothing words in her ear, and it was as if she'd never left. It felt so good to be in her mother's arms, as if everything could be fixed simply because her mom was there.

After four hours of storytelling and a few cups of herbal tea, Kagome sighed contentedly, listening to her brother and grandpa laugh over an incident that took place last week at the supermarket. Her mother smiled affectionately at the two, offering another cup of tea to her daughter. Kagome basked in the warmth of her family, happy to be with them again...but knowing there were other people waiting for her...people who still thought she was dead...

Kagome nervously leaned forward, bringing her hands into her lap. "I'm so glad I was able to come back. It wasn't fair that I never got to say goodbye."

The room was instantly silenced. Kagome met their confused gazes with a look of quiet determination. Souta glanced at his mother before saying, in a small voice, "You're not staying."

Kagome gazed back at him, her face set. "No."

Her grandfather and brother began protesting at the same time, each doing their best to talk over the other.

"Your place is here!" her grandfather stated, slamming both palms loudly against the table.

Her brother was on his feet, betrayal shining in his eyes. "You just got back! Why do you have to go?"

Kagome anxiously looked at her mother, knowing that if she disapproved, too, she wouldn't have the strength to leave. But her mother only nodded, understanding and sympathy in her eyes.

Blinking rapidly, Kagome turned back to her brother and grandfather. They stared at her intently, ready to object to anything she said, so instead of using strategy, she answered them with honesty.

"I love him."

Their eyes grew wide, and her mother sighed happily. No one needed to know who she was talking about, or worry that she was overreacting. They all secretly knew the one thing that would keep her in the past. Still, their understanding didn't stop it all from hurting so much.

"You promise to visit," her brother insisted. Kagome regarded her brother quietly, noticing for the first time that he had changed into a young, slender preteen while she had been passing through dimensions for the last four years. There was no way she was going to miss out on his first serious love, or his need for her sisterly shoulder.

"I don't _want_ to leave all of you," she said, fighting to keep her voice calm, her hands twisting at the material of her jeans. "You will always be able to hear from me if I get stuck in the past again, but...I don't want to go on with my life, never knowing what's happened to all of you. I don't think I _could_ live like that. I will do everything possible to come back to you. Never doubt that."

"We never would." Her mother got to her feet to stand by her son. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Mrs. Higuarshi eased her son back to his seat on the floor. "We just want you to be happy, wherever you are."

Kagome blushed as she looked down at the table. "I know he loves me. He hasn't told me yet, but I know he does. That's all I ever wanted."

"Well, that's enough for us," her mother said firmly, coming to stand beside her nervous daughter. Kagome quickly looked to her brother and grandfather, and felt a great rush of relief as the two men nodded grudgingly. She didn't deserve these people.

With a small grunt of pain, her grandfather leaned across the table, taking her soft hand in his wrinkled one. She stared down at the blue lines stretching across his knuckles, her heart warming.

"We do want you to be happy, Kagome," he whispered, just as Souta came around the table and hugged her around the neck. She wrapped an arm loosely around her brother, looking back at her aging grandfather. His eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. She wondered, with a stab of fear, how much longer her grandfather had to live. He had always been strong and energetic for his age, surpassing other senior citizens with the amount of work he regularly did around the shrine, but his health had greatly deteriorated in the last two years. She could feel the lack of strength in his grip, the tremble in his hand. She guessed he had a few years left, possibly five if he was lucky.

She was terrified to think that he might leave her before she was married; she had always just assumed that he would be at her wedding. An image of Inuyasha flashed in her head, and she hastily brought _that_ train of thought to a screeching halt. She shouldn't think so far ahead. Even though she now knew for certain that Inuyasha loved her, they were far from admitting it to each other.

"Souta, why don't you help your grandfather to bed, and get him his medicine. I need to talk to your sister for a moment."

After her son nodded and began to do as she bid, Mrs. Higuarshi smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you come for a walk with me, Kagome? The evenings are wonderfully cool this time of year."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, and her brother gave them a sidelong glance before disappearing down the hallway with their hobbling grandfather. Her mother's reassuring smile made her stomach drop like a rock. Her mother never wanted to take a walk with her unless it was to escape her brother and grandfather's eavesdropping. And when had her grandfather started taking medication?

Kagome nodded hesitantly, her nervousness growing as she obediently stood and followed her mother towards the door. The flush of summer overtook her the moment she stepped outside. She almost lost herself in the scent of flowers from the garden and the heat of the waning sun. Disregarding her daughter's hesitation, Mrs. Higurashi walked towards the God Tree, head bowed. Kagome was back by her side in a few short steps. She snuck a glance at her mother and noticed a lingering sadness in her smile. Kagome was hardly surprised. What mother wouldn't be sad that her oldest child was leaving her...again?

"Kagome," her mother began, halting beneath the pink umbrella of the God Tree. "Are you sure about your decision?"

Kagome frowned. "Mom, you know I wouldn't do this unless I was sure."

Her mother's brown eyes rose to the tree's branches. She seemed to look beyond the petals, at a distant point Kagome couldn't see. Mrs. Higurashi had known all along what Kagome's answer would be, but she still wanted to hear her daughter's confidence spoken. She wouldn't be able to move on without that small bit of proof.

Tears filled her brilliant eyes, and the sunset's red glow caught in their watery reflection. Mrs. Higuarshi turned to her daughter. "Let's hurry, before it gets too dark."

"Hurry where, mom?" Kagome asked innocently, following her mother towards the shrine's steps.

"There a few things I need to tell you," her mother answered, taking the steps swiftly enough that Kagome was hard-pressed to keep up. "When we found the letter in the garden, I feared we would never see you again."

The sadness that bled from her words made Kagome feel guilty for never being able to come back home. She was preoccupied with Rashu and the demons, true, but perhaps she could've tried harder to find a way back...

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her mother turned right and hastened down the sidewalk before continuing. "I promised to tell you everything if you came back to us."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother expectantly.

Mrs. Higuarshi stared straight ahead. "I never told you the whole truth about your father."

Kagome could only stare. A person could only absorb so many shocks in one day, right?

"His death was hard on me," her mother said. "We'd only been married for seven years, and then...we found out he had cancer."

The last word seemed to reverberate through Kagome's head.

"There was a lump on his back," she continued, her words growing softer with each passing breath. They passed two blocks, three. "For a few months, he struggled back and forth between work and chemotherapy, but it was too much, too fast. I was forced to take back my job at the hospital as a nurse, and your grandfather kept to the shrine. But even then, two years of being bedridden and constantly visiting the hospital became too much."  
Kagome sucked in her breath, faintly remembering him being gone all the time, and her mother looking exhausted when she came home from school. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could we?" her mother whispered desperately, and Kagome's heart broke to hear her mother like this. Her mother was her rock. She knew her that her father's death must have been hard on her, but she'd never heard her sound so lost...

"You were barely four when we found out he only had a few months left," Mrs. Higuarshi said softly, passing a pair of iron gates. "It was so hard on him, knowing that he was too weak to play with you, that he would never see you grow up. He said he couldn't see you cry over him everyday, so he asked me not to tell you. He wanted to spend his last days bringing a smile to your face."

Kagome's tears trembled on her chin as the memory of his face slowly developed in her mind, like a yellowed photograph. She remembered his eyes, how dull they had been the last time she saw him. Her hands clenched at her sides as they passed rows of white stones. A gardener glanced at them before turning back to his work. By now, she knew exactly where her mother was headed. Her eyes were fixed on a single headstone, looming several rows ahead.

"It was so hard, watching him fade away from me." Her mother began to cry, her words slurring together. "He was in so much pain. The cancer had spread, and each day it became harder for him to breath. Do you remember when your father and I went away for a few weeks? Well, that was when he was condemned to the hospital. During that time, I found out I was pregnant."

They stopped at the ninth row. Her mother refused to go further, instead staring down at her husband's grave, anguish in her eyes.

"I almost didn't tell him," she confessed. "I was afraid he would feel about guilty leaving me to care for you both. He already felt terrible, knowing he would never be there for his children."

"But you did tell him eventually," her daughter stated.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't answer right away, but when she did, she spoke with longing. "Yes. He deserved to know that he would have another child. He was so happy."

Kagome stared at his grave, her chest heaving. She had always thought it was an accident, a military loss, anything but this great suffering her mother described. No wonder her mother had never been able to talk about it, and her grandfather refused to say anything on her behalf. She remembered being angry with her mother for her silence, and guilt filled her. Why couldn't she have been a better daughter? Her mother had needed her; she should have been there for her...

"He even told me I should find someone new to love." Her mother's voice had become strangely hollow. "But I've never wanted to. I've been happy taking care of you two by myself. Maybe someday I'll remarry, but for now, I'm satisfied with the way things are."

Kagome wasn't sure what to think of it all. She was dealing with her father's death all over again, but this time it seemed so much harder to live with. Her parents had been in love, and fate had stolen him from her life, from their lives. But there was no point in getting angry. It wouldn't remove the six feet of earth that covered him.

She wondered if he would have proud to have her as his daughter. Did he see her from heaven? Was he able to watch her pass through time and dimension?

Kagome wiped away such idle thoughts, concentrating on her mother. The woman did not have the demeanor of one who had completed her confession. There was one piece of the puzzle she was holding back; Kagome was certain of it. As if to confirm Kagome's intuition, Mrs. Higurashi's fingers slipped into her own, gently tugging her forward.

As they passed her father's grave, Kagome looked to her mother, confused. She stole one last glance at the place where her father had been laid to rest, before turning to face the graves at the edge of the trimmed yard, where they now stood. The last of the graves were older than the others, perhaps as old as the shrine itself, and kept apart from the others within a battered iron fence. Reaching the last rows, Mrs. Higuarshi crossed into the dozens of looming squares as Kagome watched her with growing apprehension. Kagome had the impression she had been there before, but her grandmother was nowhere near here, and her father's parents were in another graveyard all together. She couldn't recall when, if ever, she had visited this part. Who did her mother know that rested here?

"When you first disappeared, I was terrified," her mother began again, her eyes carefully studying the names on the headstones. "But after we found out what happened, I never kept you from going to the feudal era."

Kagome looked at her mother through the corner of her eye as a strange, knowing feeling churned in her stomach. She glanced at one of the graves; it's occupant had died in the 1500s. These were people from the feudal era. Her eyes grew wide as she thought she recognized an enormous, flat stone near the center. Was it really Kaede's?

Suddenly, Kagome realized where this was going. "Mom, when did you find these?"

"A month after you first disappeared," her mother replied, finally coming to a complete stop.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before daring to look down at the grave. There were several spider cracks crossing over the words, and the stone was so worn that it was difficult to read most of the writing. Yet the single word radiated from its face, only the first two letters rubbed away: '—gurashi.'

Kagome frowned. "Mom, that could be anyone. It's probably one of our ancestors."

"Maybe," her mother said, shrugging. "But I doubt there are many Inuyasha's around."

There it was, his name, looming two feet from her relative's headstone. Even more surprising than the idea of finding her own grave was finding his, especially given the fact that he had taken her last name as his own: 'Inuyasha Higurashi.'

Her whole body began trembling as she knelt in front of the moss-covered headstone. Her eyes hastily darted to the date, and she gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was set eighty years after the first day they had met. That meant he would live a full life, at least in human years.

"Is this how you knew I wasn't lying?" Kagome questioned, her fingers digging into the shallow crevices of the letters.

Her mother didn't speak, only nodded. Kagome glanced at the other stone. "You think that's my grave, huh?" Kagome studied it carefully, noting that there was no date of birth on this one, only a date of death. It was the same year as Inuyasha's.

The short paragraph under the date was almost nonexistent, so faint were the words. There was no way to be sure it was her grave, unless they exhumed the body...but could DNA survive for that long? She had never been good in biology.

"I knew what would happen once I had found it," her mother whispered behind her. "Mothers may be wise, but I'm not psychic. Each time you went through the well, I knew there was a chance you wouldn't come back. But when I found Inuyasha's grave, I realized you would be happy there. Most of all, I just wanted you to be able to visit us."

Kagome hung her head, staring numbly at a crack in the sidewalk. Is that what it all meant? That she would be happy in the past?

"Don't let yourself believe that you don't have a decision to make now, Kagome," her mother instructed firmly, putting both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "This may in fact be your grave, but it doesn't have to be."

The young woman nodded from where she crouched on the ground, deep in thought. How could everything suddenly be so perfect, so easy?

Her mother's arms wrapped around her, and Kagome lifted her eyes to the sky. _'Did you always know, Destiny?'_

"Yep," the little girl whispered, hidden behind the trees in the orchard, towards the back of the graveyard. She smiled softly through her tears. "I just didn't know it was all so magical."

Laughing gleefully, the little girl twirled on her toes and began to jog towards the back of the orchard. She had been waiting forever to see that moment. The stories they had told of their hardships during the war hadn't done justice to the real thing. She hadn't really believed in the devotion between the human and the hanyou, but there was no denying it now that she had seen all that.

"Kouhai!"

The girl froze in mid-step, nearly flying into the tall, willowy figure standing in her path. Kouhai smiled sheepishly at the miko's angry face. "Hi, Mom."

Kagome crossed her arms, trying to restrain herself from throttling her youngest daughter. "I told you to stop crossing through the well! You know how dangerous it is to mess with time."

"But I didn't go through the well!" Kouhai cried stubbornly, mirroring her mother's stance. "I took dad's rosary."

Kagome's head dropped into her palms, but the little girl's acute hearing caught her mother's muffled curses anyways. "Forgot about that blasted thing! I should have sealed it!"

Kouhai grinned, proud of herself as she showed off the red beads looped over her wrist. "You told us it was the beads that allowed Dad to travel to your time. You told us they were carved from the God Tree."

Kagome glared pointedly at her, scaring the smile off the child's face. "And just what did you plan to do with the tree's powers?"

Kouhai nervously rocked on her heels, her black bangs covering her eyes. "It's just…you and dad are always fighting."

"He and I don't fight _that_ much, Kouhai," her mother protested.

"Yeah, right," the girl mumbled wearily. "This morning you were fighting about going to the hot springs for the weekend."

Kagome instantly turned three shades of red, coughing lightly. "I didn't want to leave all of you behind. I wanted to spend some time with you three before I had to go meet with the wolf tribes. He did apologize later, Kouhai, after you disappeared again."

The girl giggled nervously, knowing the look that she was getting from her mom was not anything to be excited about. Kagome took an intimidating step forward. "I've passed through seven dimensions looking for you. I've been scared to death!"

"I'm sorry," Kouhai apologized, vainly trying to blink back her tears. "I just had to know."

Seeing her daughter's tears, Kagome instantly softened. Dropping to her knees, the young priestess brushed her fingers gently over her daughter's rosy cheek. "What did you want to know, sweetheart?"

Kouhai ducked away from her mother's hands. She didn't like crying in front of her. She was supposed to be stronger than that.

Her mother shook her head in exasperation. Out of her three children, Kouhai certainly acted the most like Inuyasha. She was all about action, and often jumped headfirst into things before she thought them through. Of course, she'd also picked up the habit of putting up a front instead of showing her emotions.

Kagome gently ran her fingers through the girl's black hair, stopping to tweak her dog-like left ear. The small triangle of fur twitched away from her fingers and out of reach, making both Kagome and her daughter giggle.

Before each of her children had been born, she had secretly prayed they would have his ears. She was addicted to his, and when she'd been blessed with three pairs of puppy ears--!

"What was it that you wanted to know?" Kagome persisted gently.

Kouhai's frown slipped as her mother went for her ears again. She couldn't help but laugh when she did that. Her mother's more human antics always got her laughing. They were so odd, just like her pink, round ears. Without thinking, the girl traced the rim of her mother's ear with a long fingernail. Kagome smiled at the adoring gesture.

Kouhai looked up at her mother, finally meeting her eyes. "I had to know that you really did love each other."

Kagome blinked twice in astonishment, then burst into giggles. Kouhai started, then scowled at her. She hated it when she wasn't taken seriously. The young mother hastily swallowed her laughter, and shook her head fondly at her daughter. "Don't think I would hang around that idiot of a husband if I hated him, Kouhai!"

The little girl's scowl deepened. "Huh?"

Kagome's brown eyes softened. "Sweetie, your father and I might fight every now and again, but we don't let it break us apart. We fought a lot when we first knew each other, but we were still best friends. We've learned to be a great deal nicer to each other since then, and if we do fight, we always apologize to each other later. We work through our problems. We don't let them ruin us."

Kouhai nervously bit her lower lip, her small fangs protruding slightly. "Really?"

Kagome's grin grew wider as her eyes became distant. "Your father and I have gone through a great deal more than most couples. We've made it for over twenty-three years. We love each other more than we care about some argument."

Her eyes focused back on her daughter's brilliant green ones. "Don't ever doubt that," she whispered.

Kouhai was overwhelmed with relief at her words, and the look on her mother's face. She didn't know what the look meant, exactly, but it comforted her anyways. She was suddenly warm all over, and her heart was light. She rushed forward and hugged her mother with everything she had. Kagome seemed surprised, but returned the embrace with just as much feeling.

Several minutes later, a younger version of the same woman left the secluded graveyard. The wife and mother she would become watched her younger self walk away with her mother, their arms over each other's shoulders. Her daughter's small tug quickly pulled her back to her present, and she smiled down at her.

Many years ago, she would never have believed that Inuyasha would actually tell her he loved her, but here was Kouhai, the living proof of their bond.

"Let's hurry back," Kagome said, pulling her youngest daughter towards the invisible border of time. "Your father is probably having a fit. You took his only ticket to getting through time. He wasn't happy about my leaving without him."

"Sorry," Kouhai replied, grinning mischievously. "I didn't want to chance getting stuck in time. I figured the beads would give me better control. You can get through without it, but I'm only half your blood."

Kagome grinned just before their bodies began to fade into transparency, like air. "What a smart girl I've got."

8888888

Inuyasha had to blink several times before he realized he was alive. It took two more minutes for him to realize he was back to his hanyou state. Another minute to realize that he was laying on the ground, and that the ground was strewn with bodies.

A few short feet beside him he caught sight of the lifeless, gray eyes of the jackal woman staring numbly at him. He blinked trying to push back the fog in his mind. In a daze, he carefully followed the line of her hair down the roll of her cheek to the sweep of her shoulders and shocking found a pile of ash beneath her breast. The sight jolted his mind as he watched transfixed as her chest slowly crumpled, inch-by-inch, adding to the already large mound.

His heart pounded in his ears like a dull drum as the hanyou carefully lifted his head. His hair was stuck to his cheeks, and he grimaced as the heavy scent of blood filled his nostrils. He slowly began to recall the events of the night before, as if it had all been a particularly vivid dream that he was just now able to remember.

He wished with every fiber of his being that he had been the one to kill Sakura. The other times he had turned full demon, before he'd met the cursed jackal woman, he could never recall what had happened once he had changed back into a hanyou. This time, he could recall every sound, every sensation, down to the taste of sweat on his victims' yielding flesh. The thing that horrified him the most, however, was the hurt in Kagome's eyes when he had failed to remember her. Kagome...

His face grew white, and he frantically pulled himself to his knees. "KAGOME!"

His voice filled the air and then faded, with only the echo for an answer. He staggered to his feet and began running through the piles of bodies, searching desperately for a familiar face. So intent was he on his search, he failed to notice that some of the figures were beginning to stir, the ash wafting off of their bodies.

"Kagome..." His voice choked on her name as, for the first time, he noticed the fuzzy gray ash covering his shirt. He could smell her everywhere around him, soaking the field with her potent aroma. His chest tightened painfully. It was _her_, clinging to his body like snow. The red stains on his clothes and skin were nothing compared to the ash plastered to his skin, hair, and clothes.

"You're gone," he whispered brokenly. "There's no way you could have made it."

He swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump in his throat. His eyes stung as he lifted his face to the calm golden morning. He wanted to believe she was alive somewhere, but...

It was so unfair. How could life be so blasted unfair! He was finally ready, after decades of punishment, and now she'd been stolen away from him.

He couldn't ask for Sesshoumaru's help this time. There was no body to give life back to. By now, her spirit would already be in the afterlife.

His claws fisted in his tangled hair, and his teeth clenched against the hopelessness rising in his gut. How could everything end like this!

He had done this for her!

"You get back here, you stupid wench!" he shouted hoarsely, his fists tightening until his claws bit into his palms, hard enough to draw blood. "You get back here, right now!"

The world was hot and feverish, laughing wildly in his ears, and he crumbled under its weight.

"Please…" he whispered, and a rare tear slipped from his eyes, trailed down his throat. "I didn't say you could leave."

He fell to his knees as the silence mocked him, the gray fuzz clinging to him like a second skin.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's ear twitched at the sound of his name, but he didn't look up. The voice was familiar, but it wasn't her voice, and that was the only one he wanted to hear at the moment.

A stampede of feet came towards him, slowed, and then a pair of hands forcefully whirled him around. His body swung around lifelessly to face the frantic monk.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled too loudly, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten. "You're back!"

The hanyou nodded stupidly, his eyes dropping to stare at the horde of feet he had heard moments before. His heart lurched at the sight of a pair of red pants, and he quickly looked up. The disappointment nearly crushed him when he didn't recognize her face.

"Who are you?" he grumbled rudely, ignoring his friends' disapproval.

The beautiful priestess smiled. "I am Midoriko."

The hanyou jerked out of his stupor enough to be surprised. "W-what?"

"I'm Mid—"

His hand shot out and grabbed her around the wrist. The priestess blinked, startled, as the hanyou's gaze grew intense. "You can help her."

It was the priestess' turn to be puzzled. "What?"

"Kagome!" he nearly shouted, his blood pounding in his ears. "She needs your help."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, vainly trying to calm him.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at the slayer in a snarl, startling everyone enough that they stepped back a pace or two. He didn't have time for their stupidity!

"Kagome needs help!" he barked into their shocked faces. He ripped a fist of gray fluff off of his shoulder.

Miroku frowned. "What are you--?"

"She's—de..." His voice choked on the word that would verbally lock her away in the afterlife. He couldn't bring himself to speak the one syllable, finding it unbearable to even try.

He still clung to the miko's wrist, wracking his brain for some way to save Kagome. He'd never heard of a priestess bringing a soul back from the afterlife. Demons wove spells and curses to gain immortality, but he didn't know if a human had the power to drag a soul from death.

He would need a demon's help, then. Kagura was gone, but there were likely a few demons left who would know how to bring back the dead. He could learn the spell and craft a body from clay, like the witch had done with Kikyo. A small voice reminded him that Kikyo had changed a great deal after she was brought back into the world of the living, but he silenced it, assuming that Kagome was stronger.

Midoriko brought her free hand over his, and Inuyasha looked at her, his wild thoughts halting for a moment. Leaning forward, the wise priestess said firmly, "Inuyasha, the path you are considering is dangerous. Believe me when I say that Kagome would never want you to walk it."

"Kagome's not here to stop me," Inuyasha growled darkly, jerking out of her grasp, his mind already made up. "She's not going anywhere without me. Either she comes back, or I follow her."

Shippo gasped, tugging at the hanyou's clothes to get his attention. "Please don't talk like that, Inuyasha! Kagome—"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin's joyful shout startled everyone, especially when they saw the demon noble alive, not twenty yards away from where they stood. Rin huddled over him, offering her tiny shoulder for him to brace himself on. The dog demon looked as if he just might be in need of her assistance. He was covered from head to toe with blood and dirt. His rich, fine clothing was tattered, and his skin was torn wide open in multiple places. When he tried to stand, he was obviously trembling from the exertion, and breathing hard.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at the sight of his half-brother, shocked that the idiot had actually managed to survive Kagome's attack. A wave of bitterness nearly choked him. _He_ lived, while Kagome was falling from the sky in tattered pieces. He viciously cursed his brother's luck.

Sesshoumaru took a few shaky breaths, his eyes slowly focusing on the girl by his side. "Rin?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and unbelieving.

She smiled brilliantly at her master, exclaiming excitedly, "Oh, I'm so happy you're alright, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

His golden eyes darted over the field, taking in the scene of both demons and humans shakily getting to their feet. "Kagome?"

Rin didn't speak, looking over at a strangely empty spot yards away, in the center of the bodies and chalky earth. It was strangely empty amidst the chaos that surrounded them.

The group around Inuyasha slowly dispersed from him, staring in awe all around them. It was as if the world were giving birth to the figures, as they each shook off the fuzz clinging to their bodies. They were all silent as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say or think in the aftermath of this strange battle. They glanced at the new arrivals expectantly.

Inuyasha turned away from their pleading eyes, feeling as hollow and lost as they were. How did one pick up the pieces after something like this?

"Inuyasha."

His ears twitched at his name; she was the only one who said it that way, softly, so that it caught at his heart. He didn't know how to name the feeling he had when he turned, when he saw the wonderful, pearly light. People gasped in fear as the white star descended from the sky. As it inched towards the ground, he could see her form outlined in the light, glowing, beautiful.

Sango took an eager step forward. "Kagome?"

Slowly, the white bled into colors, starting first with the blue denim of her jeans and ending with the top of her long, ebony hair. There were tears in her brown eyes, but they were obviously tears of joy, for her smile grew as she took in the sight of her adopted family. The moment her toes touched earth, the light vanished as if it had never been, and she was just Kagome again.

Inuyasha bolted away from the group before anyone had a chance to stop him. Kagome swallowed back tears as she looked him full in the face. The relief and joy in his golden eyes warmed her heart like nothing else ever had, and she thought she would never stop smiling after this.

Kagome laughed outright when he slid to a stop a foot in front of her. Behind him, the others were waking from their stupor and hurrying to welcome her. There would only be a few seconds before everyone stole this moment from them, and he still couldn't take the last step to embrace her. Kagome quickly swallowed her giggles as he lowered his eyes from hers and flushed. It was obviously all he could do to keep himself from gathering her to his heart. His arms drifted forward hesitantly, and Kagome rolled her eyes, and took the last step for him. In unison, their arms enveloped each other, and Kagome pressed her face into his shirtfront. New tears stung her eyes as she caught his distinct scent beneath the stench of the battle. Inuyasha had difficulty breathing as he felt her small form pressed against him, squeezing her more tightly once his mind caught up with the fact that Kagome was alive and in his arms. He burrowed his nose into her hair, inhaling the scent that never failed to warm his heart.

"KAGOME!"

Suddenly everyone was hugging the miko, crushing the two harder against each other. Kagome laughed as she craned her neck, fighting to see everyone at once.

"Hey!" she yelled over their shouts, tears streaming. She was so wrapped up in her family's excitement that she missed the look he gave her as he watched her. She was all he could see, and in that one breath, he decided that that was all he ever wanted.

888888

Days later…

Kagome hurried quickly down the stairway, yelling over her shoulder to Shippo. "Make sure you don't forget that Rin is coming in a few hours!"

"Don't worry!" the young fox called back from the top of the hill. "I would never forget that!"

Leaping over the last few steps, Kagome turned onto the dirt path. She smiled to herself as she jogged towards the forest. Shippo had been moping ever since Rin had left with Sesshoumaru. Kagome hadn't realized just how close the two had become until Rin had promised to come back and visit the young demon. Shippo nearly went through the roof when she'd kissed his cheek. Sesshoumaru had ruffled at the display, and Inuyasha had smirked, but overall it appeared to be nothing more than a harmless childhood fancy, certainly nothing to get all bent out of shape over.

Kagome's smile grew wider as the Bone Eater's Well came into view. The well appeared to be functioning properly again, much to her joy. It had taken nearly a dozen passes through time to put her heart at ease, and when she'd come back to the feudal era the final time, Kagome could've sworn she had heard the words 'You're welcome' whispered in her ear.

Passing the stone edifice, Kagome spotted the large tree peeking out through the top of the forest roof. The sun danced in her eyes, and Kagome laughed, throwing out her arms to the empty blue sky. If she stretched her fingers high enough, then maybe she would touch the clouds. She couldn't remember ever being so happy.

She lost count of the minutes it took for her to get there, but she finally arrived under the God Tree. Her eyes darted left and right, noting that the area was empty. Kagome walked to the front of the tree, her eyes drifting to the small notch ten feet up the trunk. In the calm of the God Tree's shadow, Kagome's mind wandered back to that first day.

_'What was it like before I met Inuyasha? I can barely remember anything before that.'_

Silently, her fingers reached up to touch the deep notch, brushing over the jagged break in the old bark. _'This is where the arrow hit, where everything started.' _She smiled at the thought.

"Kagome."

The young woman turned around, grinning at the new arrival. "Hey, Inuyasha."

The hanyou glanced at the ground the moment their eyes met. His ears twitched, as they always did when he became nervous, and he mumbled a weak, "Hey."

Kagome bit her lip at his anxiety. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha glanced up at her for a moment before looking away again. "Well…um…"

His hands started tugging at the hem of his overshirt, until he realized what he was doing, at which point he angrily flung the cloth away. Determined, he forced himself to look her in the face. His face began to redden almost immediately. He came a few steps closer to her, and she watched him expectantly.

He had asked to speak privately with her the afternoon they had returned to the village, but the last few days had kept her in negotiations for treaties among the demons and humans. Surprisingly, even Sesshoumaru had agreed to a treaty, albeit one that gave him complete privacy. Being the sole peacekeeper between the two races had cost her a lot of hours. More than twice, she had been discovered dozing during her meals.

When she had come back from the dead, sort of speak, there had been a great mess to get through. The white light of the Shikon Jewel had consumed most of the two armies. There were only a few handful of survivors, being mostly humans. To the survivors of the short war, the outcome appeared oddly, incomplete. Neither demon nor human from the battle wanted to claim victory. Kagome was called upon instead for mercy and refugee when she had been believed to be the next opponent.

To Kagome it was no shock to her to see the scattered demons and humans slowly draw to her. She hadn't known their personal stories, but if the Shikon Jewel had allowed them to live on afterwards than they must have held some amount of goodness in them.

The most shocking, to see come out of the ashy field, was Sesshoumaru. The young miko had stared openly at the only survivor of the Blood Four as he came to her. Rin and Jakin, the latter who was angrily cursing the world for not being allowed into the fight, stood anxiously at his side. The miko and dog lord stared silently at one another, waiting for some conversation to magically begin.

Her chin quickly dropped as the demon lord gave a small nod and walked away. Kagome watched his back, not completed surprised he would go without an explanation, but angry he think he could.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted after him, successfully turning his eyes back to her.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, watching for the slightest of movements. "Is it true what they said? About you… _loving_ me?"

His gold eyes didn't waver as Jakin's voice squeaked. She didn't lower at his cold indifference. She had to know.

He blinked once, twice, and then turned back around. She almost thought he wouldn't answer.

"Love is something most demons can't understand" his spoke lowly. "Pride, strength, power, we know those things. I knew it was my chance to take the bigger prize. You might have won the battle, little girl, but I got three new pieces of land to claim."

Her eyes narrowed as he waited for her response.

"I don't believe you love me" Kagome replied softly. "I never really did, but I also don't think you don't know what love is. You've already shown it to someone."

Her eyes darted silently to the small girl who was unaware of the sudden change in the conversation. Sesshoumaru barely glanced at her, but it was obvious his eyes lingered on her smiling face for a hair longer than necessary.

He didn't say anything to the comment and didn't even offer another look to the miko as he turned back and walked out of the field. Kagome smirked, quite pleased with herself. It wasn't everyday she was able to figure out the stealthy demon and call him out on it.

Finally several days later, the last demon had walked out of the village, and each refugee from Rashu's army had found a temporary bed. Kagome had immediately hit the sack, and Inuyasha had waited on the roof over her bed for nine hours.

"The other—" His words got caught in his throat again as he saw her patient expression. He nervously ran a clawed hand through his tangled hair, fighting to remember the words he had been practicing for over six days. "Kagome, you have—"

Abruptly, her hand covered his, and he froze. His eyes widened as she gently clasped it between hers. It felt so different from the other times they had held hands. There had always been that wall between them. Before, when they had looked in each other's eyes, they saw everything they would ever want, but couldn't have.

But now, as her fingers slid between his, it didn't feel like there was anything standing in their way. When she stared up into his eyes, with the warmest smile he had ever seen, it was all so perfect.

"You don't have to," she said, her voice soft and understanding. Inuyasha's heart squeezed as tears marred her bright brown eyes. Kagome almost laughed at him when she saw the flicker of panic on his face, the same one he got every time she came close to crying.

"I've always known," she murmured. She didn't know why the words were coming out so easily after four years of pushing, but she was glad of them anyway. She had always known. She didn't need him to say it.

All she needed was him.

Inuyasha looked down at the tears glistening on her cheeks, thinking that, for the first time, he was happy to see them. He didn't have to fight it anymore. There was nothing to prove or overcome.

In one swift motion, Inuyasha surged forward and wrapped both his hands around the young miko's cheeks, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Taken by surprise, Kagome froze. Then the world disappeared as his lips began to move over hers, loving her in a way she never thought possible.

Her mind went racing through the dozens of things that had held them apart for so long, and then hastily went over the hundreds of things that had kept them together throughout it all. Maybe they _were_ destined; maybe there were gods above, weaving her fate with his.

Her eyes slipped closed, and Kagome brushed her fingers down his face, thinking what did it matter if she knew why it had finally come. Slowly, his lips left hers, hovering over her face as their eyes opened.

After four long years, they had finally pulled down the wall between them, and found something worth the risk.


End file.
